Crimson Birdie
by HLecter511
Summary: There was a reason why the dark crimson hair and skillful artistic fingers drew the attention of a certain creature that dwelled in the sewers to her. While she was trying to live a normal life, trying to adjust being the new kid, and trying to look out for her little brother, Ben Hanscom, she was feeling the sense of eyes on her. Something was watching her every move.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Her Abnormal Crimson Red Hair

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

A quaint town, a town where everyone appeared to know one another and gossip spread as quick as wildfire. The town of Derry, located in the vastly woods of the state of Maine.

It had been a month since the Hanscom family had moved their new home in Derry, Maine. It was an adjustment from the suburban neighborhood to a town surrounded by woodlands, hills and streams. A town that was not as lively as a suburban that was outside of a busy city or huge town. It was an adjustment to Scarlett Hanscom as a newbie in the town, just as it was an adjustment being adopted into the Hanscom family when she was five.

Scarlett right hand clenched the strap of her violin case over her right shoulder, her left hand holding the top loop of her backpack that was hanging along her legs, the backpack bouncing against her thighs. Her pale blue eyes were scanning her surroundings, eyeing the other high school students moving around her.

As the new kid in Derry High School, she stuck out like a sore thumb. The town itself was small and everyone knew what went on. Being the new kid in school was the same, she stuck out like a sore thumb, especially her abnormally dark crimson red hair that just about reached her lower back.

Her right hand flexed around the violin case strap when she caught sight of Henry Bowers and the Bowers gang. She had only been enrolled in the school system for almost a month and she already knew about Henry and his gang. Others warned her about Bowers gang, to stay away from them as much as possible and try not to seek any trouble with them, just pay no mind, but since she stuck out as the new kid with dark crimson red hair, she drew their attention.

"Well, well, well, hello Scar—lett."

Coming to a stop, Scarlett stared at Victor "Vic" Criss, one of the members of the Bowers gang. He and Reginald "Belch" Huggins, enjoyed hoping in front of her and try to get her attention.

"Hi." Scarlett said lowly, resuming in walking and trying to walk around them, but Vic held his arm out.

"Wait, Scar—lett, I want to talk to you." Vic stepped closer to her, eyeing her closely with a smirk.

"I wish to go home." Scarlett told them, keeping her eyes staring forward.

"It's the weekend, enjoy yourself." Belch came to stand on the other side of Scarlett.

She knew that if she shown any aggression, the two would become aggressive too. She had to act calm, not angry to give the gratification that they were getting to her. All Scarlett wanted to do was walk home, or maybe find a place quiet and private to play her violin. She wanted, needed to practice maintaining her musical skills.

"Come now, Scar, I want to know something about you."

"What?"

Scarlett shut her eyes as she felt Vic lean in close to her face, his breath was hot as it brushed against the side of her face. She was thankful that Vic had a habit of always plopping gum in his mouth or eating an apple because that meant his breath did not stink and she would not cringe.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend? If not, do you want one?" Vic mumbled into her ear, a grin on his lips.

To the side Belch was snickering and praising Vic for the question. Scarlett did not response, she made a low hum sound before she was walking away.

"Oh, come on, Scar." Vic called after her, but Scarlett continued to walk.

Scarlett knew it will not be the last time that Vic would ask her that question. Almost every school day, Vic was always seeking her out, trying to get her to go out with him. She would admit that if he wasn't a bully, if he wasn't apart of the Bowers gang, if he wasn't friends with Henry Bowers, and if Vic paid attention in classes and did his work, she might had given him a time of day, but since he was apart of a bullying gang and did not do schoolwork, she would not give him a chance.

The Derry Middle School was next door to the High School. She knew her little brother, Benjamin "Ben" Hanscom was in his classes. He was not having any luck with gaining any friends, or even attempting to make friends. She, at least, would talk with people and become acquainted with a few other students. Since being new to the town and in school, Scarlett knew Ben did not attempt to make any friends due to him always going to the library to do research about the town or read random topics. He did not think that he was a lonely kid because that was how he grew up; to himself. Before they moved to Derry, Scarlett had made a small group of friends, Ben did not. He liked to keep to himself. He enjoyed to be by himself, working on projects, such as, building replicates of buildings with those Lincoln logs, which Scarlett told Ben many times that he had a talent for constructing buildings.

Since Ben had a bicycle, he would ride either home or the library after school. Scarlett would wait for him to arrive home, where he came home an hour or a half an hour before their mother came home from work. Scarlett and Ben's mother, Arlene was a young single mother that worked nonstop to keep them floating above water. Being adopted at a young age, Scarlett saw Arlene as her mother. She saw Arlene as a hardworking mother that wanted nothing but the best for Ben and her. That was why Scarlett wanted to become famous by her artistic skills by her music and artwork in order to give back to her mother.

The leisure walk down the sidewalk allowed Scarlett to think about pieces that she should play with the violin, or on the piano when she got home, or sketch in her sketchbook that she had squashed between her math and history book inside her backpack. She was humming underneath her breath, eyes scanning the sidewalk top, and stepping over the cracks that separated the slabs of cement that created the sidewalks.

Occasionally, Scarlett looked up to make sure that no one else was on the sidewalk, or if there was anything on the sidewalks. She did not want to walk straight into someone or something since she had done so before and remember becoming very red in the face that it almost matched her hair.

There were only a couple more blocks left before arriving home. She did not want to walk down the sidewalks anymore, so she cut through a small path that led between houses. There were either fences on either side of her, or tall shrub bushes to give people's yards privacy. She smacked a few low branches out of the way, eyes looking down where there were a few tree roots from people's yards that grew out into the manmade path.

There was a snap sound that caused her to pause in her spot, glancing around the manmade path. She was surrounded by overgrown shrub bushes, but she could see the end of the path that led to the next block over.

Looking down at her feet, she did not see any branch beneath her converse sneakers, thus, the snapping sound was not from her. She looked up from her feet and turned her body halfway around to check behind her, seeing if anything or anyone was following her from behind, but she saw nothing.

"Hmp." Scarlett hummed, taking a step forward while turning around to resume walking.

Turning back around, about to take a step, Scarlett head came forward, but she came to a sudden halt. Her eyes stared at a glossy red ballon that floated five feet in front of her. It simply hovered in one spot, not wavering, not floating away. It simply stood still and that caused the hair on Scarlett's body to raise in alertness and caution.

She took a small step backward, not sure about this red balloon. It appeared out of nowhere, simply floating there. The redness of the balloon was almost the color of her hair, though her hair was darker. The balloon reminded her of the witch that handed Snow White the poisonous dark cherry red apple. The balloon the apple, taunting and trying to lure Scarlett to take it. There were bells going off in her head to leave this area, there was something not right.

When Scarlett went to take another step backwards, the balloon began to waver in its spot before creeping toward her. The balloon movement caused her to take a step back again, but that was when something else happen all at once.

The balloon came closer and then popped loudly causing her to let out a loud, sharp intake of air, eyes clamped shut due to reaction of being caught off guard. Then a startled yelp escaped her when she felt a sharp, hard tug in her ponytail that caused her to stagger forward, stepping on the broken, rubber pieces of the red balloon.

Her almost waist length dark crimson red hair cascaded down her back, brushing the back of her biceps and forearms. She stood up straight, adjusting the violin case on her right shoulder to allow her to be able to touch the back of her head with her right hand, feeling around for the hair elastic, but it was gone.

For a brief moment, Scarlett scanned the ground and did not see it anywhere. Only the pieces of the red balloon that had popped in front of her. Slowly, Scarlett began to walk backwards in the direction that she was walking to earlier. Her eyes flickered across the ground one more time, this time she saw strands of her red hair across the ground.

There was a small burning, prickling sensation on the back of her head. The familiar feeling of hair being ripped out.

The rustling sound of all the shrubs around her caused Scarlett to take big steps backwards. The leaves rustling all at once, a sudden breeze came out of nowhere. The bells ringing louder in her head, her conscience telling her to run. Listening to her conscience, Scarlett whirled around on her toes and now, she was sprinting the rest of the way toward the safety of her home.

 **…** **..**

The shrubs stop rustling, the popped red balloon pieces vanished from the sudden strong breeze. The strands of dark crimson red hair floated in the air and tangled in the branches of the shrubs.

A small giggling sound came from the shrubs. It was an enthusiastic giggle. One that had found something that brought immense delight to themselves.

A hand clenched a dark green hair tie that had strands of dark red hair tangle and wrapped around it from the many uses of the hair tie. The hand brought the hair tie close to a nose, a deep inhale to take in the alluring scent. Teardrops of drool hanging out from a mouth, hanging off the cherry red lips that hid razor sharp rows of teeth. The drool threatening to fall.

"So sweet, so floral, such a delicious scent." The voice almost purred before another short giggle escaped.

Another intake of the hair tie before it was tucked away in the worn down off-white renaissance jumper suit that jesters would wear before a king's court. The hair tie was hidden away for safekeeping.

There was another small fit of giggles that escaped from the dark cherry red lips, the drool finally dropping from the mouth and onto the ground. Eyes that were once golden began to return back to a cool pale blue due to entering a relaxed, innocent state.

"No, no, Pennywise will not eat little song bird, I have other plans." The voice said, a delightful deep growl mixed with a purr erupting deep from the chest.

 **…** **..**

Scarlett was in the safety of her home, locked in her bedroom with all the lights on even if the sunlight lit her whole bedroom up. She did not play her violin as she wanted to be able to hear everything around her. Whatever happened in the manmade path that cut through blocks, to allow her to get home quicker, had freaked her out.

In that path, she was not alone. She could not explain it, but there was something in those shrubs. The red balloon was instilled in her mind, burning and imprinting clear in her head. Every time she blinked, she expected to see it before her again.

She was on edge, for she did not know what had happened, but she was feeling that twinge in the back of her mind that something was watching her.

 **…** **..**

What Scarlett did not know was that she had drawn the attention of a dangerous entity that terrorized the town of Derry for centuries. She had a target on her back, and it will not be the last time that she will come to face what many children recalled the entity as IT, better known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here is a new horror/thriller series.**

 **So, I am going to apologize now if any sort of information/facts are wrong throughout this series. I am mainly basing this off the new remake 2017 movie. However, I have started to read the book too, so certain things might be popping up here and there.**

 **Anyway….**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters to come:** **I do not own anything about the** ** _IT_** **series, as it belongs to the famous Mr. King. However, I do own the concept of Scarlett, my original character.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You for Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** A Meadow Rose

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Whenever there was a storm outside, Scarlett made sure that Ben was home, and not roaming the town or at the public library. She had learned that Derry was known to have floods, thus, taking caution.

Earlier in the morning the rain started, and Scarlett warned Ben to come straight home after school. The rain was light during the morning and early afternoon, but the rain began to pick up when Scarlett was dismissed from school. She prayed that Ben would listen to her, but here she was stand before one of the front windows of the Hanscom house, waiting for Ben to appear, but knew that she would have to go search for him.

Scarlett pulled on green rain boots and her navy blue raincoat. She left the house, locking the front door behind her and she stood on the front porch, staring out at the heavy downfall of rain. Pulling up the hood, she stepped down the front steps and walked across the gravel path that led out of the front yard.

The first stop that Scarlett would make will be the library, then the candy store, and lastly, the school. These places were where Scarlett knew Ben would go to after school. When she finds him, she might give him a piece of her mind and threaten him that she will walk him home after school, holding his hand because he did not listen to her. Their mother, Arlene, told Scarlett before she left the house for work early this morning, to make sure that Ben came straight home. Scarlett assured her mother that she could handle Ben.

With Arlene working forty hours a week, she was working all day, thus, Scarlett had to watch Ben. She listened to their mother's statements and her concerns for Ben. Scarlett knew to keep Ben safe when their mother wasn't home. Now, with Ben not being home, Scarlett was in a slight panic about the location of her little brother.

Scarlett walked along the sidewalk, far away from the edge due to any passing cars that could hit the deep puddles. She did not need to get splashed by buckets of water.

The sight of the Derry Public Library came into view, the lights from within shining. The sky had darken as the rain began to come down harder. The raindrops pelting off Scarlett's raincoat. She could feel the pressure of raindrops pressing into the raincoat, bouncing upon impact before sliding down the slippery raincoat.

Looking both ways, up and down the street, Scarlett crossed the empty street. She could imagine people staying in their homes, not daring to venture out into the storm. Scarlett knew that her mother would be coming home late tonight due to this powerful rainfall.

The library reminded Scarlett of a lighthouse. The lights were shining brightly in the gloomy weather, beckoning Scarlett to come closer, to come inside and be out of the storm.

Upon entering the library, Scarlett stood for a few moments on the foyer carpet that was placed before the front doors. She let the water run off her body and drip onto the rug while, at the same time, she was rubbing her rain boots back and forth. One boot at a time, to brush any mud off the bottom of them. Her hands came up to her head, pushing the hood back and off her head.

Scarlett walked into the main part of the library, noting that there was no librarian at the front desk. She walked into the main area of the library, walking down the aisle that was formed between two rows of long wood tables. There were bookshelves after bookshelves, rows and rows, behind the set of tables.

The sky outside kept darkening that it almost appeared that the sun disappeared altogether. The large globe lights that went in rows alongside the tables were giving the room an eerie golden glow. She stopped near a doorway that led into the glass hallway that connected the old library to the newly built children's department building.

Her eyes roamed around the library, catching sight of an older man with, what Scarlett assumed, was his wife. They were picking out a book together. She looked away to stare down the glass hallway where at the other end was the brightly lit children's department.

She began to walk in that direction, not looking to either side of her to stare out the glass walls that looked outside. Since her experience a couple days ago with the unexplainable incident in the path, Scarlett was cautious in going down any sort of hallways where it was dark on either side of her, or if it was an area where she couldn't see what was on either side of her.

Entering the children's section, Scarlett walked along the end of the tall bookshelves to check down each aisle, looking for her little brother. She turned into an aisle to move to the other side of the room. Her eyes glimpsed at the binds of the book, taking in a few titles.

"Hello, Ms. Hanscom." A calm voice said from behind her.

Scarlett jumped in her spot and whirled around on the toes of her rain boots. With her boots still wet, the rubber soles of her boots made a loud screech sound against the marble floors. She cringed a little at the sound, putting on an apologetic look as she stared up at the head of the children's department in the library, Mrs. Starrett.

"Hello, Mrs. Starrett."

"Terrible weather, don't you think? What has you out and about?"

"Ben."

"Oh, yes, he is over there. You two need to get home, this weather isn't good." Mrs. Starrett pointed across the library before she went back to whatever she had been doing before she snuck up Scarlett.

Scarlett walked into the direction where Mrs. Starrett pointed. She saw Ben sitting in one of the bean bag chairs that were used during circle time with the children. He had a book in his hands, deeply engrossed with it. A frown set on her lips, knowing he did not realize the time, or bother to keep time.

"Having fun?"

Like herself earlier with Mrs. Starrett coming up behind her, Ben jumped in his spot and the book shot up and out of his hands. The book landed on the backside with a thud against the floor, snapping shut. His eyes were wide as he stared up at her similar to that of a deer caught in an oncoming car's headlights.

"Sc—Scarlett, what are you going here?"

"You didn't come straight home, Ben."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, now, let hurry on home."

"I'm sorry, Scar, I wanted to grab a book before I came home, but then I got caught up with talking with Mrs. Starrett and she pointed out new books to me, and—and—" Ben stop rambling as Scarlett held up her right hand in a gesture for him to stop talking.

Scarlett did not have to say anything, only gave Ben a firm look. A look that clearly stated, 'Enough excuse, let's go now.' And Ben did just that. He picked the book up off the floor and slid it into one of the smaller bookshelves that was near the beanbag chair that he had been sitting in.

She stood back as Ben pulled on his raincoat and then his backpack. He gave her a small nod that he was ready to go making her to turn away from him, heading out of the children's department, and entering the old library, walking straight to the front door.

"Be safe." Mrs. Starrett waved at the two as she now stood behind the front desk. She appeared to be closing up the library early due to the harsh rainfall.

Scarlett pushed open the library door, allowing Ben to walk out before her. As Scarlett went to step out of the building, she felt a brush of cold air against the shell of her right ear. The sensation made the tiny hairs on her body to raise, goosebumps going up and down her arms and legs.

 _"_ _Be mindful in the rain, you could float too."_ A chilling voice said in a husky whisper.

Body tensed up, standing ramrod straight in her spot, Scarlett turned halfway around in a slow manner, expecting to see something freaky behind her, but she saw nothing. Mrs. Starrett stood behind the front desk, humming to herself, but she looked up as if she sensed Scarlett's staring.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

"You didn't say anything just now, did you?"

The confused look across Mrs. Starrett face was a good enough answer for Scarlett to turn away, muttering a soft 'see you later,' before she was rushing out of the library and pulling her hood up over her head. Scarlett paid no mind to Ben as he questioned her about turning back into the library. She simply led him away from the library and down the sidewalk, needing to get them home.

There was a burning twinge feeling in the back of her head that had her thinking that she was being watch, but she did not know what was watching her. She has been feeling this sort of 'eyes on her' for the past few days. It was making her paranoid and causing her to look over her shoulder, expecting some sort of thing to pop up behind her unexpectedly and give her a fright. She knew that if she continue to act paranoid, she will drive herself into insanity. Unless, she wasn't being paranoid and there was actually something watching her from afar.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Scarlett eyed Ben as he was passed out on the sofa in front of the TV after dinner. She gave a small smile and turned back to the sink where she was washing out bowls.

Since it was a rainy, yucky day, Scarlett made grilled cheeses and tomato soup. She found it quick and simple, but a pleasant, easy meal to have on a day such as this. Over the course of this meal, Scarlett reinforced Ben about listening to mother and herself. When there was a storm like this, Derry was known to flood due to its location near streams that would overflow. Scarlett got Ben to understand where she was coming from about his safety. He really understood once she threaten him that she would wait for when he got out school and hold his hand while walking them home.

A soft humming sound came from her as she was wiping down a bowl, getting the dried up tomato soup residue off the inside the bowl walls. She scrubbed until it was gone, rinsing the bowl again before she set it onto the drying rack that sat beside the sink on top of a folded dishtowel.

With the dishes done, Scarlett checked on Ben to see him hugging the TV remote to him. She rolled her eyes and left the room, heading to her bedroom to finish her homework.

 **…** **..**

The homework was done, Scarlett had woken up Ben to complete any homework that he had. She noted that their mother was running extremely late. Scarlett knew this was not the first time that this happened. Sometimes one of her mother's workers allowed her to stay with them when the storms got this bad. Scarlett could only imagine when winter season comes, the blizzards that New England receives, Scarlett heard it was brutal in Maine.

Scarlett was sketching at her desk with only her desk lamp on. All her homework was done, and she was now enjoying the time to free sketch whatever popped up into her mind.

Around her bedroom there was sketches drawn her by, hanging up by either tacks or tape on the walls. Sketches of nature, people, her family, random objects. It was anything that kept her skills going and improving. Other than the sketches, there were music sheets on a section of a wall where her violin leaned up against the wall.

Growing up, Scarlett had a knack when it came to the arts. She picked up how to play instruments before she knew how to read the notes. Her adoptive mother, Arlene knew that it was a special talent, therefore, when Scarlett was nine, Arlene saved up a lot of money to be able to buy Scarlett her first violin. Scarlett had been over the moon when she got her hands upon the string instrument. Then there was the news about moving into this particular house. The previous owner owned a piano, but did not want to take it due to paying movers extra, and also, they did not use it anymore, therefore, the previous house owner left it behind. Once again, Scarlett was thrilled. She was just as better on the piano than the violin. And then there were the drawings. Scarlett enjoyed taking her sketchbook with her, going somewhere private and sketch. It didn't matter what it was that she was sketching, she simply enjoyed the charcoal pencil meeting the blank page that was waiting for someone to ruin its stark white surface with a charcoal sketch.

Scarlett was unconsciously drawing something, not processing what she was doing. Her right hand just moved across the page and there was the occasional brush of her fingertips to shade in a particular spot in the sketch to give more detail.

Halfway through, Scarlett heard the sound of the front door opening and the sound of Ben's feet thudding down the hallway. She listened to him saying, 'mom,' causing Scarlett to relax as it wasn't a stranger that entered their home. She refocused back on what she was doing.

She did not remember her mother coming in to check up on her, or even Ben coming into her bedroom, asking to borrow one of her books, she was deeply engross with what she was doing. There was a point that her face got close to the paper, to focus closely on making tiny details in the sketch. There was a point that she found her eyes fluttering, and tiredness becoming evident.

For a brief second, Scarlett assured herself to take a break, to give her cramping hand a break from the constant sketching. For a brief moment (or what she thought was a brief moment), she shut her eyes and laid her head on her left arm that was beside the sketch. Her right hand loosening up its grip around the charcoal pencil until it fell from the grip of her fingertips. The charcoal pencil made a soft snap sound as it landed on top of the sketch.

Just for a brief moment, Scarlett shut her eyes.

 **…** **..**

 _The air smelled of wood, mostly pine. It tickled the nose, sometimes a sneeze escaping due to the tiny particles of sawdust that floated in the air from the trees that had been chopped down moments ago._

 _Lumberjacks stood around with axes in their hands, standing amongst the fallen trees._

 _Her eyes moved across the group of men taking a break from their job, patting each other on the back and then talking. Her eyes roamed around the area until it came to settle on a particular fallen tree near a small stream. She saw the tree trunk had come a bit out of the ground, uprooted from the dirt. There was a dark hole formed underneath the half uprooted tree trunk. There was even a single flower beside the dark hole, undamaged from the fall of the trees and the roots that were uprooted from the ground. The flower was a dark pink meadow rose that stuck vividly out from the dark dirt._

 _Her eyes stayed settle on that hole and the flower, her body moving unconsciously toward it. There was something luring her to it, to come closer and peek in. It was not a simple hole with a bottom, it appeared to be a tunnel underground._

 _A step closer, and then glowing golden eyes appeared._

 _There was a loud yell from the lumberjacks from behind. She could not make out what they were saying._

 ** _'_** ** _Wha…are…ou…do…ing…h…re! Wat….G…t…a..ay…fro…it…Sca…tt'_**

 _Her eyes came off the lumberjacks to turn back around, finding herself staring at the pink meadow rose in her face now, a pale hand holding it by the stem toward her. Her eyes slowly looked up at who was holding the pink meadow rose out to her._

 ** _'_** ** _Hello, hello, little birdie.'_** _The voice with a slight childish tone said through. A mouth formed an open mouth smile, showcasing razor sharp teeth. Her eyes focused on the sharp teeth._

 _Before her eyes could go any further up the face, something wrapped around her in a tight hold. Arms; long, strong arms wrapped around her. The lumberjacks were screaming, and she could hear them charging whatever it was that held her._

 _The meadow rose soft petals brushed against the side of her face while she was being pulled away from the lumberjacks. The voice that had a tinge of childish to it was now angry, even growling at the lumberjacks._

 ** _'_** ** _Mine. Mine. My little birdie! Mine.'_** _The voice growled at the lumberjacks._

 _For a split second, there was silence, the lumberjacks stop charging, the voice stop growling. The arms on her body weren't as tight anymore, but the meadow rose still brushed its soft petals against her cheek, a reassurance that everything will be okay._

 _And in that moment that she felt okay, her body jerked forward, her body bending in an arch shape like a bow that hunters used for hunting. There was heavy pressure against her back, a piercing feeling at first before the pain spread across her back._

 _Sagging, she was sagging to her knees with her back arched against the one that held her. The one that held her was now screeching. It was a bloodcurdling screech that held nothing, but pain. The arms held her to them, but she was being lowered to the ground._

 _Her eyes were fluttering shut, her vision blurring. She was unable to see the face of the one that was howling with pain that soon turned into a low, rage filled growl. There was a relief sigh that escaped her when the pressure against her back was gone. Even with blurry vision now, she could make out the axe with the blade dripping with blood. She knew it was her blood, but why would the lumberjacks throw it against her back, or maybe, it was aimed to this mysterious thing that had been holding her moments ago._

 _Whatever this thing was, this person that had a hold on her was clenching the axe that hit her, screeching with an abnormal screech. It was something that was powerful and simply not human. Whatever it was, it was not happy at what the lumberjacks did._

 _Before her eyes shut for good, Scarlett found that the abnormal thing looked down at her. She noted the tilt of the head, and she saw glowing golden eyes piercing through her before the meadow rose was placed over her eyes._

 **…** **..**

Scarlett snapped awake and shot up in an upright position, sitting ramrod straight up in her desk seat. Her eyes shot around her surroundings, seeing she was still in her bedroom. Her heart was racing at the odd dream. It felt real, almost like a flashback into the past.

Shaking her head, she picked up the charcoal pencil from the sketch paper. She looked down at what she had been sketching for the past hour nonstop.

The charcoal pencil fell back down on the desk, rolling and tipping over the edge of the desk to fall onto the bedroom wood floors.

Across the once blank piece of thick paper was a perfectly detailed meadow rose with a gloved hand clenching the stem, holding the rose out in an offering way. There was something small drawn in one of the petals making Scarlett to slowly lean down to see what it was.

It appeared to be eyes in the petal causing her to look even closer, but at that moment, the bedroom door slammed open causing her to shoot back up in her seat with a startled scream.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Ben came in, clenching one of his building books in his hands.

Scarlett looked back down at the sketch before at Ben with a forced grin appearing on her lips. Her right hand moved another blank piece of paper over the sketch that was a part of her odd dream.

"Nothing, nothing, is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine." Scarlett replied in a quick manner.

Ben simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow, not believing her, but shrugged his shoulders and walked up to her.

"Can you help me build…" Ben went on rambling about wanting to a build some historical building out of material to which Scarlett was thankful for his interruption since it took her mind off the odd and eerie dream.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Déjà Vu

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Month Later: ….**

 **…** **..**

The dreams did not stop.

Sometimes the dreams would repeat or become more and more vivid every time that Scarlett laid her head down to sleep. She would wake up in the morning with her heart always racing, but she made sure to write down every detail she could remember from each of her dreams.

So far in the notebook that she now called her, 'dream book,' she had two separate sections. The more dreams that she had, she began to realize that there were two different time periods. In one section of her journal, she had it titled 'Mid 1700s' and the other section was, 'Mid-1850s.' She had these years due to the attire style in her dream and also, she managed to catch sight of a sign that showed 1875 establishment of a lumbering company in Derry.

The constant dreams had Scarlett questioning the suddenness of these dreams. Dreams that appeared to be a flashbacks as if she had lived these previous lives. She wondered if the incidents that were happening to her, such as, being watched by something, was the cause of her dreams. She was becoming curious more than frighten. But there was one thing that Scarlett knew for certain about the two sections of timelines and that was they both had the same individual, or what she assume was an individual.

The common denominator in her dream was something, someone, a thing. She did not know what to call whatever it was that haunted her dream, but she knew one thing about it. This something, this someone, this creature that disguised itself as an eerie individual was powerful and dangerous. Yet in her flashback type dreams, this powerful being appeared to always be seeking her out, wanting to keep her to itself, and possessive—very possessive. Yet all the flashbacks had a dreadful end to herself and that thing, that being, had always erupted into a horrible rage and took it out against others.

Curiosity was overcoming her fear, and Scarlett found herself stuffing her dream book in her school backpack before she left the house for school that morning. She decided to go to the library after school to do some research on the town of Derry during the time periods her flashback dreams took place. She needed the answers.

 **…** **..**

The last class of the day for Scarlett was music class, which she was incredibly thankful for. There were only a few in the class, and most were apart of the school band, but not Scarlett. The teacher let them do whatever they wanted in the class as long as they were practicing with an instrument. Of course, Scarlett had her violin and was plucking a few tunes, not actually playing.

She usually played in privacy, or went into an empty classroom—after she got permission to do so from the teacher—to play the violin. She liked the quietness because the other students in the music class were loud and they were always trying to do some crazy instrumental duel with each other.

With permission from the teacher, Scarlett moved to an empty class next door to the music room. She stood in the middle of the empty classroom, contemplating what she should play. After a few seconds of thinking, she began to play her violin.

A few notes to warm up before she began to practice Mozart violin concerto no. 5. She could picture the orchestra playing in the background as she played, her fingertips moving up and down, pressing against the taunt strings, and the bow moving quick and on point.

There were a few times that she paused and cursed herself mentally in her head for a note that did not sound on point. She would restart from the beginning of the piece, determine to do the whole piece without messing up. The saying, 'practice makes perfect,' always echoed in her head whenever she messed up and restarted to the beginning.

A bell broke her out of her trance of concentration. It was the dismissal bell, signaling the end of the school day. As Scarlett was pulling the violin from her chin, there was a chorus of clapping. Whirling around, Scarlett saw that the door to the classroom was opened and her music teacher with a few of the students from music class stood there with either smiles or awestruck expression.

"No wonder you hide yourself away. You are so determine in your skills, yet at the same time, when you play, your music puts us in a trance." The music teacher explained with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

Scarlett bowed her head and turned to the desk where her open violin case sat. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment for being caught, but also, for the compliment. She heard the teacher and the students leave her alone as she carefully set her violin into its case as if the violin was made out of glass.

Sliding her backpack onto her back and then sliding the violin case over her right shoulder, Scarlett kept her head bowed as she left the classroom. She gave a small nod to her music teacher that stood outside his classroom, monitoring the hallway that filled with students wanting to get out of the school.

When Scarlett stepped outside, she held back from visibly shivering as there was a cool breeze that licked any of her bare skin that showed. There were days in October where it was either below fifties or in the mid-sixties. Scarlett preferred weather that was comfortable where it was not too hot or too cold, but right in between, a happy medium as many would say.

The thought of the library came front and center in her mind as she walked off the school grounds. She ignored other high schoolers that walked in the same direction. The bus zooming on by at a fast rate to get the students to their location before it would come back to pick up the middle school kids that will be dismissed an hour after high schoolers.

As Scarlett got closer to the library, she noted that there was a familiar freshman that she went to school and was also in a few of her classes. A freshman known as Charlie Frackers, who was trying to become apart of the Bowers gang. Frackers practically begged Henry to be apart of his bullying gang. Of course, Henry beat the snot out of Frackers before giving him a chance to prove himself.

With him trailing her, Scarlett went on the defense. She did not trust anyone that affiliated with Henry Bowers, especially someone who was doing everything possible to be apart of the Bowers gang.

Scarlett entered Derry Public Library, smiling at Mrs. Starrett before she made her way to a part of the library where a small table was in the back corner, tucked underneath a window sill. She pushed her backpack and violin case underneath the small table after she pulled out her dream book.

As she flipped to the page of the dates of what she assumed her flashback dreams taken place, her eyes peeked over the rim of her notebook to see Frackers sitting at a table, looking completely out of place. Scarlett caught him glancing at her, but quickly, he looked away when he saw she was staring back at him. Just by Frackers, Scarlett knew that he was here for her.

Knowing that Mrs. Starrett will not let any sort of rough housing happen inside the library, Scarlett began her research. She went into the section of the library where it was the archives of Derry. She pulled out an old, worn down book on the history of Derry. Scarlett was almost afraid to open it because of how old it was. She felt it would turn to dust if she even turned one of the aging yellow pages.

With a couple of books on the table, Scarlett had a feeling that this old book on the history of Derry was the book she was searching for to give her answers about her dreams. With the history book open and her dream book to a particular page, Scarlett right index finger brushed underneath each sentence, of each paragraph in the aging historical book.

Her finger came to a halt on the date 1740, tapping the year while glancing to her dream book where she wrote about a few of her dreams being around this time period. There was a moment in one of her dreams where her past self had been practicing writing in the dirt and she wrote the year 1740. Though Scarlett had been ripped out of that dream, not knowing what happened next, thanks to Ben bursting into her bedroom that morning.

When Scarlett began to read about what happened in that year, there was that feeling of being watched again. Her eyes glanced up to see that Frackers was still in his spot, but he had found himself a magazine to read. She rolled her eyes and went back to the book, reading about how three hundred settlers disappeared in Derry around that time.

"Three hundred people vanish out of nowhere. How?" Scarlett mumbled to herself as she wrote that information down in the side columns of her dream book.

The next year she checked was around the year 1870s, where she had the most vivid dreams about being raised by a lumberjack, who wasn't the kindest individual. There were dreams where she met that mysterious being that became obsessed and possessive over her that it did anything to keep her all to itself.

Scarlett began to read about the year 1876 that a group of lumberjacks went missing, but later found by the Kenduskeag River, torn apart into pieces as if a group of vicious bear mauled the group. For some reason, Scarlett knew better and she knew it wasn't the bear.

Curious about the history of the town, she kept flipping through the book. Scarlett began to come across the fact that there was a high rate of violence in this small town. There were many tragedies that resulted in people going missing and never found again, or found dead somewhere in the town. The curiosity began to dissolve as she eyed the black and white photos of these tragic moments in the town, which in the end, she ended up slamming the book shut, goosebumps all over her body now.

Freaked out a bit, Scarlett put the books back as she believed that she had enough for one day of researching her vivid dreams. She made way back to the desk to grab her backpack and violin case, but paused as she remembered that she had one little problem—Frackers.

Her eyes shot up to see that Frackers was still flipping through a magazine, not realizing that she was about to leave. Scarlett knew that if she wanted to go undetected for a good few seconds, she had to keep her head down and move fast across the library.

With that in plan, Scarlett kept her head bowed, stayed close to the wall with the windows facing out front and to get by Frackers as quick as possible. She walked swift and fast out of the library, not stopping until she outside and halfway down the block.

A relief sigh escaped her, glad that she did not have to deal with Frackers. Though she was wondering what Henry put Frackers up to for him to be following her around.

Scarlett was cutting through the town, thinking about stopping by the candy store to maybe get a chocolate bar due to a sudden craving, but that craving would have to wait. For when Scarlett moved toward the glass door of the store, she caught someone moving quick toward her in the corner of her eyes.

Turning halfway to see who it was, she saw it was Frackers, and he was sprinting right at her.

"What the hell?" She muttered, turning on the heel of her sneakers and she began to run down the sidewalk, clenching the straps of her backpack and violin case.

"Slow down, Scar, I just want to talk about your violin!"

Scarlett kept sprinting down the sidewalk through the town until the sidewalk disappeared. The canal was coming up, the bridge that she will cross to take another road to lead her back home where she would be safe. But plans could always change at a drop of a dime.

Her left sneaker came untied, and she had stepped onto the shoelace and tripped herself.

Scarlett fallen to her hands and knees, wincing at the hard impact to the cement road. She looked over her left shoulder to see a panting Frackers still heading toward her, not a sign of giving up. It was clear that he really wanted to be apart of Henry Bowers gang.

Knowing that her knees were banged up, it would be harder for her to run at full capacity. She needed to get away, to hide. Therefore, Scarlett slid underneath the picket fence that acted as a guardrail before the bridge that went over the canal.

Scarlett did not expect the drop of the hill as she began to slid down it face first, letting out a high-pitch scream for being caught off guard. Her hands stuck out in front of her as she slid down the moist leaves until she came to the bottom of the hill. Scarlett stood up, brushing dead leaves off of her before turning around to stare up the steep hill she had just came down.

"What do you want?" Scarlett shouted up at Frackers as he was climbing over the picket fence.

"Give me that violin."

"No!" Scarlett shouted before turning around on her toes and sprinting off through the woods.

She knew there was always a reason for someone apart of the Bowers gang would want something. When it came to the Bowers gang, it was their motto to pick on someone, beat up someone, or do something that would hurt that someone in any way possible. It appeared that Henry told Frackers to steal her violin and she could only imagine what they would do to her violin if they got a hold of it.

There was the sound of water causing her to burst through the shrubs, smacking the branches out of her face. She had to spit a few times due to a few leaves getting into her mouth.

Scarlett came out to a stream and she knew that if she kept running along the stream, she would enter the Barrens. Hearing rustling behind her, Scarlett began to run. Jumping over branches that washed up on shore or fell from the trees that hung over the river.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Frackers giving chase, but he was far back. It was clear that his stamina was all that great. From her distance, she could see that he was breathing heavy and his face was bright red and sweaty.

As Scarlett ran, staring forward, she was hit with what many would call a déjà vu moment.

 **…** **..**

 _For a brief moment, she felt her surroundings fluctuate, as if the surroundings were changing. Then she heard sets of feet behind her._

 _It felt like slow motion when she glanced back over her shoulder, where she saw two men chasing her, dressed in apparel that reminded her of pilgrims. They were screaming after her, one of them had a scythe looking blade in his hand and the other had rope. It was clear that they were hunting her down. But why? Why were they hunting her down? What did she do?_

 _When she faced forward again, her eyes wide, the déjà vu moment appeared to dissolve. Her surroundings appeared to lighten up and she was back to the present._

 **…** **..**

Scarlett almost stagger at the sudden déjà vu moment that hit her. She had a dream that was similar to be lead down this way, but now she was having moments when she was awake now. She felt that she lived in those two time periods that she researched.

Being startled by the déjà vu moment, being caught off guard, Scarlett ended up tripping over a pile of boulders that were stacked up against one of the large sewer tunnel openings. She caught herself by her hands pressing against the cement mouth of the tunnel, preventing herself from falling to her knees.

"Got you."

Scarlett let out a startled scream, this time she fell down onto the ground. She turned onto her butt, resting back on her hands and staring up at a panting Frackers. He was breathing heavy, his hands on his knees and his face a bright cherry red, exertion was clearly seen in his appearance.

"You're not having my violin."

"Just let me have it to prove to Bowers and I'll give it back."

"No." Scarlett shook her head, sitting up now with both her hands gripping the strap to her violin case, her precious item.

"I said I'll give it back."

"And I don't believe you." Scarlett snapped, trying to get up from her spot, but Frackers shoved her into the inside edge of the tunnel.

Scarlett was thankful that her violin case was thick since it made a thud sound against the wall of the tunnel. Her eyes flickered for a moment down the dark tunnel that led into the sewers beneath Derry. It freaked her out a little due to it being so dark, only a manhole cover would give a tower of light down into the sewers, or one of the drains that was beneath sidewalks, but since they were far away from any roads, there was no manhole or drains to cast light in the section they were in.

"Now, you listen here." Frackers stepped closer to her, trying to act big and tough, but in reality Scarlett was taller than him by two inches.

The only thing that was intimidating about Frackers was that he was broad in his shoulders and chest. It was clear that he was beginning to discover about lifting weights, especially since he signed up to be on the wrestling team.

"Give me the fucking violin."

The two stared one another down, the other not wavering their stares.

Scarlett noted that being this close to Frackers, he had freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His eyelashes were lighter than his brunette hair. There was the tiniest of scar through his left eyebrow making her curious about where he had received that.

Standing tall and defiant, Scarlett held her chin him, staring down at him to prove not her height, but to prove that she was not backing down. She was standing her ground.

"No." Scarlett said firmly.

Not liking her answers, Frackers lunged at her and began to wrestle her to get her hands off the straps of her violin. The two appeared to be doing a weird dance on the mouth of the sewer tunnel, arms jerking and legs kicking out.

Scarlett tried to get in range, tried to get the perfect moment to lay a hard knee to Frackers groin, but he kept moving out of the way. She began to think about doing a head butt like she saw many of those actors do in action movies, but thought against it as she figure that would be a last resort.

When Frackers got his arms wrapped around her, his puny fingers were trying to pull apart her long fingers off the strap of the violin case. He was growling and cursing her. Scarlett stomped on his foot causing him to howl in pain, especially since she wore boots today with a small heel.

"You bitch! Give up already."

"Fuck off!" Scarlett shouted, stomping on his foot again causing his arms around her to loosen up to allow her to push away from him.

When Frackers brought his right arm up, Scarlett knew she had to move for it was clear that his intentions were to punch her, but in the end, she did not have to move.

Her attention was drawn down the tunnel where she heard something jingling, almost like the sound of bells. It drew Frackers attention too as he stared down the tunnel with her, lowering his fist. The bells jingling got louder until there was nothing.

"Who's there?" Frackers was the first to blurt out when something was coming out of the dark.

Scarlett had a bad feeling about this, her stomach twisting and the familiar goosebumps appearing on her skin.

Then there it was in front of them.

"A ballon? What the fuck?" Frackers said, snorting a little.

But Scarlett wasn't laughing. Her eyes widen at the familiar cherry red balloon that was imprinted in her mind. It was the same balloon that floated in front of her during that time on the manmade path. The cherry red balloon that beckon for someone to grab it.

The cherry red balloon hovered ten feet from them, not wavering in its spot. It simply floated there as if waiting for Frackers or Scarlett to make a move.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hello Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, fav. and follows for this story so far.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Robert

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It stood still, mocking the two teenagers to approach it and grab it.

Scarlett's feet was cemented to the ground, not making an attempt to step toward the cherry red color balloon. She already had one experience with the balloon, and she wasn't planning to have another.

She glanced in the corner of her eyes, staring at Frackers, who was not moving from his spot either. She had a feeling that he sensed that something was off too by the thinking expression across his face.

When Frackers glanced at her, seeing if she was going to do anything about this balloon, he caught her staring at him, which she quickly looked away. However, Scarlett did glance at him again when she heard him move in his spot.

Scarlett watched as Frackers stood up taller making her to wonder how much taller could he get, unless he got up onto his tippy toes. When he stuck his chest out a little, his chin jutting out over his chest, Scarlett knew right then and there he was going to try to be a big shot. He was going to attempt to do something about this mysterious balloon. She knew he was trying to be tough, but with this balloon, she did not care if he was tough or a scaredy cat, wherever this balloon came from, it was not worth the risk.

"It is just a stupid balloon." Frackers began to take a step forward.

"No." Scarlett hand shot out and grabbed his wrist causing Frackers to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a balloon."

"What balloon stands still in one spot, not moving, not wavering, but simply floats there? What balloon comes out of sewer tunnels, Frackers?" Scarlett shot at him, staring at him as if he had no common sense.

"Um, a unique one?" He said stupidly causing Scarlett to let out a loud sigh.

"Use your common sense, even if you have very little of it. Use what you have."

"Hey!" Frackers ripped his wrist out of her hold, glaring at her.

Scarlett stood in front of him as he glared at her before he turned his head back forward to stare at the balloon that sat there, taunting them with its presence.

"Look, I'm just going to touch it." Frackers told her, but she grabbed the back of his red and black plaid top, not wanting him to do something stupid.

"I can't let you do that." Scarlett told him.

Scarlett did not know why she was attempting to keep Frackers from doing something that he would regret. The two had been fighting moments ago, but now, Scarlett was trying to hold him back from touching the red balloon that she found eerie, mysterious and not normal. Even if he was an asshole to her moments ago, she had some sense of trying to keep Frackers from doing something that he shouldn't be doing.

"Get off!" He faced her, shoving her back into the wall causing her to let out a small grunt from the impact against the tunnel wall.

"Don't!" Scarlett reached out, her fingers brushing the back of the tails of his top.

Frackers took the last few steps to the balloon and grabbed the string of the balloon, holding it by the string. He glanced at her with a look that clearly said, 'see nothing wrong here.' Scarlett stared at him with her eyebrows scrunching together and downward toward her eyes, confused that nothing happened.

She stood up from being pushed into the wall and she cautious walked up to Frackers, where she reached out with her right hand to poke the cherry red balloon to see if it was real. The feel of the rubber underneath her fingertip made her to let out a low hum sound, finding it real.

"See, it's a balloon. Nothing wr—" Frackers was turning fully toward her, but stopped talking. His mouth dropping and his eyes going wide, immediate fear in his eyes.

"What?" Scarlett said hesitantly, seeing the pure fear across Frackers face as he stared at something directly behind her.

Scarlett felt the familiar goosebumps appearing all over her body. She could feel it. She could feel the presence behind her. A presence that was powerful and dangerous. The presence of something that was not one to tread lightly around. She could feel the solid presence of something, someone standing closely to her.

Scarlett shut her eyes, her fists clenching the strap of her violin case and backpack tightly that her knuckles felt they were about to break through her skin. She probably took in the longest, shaky inhale through her nose before shakily letting it out of her mouth.

"Run?" She whispered, opening her eyes to stare at Frackers.

When Frackers gave a slow nod, she burst forward causing Frackers to let go of the balloon and the two were sprinting for the opening, shoving one another when their bodies kept getting close.

"ARGH!"

Scarlett hand gripped the edge of the round opening of the tunnel that led out of the sewer before she turned halfway around to see what had happened. Her eyes widen as she saw Frackers on his stomach on top of debris, dead leaves, twigs and grime. The reason why Scarlett eyes widen was the sight of long, palish white grey fingers wrapped around both of Frackers ankles with very sharp nails, or rather, she should say claws.

For a brief moment, Scarlett and Frackers made eye connection before he was being dragged into the tunnel, screaming with his hands outstretched toward her. Scarlett reacted for she could not let this happen to Frackers, even if he was a complete asshole to her earlier.

Dropping her backpack and violin case on the ground, Scarlett ran forward and lunged out toward Frackers. She felt as if she was the superhero superman as she was laid out in mid-air before her body slammed to the ground on her front side with a grunt escaping her, and her hands were wrapped around Frackers's forearms.

"Get me out of here!" Frackers screamed in a high pitch tone.

Scarlett was being dragged across the grime of the tunnel that led into the sewer too. The hands that were wrapped around Frackers ankles were being retracted toward arms that had emerged out of the water. Whatever this thing was, it had supernatural powers, or this was a very good illusion trick.

Within ten feet was the small ledge that led into the waterway of the sewer. The water was dark, murky, trash, leaves and twigs floating around the top. The arms that stuck out of the water was standing still, waiting for its hands to come back and reattach.

"Help me!" Frackers kept screaming.

Scarlett tried to pull herself up onto her knees to get some grip to be able to stand and pull, but she felt her grip on Frackers forearms loosen up whenever she did so. She did not know what to do, but be dragged with Frackers across the cement ground.

When the hands attached back to the arms and Frackers ankles were about to go into the water, that was when whatever it was, the powerful being had finally appeared. The one that Scarlett knew was the one watching her. The one that sent the red balloons as a luring tool to draw attention to it so that it could make its appearance.

At first it was the burnt orangish red hair that appeared, hair that reminded Scarlett of one of the warm colors in a sunset. Next was the wide white forehead that appeared to be paint since there were dry crack marks across the forehead as if the paint was too old and the face movements caused the cracks to happen. Then the rest of the chalk white face appeared with slight high cheek bones. The cherry red plump lips that curved into a smile at this moment. The thin red lines that went up from the lips, up the cheeks and through the eyes. And those eyes, those eyes hit Scarlett full blast.

She felt as if the air was sucked out of her as she made eye connection with very familiar glowing golden eyes with a faded orangish color that was rimmed around the pupils. Flashes of memories of her dreams, the dreams where she could never see the face of the individual, but she knew two things. They had abnormal glowing gold eyes and the name they gave her in the dreams.

The name felt like the key to open up the truth behind her dreams. The dreams that were flashbacks more than imagination of the mind. The name was on the tip of her tongue. The screaming of Frackers made her to take the chance to scream the name, to let it out and see what will happen.

"Stop! Stop! Let him go! Let him go right now Robert!"

For a moment, the tiniest of moments, something happened and if Scarlett had blinked, she would had missed it. Those glowing golden eyes flashed to a pale blue before returning back to there glowing golden self.

The hands that were wrapped around Frackers ankles were let go causing Scarlett to stare with shock as the entity sunk back into the water, disappearing with its hands. Feeling Frackers trying to push himself away from the waterhole, Scarlett snapped out of her shocked state and helped Frackers to his feet.

The two ran toward the mouth of the tunnel, not looking back. Scarlett snatched up her backpack and violin case, pulling them on and went to hop out of the tunnel mouth, but paused. She paused because she realized that the name was the key to her dream.

Slowly, Scarlett looked back into the tunnel where there was nothing but darkness. That thing, that entity, that creature was gone with its red balloon too.

Turning away, Scarlett saw that Frackers was not waiting for her. He was dashing down the shoreline, not planning to stop any time soon. Adrenaline was pure in his system and he was in fight or flight mode, which flight was his way to go at this moment.

Scarlett hopped out of the tunnel and began to jog away, but stopped again. She could not help, but look back again, feeling that this area was relevant to her. The déjà vu moment that she had earlier was something that had happened here. Then just moments ago in the tunnel, that creature, her shouting the name, she realized that those dreams were truly flashbacks of two time periods back then. Time periods that she might had lived in and was experiencing them because of that creature.

While she thought about all of this, Scarlett began to walk along the shoreline to get out of the Barrens to head back home.

When Scarlett returned home, she ignored Ben as he asked her where she was and what happened, since the front side of her shirt and pants were covered in grime. She simply walked to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her to clearly state that she did not want to be disturbed.

Dropping her backpack and violin case against the side of her desk, she stripped out of her clothes, tossing the dirty clothes into the laundry basket before pulling on a pair of sweats and a plain long sleeve shirt before she dropped herself in her desk seat, staring at the wall with a blank look. Her hands moved robotically to unzip her backpack and she pulled out her dream book, opening it up to a particular page.

On one page, two words sat at the top of the lined page in bold letters. The amount of times that she took a pen to the two words, bolding each letter over and over again by constantly tracing over them, trying to figure out what it meant in her dreams. Two words, two words that formed a name—Robert Gray.

That name was the powerful, dangerous and mysterious entity in her dreams. The one that was possessive over her, kept her in its sight, always watching and never wanting anyone to get too close to her in a personal manner. The entity that had glowing golden eyes that could turn to pale blue when in a relaxed state.

She had used that name in the tunnel to see if it would work and to her horror it did. To her horror, the flashback dreams of that presence was here at this present time. It had to be the one that brought terror through Derry. The one that made people disappear or show up dead. The one that haunted her dreams, never harming her, only seeking her for her presence, and the one that would have all the answers to her questions about her flashback dreams.

Scarlett grabbed a pen out of from the collections of pens and pencils in a cup. She uncapped the pen and brought the tip down to the paper, making a line from the name to another part of the paper where she wrote, 'still alive.'

There was a hard knock on her bedroom door that made her to jump in her seat. She capped the pen, setting it aside and shutting her dream book before she stood up from her desk seat. A few steps and she was at her door, opening it up to stare down at her little brother.

"What is it, Ben?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"You appear as if you saw a ghost."

Oh, how Scarlett wanted to tell her little brother that she witnessed something absolutely horrifying, something that would make anyone piss there pants, something that was not from this world. Whatever it was, it was definitely abnormal, an entity of some sort that could disguise itself to fit into this world to thrive.

Scarlett simply stared at Ben, seeing him staring up at her with wide, curious eyes, wondering what had her not acting like her normal self. Instead of saying anything to him, Scarlett stepped out of her bedroom causing him to take a couple steps back to allow her to move around him and down the hallway, heading toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to make pasta tonight, is that all right?"

"Yes, um, yeah, that is fine." Ben said slowly, following behind her to the kitchen and came to a stop in the doorway.

Scarlett knew Ben was watching her as she moved about the kitchen, grabbing two boxes of penne pasta and jars of tomato sauce. Setting the items down on the countertop near the stove, Scarlett turned halfway around to stare at Ben, seeing his eyes narrow a little on her, clearly not believing that she was fine.

"Scar…."

"I am fine, Ben, do not worry. I am fine. Perfectly fine." Scarlett said to him with a small smile and then she turned back to the stove.

There was no doubt in her mind that her telling him that she was 'fine' was more of a reassurance to herself than to him. She kept repeating in her head that she was fine, that whatever that thing was in the tunnel hopefully did not come after her with an intent to attack her the way it went after Frackers.

The thought of the missing people signs around town on telephone polls and on the windows of stores that had allowed the concerning parent to hang it on their windows had Scarlett to think of her little brother. Scarlett looked back at Ben and saw that he was about to leave the kitchen, clearly not getting anymore answers from her about her wellbeing.

"Ben."

"Yeah, Scar?" Ben turned back around, eager to hear what she had to say since she was not acting like her normal self and she knew that.

"The Derry police department put out a posting about a curfew for 7 pm."

"Are you serious?" His eyebrows rose.

"Yes, and why would you need to be out that late anyway?"

"Good point, but okay, I understand. Do you think its because of the missing people, especially the children?"

Scarlett paused in pouring the pasta into the boiling water in the pot. She knew that Ben was smart, he was observant and she wouldn't be surprised if he was researching Derry and other relevant material. She did not want him to dig so deep into research that he comes cross what she was coming up with, what she was experienced in the tunnel that had to do with the past times in the town of Derry.

"Maybe, but please don't be out that late."

"Got it, Scar."

Scarlett resumed in pouring the rest of the pasta into the pot, watching it dance around in the hot, boiling water.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Scarlett laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom and sleep was not finding her. She was thankful that it was Friday and there was no school tomorrow for she would be exhausted the next day.

Her eyes flickered to her left where her nightstand was to stare at the clock that was softly clicking to each second. It was five minutes till midnight and she could not find it in herself to shut her eyes, and go asleep. She knew it was most likely because of what had happened today. Yet at the same time, Scarlett did not know if it was the fear of what she witnessed today, or the curiosity that kept her up.

The fear was easy to explain after what she saw, but the curiosity part was what was sort of disturbing to Scarlett. She found it disturbing because she began to be curious on what this entity does, what it would had done to Frackers if she did not help him, what would the creature do to her if she did not let go and let it take her too. Who was Robert Gray to her, especially from her dreams? Many questions bounced around Scarlett's mind, many questions she wanted answers too.

Scarlett let out a huff and threw her hands into the air before letting them smack down on top of her dark green comforter. Scarlett turned over onto her side, staring at the clock aimlessly, not expecting to find a wink of sleep.

 **…** **..**

She did not know when, she did not if she actually fell asleep, but the next time she looked at the clock, it was two in the morning.

Scarlett did not know if she had fallen asleep, or she had been staring at the clock so long that she didn't realize that it was two o'clock in the morning.

There was a reason that she snapped awake. She felt something different shift in the atmosphere of her bedroom. For a second, she clenched her blankets, wondering if she should toss them over her head and curl up in a ball, not wanting to take a peek around her bedroom to see if something was watching her.

Putting a brave front on, Scarlett kept the blankets around her and slowly sat up, slowly peeling open her eyes to peek through narrowed eyes around her bedroom. There was nothing by the window, nothing creeping in the corner of the bedrooms. As she was finding nothing in her sight, her eyes came to stop on her bedroom door that was opened.

She never kept her bedroom door open. It was always shut. Even if her mother came to check up on her children, she always remember to shut Scarlett's bedroom door.

Scarlett had to get out of bed, not wanting to keep the door open. She always felt like when the door was open, someone was standing in the doorway, watching her sleep. Scarlett walked to the bedroom door, grabbed the golden rough knob and was shutting it when she saw something.

The cherry red balloon sat outside her bedroom door.

"Hell no." She whispered, not believing her eyes.

It felt as if all the blood in her body disappeared, taking all its warmth and causing her body to feel as if ice was gushing through her veins now.

Before Scarlett was going to slam the door shut and run back to her bed to hide under the covers, the balloon wavered and then began to glide down the hallway. Scarlett could not help but step slightly out of her bedroom to watch it.

When the balloon paused halfway down the hallway, wavering a little, Scarlett had a feeling it was trying to make her follow. It was like a dog waiting for its owner to catch up.

Scarlett debated in her head, wondering what to do as she stepped fully out of her bedroom. She knew from watching horror movies to never follow something suspicious, that curiosity can kill the cat in the end when it came to horror movies. She went to turn to go back into her bedroom, but found her door shut and the door knob was gone.

Gone! How could the door knob disappear? Scarlett thought as she stared blankly at her door before looking back down at the hallway at the balloon that appeared to slowly dance around in a circle, entertaining itself as it waited for her to follow.

"Ah, what the hell?" She muttered, slowly taking hesitant steps after the balloon that froze in its spot, noting that she was coming.

Scarlett did glance at the other doors in the hallway, seeing the door knobs were gone too. Whatever it was, it wanted her to not be able to escape.

The balloon glided through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door that was opened and out to the backyard. Scarlett stopped at the glass door, wondering why it was open and if there was something in the house.

Her eyes stared at the backyard where the balloon waited for her to come to it. Its redness got a shine to it due to the almost full moon tonight.

Slowly, Scarlett stepped outside into the backyard. She felt like she couldn't stop herself as she walked closer and closer to the balloon. Barefoot across the cold grass, but the temperature outside did not bother her for she was solely focus on one thing and that was the balloon.

"Grab it. Grab it."

The voice was smooth and soft, almost as if the wind was the one talking.

Her right arm moved upwards, her fingers uncurling from clenching into fists and her hand reached out for the balloon. Her fingers brushed the string before grabbing it.

She did not know what happen, but one moment she was staring into the glossiness of the cherry red balloon and the next she was being sucked inside it, disappearing to another realm.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Reincarnation

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"Oof!" A burst of air escaped Scarlett as she bellyflopped into a field of tall grass.

Scarlett laid in the grass for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what happened before she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and then to her feet. She stood in a field of tall dried grass, looking around her surroundings to see that she was nearby a river and woods.

Movement to her left caused her to turn her body in that direction, where she almost ducked to hide, but stopped as she noted something.

There was a figure walking through the tall grass, arms stretched out on either side of them and the palm of their hands brushing the top of the tall dried grass. They were dressed in what appeared to be a colonial dress from the 1700s. What really caught Scarlett eyes was the figure's long, dark crimson red hair like her own.

Scarlett found herself walking across the field and toward the figure that kept walking, not even sensing Scarlett coming near. Scarlett walked so close to the woman too, but the figure still did not notice her.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted, deciding to see if the figure was purposely ignoring her.

The figure kept walking, not even flinching as if she did not hear Scarlett. Scarlett walked up to the figure and jumped right in front of her, opening her mouth to say something, but found the words stuck in her throat when Scarlett saw the woman's face.

The figure, this woman looked just like…

"Me." Scarlett whispered with wide eyes.

When the figure walked right up to Scarlett, not pausing, Scarlett shut her eyes waiting for the impact but there was none. Instead, Scarlett opened her eyes and looked behind her to see that her other self walked right through her.

"What is going on?" Scarlett whispered as she turned on her feet and followed the figure, even reaching out a few times to touch the figure that looked like her identical twin, but her hand went through every time.

"This isn't real? Or maybe it is, but I was sent in the past to watch from a third point of view. What the hell is going on?" Scarlett ranted to herself, running her hands through her hair with frustration and dropped her hands on her side with a huff.

Scarlett followed the figure, or should she say, her colonial self down to the river. When the woman knelt down beside the river, dipping her hands into the water, Scarlett sat herself down on a boulder and stared at the woman that was clearly her, but her past self.

"Am I a reincarnation?" Scarlett whispered to herself, watching the woman adjust her dress to sit down beside the river and throwing small pebbles into the water.

Hearing rustling from the grass, Scarlett watched as someone was emerging from the tall dried grass. Another figure emerged from the grass, a tall figure dressed in colonial clothes, but there was something off about this figure. The clothes were black pants, black boots, but a white button up top and a white tailed overcoat.

The sight of familiar orangish red burnt color hair had Scarlett to go wide eyes and sat up taller on her spot on the boulder. The figure was pale skinned as if they never saw daylight. The curve of the lips was also very familiar and then there were the eyes.

Scarlett looked at her past self to see her still humming and tossing rocks into the river, not knowing the figure creeping up behind her. The figure with familiar golden eyes, eyes had turned to a pale blue as they came to stand behind the woman.

The figure smiled down at the woman, staring down at the top of her head. To Scarlett, she had a feeling that this was Robert. This was the creature, but in a different form, disguising himself in another form to fit in with people. It was not the clown looking creature from the sewers when she was helping Frackers from being taken. Then she thought about the present time, the clown like creature, and wonder if that disguise was later on, but not now. She didn't know if there were any clowns in this period. But for now, in this time period, there was a man that clearly had an air around him that was mysterious and dark, a malevolent glint in his eyes and smile.

But it appeared that this woman did not sense this dark presence for she was still humming as she stared out at the water until he dropped his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump.

Scarlett only watched as the woman realized who the man was as she slowly stood up, brushing her dress down. Scarlett stayed on the boulder as she watched the man reach out toward the woman's face, which Scarlett noted the man's grayish fingernails looked sharp. The woman took a step back causing the man's face to scrunch up.

 _"_ _Why do you step away from me, Scarletta?"_

"Shit, she is me." Scarlett whispered as she stared at the woman that looked like her, but a few years older.

Scarlett watched as the woman known as _Scarletta_ wrangle her hands together in a nervous habit. _Scarletta_ looked up at the man that was well over six feet in height.

 _"_ _I was told to stay away from you."_

 _"_ _Me? Stay away from me? You know that will not happen."_ The man stepped closer to _Scarletta_ causing her to take another step back, but paused as her foot dipped into the edge of the river.

 _"_ _I can see it in your eyes, Scarletta, you do not want to. No, no, no, I will not have that sort of answer from you. Those people…"_ The man waved his left hand behind him in a 'whatever' manner, gesturing about the settlers that _Scarletta_ was apart of.

 _"_ _They will never understand what we have, Scarletta."_ The man brought his hand toward _Scarletta's_ face and cupped the side of her face, holding her still as he bowed his head to stare into her eyes.

Some reason, Scarlett felt that there was some form of bond that was formed between _Scarletta_ and this man. To hear _Scarletta_ talk to this man, telling him about how the settlers warned her about him, it appeared that everyone figure that something was off about him. Yet it appeared that _Scarletta_ was a rebel in Scarlett's eyes, especially as she watched the man bend down to take _Scarletta's_ lips against his own, and she was responding.

"Huh?" Scarlett hummed.

Scarlett stared at the two, but jumped in her spot when the man opened his eyes that were back to the glowing gold and he was staring at her. He got a curve of a grin to his lips as he stared at directly at Scarlett, actually staring at her as he knew she was there.

 ** _"_** ** _Enjoying yourself, Scarlett?"_** His voice was in her head causing her to go wide eyes.

The next moment happened so fast. There as a gust of wind and Scarlett felt herself falling backwards off the boulder, doing windmill motions with her arms to keep herself balance but an unnamable force shoved her backwards and she soon found herself underwater.

Kicking her feet, Scarlett broke through the surface and stared around, noting she was in the middle of a river. She swam over to the shoreline and walked up on it, looking around to see the grassy field was gone. The area she was in was surrounded by woods, except she could see a smoke in the distance, more than one, which she assumed was civilization.

Scarlett began to walk alongside the river to go see if it was civilization. It felt like forever cutting through the woods until she came upon a small looking log cabin town. The people walking around were still dressed in colonial clothes. Many of them going inside buildings, disappearing for the night as the sun was setting.

Scarlett walked around, noting that no one still didn't see her. She felt herself walking toward a lone cabin away from everyone else. The cabin was small and was surrounded by poorly wood fences. She jumped when the front door slammed open and an older man stormed out, muttering about a rebellious daughter always lying to him.

Curious, Scarlett knew there was a reason that she was led to this cabin. She walked around the cabin until she found a window where the room appeared to be lit by a candlelight. Before Scarlett could peek inside, she felt her surroundings rumble and for a second her vision blacked out before returning back to normal. When her vision return to normal, she found herself inside the room instead of outside, and it was dark in the bedroom now, no candlelight, but only the moonlight filtering into the room to give it an eerie bluish silver glow.

What Scarlett saw before her as she looked around the tiny bedroom had her to go wide eyes. She almost shouted, 'my innocent eyes,' but refrained from doing so.

Right there in front of her were two people in bed, underneath the sheets, clearly having sex. She could not believe that she was standing nearby the bed, seeing this sort of scene. She went to step toward the door, but stopped as she noted who the people were in bed. The familiar man and _Scarletta_.

Scarlett began to think that there was a reason for her to have to see this scene. There was always a reason to see each of these flashbacks.

Scarlett heard the man whispering to _Scarletta_ , whispering in a quick tone that was almost like a hiss of pure evil that he was feeding her to consume for his pleasure.

 _"_ _You are mine. Mine. I take you as my mate. Do you understand that my little birdie? Do you understand that you are tainted by me now. You are mine."_ The man hissed as his right hand wrapped underneath _Scarletta's_ jawline and tilted her head back onto the pillows.

There was no doubt that _Scarletta_ was dealing with a powerful, abnormal being. Scarlett wanted to shout at _Scarletta_ to not do it, to not say yes because that would mean she was trapped with it. Trapped with this man that Scarlett was beginning to believe was the powerful entity in Derry that lived in the sewers. For why else would she be experiencing these various flashbacks that were clearly showing her that she was the reincarnation of _Scarletta_.

 _"_ _Yes, Robert." Scarletta_ whispered.

 _"_ _Good, little birdie."_ The man, Robert smiled widely and bent back down, pressing his lips against her own while resuming in their pleasurable activities.

Scarlett heard enough and seen enough causing her to walk toward the door and opened it up to find herself staring at an old white renaissance jumpsuit. Slowly, her eyes trailed up to find herself staring in the familiar face of the evil looking clown that had been pulling Frackers into the water in the sewer tunnels.

"Hello, my little birdie." The creature clown smiled to show sharp razor teeth.

Before Scarlett could say anything, a hand was over her mouth and she was being pushed backwards. She felt herself being pushed back, knowing the wall was coming up causing her to shut her eyes, waiting for the impact but there was nothing.

The hand soon disappeared from her mouth and she found herself outside again, near a riverbank. It was sunset, the sky had brushes of warm colors across it. She stared around the woods that surrounded the river, wondering what she will be experiencing now.

Hearing the sound of rocks and panting, Scarlett turned to stare down a shoreline to see _Scarletta_ , running with a panic look upon her face. There was cuts on her face and arms, she was barefoot too.

It was then that Scarlett realized this familiar scene. When Frackers had been chasing her along the river for her violin, Scarlett had a déjà vu moment of this moment. This was the flashback of _Scarletta_ being chased by two men. Just when Scarlett thought of the two men, they appeared out of the woods, shouting for _Scarletta_ to stop and let them have her.

Scarlett could only stand on the riverbed as she watched as _Scarletta_ ran with complete fear across her face. It was then that Scarlett saw that _Scarletta_ left hand kept going to her lower belly because of the obvious round bump.

"No." Scarlett whispered, realizing that _Scarletta_ was pregnant.

"Yes." A voice whispered into her ear before a set of hands came over Scarlett's eyes covering them once again.

When the hands lifted off her eyes again, Scarlett found herself in the middle of the settlers small developing town. She found herself staring at a stack of wood and tied up on a post that stuck out the pile of wood was _Scarletta_.

Scarlett saw the settlers crowded around, either yelling out explicit insults or frowning while shaking their heads as they stared at _Scarletta_.

"No, no, you can't." Scarlett whispered, her right hand coming up to cover her mouth as she watched _Scarletta's_ father come forward with a torch while staring up at his daughter.

 _"_ _You carry a demon with that—that evil man."_

 _"_ _Please, please, don't."_

 _"_ _You are a witch!"_

The torch was tossed onto the pile of wood that was dosed with oil. The wood went up into flames immediately. Scarlett couldn't watch, she just couldn't as she turned her head away with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes clamped shut as she listened to _Scarletta_ screaming as the fire consumed her.

The screaming sound like it went on forever until it came to a sudden stop. Scarlett opened her eyes to see that it was nighttime, everyone was gone from the area. The pile of wood was burnt and in ashes. _Scarletta_ slowly let her eyes go up to the post, holding back bile coming up her throat at the sight of the burnt body that was barely being held up to the post due to the rope burning quite a bit.

And there standing before the post was the man Robert. Scarlett eyed him, wondering what the entity would do. She felt that there would be no remorse, that _Scarletta_ was simply a tool to be used, to be a puppet in its games, but Scarlett was wrong. Oh, she was so wrong.

Robert flicked his right hand out and the ropes around _Scarletta's_ burnt body was sliced. He caught her body, clenching her close, not fazed by the heat that still erupted from the body. Scarlett frowned as she watched Robert's right hand hover over the burnt face and then down to the noticeable bump of the stomach before his hand turned into a fist.

Then it happened before Scarlett's eyes. Robert tossed his head back and let out a bloodcurdling screeching sound that was not human. Scarlett clapped her hands over her ears, feeling the screeching was making her waver in her spot, as if it had a spell in it to make her discombobulated. Her eyes were clamped shut, but she cracked an eye open to watch as Robert transformed into something abnormal, not a human appearance anymore. She could not explain it, but she could see that it was evil and was out for revenge.

The surroundings began to fade away from Scarlett and then she was seeing images, after images, as if someone was running a projector with pictures. Someone clicking the button quickly, showing pictures for a brief moment before it went to the next one.

She watched as the creature that was once Robert began to terrorize the settlers. It was then she realized that this had to be the years between 1740-1743 when those 300 settlers mysteriously disappeared. Each imagine that passed by her was the creature kidnapping, killing and consuming the settlers until there was no more.

Her mouth was agape, not believing what she witnessed. She had witnessed a woman that was clearly her, but had lived in the colonial times. There was the possibility that she was the reincarnation of _Scarletta_. It made Scarlett curious about this creature, what it was, where it came from.

The images were soon gone and Scarlett found herself standing alone in darkness until it began to lighten up. She shut her eyes as it became too bright for her to keep her eyes open anymore. When it felt safe, she dropped her hands from her face to stare around to watch as a tree fall down before her, shaking the ground as it slammed to the ground.

Her eyes shot to the left to see lumberjacks patting each other on the back, cheering about the tree coming down.

"This has to be 1876, and over there is the Kenduskeag river." Scarlett looked to her right where she saw a river.

Scarlett looked back at the lumberjacks, walking toward them, but stopped as she saw the familiar red hair again.

 _"_ _Ah, look it's my baby cousin coming to give us lunch."_ A lumberjack said causing his pals to laugh.

Scarlett was staring at herself again. She was experiencing her dreams up front and center, witnessing more than what her dreams given her. Scarlett was getting answers and she had a feeling that she was the reincarnation of these women.

"You are correct." The voice whispered into her ear.

Scarlett turned around to find herself staring up at the evil clown, the creature that terrorized Derry. He gave her a fanged smile causing her to take in a sharp breath before letting it out. She stood a little taller, not letting fear to consume her. As if noting her fear dissolving, the creature frowned a little.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, no, you're not an afraid of me. Tsk, tsk, what ever shall I do?" The clown mockingly said, resting the back of his hand against its wide forehead before blowing a raspberry and dropping its hand along its side.

"Who are you? Are you Robert?"

"Robert, the thing, demon, evil, oh, it is some of the things that I have been called throughout the centuries, but I mostly go by Pennywise the Dancing Clown now."

Scarlett only swallowed a little harder as Pennywise bent over with his hands resting on his hips, his face hovering close to her face. He had a serious look, not the childish one that he had on his face earlier when he was mocking her.

" _Scarletta_ , this Scarlett you just saw and now you, all said the same thing about not being afraid of me, what rebels you three little crimson birdies are."

Scarlett clenched her teeth, trying to keep a serious look and tried to maintain eye contact with Pennywise, she tried to keep her eyes steady against its own, but staring into these burning gold eyes, she saw horror.

People said something like, 'the eyes were the windows to the soul'…she was believing that this entity did not have one. Instead it was a pit of pure evil, mischief and lust for violence. She felt like she could see all the fear it gave to so many throughout the years. She could not explain it, but she felt herself being lured in.

With all her will, Scarlett brought eye contact and looked away, noting that they stood in the middle of a river. There was no lumberjacks around, not another past of Scarlett self, it was just Pennywise and Scarlett standing on top of the river surface.

"I am connected to you, Scar—lett, and you hate that." Pennywise smiled and reached up, poking her in the forehead with a sharp nail causing her to wince a little.

"I am the reincarnation of them, aren't I."

"Ding, ding, we have a winner." Pennywise stood tall with his arms stretched out dramatically.

If Scarlett wasn't facing Pennywise, if it was someone else that had acted this way, she would had rolled her eyes, but she was dealing with an entity that terrorized Derry, kidnapped and killed. She did not want to take the risk of being a smartass to an evil, cannibal clown.

Pennywise face became serious again and he bent down fast, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"You are mine, Scarlett. Mine!" Pennywise shouted before his hand enlarged and covered her face causing her to reach up, trying to pull its hand away from her face, but it was useless. The being was too strong for her.

Her body lifted up into the air, she felt the air around her rushing by her and then she was slammed into something hard.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Scarlett shot up in bed, breathing and sweating heavily. Her heart rate was through the roof as she stared around her dark bedroom with wide eyes that had unshed tears in them. Her eyes searched her bedroom, seeing nothing out of the unusual. Her eyes shot to the door and saw it was shut and there was a doorknob. Her eyes shot to the nightstand next, where her clock was, and she could not believe what time it was.

It was two in the morning. She realized it was this time that she had got up from the bed and went outside after the balloon. She was confused at what was going on. It was as if everything was an illusion within a dream, which only confused her more.

Scarlett slowly laid back down and brought her hands up to her face, running them down her face.

"Fuck." She whispered, not able to think of anything else to describe the situation that she was in.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I am going to apologize if this chapter was confusing. I italicized** ** _Scarletta_** **to show that she was the woman from the past and italicized those in the past conversations.**

 **Overall, this chapter was Scarlett getting pulled back into a realm where she experiences her dreams in a more descriptive way. She witnesses her past self and comes to realize that she is the reincarnation of two women from the past. I didn't go much into the second Scarlett, the one with the lumberjacks, but I will in future times.**

 **This story genre is horror and supernatural due to the supernatural things that will be happening.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading.**

 **Enjoy. Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Smiley Face

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Halloween was coming up in another two weeks, classes were doing activities that were Halloween related. For once, Scarlett was not looking forward to the festive type holiday. The town of Derry usually did a festival, and Scarlett knew it will be large this year since Halloween was on a Friday night meaning no school the next day and no work for many parents.

Scarlett was to take Ben out to the festival and then trick-o-treating. She knew there will be a lot of children out, and also, Derry's police officers. The curfew for 7pm would be ignored for the Halloween night, and everyone knew that, and it was what Scarlett feared.

She sat in class where her desk was near the window that looked out to the back of the school where the woods were. The other students were lowly talking about Halloween while doing their algebra 2 work and the teacher sat at his desk, grading past quizzes.

Scarlett finished her work, but flipped the paper over to not allow other students to see it. Since she entered this school, she noted that a few students tried to be sneaky by glancing at her work, but she would always put an arm on top of the problems she finished or flipped the paper over when she was done.

Grabbing the paper, she stood up and walked to the front of the classroom to hand the teacher the paper. She was the first one to finish, and most of the time, she was always the first one to finish. There was two other kids that usually finished early, but they were chatting about what Halloween costume they were going to wear.

The conversation that surrounded Scarlett was all about Halloween. She heard there was a senior hosting a party, and she even got asked if she was going, but she shook her head. She rather trick-o-treat with her little brother than go to a party where underage drinking will be taking place and stupid stunts will be happening also.

Scarlett sat back down at her desk, staring at her pencil before she reached for her backpack to pull out her english work to get it done. There was still forty minutes to class and she planned to use that time to finish up all her homework so she didn't have any work to worry about when she got home.

Grabbing her english work, she sat up in her seat and for a moment, her eyes flickered up to the window that looked out at the woods and she froze in her spot.

On the edge of the woods was the entity, the evil smiling clown.

"Pennywise." Scarlett whispered to herself as she stared at Pennywise waving at her with two bloody arms from some poor soul, laughing as it did so.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the evil clown, not finding anything funny like it was. A red balloon appeared in one of its hand after it tossed the arms somewhere behind. Pennywise clenched the balloon in one hand and waved with the other before dropping the hand to its side. Even from this distance, Scarlett could see the rows of sharp razor teeth as Pennywise smiled, and those glowing gold eyes that stuck out against the white chalked face paint.

A ball of paper whizzed by her head causing her to snap out of staring at Pennywise to look around at the classroom, wondering who threw a paper ball at her. A junior from the front apologized to her, gesturing with their hand that they were trying to hit the person behind her.

Scarlett rolled her eyes before she set her items on her desk, but she did slowly glance back out the window, expecting to see Pennywise again, but maybe closer to the window. Yet there was nothing there anymore, not even that creepy cherry red balloon.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Ben kept talking and talking about ideas of what he wanted to dress up as for Halloween with Scarlett waling beside him through the town. The two were heading toward the department store to find a costume, or at least, get some sort of ideas.

She had waited for Ben after school, not wanting to walk alone today after she saw that Pennywise appeared to always find time to follow her now. She prayed that Ben never saw Pennywise, unless he did and was not telling her anything. If she noticed any change in his attitude, or if he is jumpy, she will confront him about it. No one was safe in Derry when Pennywise was around, as Scarlett came to find out through her flashbacks.

Scarlett held the department store door open, allowing Ben to enter first before following him in. The costume section was, of course, in the back of the store. There were other children around with either their parents or friends.

While Ben was flicking through the racks that were built in the walls, Scarlett was pushing through costumes in the rack that was behind Ben. She wasn't paying attention to much around her, staring at the costumes without registering what each were. She kept thinking of how Halloween might be a feeding feast for Pennywise. All the people running around during the dark, too many around and dressed in costumes. She wouldn't be surprise if she saw the clown casually walking down the street, smiling with its razor sharp teeth and no one would know that they were in the presence of a powerful, evil entity that happened to be a cannibal.

"Maybe a vampire…no, no, maybe a superhero…no, no." Ben was mumbling to himself as he pushed another costume aside.

Scarlett reached for an outfit that had a picture of a vampire woman on it. She thought about it, thinking this might be ideal for her, but then she shook her head, putting it back. Some reason, she wasn't feeling the vampire vibe.

"What about a clown?" Ben said as he pulled out a clown costume.

"No!" Scarlett said, not realizing how loud she said that until she got sets of eyes on her including her little brother, Ben.

"O—k." Ben said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously at her behavior.

Scarlett bowed her head as she could feel the eyes still on her. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Ben continue to search through the rack until he decided that he wanted to customize his own outfit. She did not argue with him, only gave him a simple nod and followed him out of the store.

"Are you all right, Scarlett?" Ben stared up at her with curiosity.

"Yes, Ben, why ask that?"

"Lately, you appear to be distance, like something is constantly on your mind." Ben said, skipping in his step to keep up with her.

Scarlett slowed down her walking, knowing that she walked fast without realizing. She had to remind herself that Ben wasn't that tall and she obviously was, standing at five feet and seven inches. Scarlett knew that she wasn't going to be growing in height anymore since she was eighteen, and the doctor told her that she was done growing at her last physical.

"Just the move and adjusting to a new home Ben, nothing else, you know?" She gave him a small smile, trying to let it reach her eyes, but she knew by Ben staring up at her with concern, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Ben did not ask her anymore questions, especially when she brought him to the candy store and paid for him to fill up a bag with any candy that he wanted.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Days Later: ….**

 **…** **..**

The last note on the piano echoed for a brief second in the room before it was silent. Scarlett opened her eyes to stare in front of her at the living room wall. She heard soft clapping making her to glance over her right shoulder, staring at Ben sitting on the floor and doing his homework on the wood coffee table.

"That was great. Can you do moonlight sonata?"

"Sure, why not." Scarlett grinned, turning back to set her hands on the keys to begin playing the requested piece.

Halfway through playing, the lights in the house flickered causing her to stop playing. She looked up at the hanging light in the living room before looking at Ben to see him pause in doing his homework, a look of fear flashed across his face.

Scarlett pushed the bench out and stood up, moving to the kitchen where in one of the cabinet their mother made an emergency cabinet. The emergency cabinet came to mind after experiencing one of the many floods that Derry tends to have.

Grabbing two flashlights, Scarlett walked back into the living room and handed Ben one in case the power went out.

"I'm going to make dinner now just in case the power does go out."

"Okay." Ben nodded.

Scarlett walked back into the kitchen, setting the flashlight on the kitchen counter before grabbing two packages of ramen noodles and began to make those, quick and simple.

The rain was light outside, but began to get heavier. Her eyes flickered to the window that looked out at the dark backyard, her eyes watching the rain pelt against the window and streaking down in small spider web river designs. There was a rumble of thunder causing Scarlett to tense up a little, but then relaxed.

When she was a child, Scarlett was not a fan of thunder. She did not enjoy the thunderstorms that were very loud and crackle, as if large boulders were being smashed into each other, and she especially did not like it when thunder was so loud that it would shake the house. But as she got older, that fear of thunder faded away.

There were times that she would sit by the window, gazing out at the thunderstorm, watching the rain falling heavily down from the dark, gloomy skies. Then there were flashes of lightning dancing across the sky, sometimes sending a strike at the ground.

"Scar?"

Scarlett turned away from staring at the window to stare at Ben standing in the kitchen doorway, clenching the flashlight in both his hands. She got a small grin, knowing that Ben was not a fan of thunderstorms. She assured him that as he got older, he would not mind them anymore, but for now, he would have to face his fears.

"Are you okay, Ben?"

"I—I just wanted to sit in here."

"Okay." She nodded, turning back to the pot on the stove and mixing the ramen noodles around as the water began to boil.

There was a rumble of thunder that stretched across the sky, shaking the window panes a little. Scarlett tried not to grin as she heard Ben take in a sharp inhale before letting out a shakily exhale. She shut off the gas stove, stirring the ramen while pouring in the packets of seasoning. While she was pouring even halves into bowls, the power went out.

"Ah, shit." Scarlett mumbled underneath her breath as she set the pot back on the stove.

Ben had immediately turned on his flashlight and grabbed the flashlight that Scarlett had, turning that one on too. He balanced the two on the backsides on the round kitchen table to point the light at the ceiling, giving the room enough light to make out everything in the kitchen.

"Do you think mom will be coming home tonight?"

"Maybe."

"If—if not, can I, um…" Ben bowed his head, staring at the bowl of soup.

Scarlett knew that Ben still had a nightlight, or two, in his bedroom. If the power stayed out for the whole night, he would not fall asleep in pitch blackness. She sometimes joked with him about when he would read creepy things and watch horror movies, which would make his fear for darkness worsen.

She gave him a small nod, knowing that he wanted to ask her if he could sleep in her bedroom tonight. She had a full size bed, enough room for two people.

When the power goes out, the darkness taking over, it felt different to when the sun goes down for night time to take over. Some reason when the power goes out, the lights go out, it felt darker than night. The moon helped to give light in the night, but when there was no light in a room, it was completely different. Being stuck in complete pitch blackness, it felt that all the fears that one has would come to life to haunt and scare. It felt as if all the human senses amplified to the point that every little noise or a scent that one would experience in darkness would only freak the individual out even more because hearing and smelling and touching were the only senses to use in the darkness, not able to see what it actually was.

There was nothing more said from Ben as his face was a little flustered for asking to stay with her tonight. Scarlett knew that he was trying not to be a scaredy cat about it, and that he was trying to be tough as of late, but everyone had their fears, she knew that for a fact.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Their mother had not come home on her usual time, the power was still out, thus, Scarlett had to figure out how to keep Ben entertained without TV, so she whipped out the board and card games.

Two flashlights on the coffee table pointed up at the ceiling, a bowl of chips, soda and candy was spread across the wood coffee table, surrounding the cards that were in pairs across the table.

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish." Ben grinned.

Scarlett drawn a card and put it into her hand, smirking as she set down a pair of fives making Ben to huff that she got another pair. She was winning by two sets, happy about winning this time since Ben won the last couple of rounds of Go Fish already.

A yawn escaped from Ben causing Scarlett to look at the clock that was on the wall near the kitchen doorway to see it was past nine o'clock.

"Oh, we have to get to bed."

"But school would probably be cancel tomorrow." Ben whined as Scarlett set her cards down and then standing up, stretching her arms up into the air with a low groan.

"And if it isn't then you aren't going to be getting out of bed. Now, go brush your teeth and floss, especially since you ate all the gummy bears."

"Well, someone had to eat them because you don't like gummy things." Ben mumbled as he left the living room, clenching one of the two flashlights to his chest.

Scarlett put the board games away on the lower shelf of a bookcase that was in the hallway. She walked back to the living room to throw everything into the empty bowl that once contained potato chips. She wrapped her right arm around the bowl to keep pressed against her belly and clenched the flashlight in her left hand as she entered the kitchen, heading straight to the trash where she tipped the bowl over and watched the candy wrappers and soda bottles fluttered into the trash can. She set the bowl down in the sink and turned the water on, putting some soap into the bowl to get the greasiness of the potato chips out of the bowl.

"I'll dry it tomorrow." She mumbled to herself, turning the faucet off and drying her hands on a kitchen towel that sat nearby the sink.

Grabbing the flashlight, Scarlett turned around to go back to the trash can to pluck the glass soda bottles out because they had a bin for recyclable bottles and cans to cash in for some extra pocket change.

Though when Scarlett turned away from the sink to the trash, the flashlight beam shined directly up into the face of Pennywise.

There was never a sign or warning for the sudden appearance. Never a clue what could be lurking in the dark. Pennywise made it a reason why Scarlett believed that something always lurked in the dark.

A startled scream escaped from her and the flashlight dropped to the ground, hitting the linoleum with a loud thud and rolling toward the counter due to be a slight slant in the floor foundation.

"Scarlett!" Ben shouted from the bathroom with concern.

Her right hand clenched her chest as her heart felt like it broke a few of her rib bones. She stared at Pennywise as he smiled widely, glad to emit some sort of fear reaction out of her.

Hearing the sound of feet heading toward the kitchen, Scarlett knew that she had to save Ben.

"I'm fine. I scared myself!"

A small snickered escaped Pennywise as it stood in the kitchen, slightly hunched over. She could see that it was very tall and looked ginormous in the small kitchen. Pennywise walked toward her with a grin as she stood frozen, but was listening for her little brother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will be in the room once I finish cleaning up, unless you want to scrub the dishes." Scarlett shouted, shutting her eyes as Pennywise came to stand beside her and bent down, bumping its nose against the side of her head with a loud inhale.

There was a few seconds in silence before Ben responded, his feet walking away from the kitchen.

"I'll find a book to read for tonight."

A relief exhaled escaped Scarlett and she slowly peeled open her eyes, not looking to her right as Pennywise stood there, its face very close to her own. She could feel the golden eyes staring her down, waiting for her to make some sort of sound or movement.

"Did I do something?"

"No—pe." Pennywise emphasized on the 'p' with a pop of the lips.

Scarlett kept her eyes forward, not wanting to stare into the face. She did not want to show any sort of fear, nothing to show that she was bothered by its presence. There was a small growl making Scarlett to know that she was not making Pennywise happy by her action.

"You are only interested in me because I am a reincarnation of your past mates. So, do not think that—" A hand grabbed her face, the fingers squeezing her cheeks together causing her lips to pucker out like a duck beak and her head was sharply turned to face Pennywise.

"Look at you, little birdie, acting all tough." Pennywise cooed with an amused smirk, tilting her head back and forth with a playful manner.

Though that amused smirk disappeared, the playfulness in the tilt of her head went away too. The grip on her face tighten and she was ripped forward until the tip of her nose touched the tip of Pennywise's nose.

"No matter how much you deny it, little birdie…" Pennywise let go of her face to bring both hands up to cup either side of her face, keeping her face close to its own.

"You. Are. Mine!" Pennywise smiled with his razor teeth enlarging and his golden eyes appeared to glow in the darkness of the kitchen.

Scarlett could not move, could not look away. She did not know what to do anymore. She was the reincarnation of Pennywise past mates, she was constantly stalked by Pennywise now, and she was now trying to keep Ben from entering the kitchen to find his older sister being confronted by an evil, cannibal clown. She did not know what to say to Pennywise, knowing that Pennywise will continue to taunt her from a distance throughout the day until she was alone to allow it to confront her face to face, such as, right now.

There were a few sudden flash of lightning that lit up the rooms throughout the house that did not have curtains. A light pale silverly blue color that lit up the kitchen, shrouding anything the light came in touch with before vanishing, and darkness took back over.

The pressure from Scarlett's face was gone and she was staring at an empty kitchen again as if Pennywise had not been in her presence at all. She brought her right hand up to touch either side of her cheeks and then looked at her fingertips to make sure that there was no blood from Pennywise's sharp claw like nails.

Seeing no blood on her fingertips, Scarlett moved her jaw side to side, opening and closing her mouth to get rid of the pressure feeling from her cheeks where Pennywise had held her in place. She glanced around the kitchen again, finding no sign of Pennywise standing in the kitchen.

Slowly, she knelt down and picked up the flashlight, clenching it tightly in her right hand. Scarlett did not care about the bottles in the trash anymore, she wanted to leave the kitchen, but before she exited out of the kitchen, she had to take a final look around to make sure that Pennywise was not presence and not in the house anymore.

Not seeing anything around the kitchen, she went to head to the bedroom, but stopped as she got a glimpse of the kitchen window that looked out to the backyard. The glass was foggy due to the warmth of the inside of the house and how cold it was outside, the two temperatures meeting.

There was a smiley face drawn on the window, mocking Scarlett that she should not forget what had taken place in the kitchen seconds ago.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followings. Much appreciated. Please continue doing so.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** Changing

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It was a week before Halloween when there was a reporting that a little boy vanished during one of Derry's torrential rainfall that many believed would lead to another flood this year. Derry had been experiencing a three day heavy rainfall, and when the third day was lightening up, that was the day that the Denbrough household got the bad news that their youngest son, George was gone.

An older woman said she saw Georgie near a sewer drain, crouched over near the sidewalk and staring into the she looked away for a couple seconds and he was gone. The Denbrough said that Georgie went outside with a paper boat and was chasing it down the street. Many said Georgie fell into the drain trying to go after his paper boat, but others thought of the worst, especially when a couple days passed and there was no sign of the missing boy. Some waited nearby the tunnels that the sewage comes out of, just to find anything, but there was nothing.

Scarlett knew better. She knew that Georgie did not get swept into the sewer drain. It was Pennywise. No doubt in her mind that the evil clown lured Georgie in someway and took the seven year old into the sewer.

With her knowing the truth, Scarlett had moments where she saw Mrs. Denbrough outside a florist shop, she then saw Mr. Denbrough with a few of his public works coworkers trying to search the sewers, and then there was Bill Denbrough, the older brother. Bill was in a few of Ben's classes and sometimes Scarlett would see Bill ride off with his friends when she would wait for Ben.

There were signs that kept popping up, such as, seeing the Denbrough in random places, or bumping into someone with the name George, or seeing a kid pointing at a toy boat in the window, asking their parent if they could have it. Scarlett kept seeing signs, taunting her since she knew the truth about Georgie.

After school, Scarlett had walked by the Denbrough house, thinking how she knew the truth, but she could imagine if she told the family the truth. Scarlett could picture herself going up to the door, knocking and one of them would answer and she would blurt out the truth.

It would most likely go, _'Hey, I know what had happened to your youngest son. He was snatched into the sewer by an evil entity that disguised himself as a clown, so, the clown most likely at your kid. Sorry, have a nice day.'_ Scarlett shook her head at her imagination of confronting the family. She knew that if she ever did that, she would either be scowled and made matters worst for the family, or she would be thrown into an asylum.

Scarlett was walking down the sidewalk, a half a mile to get home since she decided to take a different route today to check out the Denbrough house. She felt something cold smack her in the cheek causing her to reach up with her left hand, touching the wet drop and looked at her finger, seeing the tip of her finger shiny and wet.

"Shit." Scarlett looked up to see the clouds becoming a dark grey.

Another raindrop hit her on the bridge of her nose causing her to flinch. Scarlett looked forward and began to walk fast, needing to get home, but she knew that she will get caught in the rain. Within five minutes, it was raining hard causing her to continue walking fast with her hood pulled up.

She wore a hoodie to school today, which only protected her for about five minutes before it was soaked through. It was heavy on her body and a few times she shivered due to the cool temperature and the cold rain that drenched her hoodie. And of course, to make matters worst, a harsh wind began to blow, smacking the cold raindrops into her face.

Scarlett was walking along the bridge that crossed over the canal where the water appeared to become rough due to the high winds. The sound of a car was heading in her directions. She ignored it, thinking it was another passing car that would fly on right by with the driver warm and dry inside their car. The sight of cars had Scarlett to think about getting a job to make some extra cash to save up for a car since she does have her driver's license.

The sound of car tires driving through the rain water that was soaking up the road came closer and closer to going on by her, but then it didn't go by her. Scarlett looked up from staring at her soaked converse shoes and stared to her left at the road seeing the last people she wanted to see.

"Crap." Scarlett mumbled, turning forward to keep walking.

"Don't you want a ride, Scarlett!" Vic shouted from Belch's car.

Scarlett ignored the car that kept driving slowly beside her, Vic continue to ask her until someone shouted stop from the backseat. She did not stop walking as Belch stopped the car to let whoever out, but she was soon stopped by a hand wrapping around her forearm and she was whirled around and slammed up against one of the steel pillars of the bridge.

"Remember me?" Frackers glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"Tell them that I am not crazy. Tell them that there is a clown in those sewers. Tell them!" Frackers shouted as he pointed behind him at the car where Belch and Vic waited in.

Scarlett glanced over Frackers's shoulders seeing Vic shaking his head, rolling his eyes, and clearly showing that Frackers kept bugging them about the clown in the sewer. Her eyes came back to rest of Frackers, blinking rapidly as a few raindrops landed on her eyelashes.

She opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out of her. She did not want to say that he was telling the truth because it would make her sound crazy, even though she wasn't and there actually was an evil clown in the sewer. Yet staring at Frackers, his eyes wide and teeth showing, it was obvious how much it was bothering him. He looked crazy and paranoid, needing someone to believe him. The grip on her arm was becoming tighter and he pushed her more into the bridge.

"Tell them!" Frackers grabbed her other arm to shake her in her spot and then slammed her again into the pillar.

"Dude, stop. Let's go. We need to pick up Henry and Patrick." Vic said from the car, clearly seeing how Frackers was acting.

Vic got out of the car, showing that he did have his limits when it came to confronting someone, but Scarlett knew that Vic had a 'soft spot' for her. To Scarlett, it was weird to think that, but by the way that Vic got out of the car, not caring about the rain and glaring at the back of Frackers head, it was becoming obvious.

"No! She knows the truth. Tell them! I am not crazy, I'm not, I'm not." Frackers exclaimed, shaking Scarlett. She was trying to reach out to stop him, but he was strong on his upper body.

"Dude, enough!" Vic shouted as he started to walk forward.

"No! No! No! I'm not crazy!" Frackers shook Scarlett again, trying to push her back into the pillar, but due to him not being in the right state of mind and not being coordinated and paying attention, he missed the pillar.

Scarlett did not realize what had happened until she was upside down, staring at the canal that was rough due to the high winds and sudden rainstorm. A piece of rusty railing from the bridge was falling beside her, showing that when she missed the pillar, her body hit the rusty railing that needed to be redone. Yet with her body going through it, it would definitely be a new railing there when the town took notice.

She threw out her arms in front of her as she smacked into the water, going under the surface.

 **…** **..**

"Oh fuck!" Belch shouted as he stood outside the driver's door of his car, seeing what had happened.

Frackers stood there with his hands still outstretch, staring at the broken railing. His eyes wide and mouth agape, not believing what he had just did. He was shoved aside by Vic's, who stared down at the canal before turning to face Frackers with a disbelief expression.

"What the hell!" Vic shoved Frackers before running to the other side of the bridge to look down the canal to see if he could see any signs of Scarlett.

"Shit, shit, what are we going to do?" Belch shouted.

"Get in the car, we will follow the canal and search." Vic shouted as he ran back to the car, but saw Frackers still standing there, not believing what he did.

"Frackers."

Frackers still did not move causing Vic to shake his head and get into the passenger seat. Vic looked at Belch, pointing him to drive, not waiting for Frackers. The car peeled out from the bridge, heading toward the road that followed down the canal.

As for Frackers, he snapped out of his shocked state and ran across the bridge, climbing over the picket fence to run down the hill to search along the shoreline.

 **…** **..**

Scarlett was trying to keep herself above water, trying to grasp any rocks that she floated on by, trying to swim toward the shoreline, but was having no such luck. With the water being rough, her clothes were weighing her down, Scarlett felt herself becoming tire.

Spitting water out of her mouth again, she rapidly blinked her eyes to clear up her vision from the constant water being splashed into her face. Spreading her arms around her, pushing herself upwards, Scarlett was going backwards down the canal causing her to paddle her arms to try turning around, which she wished she hadn't.

There was a small wave that splashed into her face causing her to inhale some of the water. She began to cough, not able to breath right and it definitely did not help when her body collided into a rock causing her to sink under.

 **…** **..**

Running along the rocky shorelines, slipping a few times, Frackers was drenched to the bone and his clothes were covered in mud, but he did not care. His eyes were frantically searching the water, trying to get any sign of Scarlett.

He had saw Vic and Belch on the other side, searching, but came to a stop as the shoreline on their side came to an end. It turned into the woods, which slowed up their process since large shrubs were all along the canal making them unable to be walking on the edge. Therefore, Frackers was ahead of them and he went around a bend where the canal began to turn into a river and that was where he entered the Barrens.

As he kept staring at the water, not paying attention where he was going, Frackers paused a few times as he thought that he saw something, but shook his head, mumbling about not seeing the unique crimson red hair.

His eyes looked forward to make sure that his path was still clear to keep moving forward, but his quick pace slowed up at the sight of the familiar cement tunnel that led into the sewers. He stood about ten yards from the tunnel, frozen in place as he got flashbacks of what happened to him almost a month ago. For the past month, Frackers had been nothing but paranoid about that thing coming after him at any moment, yet wanting answers.

Frackers stared at the tunnel that had a little bit of water pouring out of it. He let out a curse underneath his breath as he had to walk past it if he wanted to continue walking down the shoreline.

Slowly, Frackers began to walk over the boulders piled around it, dodging a few fallen branches that stuck out of the pile of boulders. He paused in front of the tunnel, fist clenching and unclenching, debating whether or not to face his fear and look down the dark tunnel.

The rain was falling harder, the wind was picking up that it was hard to hear the rushing of the water that was beside him. Frackers took the risk to begin to turn his head to stare into the tunnel, but stopped as he saw a familiar backpack stuck in between rocks.

"Scarlett?" He bent down, picking up the backpack out of the water and staring at it before he decided that he had to look down that tunnel.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Few Minutes Before: ….**

 **…** **..**

Everything was dark for a brief moment before these balls of light began to appear, twirling around one another as if dancing. The lights began to glow brighter and brighter until they fused together to create one big flash of light.

A burning sensation welled up from within before exiting.

Scarlett's eyes shot open and she found herself spitting up water, turning onto her side as she threw the water up before coughing at the burning sensation in her throat. Her eyes were clamped shut, tears in her eyes at the sudden projectile of water erupting out of her.

Spitting out a mixture of water and spit now, a string of spit hung off her bottom lip as her eyes cracked open, her vision clearing up every time she slowly blinked. As her vision cleared up, she noted that she was in a dark area, the sound of rushing water, and a horrid smell. Her eyes moved around the area some more until she saw the end of a tunnel.

"The sewers."

A cold touch against her cheek caused her to snap up and crawl backwards, not realizing the small drop off into the dirty water that led deep into the sewers until her left hand did not touch a hard surface and dropped downwards.

There was a hand that wrapped around the front of her hoodie and ripped her forward before she could fall into the grimy water. She felt herself being easily lifted and set back down onto a hard surface before the hand let go.

Scarlett did not have to look up to know who it was that saved her. She stared forward at the dirty ground of the tunnel, eyeing the trash, dead leaves and twigs floating around in the dark water that went down in the tunnel. A small jingling sound bounced off the cement walls until it stopped when a pair of red shoes were in front of her. The tip of the toes curled up and back, reminding her of christmas elves shoes, but she would not say that to Pennywise.

The feet pointed outwards before there was the sound of jingling and Pennywise was knelt down in front of her, staring down at her with a blank expression. Scarlett did not look up at Pennywise, but a hand wrapping around her jawline and lifting her head up, Scarlett stared up at Pennywise now.

"Who?"

Scarlett did not know what she looked like, but she knew that she looked miserable. She realized that she almost drowned, she was, most likely, bruising due to a few hits against rocks that jutted out of the water, and she was shivering due to the cold temperature air and being completely soaked.

When Scarlett stared in Pennywise eyes, she saw how blank Pennywise expression was and that freaked her out more than the smile. She knew better then to assume that Pennywise was going to let this go, especially when the question was asked. Pennywise wanted to know who it was that almost killed the reincarnation of its past mate and she knew there was no way that Pennywise was going to lose another.

There were no words coming from her and she knew that she was in some state of shock. She could not believe that had happened to her, could not believe that Frackers went mad with paranoia and rage that he managed to shove her off the bridge. She didn't know whether to be mad or upset or stay in a shock state.

There were long fingers that snapped loudly in front of her face that caused her to snap out of whatever trance that she set herself into. Her eyes refocused on staring at Pennywise face, seeing no amusement.

"It was—" Scarlett stop talking as she heard the sound of rocks being moved.

Pennywise looked down at the end of the tunnel too, growling a little upon the being disturbed. Scarlett continued to stare until she caught sight of Frackers standing at the end of the tunnel, but not looking in, simply standing there frozen.

Scarlett did not say anything more, only shakily stood up with her left hand pressed against the cement wall. Her first step was shaky, but she managed to take a few more steps forwards while continuing to glare at Frackers. She was seething with rage, not happy one bit that he lost his temper, and caused her to be shoved off the bridge and fall into the canal.

The anger was taking over instead of any niceness for him coming to search for her. Every time that she crossed Fracker path, something happened. She had saved his life once already, and to her, this was how he repaid her. He could have talked to her, not flip out and go mad before shoving her backwards off the bridge.

Scarlett was pissed and she sometimes did not think straight when she was seething with rage.

Slowly, she began to walk along the tunnel wall, holding the wall for support for her cold, weaken body, but she came to a sudden stop when a familiar balloon came beside her. It wiggle around causing her to reach out to grab it with her right hand. She almost staggered in her footing as the balloon appeared to lifted her up and away from the wall, helping her to balance out straight, the balloon was acting as a support to hold her up.

"Scarlett?"

Scarlett looked away from the balloon that she clenched to stare at Frackers as he clenched her backpack in his right hand and he was staring directly at her, or rather, the balloon that was in her right hand. She could see the flicker of fear that immediately appeared on his face as he saw the balloon. His eyes went from the balloon to her back to the balloon before he looked around the tunnel, clearly looking for Pennywise to appear.

"Scarlett, why—why do you have that ba—balloon?" Frackers stuttered out with pure fear, his body ramrod straight in his spot.

The balloon stayed still, hovering slight above Scarlett's head. Her glaring eyes stayed on Frackers face, no other twitch of muscle throughout her face. She could not explain it, but she felt this wave of warm energy spreading throughout her body. It felt like every vein in her body was having a boost of heat rushing through, mixing in with the already warm blood. She felt her muscles twitch in her arms and legs, feeling light yet strong. There was no more shivering due to the cold, no more burning sensation of coughing up water from her lungs, no more feeling tired and beaten up. She felt herself regaining energy, but more than what she had. Her eyes flickered to the balloon, wondering what Pennywise was doing to her because she was beginning to feel stronger, yet there was something else there.

The burning rage was still burning brightly in the pit of her stomach, but there was a flicker of dark thought in her head as she continued to stare at Frackers. This thought that was becoming stronger and stronger that she did not realize a small smirk began to creep onto her lips.

There was something else that was inside her that she could not explain, but she had a good idea of who could have unlocked this new piece inside of her. The balloon string in her hand wiggle around as if telling her that, 'yes, there is something new inside you.'

"Scarlett, let go of the balloon."

Scarlett tilted her head to the side as she continued to stare at Frackers with the small smirk. She watched as Frackers looked around at his surroundings before taking a small hesitate step toward her, left hand outstretched in her direction. There was still about fifteen feet between them.

"Look, um, I am, ah sorry for getting angry. Now, come on."

Scarlett took a couple of steps in Frackers direction with the balloon causing him to take a few steps back causing her to pause in her step. She must look like a sight, soaked through her clothes, her long waist length dark crimson hair looked even darker and looked like thick blood streams slithering down her body, and her pale blue eyes stuck out against her pale, cold face.

"How about, um, let—letting go of that—that balloon." Frackers told her, his fearful eyes once again staring at the balloon in her right hand.

The smirk became larger on her lips, Frackers stared at her now with fear. He took another step back, dropping her backpack and his body slightly turning for the opening to the tunnel, ready to leave her behind.

The air around them appeared to thicken, a sudden shift in their surroundings that they both picked up. Scarlett stayed standing there with the balloon and a smirk, glaring at Frackers. Frackers on his toes, ready to flee.

"What's the matter, Frackers, afraid of a balloon?" Scarlett taunted as she held out the balloon in his direction.

There was a gust of wind from outside the tunnel that caused Frackers to step more into the tunnel due to how powerful the gust was, slapping rain drops hard against everything. Frackers eyed her as she took another step toward him and kept holding out the balloon toward him.

"Here, take it." And she let go of the balloon that began to float toward him.

Her hand stayed outstretch, realizing what she had done, but she knew that she could not take it back.

The balloon crept up to Frackers as he stood still, staring with wide eyes at the balloon and his hands staying by his side. The balloon went by him and stood still behind him, not moving. It was blocking his exit to leave the tunnel. Frackers began to take staggering steps backwards away from the balloon as it was moving toward him, pushing in further into the tunnel. He bumped into Scarlett causing him to scream and whirled around to stare directly into her eyes.

"You should have taken it." She whispered, feeling Pennywise presence emerging from behind her out of the wall.

Scarlett stood still as Frackers let out a yell at the sight of Pennywise behind her and Frackers sprinted off into the sewer tunnel, not realizing that he ran into the lion's den where he had no hope of ever returning. She felt a touch against her cheek, almost a caress, before it was gone to go off and hunt down Frackers.

The cherry red balloon stayed hovering in front of Scarlett causing her to grab it by the string and kept it front of her, staring at her reflection in the balloon and began to think how she was beginning to change….

And how frightening, how scary this change was to her because she was actually not mad about it.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Claimed

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was no rain, no wind, clear skies, and a temperature in the high fifties. The weather was perfect for Halloween day. All ages were running around, enjoying the good weather on a holiday that was all about spending time outside, and enjoying the fact that it was a Friday night, no worries about school or work the next day.

The festival was located in the center of the town where there was a large park that had a stage where a band was playing whenever the magician was not performing. There were stands spread throughout the park, side by side to each other. Stands that were either selling merchandise, food, or attempts to play games.

Scarlett walked alongside Ben who decided to dress up as a pirate. A few times he had walked into Scarlett since he put a patch over his left eye, and he poked a few people with the fake plastic sword that he was carrying. Scarlett had to tell him to tuck it away in his belt since he was going to hurt someone with it.

As for Scarlett, she dressed as little red riding hood. She saw a few of her classmates got the same idea, but they had gone a bit to the extreme when it came to hemming the skirt part in a short manner.

Scarlett had her hood up as she walked alongside Ben as he was checking out the games, playing a few games before he wanted cotton candy. He was eating the cotton candy as Scarlett walked beside him, staring around at the surroundings and seeing everyone dressed up. She felt as if she was searching the crowd, seeing any signs of the familiar clown.

There were a good amount of kids, teens and adults dressed as clowns, but Scarlett could easily rule them out as Pennywise. Pennywise stuck out, especially height wise. Yet it didn't mean that her breath got caught in her throat whenever someone dressed in a clown suit ran by her.

Scarlett and Ben left the festival when the sun began to go down, needing to go home first to grab Ben's pillowcase to fill up with candy. Their mother was home early today and smiled at them as they entered the house to get ready to venture out onto the streets.

"Be safe. Scarlett keep a good eye on him." Arlene said, standing on the front steps with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Will do, mom." Scarlett said as she walked down the walkway after Ben who was literally skipping down the sidewalk.

Scarlett had to jog a little after Ben causing her little red riding hood cape to glide behind her. She slowed up and walked beside Ben with her riding hood basket in the crook of her left arm, swinging a little while walking.

The first stop would be their neighbors who were already out their doors, handing candy to little children shouting 'trick-o-treat' and holding out their bags. Scarlett stood back with the parents who were waiting for their little ones to come back to them. She watched as Ben ran up to the neighbor, smiling and holding out his pillowcase.

Eyes were on her. She knew eyes were on her causing her to get a small twitch in her face, her head tilting a little as if she had a kink in her neck. She ignored the eyes, not looking behind her as she had a feeling that Pennywise was somewhere in the area, either disguising as something else or as the clown.

Ben walked by Scarlett causing her to pay attention to watching him for the next couple of hours. She knew those eyes would be on her for the rest of the night, since those eyes had been on her since Frackers 'mysteriously' disappeared. His face was put on posters and stuck on the walls beside other children and teens that had gone missing during these last couple of months. Since Frackers, Scarlett felt a sudden change in her. She felt it was more of a change in emotion, not bothered what happened to Frackers. She wondered if Pennywise did something to her to accept what it did. She wondered if being reincarnated, her past selves come to know what Pennywise was and accepted it, afraid of what Pennywise could do to them. But they soon learned to accept Pennywise, not fazed by what Pennywise did, or rather, does.

Though as she walked beside Ben, Scarlett noted that she would sometimes know where someone was or when something was nearby.

As Ben was walking around a corner that had shrubs to hide on what was around the corner, Scarlett sensed three presences coming around. She immediately reached out to grab the back of Ben's shirt and tugged him backwards, stepping off the sidewalk as three teenagers came rounding the corner fast on bikes, racing each other down the sidewalk. If Ben and her were in their original spots, it would have been a bad collision with bikes involved.

"Whoa, thanks, Scarlett. Did you hear them coming from that afar?" Ben said as they stepped back onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Scarlett lied to Ben, not wanting to tell him that lately she was able to sense presence of people that were in a certain range of her.

Scarlett began to think that she was sensing the person life-force, sensing their soul. She had a feeling that Pennywise was able to do this, moving underground and finding certain individuals quickly by sensing their souls, or rather, their fears.

Blocks after blocks the two walked, the sun was fully down. There were more teenagers running about than tiny children that belonged in elementary. There were middle school kids around Ben's age running around, but in groups. She glanced at Ben to see him stare at the other kids that were around his age, enjoying their Halloween with their friends.

"Know any of them?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, a few in my class." Ben replied, looking away to pay attention to where he was walking.

Scarlett made a slight face, thinking how Ben needed to gain some friends, or at least hang out with a few during school time. She knew that he wasn't bothered by being by himself, but she felt that he needed to get his feet wet in the social life. She, at least, hung out with a small group during the school hours.

The watch on Ben's wrist showed that it was eight o'clock, which Scarlett announced they were to head back home. Ben tried to put up a fight, but she mentioned how they had been out since six-thirty and they hit up a lot of the house and his pillowcase was halfway full.

When the two arrived home, they dodged a group of teenagers that ran on by them. Arlene sat on the front steps of the house with a large bowl that was halfway full.

"Did you two have fun?"

"I sure did." Ben smiled as he held up his pillowcase with all the candy inside.

"That is good, Ben, but before you even eat any of them, I am going to go through it."

"But mom—"

"But nothing, Benjamin, so you better not argue with me." Arlene said in a firm tone causing Ben to shut his mouth, never one to argue with mother

Scarlett saw Arlene glanced at her and looked down at her basket to see a few pieces of candy, which Scarlett stolen from Ben's candy bag to munch on.

"Scarlett, you don't have anything?" Arlene pointed out.

"I was going to drop Ben off and head back out. Go check out the concert that is going on." Scarlett told their mother.

"Hey! Can I go?" Ben stood on the top step, staring at Scarlett with wide eyes.

Arlene glanced at Ben before looking at Scarlett who got a small tired look on her face. Arlene knew that Scarlett was always watching after Ben and always taking Ben wherever he wanted to go, or if Arlene asked her too. Arlene got a small grin and she looked at Ben.

"Ben, let's stay here together and let Scarlett have her own personal time."

For a moment, Ben looked ready to argue, but he realized that Arlene was right. He glanced at his older sister, seeing how she spent most of her time watching him when mother was not home, taking care of him when mother was not home, and just simply always being around him. Scarlett never had time to do her own thing. Thus, Ben gave a small nod to Arlene in an understanding way.

"Good, now Scarlett, please, please be careful. There is craziness going on out there and please stay near groups of people, don't go wandering alone. Don't do anything that does not seem right and if anything is wrong, you head straight here, you got me, missy." Arlene began to ramble, her overprotective side showing, but Scarlett did not blame her since there was a lot going on in Derry.

"I understand, mom."

"And if you don't feel safe walking alone by yourself, you ask a police officer very nicely to walk with you or help you home, understand."

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Be safe and have fun." Arlene said before picking up the bowl of candy as more trick-o-treaters came up the front walkway.

Scarlett turned away to leave the yard, walking into the direction of where the festival was still going on. She knew that there would be a pumpkin lighting at nine and a band playing during the pumpkin lighting. Scarlett stopped at a few houses along the way, stopping at houses that Ben got either a lot of candy from or large candy bars.

Biting into a chocolate bar with caramel filling, Scarlett walked along a sidewalk, dodging sugar high, screaming middle schoolers. She was about to bite into the last piece of the bar when a hand snatched it out of her hold.

Her eyes shot up to watch the chocolate bar disappear into the mouth of Pennywise.

"Yummy."

"Are you serious?" Scarlett found herself blurting out, not thinking before she spoke.

When she realized what she said, she felt her face heating up as she was hoping that it did not annoy Pennywise, but when he looked at her with a tilt of the head before snickering, she knew that she must had caught Pennywise off guard by the immediate comment too.

With Pennywise beside her, out in the open and clenching a balloon, she looked around at everyone running around, having a good time, not realizing the presence of a psychotic cannibal clown that was clearly not from this world.

"Won't you be recognized?"

"By a few, but not everyone will." Pennywise said, walking beside her as she walked through a pathway that was between two houses.

"Little birdie, dressed in all red. Little red riding hood…where is your big, bad wolf." Pennywise leaned down to her and whispered against the side of her face.

"He ran off." Scarlett replied dryly.

"Oh, what a sad thing to happen." Pennywise said in a fake sad tone before a wide, creepy smile was back on its lips.

Scarlett did not exit out of the path, but stopped and felt Pennywise stop behind her. The presence of Pennywise was close against her back, knowing Pennywise was hovering over her. She had a feeling that Pennywise will be following her for the rest of the night, enjoying that many did not know what the capacity it could do. Many simply would look at Pennywise, see a very well makeup clown with an even better outfit for Halloween. Scarlett would shake her head, not going to say anything about Pennywise.

The moment that she would bring of Pennywise, she knew that she would be seen as unbalance. She had a feeling that Ben would believe her and a few others, but not the adults.

"You can't follow me into town." Scarlett said lowly, staring ahead of her.

"Hehe, watch me." Pennywise said, but the voice was different that it caused her to turn around.

Her eyes could not help but widen as Pennywise began to transform into the man she saw in her flashbacks of Scarletta, the man known as Robert Gray. There was still a creepy air around him, especially as he smiled, showing off the razor sharp teeth. Though to fit in with the Halloween atmosphere, Robert's face still had the makeup as Pennywise. His eyes stayed gold, and his forehead wasn't as large when he was Pennywise.

Scarlett did not say anything as she resumed walking with Robert walking alongside her, clenching a red balloon still. She could not help but think that it was pretty impressive how quick It could change appearance, transform with ease.

As they walked, Scarlett noted that Robert's smile get wider every time a kid or teen looked at him, and backed away with fear. It was clear that Robert enjoyed the fear that was emitted to those afraid of him or they were afraid of something during Halloween. It was clear that he fed on the fear.

The pumpkins were being lighted up by the time that Scarlett and Robert arrived. She tried not to pay Robert any mind, especially when he took in deep inhales whenever someone walked by. She sworn she saw him salivating, wanting to rip someone apart and eat their flesh.

Scarlett walked to an area where she could stare at the stage where a random band was playing. There were a lot of people still roaming and having a good time at the festival; enjoying the festive activities. She looked back at Robert to see him observing everyone around him, so close to so many.

Scarlett was walking by the stage to and sort of listen to the band playing. There were a lot of people all around, crowding around her. She turned back around to take another glance to make sure Robert was still around, but lost sight of him.

"Shit." Scarlett whispered, looking around for him while pushing through the crowd and trying to find the tall transforming, evil entity.

A hand wrapped around her wrist causing her to think that Robert found her, but as she was whirled around, it was not Robert.

"Hello, Scarlett, enjoying yourself tonight? I'm surprise I don't see your brother around here, stuffing his face with candy and fried dough." Patrick Hockstetter smirked as he held her wrist tightly.

Scarlett could see Henry and the rest of the Bowers gang spread out, watching Patrick confront her. She ripped her wrist out of Patrick's hold causing him to hold up his hands in a mocking surrender, her eyes glaring at him. Scarlett took a few steps back, needing to get away before Bowers gang circled around her.

"Hey, Scarlett, does your carpet match your head?" Henry shouted to her with a wide, perverted smile.

Her face screwed up in disgust, shaking her head as she could not believe how vulgar Henry was, or rather, his whole gang. She kept shaking her head and she saw Vic and Belch were smiling, but it wasn't reaching their eyes. It was clear that they were hesitant around her due to her appearing alive and Frackers went missing. She got confronted by Vic in school and she simply told him that she managed to get out of the canal on her own and run home. She lied right through her teeth, but Vic took her word for it.

Scarlett turned away, but she had saw Henry make a motion toward Vic and Belch to follow her. She pushed through people, ignoring the rude comments that they shot her way. She wanted to get away from Bowers and his gang of bullies. Her eyes caught sight of Vic's familiar light blonde hair heading in her direction causing her to stop in her walking and turn into a new direction, heading for the stands.

A hand wrapped around her from behind making her to clench her eyes shut, knowing that Vic caught up to her. A tug and she turned around, facing the owner of the hand that gripped her wrist, holding her firmly in place.

"Where are you running, little red riding hood?" Robert smiled, his canines extend long and sharp as if he was a vampire.

There were no words from her as she stared up at Robert before she turned her attention off of him to stare at Vic heading in their direction. Robert followed her gaze and the smile on his face only got wider, inhumanly so.

"Someone got themselves into a pickle." Robert sung playfully causing her attention to be drawn back to him.

The hand around her wrist flexed and the other hand reached up to grab the hood of her costume to tug it back up onto her head, heading away the top of her head. Her eyes eyed his hand that played with the rim of her hood before hovering in front of her face, poking her on the nose.

"Poke." Robert snickered, especially as her eyes crossed to stare at his finger on the tip of her nose.

Her eyes looked up to see Robert snickering slowly died away and he was glaring at something, or rather, someone over her head. Scarlett tried to look at what Robert was glaring at but his hand that poked her nose, gripped underneath her chin preventing her from fully seeing what it was. All she saw was a flash of light hair making her to believe that it was actually Vic's blonde hair, coming closer to them.

The lips that were against her own caused Scarlett to go wide eyes, her hands came up from her sides, flexing and unable to figure out what to do. To shove Robert away, since she could taste a familiar metallic, iron taste in her mouth or to not shove him away since it would piss him off if she did so.

The former was her answer and one of her hands came up to wrap around his forearm that held her face and the other gripped his side. She felt the touch of the sharp teeth, but did nothing because she did not need to slice her tongue or lips open, but to simply let Robert kiss her until he pulled away and licked his lips. His gold eyes appeared to glow brightly as if she reenergized him. The gold eyes flickered to the side, a smirk on his lips causing her to glance to the side to see Vic standing there with shocked, wide eyes.

A long, solid arm came around her waist and tugged her up against a solid body, a hard kiss was pressed against the side of her head before he let out a soft snicker. She knew that Robert was still staring down Vic, daring the teenager to say anything, daring for Vic to confront them.

Vic took a few steps backwards before he was turning away to disappear into the large crowd.

"You did that on purpose." Scarlett heard herself whispering, staring at the light blonde hair until it was out of her sight.

Warm, moist breath was against her left ear, plump lips brushed against the outer shell of her ear.

"You are mine, and these humans, especially that one, will know that." He hissed into her ear, holding her close.

Scarlett could feel the chilling smile against her head as Robert kept her pressed against him. She shut her eyes, knowing that every time that this powerful, evil entity touched her, stayed around her and confronted her about being theirs, Scarlett knew that she was screwed like her past historical selves. She hated to admit it, but the clown was right, she was connected with him someway, somehow and she would always be found by the evil clown every time.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews thus far. All of them are great.**

 **Also, just to point this out, when Pennywise transformed into Robert, I switched the names from Pennywise to Robert. So, Pennywise is Robert Gray as mentioned in the book. I just wanted to show the power that IT has, such as, transformation.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** Third Time's a Charm

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Month Later: ….**

 **…** **..**

One minute she was walking across the street, head slightly bobbing to the classic music playing through her headphones and the next she was staring at the sky with black spots consuming her vision, and her body welcoming the unconscious state of mind.

Before she had passed out, before she was almost across the street, Scarlett had thought she heard someone shout, _'Hi-yo Silver,'_ over her classic music, but she paid no mind, yet now, she wished that she did as her eyes shut.

 **…** **..**

"Holy shit! You just knocked out the hottest red head in Derry!"

"S-s-s-sh-shut up, R-Richie!"

Two middle schoolers had dragged the teen girl out of the road, across the sidewalk and onto the small grassy patch where a stop sign was erected from. The two middle schoolers stood over the unconscious dark crimson red hair teenager with wide eyes, not fully believing what had happened.

Two middle schoolers, twelve years of age had been racing through the streets after they were released from school. They had managed to dodge Henry Bowers and his gang, not wanting to be bully on today, and the two middle schoolers were racing in the direction of their homes. The two middle schoolers were best friends, apart of their own group that they called the Losers Club. One of the two was seen as the leader and that was Bill Denbrough, the older brother of the missing Georgie Denbrough. The other middle schooler that was with Bill, staring down at the red head was Richie Tozier, who was a foul, loud mouth kid that always had to have attention on him.

Both Richie and Bill could not believe that this incident had happened. The two had been going downhill, sitting low on their seats and leaning forward over their handlebars, trying to gain speed on their bikes. Bill's bike, a Schwinn model that was too big for him, which but he did not care about, he only cared about mobility. It was a fast, silver bike that he called Silver, and there were many times that he could not control the bike, such as now.

Bill had thought he would be able to stop, thought that he could dodge the girl that many known her for her abnormal dark, crimson red hair that reached to the top of her hips in soft waves. Bill thought that he would be able to control Silver, but he was wrong. Oh, was he so wrong. Bill did not realize how fast he was going, how the brakes needed to be change due to their age, especially as they squealed to stop. The collision had sent him to the ground, but not as hard as the girl hit the ground.

Richie had come to a stop beside Bill, staring down at the girl on the ground with Silver halfway on top of her with wide eyes behind his spectacles and mouth dropped so far down that Bill thought Richie's lower jaw had come unhinged from the top jaw.

Now, the two were hovering over the girl, staring down at her and the trickle line of blood running down from the hairline that was above her left temple. There were a few scruff marks on her clothes where she collided with the ground and slid a little on the pavement. Bill did not care about his scraps or bruises, he experienced many thanks to his bike Silver. He just couldn't believe that the hit someone who was innocently listening to their music, literally not knowing what hit them.

"Dude, I can't believe you hit Scarlett Hanscom. Scarlett Hanscom! The hottest red head—"

"I-I kn-know, Richie! St—stop t-t-t-ta-talking!"

The two knelt down on either side of Scarlett, staring at her with wide eyes and expecting her to wake up underneath their stares.

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

 ** _…_** ** _.. Scarlett's Unconscious State of Mind: ….._**

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

She was floating on top of water.

She could feel the cool, smooth touch of the water rocking her body across the surface and licking any of her bare skin that was presented. The motion made her to shut her eyes, where she was waiting to be lull to sleep. It was a peaceful feeling as she was floating across the top of the water, not sinking underneath.

Everything felt calm, quiet and peaceful until the water disappeared from beneath her. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself before a large building that looked like a wood shop, but upon the stacked trees on top of the other, she knew that this was a lumber yard.

Scarlett looked around at her surroundings, seeing lumberjacks walking toward the woods area with their axes bouncing a little against the top of their shoulders. She began to walk after them to see where they were going.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was witnessing her past self around the year of 1876-1879 in Derry. Scarlett was waiting for Pennywise to show up, either to watch her or follow her around in this flashback dream. Her eyes looked around constantly at the surrounding, trying to find anything out of place, but she was seeing nothing.

She found herself on top of a stump with her arms wrapped around her legs, which was pulled up against her chest. In front of her were the lumberjacks working together to bring down a tall pine tree. It felt as if it took forever before the tree tipped over and slammed to the ground. The ground shook a little underneath the heavy, tall tree that had fallen from its once powerful, tall upright stand.

A small grin came onto her lips as she thought about a question that she had asked Ben one rainy day that had him going on and on about various answers before he shouted about he needed to research in the library for a psychology book. Scarlett heard herself speaking out loud, asking the question to no one since the lumberjacks won't hear her for she was a mirage floating around in these flashbacks.

"If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" Scarlett mumbled with a small smirk.

Of course the question would not apply here since there were people around and had witnessed the fall of a tree. Yet if no one was around, would it still make the sound or would someone who witnessed a falling tree before, would they imagine the sound in their head, thus, the existence of a falling tree would simply exist in the mind, not reality. Scarlett shook her head as she knew how scientific and psychological that question could get. She remembered that question because when she was a freshman, her science teacher had asked that question as a bonus on a quiz.

"Hmm."

Scarlett shot up from the stump and whirled around, her eyes on Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Pennywise was rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look before looking at her, dropping the hand to the side and was giving her a smile.

"What a deep question, little birdie. It has my mind racing." Pennywise shook its head back and forth before a small hum escaped and it bounced on its toes.

Pennywise eyed her closely with narrowed eyes which caused Scarlett to stand a little taller. She did not know why Pennywise was eyeing her as if analyzing her. The eyes scanned over her face before Pennywise blew a little raspberry and did a roll of the eyes. The action caused Scarlett to raise her eyebrows, curious about its reaction after it had checked her out.

"Someone got knocked out." Pennywise sung lowly and slowly, not a playfulness to the songful tone in the reply.

Scarlett did not say anything, but blinked slowly with a small frown that tugged the corner of her lips down. When her eyelids lifted back up, eyes ready to stare at the surrounding in front of her, she felt herself take a step back since Pennywise was in front of her. There was no sound at how Pennywise appeared in front of her. She could not believe how powerful Pennywise was, how Pennywise could teleport and transform into many disguises. She was wondering what else Pennywise could do.

"Many things, little birdie." Pennywise bent at the waist with hands on its hips to be face to face with Scarlett.

Her eyes widen as Pennywise replied to what she had thought.

"You can read minds?"

"Yep!" Pennywise answered with a smirk.

"This whole time you knew what I was thinking." Scarlett said lowly, eyes widen and mouth agape.

"Oh my! Do not look so horrified, birdie. I can do the mind reading if I please and sometimes I don't do it." Pennywise stood up tall but continue to stare down at her.

Pennywise bent a little toward her again, a hand up and covering the side of its mouth as if hiding his mouth for no one to read his lips. Disguised as the clown most of the time, Scarlett knew that Pennywise would do comical replies or actions, such as now. There were only the lumberjacks that were around, but Scarlett knew that they could not see Pennywise or her in these flashbacks that Scarlett was thrown into with no choice. As for Pennywise, Pennywise was strong enough to enter the flashback, especially one that had its presence involved.

"But sometimes I don't because sometimes it becomes a handful, especially the odd minds." Pennywise whispered to her, eyes widen with a childish look and a small nod of the head as if what he said was absolutely true.

Scarlett only gave a small nod back which caused Pennywise to drop the hand from hiding his mouth and stood upright again with the usual smile across the painted cherry red lips.

"Oh look, look, its you!" Pennywise bounced a little on its toes with a long pointer finger aimed at something behind her.

Scarlett whirled around in the direction that Pennywise pointed in. Scarlett stared at a replicate of her. If she stood beside the young woman, they could pass off as identical twins, except the other woman did appear a little more older.

"Her name is _Scarlett_ too, but she is mostly called _Scarlett Rose_ since Rose is her middle name and Scarlett Rose flows so nicely." Pennywise whispered into her ear with a snigger.

 _Scarlett_ _Rose_ was holding out a basket toward one of the lumberjacks that was boosting to the others about having a polite cousin that always brought goodies. Scarlett watched as _Scarlett Rose_ appeared to tense up whenever the cousin of hers stepped close to her, which immediately had Scarlett to think that _Scarlett Rose_ in the 1876 year did not have a healthy relationship with her cousin.

"Ding, ding, you are right yet again, little birdie." Pennywise pressed up against her back.

Scarlett could only stare as _Scarlett Rose_ was quickly walking off, not looking back at the lumberjacks, especially the cousin of hers that stared after her with a glare.

Long arms came around Scarlett and a mouth was pressed against her ear.

"Close your eyes, my little crimson birdie." Pennywise purred and she did so.

There was a brush of cold air that rushed by her before the moist, warm breath of Pennywise was against her left ear again. The plump lips brushed against the rim of her ear.

"Open."

When Scarlett opened her eyes, the wood surrounding was gone. The arms stayed around her body, and kept her in place to watch the scene before her. There was no escaping, only watching.

Scarlett tried to look away, but there was some sort of force that kept her head in place. She tried to shut her eyes, but the arms around her would tighten up until she had to open her eyes to make them loosen up.

The lumberjack cousin of the other _Scarlett Rose_ was not a nice man. It appeared that _Scarlett Rose_ was living with him, and was facing his wrath. Scarlett flinched as _Scarlett Rose_ was backhanded across the face for daring to speak back. Scarlett had a feeling that this _Scarlett Rose_ was like _Scarletta_ —rebellious over time.

Hands were placed over her eyes this time and Scarlett did not shut her eyes behind the hands.

When the hands slipped away, Scarlett stared at _Scarlett Rose_ talking to the familiar face— Robert Gray. The familiar orangish red burnt color hair, the pale complexion and plump lips. A tall stature that loomed over anyone. Instead of the orangish gold eyes, Robert's eyes were a pale blue.

Pennywise said nothing, only kept arms constricted around Scarlett to prevent her from any movement.

Within the next moment, it felt that someone hit the fast forward button on a VCR tape. Everything went in fast motion, but slowed up at certain points to allow Scarlett to see the development of the relationship between the _Scarlett Rose_ and Robert Gray.

It appeared that Robert—Pennywise—always appeared to the old _Scarletts_ ' when she was not in a good state of mind. He appeared to the _Scarlett Rose_ when she ran out of the cabin that she lived in with her cousin, to the Kenduskeag River. That was where Robert appeared and confronted her, and managed to lure her in with curiosity of him. With _Scarletta_ as his previous mate, _Scarlett Rose_ was the reincarnation of _Scarletta_ , and now Scarlett was the reincarnation of both _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_. There was no doubt that Pennywise would continue to stick with the same woman who were the reincarnations of his past mates.

The various scenes that Scarlett witnessed as she stood in Pennywise arms was the other _Scarlett Rose_ personality slowly changing. _Scarlett Rose_ began to rebel against her cousin, and stood up for herself. Then there were scenes of _Scarlett Rose_ running off to go find Robert and he would wrap his arms around her, comforting her.

Scarlett could only stare as Robert would get a smirk across his lips, a smirk that was nothing but merciless as he was slowly, but surely, changing S _carlett Rose_ to rebel against her own people.

There was a scene where Scarlett saw Robert hugging _Scarlett Rose_ in his arms, bending down and giving a harsh kiss to _Scarlett Rose._ Scarlett saw Robert's eyes flashed to a glowing gold, and when Robert was pulling away from _Scarlett Rose's_ lips, Scarlett saw a small ball of light appeared between their lips, but then shot inside _Scarletta Rose's_ mouth.

"What was that?" Scarlett whispered as she wonder what the small ball of light was that Robert obviously formed in order to sink inside _Scarlett Rose._

"I need to accustom your past self to handle me. To be able to carry for me." Pennywise mouth was against her ear, the lips brushed the shell of her ear at every word he spoken. Yet Scarlett could feel the wide smile on his lips when he explained this particular explanation. A smile that was sinister. A smile that showed that he had gotten its way.

"Handle you? Carry for you? Carry what?" Scarlett whispered as she watched the scene change again to show _Scarlett Rose_ was walking down a familiar path, heading toward the area where the lumberjacks worked.

Scarlett could not understand what happened, until she kept repeating what Pennywise said in her head. Immediately, Scarlett was smacked in the face with a realization, which was of _Scarletta_ and what she had carried before she was burned at the stake by the settlers.

"Oh my—" Scarlett did not finish her comment as Pennywise's arms squeezed around her waist.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes." Pennywise purred into her ear and even shivered with delight against her body.

Scarlett could now understand that Pennywise's disguise as Robert had been feeding the 1740s and 1876s Scarletts'— _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ —his own energy to be able to accustom to him. To be able to stand beside IT and not be effected by the power, but the main reason to accustom to IT was to be able to produce heirs.

"But—but if you were doing that to them, giving them parts of you, why did they die? Why weren't they able to use the abilities that you have been feeding them?" Scarlett asked as she continued to watch _Scarlett Rose_ stand in the midst of a small section of the woods, where cut trees laid on their sides.

A small growl escaped Pennywise that caused Scarlett to tense up a little in his arms that began to tighten a little around her body.

"The child had to be born to complete the transformation. A fusion of two created into one."

"Scarletta had to birth the child for her to be able to gain the full abilities." Scarlett mumbled, but it was loud enough for Pennywise to hear.

"Aye." Pennywise snarled, still bitter about the past.

Scarlett watched as _Scarlett Rose_ was staring at a meadow rose that was near a stump where a fallen tree laid nearby. _Scarlett Rose_ began to walk toward it and reach out for it.

It was as if déjà vu was smacking Scarlett in the face. She had this flashback before and she remembered Pennywise, or rather, Robert appeared out of nowhere to accept her into his arms. Just at her thought, Robert appeared out from beneath the stump where a hole was. A hole that led underground.

Scarlett watched as Robert plucked the meadow rose out of the ground and stepped up to _Scarlett Rose_ , who shyly bowed her head as he brushed the petals of the rose against her cheeks. A small giggle escaped her which caused a wide smile to appear on Robert lips.

 _"_ _I have something to tell you, Robert, but I do not know what to do about my cousin."_ _Scarlett Rose_ said softly.

"And what is that, my little rosy red birdie." Robert cooed to her.

 _Scarlett Rose_ was opening her mouth to tell him with pink dusting her cheeks, but her mouth shut at the sound of a group of angry lumberjacks. Both Robert and _Scarlett Rose_ turned to see that her cousin led a group of his fellow lumberjacks. _Scarlett Rose_ went to step forward to confront her cousin, but Robert tugged her back into his arms.

Scarlett stood still in Pennywise arms and she watched as _Scarlett Rose_ tried to confront her cousin, to calm him down, but the lumberjack cousin was not going to have any of it. The lumberjacks were pointing at Robert, shouting explicit insults and wanting _Scarlett Rose_ to walk away due to Robert being a demon.

That had caused Robert to let out a loud laugh that was high pitch and sent chills down everyone's bodies. Robert eyes turned to a dark yellowish gold and firmly glared at the lumberjacks with a tilt of the head and a disturbing smile.

"She was taken away from me again." Pennywise said so lowly that Scarlett almost missed it.

She was going to look up at him, but her attention was back on Scarlett Rose and Robert, watching as Scarlett Rose cousin lost his patience with her. Scarlett Rose back was to her cousin as she was facing Robert, trying to keep him calm and to not show his true self.

Scarlett knew when Scarlett Rose cousin lifted up that axe, she shut her eyes as she knew what was coming.

The sound of a gasp made Scarlett to slowly open her eyes to see the axe propped out of Scarlett Rose's back. Robert eyes were wide as he held Scarlett Rose to him, lowering her to the ground. He pulled the axe from her back, but continued to keep his eyes on her.

 _"_ _What were you going to tell me, Scarlett Rose?"_ Robert asked, running his hand against her face where blood smeared across her pale complexion.

 _Scarlett Rose_ only gave him a weak, bloody smile, but she managed to grab his hand and dropped it upon her lower stomach. It took a moment for Robert to realize what she was showing him. Within the next few seconds, Robert let out a loud growl before his head was tossed back, letting out a loud, high pitch yell that made the lumberjacks to clamp their hands over their ears.

"So close. Both Scarletta and Scarlett Rose were always taken away from you before they could produce you an heir." Scarlett whispered, knowing what _Scarlett Rose_ was trying to tell Robert.

Scarlett watched as Robert began to transform some sort of dark mass figure before going after the lumberjacks that were trying to get away, realizing what they had done. Scarlett knew this was the event where the lumberjacks would later be found by the Kendsukeag River, turned up into pieces.

Scarlett could not help but admit that she felt bad for IT, for Pennywise because many times he was close to having a mate and heir, but both were always taken away. Yet at the same time, she realized that she was their reincarnation, which was the reason for Pennywise interest in her. She was the reincarnation of these women, she had gained their memories back, and she knew that Pennywise would continue to persuade her no matter what, but also, not let anything happen to her. She knew that Pennywise would not make the third time be put in harms way.

"You're right, my little birdie, I will not mess up the third time." Pennywise hissed into her ear.

The arms around her began to tighten and tighten. She tried to pull the arms off of her, to stop it from constricting her body, but it was too powerful. A gasp escaped her and she felt herself staring up at the sky where dark clouds began appear. Then a drop of water hit her in the face and soon larger drops began to pelt her face until it felt as if someone was pouring a bucket of water in her face.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Scarlett eyes snapped opened, a gasp escaped her but she inhaled some water that caused her to sit upright from the ground, coughing at the water that went down her throat without her knowing.

She spat water out and she reached up with her hand stop brush her wet hair out of her face. Her eyes then shot forward where two middle schoolers boys stood there with wide eyes and a bottle of water.

Scarlett looked around her surroundings to see that she was out of the road. The bike that hit her laid on its side nearby her. She felt the bruises pulsing on areas of her body where the boy on the bike collided with her.

There were no words from the middle schoolers as they continued to stare at her as if she was growing a tail. The two did not look like they were going to say anything too soon, thus, Scarlett pushed herself up into a standing position and she was staring back at them.

"You should wear a helmet." Scarlett said to the boys with a blank look before she was walking away from them.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry!"

Scarlett almost paused in her walking as she knew by that stutter that was Bill Denbrough, the older brother of Georgie. She kept her head held up, trying not to think about what happened to the youngest Denbrough.

"You're hot!" Richie Tozier shouted after her before a loud 'ouch' escaped him making Scarlett to know that Bill must had punched him for the comment.

Scarlett continued to walk, but she did raise her right hand up in the air toward them as an acknowledgement that she heard them and that she was fine. Dropping her hand back to her side, Scarlett was continuing to keep her pace of walking home and thinking about needing to patch herself up. Yet at the same time, she was in a daze state, thinking the promise tone in Pennywise voice that he would not lose another mate a third time.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I had italicized** ** _Scarlett Rose_** **to separate it from the present Scarlett, but also, put a middle name with Scarlett to also separate the two women.**

 **Also, I would like to say thanks again for the follows, favorites and the reviews. Much appreciated!**

 **Enjoy Reading.**

 **Please Review.**

 **And Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Always There

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She sworn that she was going to freak out in paranoia.

Everywhere that she looked or went, Pennywise would appear or make a sign that its presence was around. Scarlett could not keep count any more of the amount of times she caught sight of the familiar cherry red color balloon that hovered in a spot without movement.

Scarlett had noted that Pennywise was persisted with being around her. It got to the point that Pennywise appeared in her bedroom and stood in the corner of her room with a creepy smile. Scarlett knew that Pennywise was beginning to take the big steps on trying to have her all to itself.

With the memories of _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ , Scarlett wonder why the two accepted Robert. She knew that this time period now had way more independence for a woman than what _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ had gone through. Scarlett knew that with the knowledge of her past selves, she would be harder to have, harder to gain intentions for any sort of romantic or procreation.

The school had been dismissed about ten minutes ago. It usually took the students five to eight minutes to get out the school, which was a little quick, but that was because many were rushing out of the school, or wanting to get the hell out of there or they need to get to the buses on time. As for Scarlett, she stood back in the music room, all alone to play random notes on the piano. She had been playing her violin earlier, practicing Bach concerto in A minor. She had wished that she knew someone that could play the harpsichord as she did that piece on the violin.

Scarlett wiggled her fingers over the ivory piano keys before she set them onto the keys to begin to play Mozart's piano sonata no. 16 in C major. Most of the time that she played on the piano, her eyes shut and she let the notes flow like waves in her head as her fingers were dancing across the keys. It was all muscle memory to her, not much thought on where to move her fingers next went through her mind. She just simply played.

The particular piano piece was fast and her body was moving with the flow of her fingers, her face sometimes scrunching up a little, similar to when a rabbit's nose twitches. The passion in playing music was showing in the appearance of the one playing the instrument.

The last note lasted a while as Scarlett did not pull her finger right off the key until the sound stop vibrating in the air. She pulled her hands away and dropped them together on her lap, her eyes stared down at the glossy, ivory white keys.

Slow, loud clapping caused Scarlett to turn her body halfway around on the bench and went tense at the sight of Pennywise, who was sitting on top of the teacher's desk. The way that Pennywise clapped made her to think that It had invisible cymbals in its hands and was trying to smash the two bronze round percussion instrument together to create a loud sound.

"Bravo, bravo." Pennywise hands clasped together.

"Thanks." Scarlett mumbled as she stared down the piano keys with eyes off the clown.

"Why are you alone, little birdie?" Pennywise voice was closer now.

Scarlett kept her eyes on the piano keys as she felt Pennywise's presence behind her. She had sensed the moment that it teleported and appeared behind her. The ability to sense presences around her, but only at a certain distance, made Scarlett to know that Pennywise had already began the process of feeding her small portions of its power. She had realized this the other night in her bedroom when Pennywise managed to trick her in giving it a kiss or else it would go into her little brother's bedroom and transform into a mummy since Ben watched a mummy movie that frighten him. To protect her little brother, knowing that Pennywise does not bullshit about anything, Scarlett did give Pennywise a kiss and she remembered feeling a warm sensation enter into her body. She knew then and there, Pennywise fed her whatever that small ball of light contained.

"Didn't feel like going home yet." Scarlett replied, hands rested on the bench to push it back away from the piano before she stood up.

"Wanted alone time?" Pennywise eyed her as she walked toward a table where her violin sat beside the open violin case.

"Yes, because once I step through that front door, I am an older sister that becomes a babysitter." Scarlett said while she was packing away her violin in its case.

"He's old enough to watch himself." Pennywise said in a bored tone.

"Yes, but mother is a bit overprotective."

A small snort escaped Pennywise. Scarlett knew that Pennywise knew how Arlene was when it came to her children. Since Pennywise was always watching Scarlett, it had most likely been watching the interaction that Scarlett and Ben have with their mother, Arlene.

"Understatment." Pennywise mumbled.

Scarlett glanced at Pennywise with a single raised eyebrow while she pulled the violin case over her right shoulder after she pulled on her backpack. She began to walk toward the door, where she knew that Pennywise would follow, but out of public eyes.

Moments such as these with Pennywise, small conversation that was not creepy or negative, were ones that Scarlett did not mind having. When Pennywise was simply appearing, most likely checking in on her and showing her that it was still present around her, Scarlett noted that Pennywise sometimes was in a calm mode. It was a bit shocking to think that the evil, cannibal entity was in a calm state of mind, but Scarlett witnessed it a good amount of times to say it was possible. Though usually once Pennywise showed a calm side, the evil, eerie side comes out and Pennywise was usually off to go find some poor soul that had an enormous amount of fear in them.

Scarlett walked out of the school building and walked along the sidewalk. She could feel eyes on her, but she knew that it was Pennywise. There was a certain feeling when Pennywise was watching her. The feeling was heavy and it sent a wave rolling in the lower part of the stomach like ocean waves curling and washing up onto the shoreline. Sometimes Scarlett's body wanted to twitch dramatically at the eyes on the back of her body.

When Scarlett got home, she entered the home and noted it was too quiet. After she had dropped her backpack into her bedroom beside her desk, Scarlett checked Ben's bedroom to see he was not present. She checked the rest of the house before she went back to Ben's bedroom to check out what he had been hanging up on the walls.

Scarlett stood before one of the four walls and stared at the many papers tacked or taped to the wall. All of them were copies that he made from the library from the books. There were a good amount of sticky notes attached to some of the papers.

These 8.5 by 11 inches letter papers were all over a single wall. She noted that a few were beginning to go onto another wall of the bedroom. The papers all contained information about the history of the town, but a particular part of history of the town of Derry. Every paper focused on the tragedies of Derry, every twenty-seven years something happened. She moved closer when she noted the black and white photos and she eyed the horrific images of tragic events that happened in this town.

Scarlett mouth slightly hung open as she thought how her little brother had been researching such horrific history of this town, and he was most likely still continuing in his researching. It made her to see that her little brother was researching the events that Pennywise had been involved. She was beginning to step backwards, needing to leave his bedroom as she was thinking about Ben's researching, wondering if he began to get too deep, would Pennywise come after Ben.

Needing to get out the bedroom, Scarlett was out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She stood outside of Ben's bedroom door for a few seconds to take in a deep breath before she exhaled out of her nose, and walked away from the door.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Usually music helped Scarlett to get her mind off of things, but sometimes she found herself baking to get her mind off things too.

Since she had left Ben's bedroom and saw all the papers that contained black and white copies of the history of Derry and how deep he got in research, Scarlett felt a small sense of fear ignite in her for her little brother. She could only imagine if Pennywise went after Ben or haunted him, and she could only imagine if Ben found out that his older sister had known Pennywise for a good while and was the reincarnation of Pennywise's mates.

Scarlett was in the motion of baking another batch of chocolate chip cookies. Ben had not returned home yet, which had Scarlett a little concerned. She kept assuring herself that he was at the library, most likely doing more researching on the town of Derry.

A new bag of flour was in Scarlett's hands since she ran out with the other bag that had been almost empty anyway. She managed to tear it open and turned her face away as a small poof of flour shot up into the air and toward her face.

Scarlett turned her face back to stare at the mixing bowl and the measuring cup that was beside it. She lifted the bag of flour up about to pour it into the bag, but that feeling erupted in her and before she could comprehend that the feeling was a familiar clown, a childish voice spoke into her ear.

"Ooo, cookies!"

Startled, Scarlett did not let out a scream, but she did do three things all at the same time. First, she took in a sharp, deep inhale. Two, she jumped in her spot and lastly, number three, she reacted with the bag of flour.

It was a poof of white mist as the bag of flour was shot backwards by her jumping upon being startled. A good portion of flour shot backwards, which covered part of her right shoulder and down the right side of her body. The rest of the portion shot backwards into an evil entity face.

Scarlett set the bag down on the counter and she slowly, but surely turned around to see the damage. She brought her right hand up over her mouth, not because she was horrified with what she did, but she actually found it hilarious that the evil cannibal clown's face and part of its front side was covered in flour.

Pennywise stared at her and then spat out a bit of flour from its mouth. He continued to stare at her with wide eyes until she dropped her hand from her mouth, where she struggled to hide a smirk.

"Hopefully your cookies don't taste like complete flour." Pennywise said before it shook its head which caused a small flour mist to float through the air and then float to the linoleum kitchen floor.

Scarlett managed to calm herself and was proud she did not laugh. She grabbed a kitchen cloth, wet it and then she knelt down to the kitchen floor to clean it up. A hand rested on top of her head which caused her to look up to see that Pennywise made a head gesture for her to stand up.

When Scarlett stood up, she noted that Pennywise was not covered in flour anymore. She opened her mouth to ask where did it go, but she jumped when she watched the spilt flour gathered together on the kitchen floor and lifted up into the air. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widen as she watched the flour float in a ball to the sink and dropped inside it.

"Whoa." Scarlett said as she witnessed another one of Pennywise powers.

Scarlett did not say anything to Pennywise as the clown reached out to the rack on top of the stove and plucked one of the already baked cookies off. Scarlett could only stare as Pennywise ate a cookie like a normal being.

"What?" Pennywise eyebrows lifted.

"You eat cookies?"

"Well, it would taste better if you added some flesh, but I can deal with the chocolate chips." Pennywise told her with a shrug of the shoulders and plopped the rest of the cookie into its mouth.

Scarlett simply shook her head, her hands tossed up as she would not continue this conversation. She turned back to what she had been doing before hand and to resume with the bag of flour and the measuring cup.

Though before Scarlett could pour the flour into the measuring cup, she was interrupted again, but this time it was the front door. The front door opened and then slammed, the sound of a backpack hit the wood floor in the living room, and a pair of feet thudded across the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit." Scarlett looked at Pennywise who got a wide smile on its lips at the thought of Ben appearance.

"Disappear, hide, do something." Scarlett waved her hands in a frantic manner at Pennywise before she took long steps to the kitchen doorway and slammed her hands on the frame to block Ben from entering.

When Scarlett hand slammed her hands against the doorframe of the doorway that led into the kitchen, Ben came to a halt and jumped a little in his spot, startle by how fast and sudden she appeared.

"I smell cookies."

"Yes, um, yes, you do. How about you put your things away and then come get some." Scarlett said quickly, not wanting Ben to enter the kitchen.

Her frame blocked Ben from the view of the kitchen. She could feel the familiar eyes on her back. She moved her body whenever Ben tried to look around her which only caused Ben to look up at her with curiosity at what she hid that she did not want him to see.

Scarlett knew that her little brother was smart and observant. He was the kid that was always willing to learn when no one else would want to. Whenever Scarlett acted in this manner, Ben either tried to figure her out or leave it alone, but was really curious.

"You have been acting weird a lot lately."

"I think that I am perfectly normal." Scarlett replied and bent a little downward to lean close to his face.

"I think not." Ben said before he managed to shove against her and got into the kitchen.

Scarlett opened her mouth to shout at him, but stopped when she turned around to see no Pennywise. The kitchen was empty, only the mixture going and the oven gave a soft beep to signal it was done preheating.

"As I said, weird lately." Ben glanced at her before his attention was on the chocolate chip cookies that sat on the drying rack on top of the stove top.

Scarlett ignored Ben's comment as she looked around the kitchen for any sign of where Pennywise went. There was nothing that she could see that was out of place which caused her to let out a relief sigh.

"Argh, is this why you have been acting weird."

Scarlett eyes snapped to Ben as he stepped back away from the stove with a cookie in his left hand and his right was firmly pointed at something on the spice rack that was drilled into the side of the cabinet above the stove.

There on the lower spice rack was a Pennywise plush doll.

"Oh, crap."

"Huh?" Ben looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched downward.

"Nothing."

"Then what is that? It's creepy."

Scarlett did not know what to say as she stared at the cloth material Pennywise doll. A million thoughts of excuse of what it was ran through her head. She could not decide what to say to Ben, but she knew that she will have to lie to him.

She had moved around Ben to reach up to the spice rack to grab the doll and stared down at it before she looked at Ben, the plush Pennywise doll a little hidden behind her.

"It was going to be a prank."

"On me?" Ben pointed at himself with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I, um, wanted to mess with you for, ah, stealing my headphones yesterday."

Ben appeared to pale which caused Scarlett to frown a little as she caught the tenseness throughout Ben's body.

"You took them again, didn't you?" Scarlett asked.

"Mine broke." Ben replied immediately, his voice a little higher, which happened when he tried to defend himself or got emotional.

"Then buy new ones or ask before you steal mine." Scarlett scowled, yet at the same time, in her head, she was doing a happy dance since this was taking Ben's mind off of the plush Pennywise doll she had hidden behind her back.

"Sorry, Scar."

"It is fine, just ask, Benjamin."

Ben gave a small nod before he stepped around her to grab another cookie, bit into it with a low hum of approval and then he left the kitchen. His footsteps went into the living room where he must had grabbed his backpack since his footsteps were not going down the hallway. Scarlett listened closely as his bedroom door creaked open and she heard the faint sound of his backpack zippers hit the wood floors of the bedroom.

In the clear, Scarlett brought the plush Pennywise doll in front of her and clenched it in both hand. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the creepy looking plush doll in her hands. She thought about wrapping her hands around it fully and squeezing, but refrained from doing so, especially when the plush doll gave a wink.

"Argh." Scarlett dropped the plush doll onto the floor and stared at it on its back, eyes faced up toward the kitchen ceiling.

Scarlett took a step back as she watched the plush doll began to expand in length and width. It was if she was watching a balloon being inflated. The plush doll began to get bigger and bigger until Pennywise stood in front of her and a shake of the head.

She continued to stare at Pennywise, not a process of thought in her head until she recovered from her surprise state, a bit disturbed about how Pennywise could be anywhere, such as, Pennywise being able to transformed into a doll without problem to hide amongst everything. It was as if a wolf dressed in sheep wool hid amongst a herd of sheep, waiting for the shepherd to look away before the wolf would take down its prey.

"What can't you do?" Scarlett blurted out with a disturbed look.

There was no verbal reply, only a physical reply. Pennywise simply gave Scarlett a razor sharp teeth smile that was nothing, but sinister.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **As always I am appreciative with the positive outlook that this story has been having. The follows, favorites and reviews for this story brings a smile on my face. So, thank you for the positive outcome.**

 **Please continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter:** Snapping

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Winter vacation was coming in another day.

Scarlett eyed the other students that were in her gym class, and many mentioned about not coming to school tomorrow to start their winter vacation early. Scarlett out a sigh as she looked away from those students to stare through a net where she waited for someone to serve the birdie.

Scarlett was not much into badminton today in gym, or to do anything for that matter. The gym teacher seemed to notice her attitude since she was known to always participate with everything she had, but not today. Scarlett felt as if she was going through the motions of functioning as a human today. She was tired due to the constant dreams she has been having for the past week.

The dreams were usually the same. It was either placed in the time frame of _Scarletta's_ era or _Scarlett Rose's_ era, but those two women were never around. There were the settlers or lumberjacks in the dream, but they never saw Scarlett's presence. The dream would be considered a nightmare to many, and Scarlett come say it was a nightmare more than anything, yet the more she spent with the evil entity that terrorized Derry, Maine, the more she got used to its presence.

Last night, Scarlett found herself in 1877 time period where she witnessed for the first time Pennywise in action. She could only stand back as she watched how Pennywise attacked the lumberjack people and torn them apart. She noted that Pennywise would transform between Robert Gray, a shadowy black mass with gleaming orangish red eyes, or Pennywise. She began to think that the transformation into a clown came into the picture around this period.

When Pennywise was done with presentation of what it had done to the lumberjacks, Pennywise would confront her. The dreams became another realm for Scarlett as she began to actually feel whenever Pennywise caressed her face or pushed her into the Kenduskeag River to get a laugh. She would wake up from the dreams, and feel where Pennywise had caressed her face or her pajamas were a little soak from being pushed into the water. What she experienced in the dreams with Pennywise was becoming reality in the outside world.

The dreams were becoming the main reason why Scarlett would try to convince her mother, Arlene to stay home from school tomorrow. Scarlett knew that Pennywise would come into her dreams again and want to entertain her with some sort of horrific scene that he caused in Derry years ago.

"Heads up!"

Scarlett looked up, but there was nothing in front of her. Whatever it was, it came from a direction that a normal person could not pick up until the very last second, but not her. It felt as if everything slowed down, she picked up a presence of a birdie with a racket behind it. Someone must had butter hands and went to hit the birdie, but sent the racket too. It was coming up from diagonally behind to her right.

With ease, Scarlett turned to her right and bent her head to the left where the birdie missed her head by an inch and only touched strands of her hair that escaped her messy bun on the back of her head. The racket came at her face in a windmill motion, but with a quick snap of her left hand upwards, she caught the racket with a blank face.

Those that were around mouth dropped at how she reacted with such smoothness and no panic across her face. It was almost as if she had done this many times before. Yet those that stared did not know that Scarlett was only able to do this due to whatever Pennywise fed her from the kisses that it gave to her. Now that she knew that Pennywise had fed _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ small pieces of itself to them, Scarlett knew that Pennywise was doing the same to her in order for her to accommodate to its powerful being.

Scarlett looked for the one that had thrown the racket on accident, although once she found out whose racket it was, she immediately thought maybe it was not an accident. She held out the racket to Patrick Hockstetter who stared at her with narrowed eyes, eyes that held suspicion. His staring made Scarlett to wonder what did he see that the others did not, since the others awed over her reaction. But as for Patrick, he stared at her as if he saw something more.

"Thanks." Patrick snatched the racket out of her hand with the glare still on his face.

"You're welcome, butter hands." Scarlett glared in return and turned on her sneaker heels to walk back to the court that her team played on.

For the rest of the gym class, Scarlett would occasionally glance over at Patrick to see that he did the same, but back at her. He would keep looking over at her, waiting for something more to happen. Scarlett wondered if he had sensed her ability to pick up presences of not just people now, but anything that came toward her. Scarlett would not know unless she was to confront Patrick or Patrick was to confront her.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

When that bell ranged, bags were grabbed off the floor, desk and chairs scraped across the floors and sets of feet were out of the classroom in record time.

Scarlett was one of the few that slid her backpack on and stood up from her desk to calmly exit out of the classroom, and told the teacher to have a nice break since Scarlett was not planning to come to school tomorrow like most of the school population.

Her hands clenched both her backpack straps over her shoulders as she walked down the hallway, not bothered by the students that brushed by her to get out of the school as quick as possible. She shook her head when a couple of students collided and had fallen to the ground, no words were exchanged as those students simply got up and moved their ways out of the school.

When Scarlett stepped outside, she zipped up her winter coat all the way up that the collar hid the lower part of her face. Her long hair was down and covered the sides of her face from the cold. She did have a wool hat on to keep her forehead and top of her head protected from the cold temperature. She slipped on her wool gloves that were tucked deep in her coat pockets.

Scarlett tucked her face behind the collar of her winter coat, resembling a turtle about to hide itself into its shell. Her hands tucked into her coat pockets as a sudden chilled breeze picked up, adding more to the icy temperature.

There was already two feet of snow on the ground and news reports had said that another snowstorm was to come soon. Scarlett could only imagine how many feet of snow the state would get this year.

Scarlett crossed the road, being careful to not slip and fall on the slush. There was already a good amount of snow stuck in the tracks of her winter boots which would lead to her to slip and fall since she had no tracks to grip the ground.

The sidewalk were barely cleared off. There were only about two town plow trucks and the rest were people that had their own plows on their trucks to help dig out the town. The sidewalks in front of house were the ones that were cleared due to the house residents. The center of town and the schools were always cleared out by the town.

Her boots made crunching sounds as the thick soles patted down the snow that she walked on. A small shiver ran through her as there was another breeze that licked parts of her face that was not covered up by either her wool hat or the collar of her winter coat. She noted that the wind was becoming constant, it was becoming stronger and was kicking up dust of snow off the ground to float in the air.

Scarlett walk home felt long due to her not able to go at a smooth, swift pace across the ground. With the snow, heavy winter boots and bundle up in thick winter apparel, Scarlett's movement was slower. For a brief moment as the wind blew again, Scarlett thought there was a voice in the wind, but she passed it off as the wind becoming stronger and it made a whistling sound when it became strong and violent. But when the wind died down, there was still a voice and this time, she knew it was somebody wanting her attention.

Coming to a stop in her spot, Scarlett turned around to see Belch's car parked along the snowbank and Patrick Hockstetter stuck his head out of the passenger window, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"How did you do it?" He shouted as the start of another strong breeze began.

The answer to the question was front and center in her head, but she held her tongue as she would not say anything to Patrick. There was no doubt in her mind that Patrick wanted to know how she managed to react so quickly and smooth in gym class when the racket came at her head. It was no accident, but she made it appear like one by her moves.

Scarlett could see Vic in the backseat of the vehicle, staring at her with a blank facial expression, but his eyes held curiosity. Since the disappearance of Frackers, Vic was another being—the other Pennywise—that appeared out of nowhere around her. Scarlett had a feeling that Vic was trying to figure her out, seeing there was more to her than meets the eyes. Since Frackers and since the night at the Halloween festival with Pennywise—who had been Robert Gray at the time—Vic had been trying to figure her out.

"I don't know what you are asking." Scarlett replied and turned away, needing to get away before this turned for the worst.

The tires of the vehicle could be heard going through the slush, the sound of water and ice splashing underneath the tires. Scarlett kept walking on the sidewalk as the vehicle kept alongside her with Patrick hanging out the window.

"There had to be a mirror or something for you to see that coming. Or maybe it could be that you're a freak."

For a split moment, the word freak echoed in her mind and it caused her to halt in her steps. These were the boys that picked on everyone, that picked on her little brother, the ones that brought terror in everyone, and there were times that they had a few comments thrown at her, but the word freak did something to her. There was tilting feeling in her stomach, a seesaw going back and forth, her fingers in her wool gloves twitched.

"What's the matter, Scarlett, coming to realize that you're nothing but a freak, especially with that hair of yours?" Patrick said in a cooing tone.

"Maybe she is a witch." Belch added in from his spot in the driver's seat, egging Patrick on.

"Guys—" Vic tried to stop them as he was the only one in the vehicle that took notice how tense Scarlett became. Even in the winter apparel, Vic knew that something was not right, especially since she stopped walked and tensed up.

"Witch, a freak, whatever she is, who has hair like hers. You know I swear that I saw her eyes glow when she caught that racket in gym class. So, answer us, freaky Scarlett, are you a freak? If so, in what ways can you get freaky with me?" Patrick wagged his eyebrows, slapping his hands behind him as Belch patted him on the back for that comment.

There was a feeling that welled up in her chest and up toward her throat. She felt as if she was going to breath fire out of her mouth as she felt warm all of a sudden. The seesaw feeling in her stomach faded away, but a hardening feeling took over and spread throughout her body. She did not feel warm anymore, she felt hot. A hot burning liquid fire that burned throughout her veins, a sense of strength that made her muscles to flex beneath her skin and then there were the thoughts. Scarlett could not depict whether it was her voice or a familiar ancient evil entity voice that wanted her to prove herself that she was powerful, that she could defend herself, that she was stronger than these boys.

 **…** **..**

The two teenage boys up front in the car kept laughing and jostling each other about their creative comments that they used against Scarlett, however, the teenage boy in the backseat was not joining in.

Vic did not know what it was, but he felt that they should not mess with Scarlett Hanscom anymore.

When she first arrived to Derry with her little brother, Vic and the rest of the boys population tried to impress the dark crimson red head with pale blue eyes and a soft face. Most of the boys saw her as the hottest red head in Derry, even though there were only a few in the whole town. She was quiet, kept to herself and did her work. And then there was the music playing. Vic would not lie that he had snuck out of class to witness her play either the violin or piano. Many teachers saw Scarlett as one of the students that would have a very successful future in the arts. Everything about Scarlett Hanscom drawn in many, especially Victor "Vic" Criss, a seventeen year old teenager that was apart of the Bowers gang and had a crush on Scarlett Hanscom.

Of course Henry Bowers and the others in their small gang picked up Vic's crush on the red head, but Vic had to keep an image up. He had to act like he was tough like them, that he still stuck with what they do and such, even though something twisted in him every time that Scarlett glanced at him with a disapproval look.

And then something change.

Vic noted that the calm and collected Scarlett appeared to be livelier, as if someone gave her a boost of energy. He noted that she would defend herself now, come back with comments that shut anyone up and she appeared ready to fight if needed to be. At first he thought that she was shy because she was the new kid and he knew that was how she was as the days went by as she stayed as a Derry resident, but then something changed.

Since Frackers went crazy about Scarlett saving him from some sort of crazy looking clown in the sewers, Vic tried to keep a closer eye on Scarlett, especially when Frackers went missing after he pushed Scarlett off the bridge. After Frackers disappearance, Vic witnessed a few times Scarlett get a paranoid look across her face as she stared out the windows in class as if she was being watched by something that no one else could see. Then there was the Halloween festival and she got kissed by a man that gave off eerie vibes.

Vic remembered the very tall man that must had been a few years older than Scarlett. The man that had dark burnt color reddish orange hair, a pale complexion as if he never saw the sun, slight high cheek bones and plump lips that turned into a sinister smile when the man noticed that Vic was watching. And Vic remembered the eyes, the eyes that sent an electrifying shock through Vic's body before an icy feeling came over him. Eyes that were a yellowish gold, not normal at all. There was a dark cloud that circled that man, the man that appeared to have a possessive side over Scarlett. Vic knew that when that man looked directly at him through the crowd with that sinister smile and a challenging evil look in those haunting abnormal eyes, that the man was not normal and whatever he had over Scarlett, the man was changing her.

Vic looked from the backseat to see that Scarlett's hands were out of her winter coat jacket now, the wool gloves were missing. Her hands were balled up in fists and Vic had a feeling that whatever was going to happen, it would not be good. Her head had twitched a little to the side before setting upright. It was a small tick as if she had a kink in her neck, but to Vic, he felt it was if something entered her and was settling inside her, getting comfortable.

When Patrick hung half his body out of the passenger window, Vic opened his mouth to confront his idiotic friend to stop before Scarlett did something, but some reason, nothing was coming out of his mouth. His hand came up to his throat as he tried to say something again, but his voice came out hoarse that it drew Belch's attention.

"Dude, did you lose your voice?"

Vic did not know how to reply, but he did try to speak again. His voice had been fine all day, why did it disappear all of a sudden. His tongue wiggle in his mouth, he felt nothing wrong with his throat. It simply felt like someone pointed a TV remote at him and hit the mute button. Since he had been having weird speculations about Scarlett changing and that eerie man that she had been with during Halloween, Vic had a feeling that something was not right. He did not want to say that it was something out of the supernatural, but in the back of his mind, something was poking him and trying to scream at him that something weird and abnormal was happening.

"Hey, freaky Scarlett, you never answered Henry question on Halloween? How about I repeat it? Does your carpet match your—"

It had happened so fast.

One minute Patrick was hanging half his body out of the window and the next he was in the passenger seat, clenching his face and rocking in the passenger seat.

"Shit!" Belch shouted with wide eyes.

A groan escaped from Patrick as he clenched his bloody mouth where Scarlett had delivered a solid punch. Even if he was in pain, Patrick had lifted his head up to glare at Scarlett since no one dared to mess with those that were apart of the Bowers gang.

Vic opened his mouth again to tell Patrick to let it go, but his voice came out in small whispers. Belch was freaking out in the driver's seat, being a bit over dramatic, but was in utter shock at what had happened.

"You bitch! I will get you back. Do you hear me, I will get y—" Patrick stopped talking as Scarlett was in front of his face with her hands gripping the window.

The way that Scarlett came forward, her face close to Patrick's face so suddenly, so quickly had caused Patrick to jerk backwards, not expecting her bold and surprise move.

"Get me? Get me you say? Who's the one with the bleeding mouth, Patty?" Scarlett cooed with a mocking frown.

There was a twist in Vic's stomach, one that sent a message up to his brain and told his conscience, 'danger, danger, back away now.' He wanted to confront Belch to tell him to drive or tell Patrick to apologize and let it go, but his voice was still gone. By her attack, by her voice, by her wide eyed stare, Vic knew this was the change in Scarlett. She was changing into something that would show to everyone that she was not to be fuck with, that she was the stronger one and that everyone else should worship that.

There was only blood that dripped out of Patrick's slightly agape mouth, not believing that someone strongly sticking up to him, especially one that had decked him in the face and now talked to him with a childish voice, mocking him.

"What's the matter, Patty?"

"You—you—"

"I'm what? Hmm, what am I, Patty boy?"

This was a different Scarlett that Vic could not help but get a mental image in his head of that creepy, sinister man from the Halloween festival that kissed Scarlett. Vic wondered what that man had done to the calm and collected Scarlett that played the violin or piano with soft touches.

"A freak!" Patrick shouted as he could only stare wide eyes, a chill going throughout his body as Scarlett continue to stare at him without blinking once. Her pale blue eyes were a brilliant color, and appeared to be brighter than usual upon her newfound boldness.

A smile, a wide smile came to grace her lips that it looked like it would continue to stretch further up her cheeks if it could. Her teeth shown and to Vic it felt to be a warning, a warning at Patrick.

"What are you afraid of Patrick?" She asked.

That threw everyone a curveball, not understanding where that random question came from.

"Freaks like you—you bitch!" Patrick shouted, trying to keep a strong front, but it was faltering as her smile never reached her eyes. Her eyes that stayed at him without blinking this whole time. It was simply uncomfortable and had them all adjust in their seats.

"Are you afraid?" Scarlett whispered with a tilt of her head and the smile dropped from her face.

Patrick was not the only one that was freaked out by Scarlett's creepiness that appeared out of nowhere. Belch had had enough and he put the car in drive, peeling out of the spot and heading back onto the street, going through a stop sign as he was aiming to get away from Scarlett as quick as possible.

Vic turned in the backseat to stare out the back window where Scarlett stood on the sidewalk and simply waved after them. A shiver ran through Vic and he went to turn away to not look at her anymore, but before he did, he sworn that he saw a clown with a red balloon appear behind her. His eyes shot back behind him to see that Scarlett was gone and so was that clown with the red balloon.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Being warm and compressed at the same time was something new. It was as if Scarlett was curled up in a ball and wrapped up in heated blankets. When that feeling was gone, she felt herself unraveling and her eyes opening up to find herself behind her home.

"How the hell?" Scarlett stared at the tall fence that went around the house and boxed in the backyard.

There was a gate to enter into the backyard and she walked up to it, ready to reach up and over the top of the fence to unlock it when she felt that heavy atmosphere surround her.

"Did you transport us here?"

"Yep." Pennywise spoke from behind her.

Scarlett turned away from the gate to stare at Pennywise who stood close to her, staring down at her with the usual razor sharp teeth smile. She could still feel the warm energy flowing through her, and it only intensified after she punched Patrick in the face. She did not know what happen, what made her so unlike herself, but she could not stop the thrilling feeling that went through her when she saw the freaked out look across Patrick and the others faces. She could not stop when she began to talk to Patrick, watching as he got freaked out by her more and more, and that had fueled her to continue.

"What did I do? What is wrong with me?" Scarlett asked, not understanding what was happening to her and why it gave her such a satisfying feeling.

The wide smile stayed on Pennywise lips, but Pennywise bent at the hips to lower its face closer to her own that the tip of their noses almost touched. Their eyes were in connection and for Scarlett, she felt herself being enchanted by the yellowish gold eyes that had a dark orange ring that burst out from the pupils like sun rays emitting out of the rim of the pitch black pupils.

"There is nothing wrong, little birdie, absolutely nothing." Pennywise cooed, reaching up to brush sharp claw like fingernails down the right side of her jawline.

A small visible shiver went through her body at the touch that made the warmth in her body to intensify.

"That boy, that boy that you punched." Pennywise said quickly, almost as if the words couldn't come out quick enough. The cherry red plump lips were moisten a few times with a swipe of a tongue, a sign that Pennywise was becoming hungry.

"Patrick."

"Yes, yes, Patty, Patty, Patty. Oh, I did like how you called him that. Patty boy, hehe, that was priceless. It was perfect." Pennywise said with much excitement that a visible shiver went through its body, the string of bells around either of its shins gave a soft tinging sound. The lips were becoming extreme moist that Scarlett knew that some poor soul will go missing tonight as she could see the hunger burning in Pennywise's unusual eyes.

Scarlett did not reply to him, but continue to stare in Pennywise eyes. Those claws brushed against her jawline again, but this time came to a pause to keep her head steady.

"You asked him what he was afraid of."

"Yes." She whispered, afraid to know what Pennywise next reply will be, especially as a snicker began to erupt from the evil clown.

"Well, we will come to find out soon, but not now, but soon enough, my little crimson birdie. Yes, yes, we will find out the answer one day." Pennywise smiled and the claw nails brushed up and down her jawline.

Scarlett shut her eyes as Pennywise hand cupped her cheek with a gentleness that made the hair on her body to raise as Pennywise was not known to be a gentle being. The hand cupped her face and kept a firm hold of her head. Pennywise leaned up to press a hard kiss against the center of her forehead with those cherry red lips that had been stained with blood throughout the past and into now, the present.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy Reading.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** You are Mine!

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

A week in winter vacation and Scarlett had not stepped out of the house once. It was not due to the five feet of snow that covered the town of Derry, it was not the cold temperature that was below ten degrees, and it was not the fact that she had to babysit her little brother, Ben, but it was the fact that she was trying to be normal, or whatever, the definition of normal was.

Since the incident with Patrick Hockstetter, Scarlett knew that she was changing into something eerie, something creepy and something with a taste of mischief. She felt the urge to do something malevolent, but at the same time, the urge to fight it off. Scarlett could say that she was hiding herself away in the house, trying not to think about Pennywise, trying not to think about what Patrick and the others wanted to do to her since she decked him in the face. Scarlett wanted to hide away for most of winter vacation, to not be bother by anything that made her feel powerful and anything that was not normal. She did not want to repeat what happened with Patrick, but the more Scarlett hid away in the house, she knew it would not be possible. Whatever came over her when she reacted to Patrick would happen again, but she won't know when or where, and she prayed it would not be aimed at her little brother or mother.

Scarlett sat in her bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate that had a couple large melting marshmallows floating on the surface, sitting on her desk. She was finishing up with cleaning her violin, setting the instrument gently back into the case. Her eyes caught sight of the bow and let out a sigh, picking it up and seeing a few hairs from the bow were hanging limply. A few had snapped. It looked like someone peeled a banana with the skin hanging.

She made a small raspberry sound out of her mouth, causing some spit to sprinkle out across her desk. She wiped it away the spit with her long sleeve sweater before she stood up, setting the bow aside. Her feet led her over to the window that looked out the backyard to see that it was not snowing or windy. She made the decision to go into town to get her bow new hair for she knew that she will be wanting to play during the winter break. She did not like to push certain things back, saying that she would do it another day. When it came to her instruments, she wanted them in tip top shape and ready to grab and play.

The winter boots slid on over her jeans that happen to be pulled over thermals. At first, it was uncomfortable with thermals on underneath the jeans, but after moving around a bit, she was fine. Plus, she needed to be warm because the temperatures outside were ten degrees or below.

When Scarlett stepped out of the bedroom with the bow in hand and money in her jean pockets, she made way toward the living room. She saw Ben on the couch, eating popcorn and watching some random christmas movie special. He eyed her as she tugged on her winter coat, her wool hat and then her wool gloves.

"I'm going to head to the music store to get my bow restrung with hair. You'll be good, right?"

"Yep." Ben replied, his eyes went back on the TV to continue watching the movie.

"Go next door to Mrs. Tea if you need anything." Scarlett told him as she opened up the front door.

"Yep."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as Ben continued to keep his eyes on the TV screen, shoving popcorn in his mouth and taking gulps from the soda can in loud slurps. She shut the front door behind her, locking it.

Usually it would take about ten minutes to get to the center of town, but due to the five feet of snow on the ground, and dressed in heavy winter apparel, it would take fifteen to twenty minutes to make it into the center of town.

While walking, Scarlett eyes stayed forward. She was not paying attention to her surroundings. She had been hiding in the house to be away from everything. To be hidden away from Pennywise, the Bowers gang, and anyone outside the walls of her home. She felt the change in her, she felt the power inside of her that Pennywise was feeding her, and she felt how good it was to make Patrick be afraid of her. Scarlett was confused about herself, wondering what happen to the quiet Scarlett that would not act out so violently. Sure, she would stand up for herself and her little brother in the past, but she never lashed out in a physical way.

Scarlett was getting closer to town, her eyes looked up due to the movement to the right of her peripheral vision. She got a small grin on her lips at a group of children and teenagers that were sledding down a road that wasn't properly plowed. She had to stop before she crossed the road as the sleds went sliding on by. Scarlett resumed her walking when it was clear to cross. She did not need to be taken out by a kid on the sled since she already got hit by the Bill Denbrough with that monstrous silver bike.

There weren't many people walking around in town when she stepped into the center. She knew that people were working, and those that weren't did not want to step outside in this weather. Instead of adults roaming around the town, it was children or teenagers. Since it was winter vacation, children and teens were enjoying every day they had off from school.

The music shop was located on a corner beside a small bakery. Sometimes when Scarlett left the music shop, she would find herself being lured into the bakery by her nose. The smell of fresh baked goods made her stomach to become vocal for a taste of delicious sweets. There was always a craving for chocolate or a minty flavor.

Since she was a frequent visitor in the music store, the owner knew her by name. The owner was an older man named Thomas. He was a sweet old man with a soft spoken voice and a polite smile where two dimples shown on his cheeks. Sometimes when Scarlett came into the store, she would check out the cassette tapes or records, seeing if there was anything new. Other times, she found herself in the area where the instruments were set up and she would play around on the piano. Thomas did not mind as he informed her that he enjoy listening to someone that had a talent to play and not some random person slamming their hands against the ivory piano keys.

When Thomas was fixing her bow, Scarlett sat herself down at the piano to play a common piece—Moonlight Sonata. The piece was actually a long one that could go on and on, but sometimes the piece was shorten. Since she was waiting for the hair to be changed on her bow, she played the long version of the piece.

When the bow was all set, Scarlett had found herself next door at the bakery where she enjoyed herself a slice of apple pie, which the baker kindly warmed up for her in the oven. Scarlett would not tell Ben about this since he would whine about her not bringing something back home. She enjoyed the warm cinnamon and apple taste, a perfect treat in the winter weather.

The bell to the bakery ranged and it made Scarlett to look away from her slice of pie to see three middle school age boys, two very familiar to her. One of them was talking a million miles per minute, something about dairy turning their stomach and caused some sort of cramps. Scarlett eyebrows had to rise at the small middle schooler that sound like a hypochondriac. The other two boys rolled their eyes and even let out sighs. Scarlett had to grin at them as she had a feeling that they were used to their panicky friend.

"Hey, it's the hot girl." Richie pointed right at Scarlett as he caught sight of her after he requested a donut from the case.

"Ri-Ric-Richi-e, du-du-don't p-p-point." Bill pushed Richie's hand down.

"Yeah, it's rude."

"Shut it, Eddie." Richie shoved the hypochondriac boy's shoulder.

Scarlett gave them a small smile and a wink before turning back to the apple pie. She heard the loud mouth Richie going on and on about her winking directly at him, and not his friends. She shook her head, finishing up the apple pie. She stood up to deliver the plate and silverware back to the counter.

Scarlett stood at the counter with the three boys standing off to the side of her, staring up at her with wide eyes. She glanced at them causing Richie to smile widely and push his glasses up, Bill to turn his head away but sneaking glances at her, and the hypochondriac boy that she now known as Eddie, was gaping at her.

"You know if you keep your mouth open like that you might catch a fly." She said to the hypochondriac boy.

That caused Eddie to shut his mouth immediately, but he continued to stare up at her with wide eyes.

Scarlett did not think that she had this much effect on people, but it appeared that she did. Her eyes flickered to the boys again, since their rosy cheeks from the cold were darker than usual when she eyed them. Scarlett did not say anything more to them as she paid for the apple pie and stepped around them.

"See you later boys, don't go colliding with people on the streets now." Scarlett smiled as she saw Bill's cheeks flustered more and Richie cleared his throat, looking away now. She held back a laugh as she had referred about the incident with Bill's bike and her.

"She totally has the hots for me."

Scarlett let out a small laugh as she heard that last bit from Richie. She shook her head as she began her journey back home with the violin bow clenched in her right hand. Occasionally, and not realizing it, Scarlett passed her bow back and forth in her hands, and sometimes span it around in her hands in a windmill motion.

With her belly warm from the apple pie, her bow was fixed, Scarlett felt good. Too good and that usually resulted in her to feel as light as a feather. She felt good and that everything was going her way, or so she thought.

Being in a happy mood, Scarlett did not pay much attention to where, or rather, what she was walking on. The traction of the boots could not grip the ice that was hidden underneath a thin layer of snow on the sidewalk.

If someone was watching from afar, it would look like Scarlett was doing a weird dance. Within seconds, her arms were waving around, her legs sliding in all directions that it looked like a newborn giraffe trying to stand for the first time, and her face was absolutely horrified at the thought of falling down. As her arms waved, her legs sliding in all directions as she tried to find balance, Scarlett did have a main focus in her mind—other than wiping out—and that was to save her bow.

Scarlett felt her left foot slip out from under her, her body turned to land on her side and she threw her right arm in the air with the bow clenched in her hand. A grunt escaped her as her body made impact with the sidewalk ground. The impact had caused her to lose grip on the bow and it was flicked away.

She laid there for a couple of seconds, trying to collect herself and let the pain fade away before she attempted to sit up. Her eyes went to the snowbank where she thought her bow flicked into, but saw it was not there. With her bow nowhere in sight, Scarlett went into frantic mode. She sat up onto her knees and crawled her way off the icy sidewalk and up the small snow bank that was formed alongside the sidewalk when someone was kind enough to clear the sidewalk.

On her hands and knees, she stared down the snow bank and noted her violin bow had slid down a small hill and was halfway underneath a bush that stuck out from the other bushes that trailed into the woods. She knew that if she went through this small woods, she would end up near a small stream that did not have a name.

Instead of standing up, Scarlett turned herself to be on her butt and she slid herself down the hill. She felt her jeans were becoming colder making her to know that they were beginning to become wet from the snow, and seep through the jeans and began to touch the thermals.

Scarlett pushed herself up by her hands and got into a crouch position to reach out for the bow. She grabbed the bow and began to pull it out of the bush, but noted it felt heavier than usual. In her head, she hoped that it did not snap and the broken piece was hanging at the end of it, but when she pulled it fully into view, she began to wish it was broken.

A dismembered hand was attached to the other end with fresh blood dripping out of the wrist. She did not scream, only threw the bow away from her out of reaction. She let out a small curse at her action as she knew the reason for the severed hand. A giggling came from behind the bushes that led into the woods making her to shut her eyes and let out a deep exhale from her nose, knowing that Pennywise would find her the first chance it got.

Scarlett pushed through the bushes and found her bow on the ground with the hand gone. There was no hand or blood anywhere, which caused her to look around for it, but came upon a new sight instead.

Pennywise sat crossed legged on the ground, biting off a chuck of skin from an arm. She could not look away as Pennywise was eating somebody in front of her. There was a turn in her stomach and she had to turn away, gripping a tree trunk and her body kneeling over, but nothing came out of her mouth. She did not know whether she was more disturbed with the cannibalism or how casual Pennywise was while he ate pieces of a human.

She had witnessed Pennywise do this before in her flashback dreams or Pennywise would show up somewhere with a dismembered limb, but usually it was a grayish color from all the blood that was gone. This time, being this close, to see Pennywise eat a _fresh_ kill in the present world, it made her hands to flex against the tree trunk.

Her eyes clenched as she heard a loud crunch. An image appeared in her mind of Pennywise's rows of razor sharp teeth sawing through a bone and breaking it apart like a nutcracker chopping down on a walnut shell. The constant sounds of the crunches and pops lasted for a while. The sounds created a strong vivid image in her mind that Scarlett did not have to look to know the way that Pennywise ate.

Scarlett had to get away, she could not listen to Pennywise anymore. She pushed away from the tree to begin walking through the bushes to head back up the hill, but found a tug on the back of her winter jacket collar. She was ripped back and a hiccup type gasp escaped her when her back slammed against the tree that she had been leaning up against a few moments ago.

The eyelids slammed shut over her eyes, not wanting to look at Pennywise and the blood that most likely covered his lower face, the front of the off-cream color white jumpsuit and its hands. A hand wrapped around underneath her chin and squeezed, trying to get a reaction out of her. Scarlett was thankful that she did not feel anything warm and wet against her face. She had a feeling that Pennywise used whatever power it had to vanquish the blood from its body.

"You have been hiding."

"No, I have not." Scarlett said too quickly that she mentally slapped herself.

The hand flexed against her chin before it was gone. That had caused her eyelids to slowly slip open, finding herself looking up to stare up at Pennywise. The eyes turned from a pale blue to those yellowish golden eyes that stared down at her, knowing that her reply was a lie.

"Tsk, tsk, no lying, little birdie." Pennywise patted the side of her face before it pulled away from her.

Curiosity ate Scarlett and she found herself looking to the spot that Pennywise had been snacking to find everything still there. She turned her head away, swallowing harder than usual.

"Go, birdie, I will find you."

Scarlett did not need to be told twice as she burst through the bushes to run up the snow hill and over the snowbank. She began to walk fast down the sidewalk, making sure to step on thick snow and not thin snow that most likely had hidden ice underneath.

The violin bow was clenched in both of her hands now and she held it close to her chest, acting like it was some sort of saber ready to use to defend herself if she had to. Though she would never use her bow as a saber unless it was the last resort if someone ever made the attempt to attack her.

"You should be more careful on the ice, little birdie, we don't want you to get hurt."

Once again, Scarlett found herself almost wiping out, but hands grabbed her by the hips and pushed her upright. Scarlett whirled around to find herself staring at Robert Gray. A wide smile on Robert's face and Scarlett wonder why Pennywise changed to this disguise.

"To walk with you, duh, silly." Robert poked her on the nose.

Scarlett bit her tongue, holding herself back from telling Pe—Robert to not read her mind. Instead, she turned away from Robert to continue to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of her home.

There was a road that Scarlett was passing that had her glance down it where kids were running around, screaming and having fun in the snow. The kids appear to be having a full out snowball war across the roads and front yards.

A small growl caused her to look at Robert to see his eyes stared down the road she had been staring down. At first, Scarlett wanted to pull Robert away, to not harm anyone else today, but she realized that it wasn't the children that he was growling at.

It was Vic.

Scarlett forgot that Vic lived on this road and he stood in the road with Belch, smoking. The two caught sight of Scarlett and Robert, which made the two bullies to face the two.

"Let's go." Scarlett grabbed Robert's hand to try to tug him away, but she felt herself stagger backwards as Robert was rooted to his spot.

"Please, please, don't. Not out in the open, not here." Scarlett whispered up to Robert as she held his right hand with her left hand.

"Mine, you are mine." Robert growled lowly as his eyes stayed on Vic who began to walk forward with Belch.

Scarlett glanced over her right shoulder to see that Vic and Belch were a bit closer. That Belch appeared to be persuading Vic to turn away, but Vic appeared to be putting up a tough guy act. Scarlett gave a small shake of her head, hoping that Vic saw it, saw her warning that he did not know what Robert could do, but Vic was maintaining that hard look.

"Say it, little birdie, say it."

"What?" Scarlett head turned back to stare stupidly up at Robert who stared down at her with possessiveness.

"I do not want to repeat myself."

She swallowed a little harder, knowing what she was supposed to say, but was biting her tongue from saying anything. She knew that once she admitted that answer, she was adding another chain to bound herself to Robert, to Pennywise. If she did not say it, she had a feeling that Vic would be the next one missing in Derry.

"Yours. I am yours. Now, can we please go."

A wide, evil smile came onto Robert's face that had Vic to stop in his tracks. Robert hand squeezed around Scarlett's hand before he bent down to brush his lips against her forehead, all the while, smiling as Vic continue to stare with jealously at Robert.

Scarlett stared up at Robert, knowing he was marking his territory, giving a warning to anyone that might have an interest in her to back off. Scarlett could see that Robert wanted to go confront Vic, to face the teenager and take him down. It made Scarlett to have the need to get Robert away from Vic, since Vic was bringing out the possessive side of Robert and the possessive side was not a good thing. Robert would do everything to keep her by its side.

Her hand was tightly wrapped up by Robert's hand.

Robert gave Vic a deep grin that went up his cheeks while Robert swung their hands in between them. Robert laid his lips against the side of Scarlett's head, eyes on Vic in a challenging manner to do anything. With no response form Vic, only a glare, Robert continued to grin.

Scarlett let Robert swing their hands between them. If she had to show romantic interest in Robert in front of Vic, which she could see how angry Vic was becoming, in order to save Vic's life, she had to do it. She could see the anger in Vic's face and a hint of sadness to twinkle in his eyes, but that vanished just as quick.

She clenched Robert's hand and this time, she was pulling a little to get them out of there, to get away before somebody becomes the next meal for Robert. She pushed her body up against Robert causing Robert to look down at her with raised eyebrows, but there was a flash of desire through Robert's eyes.

"Let's go, please." Scarlett said lowly, her hand that held his flexed.

To Scarlett, she was having a stare down with Robert. She could feel that intensity of his eyes, burning through her body and sinking a ball of warm energy in the pit of her stomach. Their stare down was pure, physical energy, something one should not feel when they make eye contact with another person. She had a feeling that since she had pieces of energy from the evil entity in her, it was becoming lively within her upon its creator staring deep into her eyes.

Robert got a wide smile and bounced a little on the heels of his feet. He let go of her hand, but wrapped that arm around her waist and pressed her close against his side. Robert looked over her head at a glaring Vic, and Robert made a mocking sad face.

"She's mine, vicky boy." Robert almost purred as he clenched Scarlett into his side.

Scarlett shut her eyes, her head turned away from Vic for him to not see her expression. She wanted to get out of there, to walk away and not deal with this anymore. She prayed that Vic did nothing stupid, she was doing this to save his life, to not be one of those missing posters that hung around the center of town.

There were no words that were said from either Robert or Vic, which caused Scarlett to open her eyes. She had to hold back a gasp as Robert began to abruptly move them forward, to walk away from everything.

"He should learn his place."

"Don't." Scarlett whispered.

Robert looked down at her with yellowish gold eyes now instead of the blue. His eyes narrowed down at her.

Scarlett stared up at Robert, knowing that she had to say something quick to not make the evil entity to be pissed off at her.

"You do not have to worry about him, he is nothing to worry about."

There was a low hum that came from Robert, eyeing her closely before he bent his head down to stare directly into her eyes again, but at her eye level.

"Everyone has something to worry about, something to fear about and when I am awake, I make sure that it continues until I am through." Robert whispered with a low hiss at the end and a smirk before he stood back up, arm still around her waist.

There was nothing left to be said after Robert's eerie comment. Scarlett continued to walk with Robert back home, trying not to think about how far the evil ancient entity would go to instill fear in anyone that crossed its path.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, following, and favorite of this story. It's nice to see the positive reviews. Much appreciated.**

 **I do have to admit this chapter took a bit longer to write than my other ones that I posted right away. I'm trying to lead into something more to come into the future chapters. (Also, I fell asleep a few times while trying to write this chapter….zZzZz)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Please review the story or chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading the story and the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:** That Abandon House

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There had been a snowstorm in the afternoon that made Scarlett to stand in the living room, staring out the windows to the front yard to watch the town of Derry plow truck go down the road for the third time.

"Hey, Scarlett."

"Yeah, Ben?" Scarlett turned away from the window to stare across the living room to the doorway of the kitchen where Ben came to stand in.

"So, you know about the leftovers from dinner last night and mom said that she will put it away while we went to bed last night. And that would be our lunch and dinner for today."

"Yes." Scarlett replied slowly, her feet moving toward Ben.

Scarlett could see a sheepish look on his face, and by his comment, she knew that something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen with Ben before her, walking up to the stove where he opened it up and stepped away.

"Well, she forgot to put it away." Ben said while pinching his nostrils to block the smell that was coming out of the oven.

"Shit." Scarlett mumbled and made a face as she was hit with the smell too.

Inside the oven was last nights lasagna. Their mother had yesterday off and she made a large batch of lasagna, so that it could be leftovers for Ben and Scarlett. Since there was another snowstorm this afternoon, Scarlett knew that their mother would most likely be stuck at work.

Scarlett reached into the oven and pulled out the lasagna causing Ben to scurry away with his hands over his nose to block out the smell. Scarlett turned her head away, nose high in the air, thinking that the sour smell would not hit her, but of course, it did. Ben had opened the trash can for her and she flipped the glass dish over and Ben and she watched the almost fall dish of lasagna drop heavily into the trash bag.

"This sucks." Ben said after he put the cover back on the trash can.

Scarlett brought the dish over to the sink to pour some soap in it and let it soak in warm water to soften up the leftover pieces stuck to the glass dish. She shut off the sink and grabbed a kitchen cloth to dry her hands. Tossing the cloth aside, she began to search the cabinet for anything to make.

"There's nothing." Scarlett whispered to herself.

There was nothing to make. The cabinets seem bare and when she opened up the refrigerator, she waited for the refrigerator to speak and shout, 'out of order,' because of absolutely nothing. Scarlett could not believe it.

"Mom said she was going to go food shopping after work."

The refrigerator door shut with a small push and Scarlett walked over to the sink where she looked out the window to the backyard to see a light fall of snow coming down and nothing more. It did not seem gusty anymore, and there were no more huge snowflakes that were the size of golf balls. There was a decision to be made and she made a face as she knew what she had to do.

"I'll go pick up some pizza."

"Out in this?"

"Yeah." Scarlett nodded while she walked up to the front door where she left her winter apparel.

There was movement beside her causing her to glance to her right to see Ben was pulling on his winter gear too.

"Ben, you don't—"

"No, I am going." He said strongly and stared up at her with a firm face, challenging her to say anymore.

Scarlett eyebrows could not help but raise. She watched Ben continue to put on his winter gears for a few more seconds before she resumed in putting on hers, but her eyes kept flickering to Ben. She felt there was more to the reason why he was coming. A paranoia thought popped in her head about Pennywise, wondering if the evil clown finally appeared before Ben. It made her stomach to twist at the thought, not wanting her little brother to be harm from the entity.

"Why do you want to come with me? I always go out alone." Scarlett asked, needing to know what was going on in Ben's head.

The wool hat was the last winter item to go on. She tugged it on and then reached behind her head, tugging her long crimson red hair out from the coat and let it fall down her back in crimson waves. Her eyes looked down at Ben as he tugged the winter coat zipper all the way up that it hit him underneath his chin.

"Because whenever you come back, its like, well, you come back different."

Scarlett hand rested on the front door knob, about to open it, but halted as Ben admitted the reason why he was coming with her. She knew that when she leaves the house, she was fine and calm, but whenever she came home, she was on edge. So, how does she explain to her little brother that the reason she comes back on edge? To her, the lie appeared in her head so quickly that she was feeling bad with the lies that she would feed Ben. She could not tell him the real reason, which was an evil ancient entity followed her and also, she was claimed by this entity. Therefore, she dished out the lie.

"The Bowers gang, they always are everywhere where I am. I swear they seek me out sometimes." Scarlett lied, but it was technically half a lie because the Bowers gang, or someone apart of the Bowers gang truly do appear out of nowhere around her location.

"Oh." Ben swallowed hard, his eyes widen and his eyes flicker to the door, appearing to second guess himself on whether to leave the house or not.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry, Ben, I can handle them." Scarlett assured him as she opened up the front door and stood back to let him out first.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Ben said lowly.

Scarlett followed Ben out and shut the door behind her, locking it up and stuffing the house key back into her winter coat pocket. She saw Ben pull his hood up, pulling the strings to make the hood to squeeze around his face to make only his eyes and nose to show, but Scarlett also saw the way that Ben looked around with a cautious eyes.

"What's the matter?" Scarlett asked as she walked by him and down the front steps of the house front porch.

"You said the Bowers gang."

"Yeah, I did, and?" Scarlett looked back at him as he staggered down the front steps and ran up to walk alongside her.

"They are, um, well…"

"Do they pick on you, Ben?" Scarlett asked.

The two had to walk on the street due to the sidewalks not being cleared anymore, especially with the plow truck going through and causing snow to be pushed into large mounds on the sidewalks. There were no cars out due to the snow, so Scarlett and Ben had nothing to worry about. The only vehicle they had to worry about was the plow trucks, but they could move out of the way when those bright orange trucks come plowing through.

"Well, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She looked down at him with narrow eyes, not believe him one moment.

There was a drop in Ben's shoulders as he let out a sigh. There were small fog clouds that came out of their nose and mouth due to their hot breath hitting the cold air. She did not miss the sigh that escaped from Ben.

"They sometimes catch me outside of school, but I usually ignore them and dodge them. Usually they go and pick on the other kids, like Richie 'Trash mouth' Tozier and Ben Denbrough and their posse of friends." Ben told her in a low tone.

There was no doubt a flicker of rage that went through Scarlett about her little brother being picked on. Or rather, hated the fact that the Bowers gang picked on anyone that got in their line of sight. She was sick and tire of them, like most of the school population and even parts of the town.

"Do you want me to confront—"

"No, no, no, do not confront them, Scar." Ben told her, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She held her hands up in front of her, showing that she understand. She dropped her hands to her side, eyeing her brother as he began to walk sideways like a crab scurrying across the ocean shoreline. Though Ben was having difficulty with balance due to the thick snow and also, walking in snow pants was a bit tough due to its thickness to keep the cold air out and the snow too.

"If you do, it could backfire. You could get hurt, or everything will get worst. Everyone says that Henry Bowers is psychotic and so is Patrick Hockstetter." Ben explained to her in a rushing tone, trying to get it all out as if she was going to go find them to confront them.

"Okay." Scarlett said simply, knowing that Ben was right about Henry and Patrick.

Scarlett looked away from Ben, looking ahead at the next street that they had to turn down. For a brief moment she saw a red color causing her to slow up in her steps, thinking about the red balloon, but as she got closer, she saw it was a stop sign. A relief feeling went through her as she did not need Pennywise popping out of nowhere when Ben was with her.

"Henry Bowers is more of a sociopath than a psychopath. He has no feelings for what he does. Does not feel an inch of remorse…" Ben was explaining the difference to her, but she was not paying mind.

She knew that Henry was crazy, ruthless and was not sane. Her eyes stared at the stop sign to the street that they had to go down, staring at the red color. Ben was still rambling about psychology terms while she kept a look out for any sort of danger. She turned her head to stare at the stop sign that was half covered in snow and the other half was not.

The stop sign was shiny due to the snow wetting its surface. She saw her reflection a little in it and then another reflection that was not her little brother because he was not her height or taller.

The familiar white painted face and the sharp teeth caused her to whirl around to look behind her, seeing nothing but a street. Her sudden movement had not cause Ben to stop talking. Her eyes shot down to Ben to see that he glanced up at her occasionally as he talked, which this made her to know that he did not see anything unusual like she had. Scarlett figured that Pennywise was following, but was only showing itself to her and not Ben, which she was a little thankful for.

"I think both Belch and Vic are normal, but they can be assholes too, but I think that is only because they don't want to be looked down upon by Henry or Patrick." Ben continued to say, looking up at her and not what was in front of him.

"Heads up for the pothole." Scarlett said as she continued to walk, but dodged the large pothole that was half-filled with snow.

"Wh—Argh!" Ben tripped and fell face first into the snowy road.

A small snort escaped Scarlett and she wished that she had a camcorder to filmed the comical moment. Scarlett helped Ben up while snickering, not able to get the sight out of her head. Ben stood up, patting the snow off of him and shot her a glare, but she could see that it was not a serious one.

"That was not funny."

Scarlett simply stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay, maybe it was." Ben said after a couple of seconds of her staring at him. He let out a small round of chuckles to which she began to laugh lightly again too.

The two soon came to the town where they manage to see about three people roaming outside. Scarlett made a beeline for the pizza parlor that was open, even though the storm. She heard from many that this particular pizza place was always open through all sorts of storms and made good business since it was one of the couple places that stayed open and had food. It probably helped that the owners lived above the pizza place, not having to travel through any of these snowstorms.

Scarlett pushed open the door and let Ben in before she followed in from behind. She unzipped her winter coat a little so that her mouth could be seen.

"Aye, what are you doing out in this crap, Scarlett…oh, hey, Benjamin." A stocky man came from the kitchen, wiping his flour covered hands off on a kitchen towel that he tossed over his right shoulder to sit there.

"We come to order us a pizza, Marcus." Scarlett smiled as she rested her hands on top of the countertop that came up to her chest.

Ben rested his hands on the countertop, arching his head backwards to stare up at Marcus, who peeked down at him before his eyes went back to Scarlett with a small grin.

"Of course, of course, what would you two like?"

"Can you do a half and half pizza? One side vegetable and—" Scarlett paused to glance at Ben, wondering what he wanted on his half of the pizza.

"Pepperoni." Ben said lowly up to her for her to relay to Marcus.

"And the other half will be pepperoni for Ben, Marcus." Scarlett finished as her attention was back on the owner of the pizza parlor.

"Alright, you two go sit down. It'll take a good bit." Marcus flashed them a smile before he walked back into the kitchen to get started on their order.

Scarlett and Ben made their way to a table, sat themselves down and waited for a good twenty minutes before their pizza was done. Scarlett paid and thanked Marcus before Ben and her walked out of the pizza place with a hot pizza box in her hands.

 **…** **..**

"To be honest Ben, I don't feel like watching any christmas movies. We watched enough these past few days." Scarlett replied as she walked alongside Ben.

Their walk home conversation was what they were going to do to occupy their time while they enjoy the pizza. Ben suggested movies, to which Scarlett made a face. For almost the whole week, all they did was watch christmas movies. Sometimes the movies repeated and Scarlett had enough. It was too much, it was overload and she had to simmer down a bit, get away from the christmas movies for a bit.

"How about we make some forts or snowman in the backyard before it gets dark? And if it gets dark, we could put the back porch light on." Scarlett suggested, her fingers moving a little on the pizza box due to the heat of the pizza seeping through her wool gloves and heating up her fingertips.

"Sure, that will be fun." Ben smiled.

Scarlett smiled in return and looked forward, but stopped with Ben.

"I swear I'm a freaking magnet to this group." Scarlett muttered.

Turning down the road very slowly was Belch's car. Scarlett had a feeling that the Bowers gang was all in there since the group was always together, never one alone. She assumed they were going into town, probably to the arcade or to get food. Yet she felt like a magnet to the Bowers gang, unless it was because they were everywhere and they usually hover around the outer part of the center of the town to catch anyone that was heading into the center.

When Scarlett looked at her brother, she saw Ben staring at the car as if he was a deer caught in headlights. She could see the fear clear as day in Ben's whole posture. There was no way that both Ben and her could walk away from the Bowers gang, especially Ben. It was not her being mean or rude, but she was a faster runner than Ben was and she could defend herself, Ben couldn't. It made her to make a decision.

Scarlett shoved the pizza box against Ben's chest causing him to react and grab the box to hold it. She stared down at him as his attention was on her now.

"I want you to run through this alleyway. It looks slightly clear, but get to the other side of the block and go straight home. If you see their car again or any one apart of the Bowers gang, you keep cutting through yards, alleyways, anything to get away safely and home. Do you understand me?" Scarlett grabbed Ben's shoulders in a firm hold and stared down at him with a serious facial expression.

"But—but what about you, Scarlett?"

"I will be fine, trust me."

"But—" Ben eyes widen as he couldn't believe what was going to happen.

"Trust me, Benjamin." Scarlett gave his shoulders a firm shake underneath her hands.

The twelve year old gave small quick nods and she gave a small nod back.

"Now, go." Scarlett gave his body a push in the direction that she wanted him to go down.

Scarlett eyed Ben as he moved through the path through the alleyway, pushing his way through the snow. He did glance back a few times at her to which she gave him a reassuring nod that she was fine and that he could continue home.

The sound of the car getting closer made Scarlett to look away from Ben and she began to walk down the street, hoping that they would not stop to pester her. Her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, head held high and eyes forward. There was no way that she was going to get by clean when it came to the Bowers gang, she could bet on it.

Sure enough, the car came to a stop and out of the passenger side was Henry, then Patrick appeared out of the backseat and soon Vic. Belch parked the car, but stayed in the car, keeping the car on.

"Well, well, well, hello Scarlett."

She paused in her walking to stare at them with a raised eyebrow that disappeared underneath her wool hat.

"What do you want?" Scarlett asked, not in the mood for any sort of there taunting and insulting bullshit comments. She wanted to get home, make sure Ben was home and to enjoy a couple slices of pizza.

"Ooo, don't be too harsh on us." Henry said mockingly, pressing his hands to his chest as if he was wounded by her words.

Scarlett held herself back from rolling her eyes, she kept her eyes flickering to each of them to make sure that no one made a move toward her. Her eyes rested on Henry to see that he came to stand in front of the car, appearing to want to come toward her. Patrick had moved to the back of the car, right hand rested on trunk with a smirk on his lips.

"How about you come down to the arcade with us, Scarlett?"

"How about you four go to the arcade and play with each other, or wait, I mean play the games." Scarlett said with a sarcastic smile.

The comment was something that Scarlett could not believe had slipped from her lips. She felt herself bite her tongue, eyeing the four teenage boys that had shock or surprise expression too for her comment, but they managed to collect themselves within seconds. Scarlett knew that she had to get away, especially since Henry stared at her with a glare and Patrick was moving closer to her.

Since she appeared to not be thinking before she speaks, Scarlett shouted and pointed behind Henry.

"Cops!"

With Henry's father being a Derry police officer, Henry attention was almost instant. He looked behind him with a tense posture, and the others looked in that direction too. That was enough for Scarlett to take off into a sprint down the road.

"She is running!" Belch shouted.

"Get in the car!" Patrick shouted next.

"Follow her!" Henry was the last one to yell before there were the sound of doors slamming.

Scarlett was running as fast as she could through the snow covered streets. Her winter boots thudding against the compact snow that the plow trucks could not dig up, only compact down from the large tires rolling on the snow. She ran down any street that came up on her right, turning and turning until she slid to a stop to run down an alleyway between houses that was pretty clear due to the large trees that hung over it.

Scarlett heard the sound of car doors slam behind her. She glanced a little over her right shoulder to see that Henry, Patrick and Vic were on their feet and were chasing after her while Belch most likely was going around the block in the car.

Scarlett slid out of the alleyway, almost wiping out that she put her hands out in case she did fall down, but she managed to stay upright. She began to run again, but noted the area that she was in. An area where the other houses that were around were old looking. When there was no snow, these houses were old and plain looking.

Her eyes shot to the street sign as she took a right and saw it was Neibolt Street. She knew what laid on Neibolt Street. The abandoned victorian style house with the number 29 faded and scratched away on the mail box.

Scarlett was coming up on the abandon house when her steps eased up. She felt a tug in her belly toward the abandon Neibolt Street house. Slowly, her eyes stared at the house where she saw a sight that almost had her sigh in relief due to the boys that were chasing her.

A cherry red color balloon sat on the steps of the home, but glided down to the gate that was partially open to allow whoever or whatever to slip in. With the sight of the balloon, Scarlett ran toward the gate and slipped in before she reached out to grab the string of the balloon.

The door to 29 Neibolt Street house swung open causing her to go wide eyes. Then she felt the tug on the balloon string, tugging to go toward the abandoned house that reminded her of a haunted mansion.

At first, she wanted to resist to go into that house. There were many stories that it was haunted, that if someone was to go in then they would never return. With the balloon leading her toward the house, she had a feeling of why no one return out of the house after they enter. With the balloon at the house, she had a feeling that Pennywise was the reason why no one ever came back out of this abandoned house.

The balloon was tugging her up the steps. She heard the sound of Henry shouting that he saw her crimson red hair run down Neibolt Street.

The string of the balloon began to warp around her wrist causing her to look down at her right wrist to see the string wrapped around her like a grapevine. The balloon string tighten a bit causing her to reach toward it with her left hand to tug it off.

"What the—" Scarlett did not finish her sentence as she felt herself be ripped off her feet, hovered a few inches off the ground by the balloon and she felt her body being flown inside the abandoned house known as the 29 Neibolt house that no one dare to enter due to it being haunted.

The large solid wood front door slammed with a shut once Scarlett was inside.

 **…** **..**

Outside of the gate of 29 Neibolt house, the Bowers gang stood and stared at the abandon house that no one dare to enter.

The teenage boys had lost sight of Scarlett. Patrick pointed out that she must had went in the house, but Vic spoke out and said there was no way that anyone would go in that house. Belch stood at his car driver side door, shaking his head about not daring to step into the abandon house, which caused Patrick to pick on him and Vic to stay quiet.

Standing away from the other three, Henry stayed quiet with narrow eyes set on the abandon house. His eyes flicker to the second floor window that was at the corner of the house where he sworn he caught a glimpse of familiar crimson redhead with a cherry red balloon standing near a clown.

With a sneer, knowing that the others weren't planning to go inside, Henry had enough for the day. He was cold and his chest hurts from running and breathing in cold air. He yelled at everyone to get in the car before he got in too. But before he did get in the passenger seat, he looked one more time at that window and this time, Henry only saw a single cherry red balloon that popped into ruby red pieces.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I'm happy to see that many are liking this story. Thank you for the positivity toward this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** Illusions Become Real

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The strength of the balloon was surprising, but the surprise expression vanish due to the thought of who was in control of the mysterious balloon.

Scarlett tried not to be tense up, she tried not to think of the worst, and she tried to stay relax as the balloon floated her up the stairs with no struggle. Her right hand was hovered above her head with the balloon string wrapped tightly around her wrist. Her eyes flickered down to stare at her feet, seeing the tips of her boots almost hit the stair steps as she glided up and over each step. She could not help but be amazed at this feeling, like she was floating in mid-air by a balloon, but it soon came to an end.

The balloon lowered her back onto her feet once she was at the top of the windy staircase. She stared at her boots landed softly on the creaky wood floors on the second floor, and then she looked up to stare down a gloomy hallway.

There were two doors on either wall, left and right, but those doors were shut. She stepped more into the hallway, but paused as the house made a creaking sound as there was a strong winter breeze outside. Her eyes flickered behind her where the hallway continue around the staircase and that hallway had a couple more doors.

The balloon around her wrist gave a small tug, drawing her attention back forward to the hallway with all the close doors, but the door at the very end, the one that was directly in front of her was cracked open. The balloon untangled itself from her wrist and hovered beside her, waiting for her to push open the door.

With a small push of her hand against the door, it creeped open until it revealed inside the room. The room was bare, nothing but a worn down mattress placed on the floor and a dresser in the corner next to the door she stood in. The wallpaper were peeling and the wallpaper, at one point, must had been white, but due to age and not being taken care of, the walls were a light, pale daisy yellow color.

The balloon stayed by her side like a dog, following her around the room as she walked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. There were two other doors that was beside the door that led out into the hallway, which she assumed that one led to a connected on bathroom and the other a closet. She came to stand nearby a window that looked out to the front and she almost jumped back and away when she saw through the foggy, dirty window, Henry Bowers staring up toward this particular window.

"He won't come in."

Scarlett stepped away from the window to turn her body to face Pennywise, who was slightly hunched over and reached out toward her. She stayed still, wondering what he was going to do, but Pennywise did not grab her, but the balloon.

The balloon came to be the only object that stood between Pennywise and her.

"If he does come in to get you then—Pop!" Pennywise said, hopping a little to emphasize the last word of what he had said.

The balloon popped between them. The hairs on her body raised as she reserved herself from jumping in her spot from the sound of the balloon popping. She stared at the pieces that fluttered to the ground and then sink into the floor, disappearing.

"Chased by them again?"

"Every life that I lived, I was chased by somebody, some group. It looks like it is the Bowers gang is the group that will chase me in this era." Scarlett looked up from where the broken pieces of the balloon disappear to look up at Pennywise who was showcasing a frown across its lips.

She was not trying to be sarcastic or talk in a dry manner, but her comment was one that Pennywise did not want to hear. For every time that a group chased down her past selves, chased _Scarletta_ or _Scarlett Rose_ , those two had been killed when they were finally caught. The comment that she said had her thinking if the Bowers gang was the group for this era to chase her. She almost shiver at the thought of what would happen if they were to catch her.

A small growl emitted from Pennywise to show that was not what it wanted to hear. Pennywise stood taller, coming out of the hunched form to step closer to her. Scarlett felt herself react by taking steps backwards until her back was pressed against one of the three doors that were in the room. Large hands with palms almost the size of her face, slammed on the door on either side of her head, trapping her in. Her eyes flickered to the hands that were covered in white gloves, eyeing the long, thin fingers where at the end of the fingers were sharp nails that extended into claws.

Those eyes came before her to make connection with her own. Yellowish gold eyes that stared so deeply, searching for whatever ran through her mind. She felt that Pennywise eyes could penetrate through anything, leaving a mark once it was gone. Eyes held so much power, and Pennywise knew how to use it well.

There was no humor, no playfulness, and no smile that came from Pennywise. There was nothin but seriousness, and it sent a shiver through Scarlett. To not see the evil entity clown have a sense of dry or evil humor was a bit unsettling. To see the seriousness that Pennywise was showing her, frighten her more than when Pennywise was being funny in its usual twisted way.

She knew that Pennywise fed on fear, but she wonder if Pennywise enjoyed the taste of hers. Pennywise never mentioned about wanting to taste her fear, wanting to bring fear to her on purpose. It made her to believe that it was because Pennywise wanted her to be comfortable around itself, wanted to know her place but not be overly fearful. In a weird way, Scarlett had a feeling that Pennywise did not want her to show immense fear because Pennywise was trying to keep her satisfy, to keep her comfortable since she was its reincarnation of its past mates. It was weird because she felt a little touch that Pennywise was not trying to get fear out of her like the way it does to others.

"Do not say such things." Pennywise hissed lowly and his eyes appeared to get a red tint into the yellowish gold mix.

Scarlett could only nod as her eyes stayed in connection with Pennywise. A hand was brought up to her face to swipe the wool hat off her head and toss it aside. That hand ran through her long mane of crimson red hair, over and over again, breaking through any tangles. She continued to stare at Pennywise, not able to read what it was thinking. There were no emotions, no facial expression across Pennywise face. She did not know what Pennywise was thinking.

The hand paused in her hair causing her eyelids to flutter, realizing how relax she became upon Pennywise combing its hand through her hair like a cat enjoying the pet of its owner. She felt the tips of the sharp nails brush against the back of her scalp before her head was tilted backwards as the hand gripped a good portion of her hair.

A short gasp in shock escaped her as she stared up at Pennywise, who hovered over her face with a wide smile. The teeth appearing to extend in length.

"Here I thought that I would have time to feast, to take time for myself, but my focus will have to turn onto you. Prepare you as soon as possible."

Scarlett tried to swallow, but her head was being pulled far back that her neck was extended and she felt her skin stretching over its limit. She knew what Pennywise was emphasizing and she could not believe that it would be happening sooner.

Being the reincarnation of Pennywise past mates, knowing that they were his mates, she knew that she was to follow down that same route too. She thought about fighting it, but she saw the way that Pennywise was, saw the power that Pennywise had. But then there was the fact that Pennywise told her that once she gave born to the child, she would gain inhuman abilities and even immortality if she continue to stay faithfully by its side. There was a selfish flame in her that wanted to be different, that wanted to have something of her own and to be a strong individual.

It was selfishness yet it was also sacrifice. She witnessed what Pennywise did to the town in the past centuries when _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ was taken away from it. Pennywise destroyed small populations with rage. She was willing to sacrifice in order to protect those that were close to her, to make a deal with Pennywise to not kill and feast on her family.

The hand that clenched her hair loosen up causing her attention to refocus in to see that the sharp teeth had shrunk back to its normal size. The red tint was gone from the yellowish gold eyes. The hand that was in her hair slipped away, but fingertips soon came to tickle down the right side of her jawline, but paused against the corner of her lips.

"Do not worry, my little birdie, I can make illusion become the real deal in present time."

Scarlett eyebrows scrunch together, not understanding what Pennywise meant by that. She knew that Pennywise could create illusions that could do physical harm in the real world. Though what Pennywise said, she wonder what illusion it would use toward her. Was the comment meaning about feeding her more of itself or was it about wanting to mate with her? She does not know, so she opened her mouth to question the comment that confused her.

Pennywise did not allow her to speak due to her being pushed hard against the wall, trapped between the wall and a solid body, no where to run. A mouth was on hers and her eyes went wide, staring in the abnormal eyes of Pennywise. Pennywise's eyes appeared to glow, which she knew almost immediately that Pennywise was going to feed her more of its energy.

It felt like a ball of warmth heating up her mouth and slide down her throat with ease. A pleasant warm feeling that felt like warm milk going down—warm, smooth and with a silky feeling. Scarlett knew it was a piece of Pennywise entering into her body. Her eyelids fluttered shut over her eyeballs when she felt that ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach and then burst open to spread the warmth throughout her body.

A groan could not help escape her at the feel that sent her senses tingling, a small shiver spread through her body, and her toes curled in her winter boots at the intensity of the warm liquid that washed throughout her body.

There was a sense of wanting more, wanting to continue feeling this warm. It was a feeling that she felt a few times when Pennywise fed her pieces of itself, but this one, this one felt stronger. She felt stronger and she craved for something more. She did not know what, but she felt her body press back up against Pennywise.

The small chuckle that escaped from between their lips got Scarlett to pull away and her eyelids flicker upwards to allow her to stare up at Pennywise who continue to snicker in a low tone. She did not know what Pennywise was snickering about until Pennywise let its eyes flicker down in a gesture for her eyes to follow.

A gasp escaped her, one that was of shock and a lick of fear. Her hands had come up to grasp the front of Pennywise renaissance clown jumpsuit in a tight hold, but it was not her actions that brought sudden emotions in her, it was what she saw that had her in disbelief now.

Scarlett let go of the snickering Pennywise to bring her hands up before her. Her hands were visibly shaking before her eyes. Her eyes trailed up her long fingers that were her tools to perform skillfully when it came to the violin and piano or any other instruments. It was the sharp nails that reminded her of Pennywise fingernails when extended into claws. Her nails were sharp, a light charcoal grey color and her nails simply looked deadly.

"Little birdie, how close you are to be complete." Pennywise cooed and leaned forward to rub its face against her hands.

"How—how do I make this go away? I can't—I can't go home like this." Scarlett pulled her hands away from Pennywise face causing the evil clown entity to get a childish pout.

"Concentrate, duh." Pennywise stated and rolled its yellowish gold eyes at her as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

She was visibly shaken up at the sight of her new development in gaining claws that it was hard to concentrate. Her eyes were wide as she could not believe that not only was she gaining abilities from Pennywise, she was beginning to gain physical traits too. It made her to see how accommodated she was becoming to be able to stand beside this ancient entity.

"Focus." Pennywise purred into her ear.

Scarlett clamped her eyes shut, slowly clearing her mind of being freaked out by her claws. She imagined what her fingers looked like before. Normal looking with normal color light pink nails and neatly trimmed.

There was a small hum of approval to her side which caused her to open her eyes. She brought her hands in front of her face to see that her fingernails were back to normal.

There was a bump against the side of her head, but she did not turn her head to see because she felt the warm breath against the side of her head. She knew that Pennywise bumped its nose against the side of her head. The warm breath brushed against the shell of her right ear. An arm came around, wrapping around her waist and she felt herself being turned away from Pennywise, but her body was pulled back against a hard chest.

Scarlett hands dropped to her sides as she felt Pennywise's body mold around her own, plastering itself to her as if two broken pieces were being glued back together. Both arms were around her body to keep her in place. A chin was rested on top of her head before it disappeared to land on her right shoulder.

"Close your eyes."

Scarlett did not argue, did not hesitate as she was becoming use to how Pennywise acted. She shut her eyes and felt a familiar feeling of being compacted into a warm ball before the feel of floating. When that feeling was gone, feeling the presence of her body, Scarlett opened her eyes to find her outside of her home nearby a drain that led into the sewers.

"Travel by sewer tunnels." She whispered, knowing Pennywise ability to teleport with ease.

The presence of Pennywise was gone as she stood out in the open of the street before her home. She walked with a blank expression on her face and up the front steps to the home. Her hand rested on the front door knob, but before she went to push the door open, Scarlett thought of a happy thought to bring a small grin to her lips and it would reach her eyes. She remembered how Ben told her that she appeared different whenever she returned home. She did not want him suspecting anything because when Ben suspects something, he had a tendency of investigating and this was one thing she did not want him to investigate.

Scarlett opened the door and stepped in, smiling as Ben shot up from the couch. She saw the worry expression slide away from his face upon the sight of her.

"You made it back!"

"Yeah, I told you I would be fine. I had to run a bit, but I made it back." Scarlett continued to grin as she shut the door behind her and flicked the lock to lock the front door.

A relief look was on Ben's face and then a smile appeared. She was glad to see that Ben was smiling, smiling at the thought of seeing her perfectly fine even though she was far from it.

"I was waiting for you with so many thoughts in my head and, well, I also had a slice of pizza because I was hungry. But I tried to wait as long as possible for your return." Ben came to stand before her as she was taking off her winter coat, boots and gloves.

Scarlett gave a small chuckle as she rested her hand on top of Ben's head and ruffle his hair up. She went to move around him to head toward the couch where she saw the pizza box open on the coffee table when Ben spoke behind her.

"What happen to your hat?"

Scarlett came to a halt at Ben's question. She shut her eyes as she remembered how Pennywise yanked her wool hat off and threw it somewhere in the room inside the abandoned house on Neibolt Street. She would have to lie to Ben once again.

"It must have fallen off when I was running. I had to go through a few yards and it must've fallen off or got caught on something. I didn't even realize it was gone." Scarlett turned halfway around to face Ben and she rested her right hand on top of her head, acting like she did not know what happened to her wool hat.

"That sucks. Well, if you were running from the Bowers gang, it wouldn't be surprising to not realize if you lost something." Ben said as he walked by her to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, that is true. You think nothing but run. Now, how about we eat and go build those snow forts outside afterwards?" Scarlett smiled while she reached out to grab herself a vegetable pizza slice.

"Yeah, sounds great." Ben smiled as he reached for a slice of pizza too.

Scarlett bit into the pizza, not looking at Ben as she told herself repeatedly that she would continue to lie to him in order for him to live a normal childhood.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There were a couple snowmen made out back in all various sizes and shapes. There were also a few snow forts built around too. It took a couple of hours, but it was enough to exhaust both Ben and Scarlett. There was a phone call from their mother Arlene that she would not make it home, but if she did, it would be very late at night.

Scarlett sat in the bathtub with her head tilted back and eyes shut. She enjoyed the hot water that caressed her muscles that were pulsing due to all the lifting of the snow balls made for the snowmen. To add to the bath, she added bubbles that had a soft floral smell.

There was no sound but the occasional water droplet that slipped from the water faucet at the end of the bathtub. The rest of the bathroom was silent and outside the bathroom was silent since Scarlett knew that Ben was in his bedroom reading a book until he fell asleep.

The hotness of the water was relaxing her muscles, but also, her mind. She felt herself lulling off into a gentle sleep. Her body slipped a little further down into the water until the surface of the water and bubbles caressed beneath her chin.

A cold breeze stroked her cheek causing her to open her eyes. A gasp escaped her as she shot upright in the bathtub and gripped the edge, staring around at her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a woods, naked in a bubble filled bathtub. She looked around to see a stream nearby, but nothing else. Nothing but woods surrounded her.

"Want me to wash your back?"

Scarlett let out a weird sound as she wrapped her arms around her chest and dipped herself underneath the bubbles that were beginning to disappear over time. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Pennywise at the end of the bathtub with a mirth look in its eyes. Her eyes stayed widen as she watched Pennywise transform before her into Robert Gray.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Scarlett voice was a little high pitch as she watched Robert hands come up to unbutton his shirt.

"I told you…" Robert paused and held up his hands in front of him and snapped his fingers.

There was a bright light that surrounded her that caused her eyes to shut. When she reopen her eyes, she gasped out as Robert was in the bathtub with her now, clearly not wearing anything. A wide smile was on his lips as his hands clamped on the edge of the bathtub, his fingernails were sharp looking.

"I can make illusion real. Make you feel every thing." Robert purred.

Scarlett tried to pull her lips up to her chest, but let out a small squeak as Robert was on her within a second. His hands gripped the bathtub edge to keep himself from pressing his body against her own. Out of reaction, Scarlett pressed her hands against his chest to push him away since he moved so quickly that he manage to prevent her from bringing her legs up. Her legs were trapped underneath him.

"Everything is real in this illusion realm?" Scarlett whispered, now understanding what he meant.

"Everything." Robert head bent forward to purr into her right ear once again.

Scarlett gasped as Robert tongue ran down her throat before his mouth clamped down on her shoulder, giving a sharp nip that made her to jump in her spot. His tongue licked the area before his mouth was back to her ear.

"I will have you whether in this realm or the present world."

"And if I fight?"

"Well…" Robert pulled away to look to the right which caused her to look in the direction he looked in.

There was a foggy cloud that floated nearby and it appeared to be becoming brighter as if it was a TV on a white noise channel. Her eyes widen as an image appeared of her little brother sleeping in his bed with whatever book he was reading, slipping from his fingers.

"You bastard!" Scarlett hissed at Robert.

"You are making me turn to this, my little crimson birdie."

"That is cruel."

"No one said I was nice." Robert pointed out in a dry tone.

Scarlett teeth clenched as she stared at Robert. She knew that no matter what she would become the entity's mate, but she wanted to see what the response would be if she fought. Now, she knew that the ancient evil entity would harm those that she cared about to get what it wants.

"Though I do like your fiery side." Robert reached out to play with a strand of her hair and twirled it around and around on his fingertips.

Scarlett did not say anything, but only stared.

Robert let go of her hair and let out a low growl with a roll of his eyes. She did not understand why he did that.

"You have to wake up before you sink under."

"What do you—" Scarlett did not finish as Robert shoved her under the water.

Scarlett tried to fight back, splashing around under water until she was able to shoot herself up and took in a large inhale of air. Her eyes shot around to see that she was back in the bathroom, not in the woods anymore.

"What the hell!?" She spat water out as she realized that she had been in an illusion.

The water was cool and the bubbles were gone. She reached forward to pull the plug out, but winced when she felt a sting on her shoulder. Scarlett turned her head to stare at her shoulder and gone wide eyes.

There was a teeth marks on her shoulder.

It was not lying to her. The illusion it could make, the physical actions that happened in the illusion realm would physically happen in the real world.

This was another thing that Scarlett had to add on her list of things of what the evil entity could do.

Scarlett unplugged the bathtub and got out, wrapping a towel around her and left the bathroom. The bathroom was right beside her bedroom, so she made way toward it, but she did stop to peek into Ben's bedroom to see that he was sleeping and the book had fallen out of his hands and laid on the wood floor.

Since Ben was safe, Scarlett walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She rested her back against it and shut her eyes, a long exhale escaped from her nose and her shoulders slumped as her mind raced with thoughts about the ancient evil entity that wanted to take her sooner than it originally was planning.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reading this story thus far, and as always, much appreciation for the positivity.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	15. Chapter 15

*****Author's Note:** **Alright, so this is the chapter that many were waiting for…This chapter does have sexual content halfway through. I am going to** **warn** **everyone that there will be sexual content halfway through story and you can skip it. However, I would like to say that I am not going into vivid detail about what will be exchange between the two characters.**

 **Also, as a heads up, this chapter will be switching between Scarlett's POV and Ben's POV. Anyway, with further ado, I do hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter. Thank you!*****

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** Warm

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were two days that Arlene had off.

Both Scarlett and Ben were enjoying the helpings of the Christmas Eve meals that they helped their mother, Arlene to make. Various plates were spread across the kitchen counters and when one of them wanted something, they went up to fill up their plates.

Scarlett enjoyed biting into her third chicken drumstick, enjoying the crunchiness of the fried chicken. She was thankful that Ben begged their mother to make fried chicken drumsticks instead of some new recipe she wanted to try out for the first time.

The three ate until they were full to the point of not able to eat anything else. All three were spread out on the living room couch, lazily slouched with content looks on their faces. There was a burp that escaped from Ben that made Scarlett to chuck a couch pillow at him causing him to snicker and Arlene to shake her head at her two children.

There was a christmas movie on and the TV was one of the two things that lit the living room. The other was the small christmas tree that sat in the corner of the living room that was decorated with a stream of colorful lights, strings of popcorn and handcraft decorations made by Scarlett and Ben throughout the years.

Scarlett did not know when she fell asleep, but she had since her mother shook her awake.

"Go to bed."

Scarlett did not need to be told twice as she sat up straight on the couch, took a few seconds to collect herself before she stood up with a small sway. Her head turned to see her mother shaking a groaning Ben awake to get him to go to bed too.

There was the sound of wind blowing hard outside, a soft whistle. Scarlett stood in her spot as she watched Ben stand up with his eyes barely open and manage to navigate himself out of the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom. As for Scarlett, she watched her mother step over to one of the front windows and pushed aside one of the curtains where snow was falling heavily outside.

"It is another snowstorm."

"Great." Scarlett said through a long yawn.

"Go to be, Scarlett."

Scarlett only nodded as she staggered her way to her bedroom, kicked the door shut and she collapsed face first onto her bed. She laid on top of the covers for a minute before she got up onto her hands and knees to reach out to tug the blankets down to slip underneath them.

In and out, Scarlett felt herself going to sleep but her eyes would crack open. She listened to the howling of the wind outside, the sound of the snow smacking against the house that it almost sound like a sandstorm was hitting the house instead of snow.

She did not know whether she was asleep or not. There were times that she would wake up in the morning and wonder when she had fallen asleep the night before. She would try hard to remember when she fallen asleep, but she always drew a blank. At this moment, she felt like she was having one of those episodes.

One-second she would snap awake, not remembering when she had fallen asleep and the next she would fall back to sleep, only to snap awake again and glance at her clock to see that she had fallen asleep for a house.

Scarlett did not know whether she was having a hard time sleeping because it was Christmas Day in another hour or it was the fact that she felt that she was not alone. She felt it was the latter one, especially when she felt the sheets at the end of the bed untucking from beneath the mattress.

She brought her legs up, toes curling as she thought of hands grabbing her feet. There were times that she would get out of bed in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and every time she thought of something grabbing her legs from beneath her full size bed.

The feel of the sheets being tugged down her body had Scarlett to wonder whether she was dreaming or she was very tire that she had no clue what was real or not. The blankets stopped moving and then she felt familiar hands trail up her legs, sliding up underneath the jersey night shirt she was wearing. She knew that she was not that tire to know something, or rather, someone was in bed with her.

A hand was on her mouth before she let out a sound. Her eyes were alert and wide as she stared at Pennywise hovering over her with closed mouth smile. She was surprised by the suddenness of its appearance, as if Pennywise was invisible the whole time until it got into place.

"My crimson little birdie was sleeping so peacefully, or trying too." Pennywise let out a small giggle.

The hand stayed on her mouth as she stayed still underneath Pennywise. Her eyebrows rose as she watched Pennywise shake a little, its head began to rapidly shake in a creepy manner. Her eyes clamped shut as she did not want to see anymore. It was eerie action in the darkness of her bedroom.

The shaking of her body stopped and her eyes opened up to see that Pennywise transformed into Robert. Her eyes went wide and her face began to heat up as she saw that Robert wore only a pair of pajama pants. The hand came off her mouth and rested beside her head. Robert leaned closer until their noses brushed against each other.

"We can have a sleep over on Christmas Eve into Christmas night. And I want to give you your first christmas present of the year." Robert said against her lips.

Scarlett opened her mouth to protest, but Robert bit her bottom lip causing her to jump a little, stopping her from saying anything but a groan at the canines that sunk into her bottom lip. A small tug and Robert let go to be able to stare back into her eyes.

"Don't worry, little birdie, I will take care of you just as I did with _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_."

"Why are you doing this now?"

A roll of the eyes and Robert let out a small raspberry before his eyes came to rest on her face.

"I told you, silly little birdie, I want to be the one to give you a christmas present first."

"But—but—-"

"What are you afraid of, Scarlett?" Robert leaned back in to rub the tips of their noses together.

Scarlett had a fear about this, or rather, a couple fears. Overall, she knew all this would be happening sooner than later and she knew that her body was mostly completed to be able to accommodate Robert-Pennywise. But what the fears were had to do with the result of going through with this. She did not want to become pregnant while in school, she did not want her family being harmed if she rejected Robert-Pennywise, she feared what it would be like going through with Robert-Pennywise since she never does so before with anyone, and lastly, she felt a certain fear for a certain thought in her head.

That thought that made her question her sanity, that scared her a little, was the fact she was looking forward to doing this. Deep down, she felt anticipated to perform such an intimate act. She wonder if she should blame it on too many movies, or certain types of books, or even her hormones were becoming highly active. Or maybe it was the pieces that Pennywise fed her of itself that made her allured by to it. Scarlett did not know what it was, but that was another fear that she had that scared her and made her concern for her sanity.

When Scarlett eyes focused in on Robert's face, she saw his face scrunch up a bit and his head tilt to the side with a concentrated look. It was then she remembered that ability to read minds. She felt her face become cold as the blood rushed away as she paled, having a funny feeling that Robert read her mind.

"Hmm, such an interesting thought process. Beautiful mind really." Robert cooed down at her and leaned down to brush his lips against her own.

"You read my mind, now you see my concerns, why I would protest."

"Don't worry, this present is the final piece to get your ready to mate with me without hesitation." Robert whispered against her lips and bit her bottom lip again before pulling away.

Scarlett simply stared at Robert as he sat up above her, his legs rested on either side of her waist.

"Do you understand, little birdie?"

Scarlett did not think, did not falter her facial expression, did not second guess herself because that would only have her go into another trance of thoughts. She only gave a small, meek nod that brought the beginning of a smile on Robert's lips.

"Will you let me have you, little birdie?"

These questions felt familiar to Scarlett. She felt that she was asked these series of questions before. Since she was the reincarnation of _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ , Scarlett had a feeling that Robert asked the two the same questions before having them.

"I want a verbal answer." Robert growled.

"Yes." Scarlett said softly.

The hands slammed on either side of her head, pushing hard against the pillow her head rested on. Lips were passed harshly against her own before they were gone and her eyes came to stare into glowing orangish red-gold eyes.

"You are mine, little birdie mine, do you understand me." Robert let one of his hands slip away to underneath the sheets and to trail down her frontside.

"Yes." Scarlett said breathlessly as she felt his hand disappear underneath her top and brush against her skin, sending a shocking feeling to spread out from that spot.

"Good. Very good." Robert purred before his lips were back onto her own.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was no explanation to why Ben snapped awake from his deep slumber. He let out a sharp inhale and sat straight up in his bed. His eyes scanned the bedroom to see nothing out of the ordinary, only his nightlight that casted a soft golden glow through his bedroom.

His lips smacked together as he felt his mouth was a little dry that it made him to have a small debate in his head on whether or not he would need a glass of water. His eyes flickered over to his desk where he was able to see the hands of the clock that said it was quarter past one in the morning. It was Christmas morning, but too early to be parading around the house about opening presents. There was four plus hours until the sun was to come up to start a new day.

With him being half-awake, Ben went to lay back down, but then as he thought more about his dry mouth, he thought about a nice cold glass of water, but then the water began to make him think about going to the bathroom too. With a huff, Ben kicked off the blankets and pulled himself out of bed.

The bathroom was across from his bedroom, so he kept his eyes forward as he crossed the hallway and turned on the bathroom light. He squinted as the bright light burned his tired eyes. He had his hands in front of him in case he ran into something.

After he used the bathroom, wincing as he flushed the toilet and hoping it did not wake anyone in the house, Ben was washing his hands. He decided that he did not want to make the trip down the dark hallway to go to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Instead, Ben bent his head down and turned his head to stick his mouth underneath the faucet to gulp the cold water down.

As he did so, Ben almost jerked his face into the faucet piece when he heard a thud sound from somewhere around him. Slowly, he shut the faucet off and turned to glance behind him, seeing nothing but the bathtub with a shower head. There was another sound, one that sound like a whisper got him to look at the door.

Curiosity burned in him and he found himself stepping out for the bathroom, pausing in the middle of the hallway to listen to where the sounds were coming from. He knew he was not imagining it. He sworn there were sounds that were loud enough for him to hear through the bathroom walls.

There was a breathless gasp that had him to turn on his toes to find himself staring at his older sister's bedroom. He walked slowly in that direction, tiptoeing as he was known to walk flat footed. The door was shut, but Ben knew that he could open the door without a sound. He did it a lot, sometimes startling Scarlett whenever he manage to get into her bedroom without a sound of the bedroom door.

The sound became louder, but it appeared as if whoever was making the sounds, was trying to hold back from being loud. Ben cracked open the door and peeked into the bedroom, where the opening of the door allowed him to see the nightstand and bed first.

It took a few seconds before Ben's eyes adjusted through the semi-dark bedroom due to the full moon pouring in through the crack that the curtain over the window did not cover. When Ben's eyes adjusted, it took him a few seconds to process the scene in front of him that had him to tense up, eyes widen and mouth agape.

At first, it looked as if Scarlett was sleeping with her knees bent and causing the blankets to raise up into a triangle tent, but that was not the case. The legs moved around causing the blankets to deflate and to show another body in the bed. Scarlett's legs were adjusting every so many seconds, her legs could be seen underneath the blankets, circling around the body that was on top of her.

For a moment, Ben thought that he was dreaming, that there was no way that his older sister would sneak someone in the house and do this, but it had Ben to realize something. It made him to think that this was the reason why Scarlett was acting weird as of late. It was because she had a boyfriend and was not telling anyone about him.

There was another gasp that came from the bed causing Ben to finally break out of his shock state to take a small step from the bedroom door, his eyes looking away. He did not believe that Scarlett would sneak someone in the house without anyone knowing. He stepped up to the door to shut it, but caught the other person wrapping their hand around Scarlett's throat, holding her down. It freaked Ben out. To him this was a stranger and he was chocking his older sister. Ben barely shut the door as he moved fast down the hallway to find their mother.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Scarlett sunk her nails around Robert's wrist that was around her throat, her fingernails sharpening and expanding. Her eyes glaring as Robert stared at her with delight at her reaction, showing that he approved of her new ability.

The hand disappeared from her throat and a mouth came down on the junction of where her shoulder and neck muscles connected. This time her hands, her sharpen claws sunk in the shoulder blades of Robert. Instead of a hiss of pain, Robert groan and shiver visibly while sinking his sharp teeth into her sink.

Their bodies were tangled up in limbs. Her legs constricted around either of his legs, keeping their lower halves pressed so tightly that the friction of their movement caused their skins to create heat energy. Every movement would cause Scarlett to make a sound more than Robert. The bones of their pelvis, the skin on their bodies would meet one another due to the power of every single toe-curling thrust.

"Your brother." Robert hissed against her throat.

"I sense him." Scarlett whispered.

Both Robert and Scarlett had sensed Ben, knowing that Ben's curiosity got the best of him, but this time, the two could sense Ben attempt to drag Arlene out of her bedroom to come to Scarlett's bedroom.

A growled escaped Robert and his tongue ran up the side of her throat that made a breathless moan to escape her. Her hands sunk more into his back, her legs clenched tighter than ever around his legs at this sudden tightness twisting in her lower region. Everything was becoming sensitive, everything felt hot.

Scarlett mouth open and her eyes went wide, staring up at the ceiling. She felt the moan about to crawl out of her throat and out of her mouth, but Robert mouth was on hers to swallow it. Her eyelids flutter at the warm feeling that made her body to arch up against him and toes to flex. Her body felt like jelly as she loosen up her arms and legs around Robert's body, her muscles giving small spasm, and her body sensitive.

A sudden gasp escaped her as Robert was not finish, the sensitivity of her body was still going through an intense feeling. She did not know what the feel was, but by the low groan met her ears, she knew that Robert was done. There was a new warm feeling that stayed in one region of her body, but she knew that it was from his release.

He did not get off of her, only wrapped his arms around her. Scarlett sworn she heard and felt what appeared to be a purr from Robert. A purr like a feline that was in a good and relax mood. Her eyes shut as she felt Robert nuzzle his face into her neck and let out a small snicker.

"What has you giddy to laugh?" Scarlett whispered as her arms stayed loosen around his upper back.

"Your eyes are glowing, my little crimson birdie."

Her eyes snapped open to find Robert pushing himself up a little to be able to stare down at her with a wide smile.

"Are they like yours?"

"Oh, no, no, they are a brilliant glowing blue. A sapphire color." Robert explained with that smile still on his lips, teeth showing and the tips sharper than normal human teeth.

There was the sound of feet moving down the hallway. Both Robert and Scarlett eyes shot to the door where they sensed Ben and Arlene. Robert let out a small annoyed growl before he vanished out of thin air. Scarlett shot up, but hissed at the sharp pain that went through her lower region. She had a feeling that she will be washing her sheets tomorrow.

Scarlett reached over the bed to grab her the night shirt that Robert ripped over her head. She slid it on before she laid back down with a wince and turned on her side. Her right hand was pressed against her lower stomach, the after effect of her first time was becoming noticeable. Her eyes clamped shut as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Ben, she is sleeping."

"No, no, he was right there. He was choking her."

Knowing that she would need to clear this up sooner than later, knowing that she would be question further in the morning when the sun was up, Scarlett pretended to wake up as if they woke her up.

"Is it Christmas yet?" Scarlett mumbled, sitting herself up on her elbow to stare with tired eyes at Ben and their mother, Arlene.

"Oh no, no, dear, Ben thought he saw someone in the bed with you."

"Really?" Scarlett looked around her bedroom before her eyes were back on them with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry to wake you." Arlene said, but before she left, she bumped her arm in the back of Ben.

Ben was looking around Starlet's bedroom with narrowed eyes, searching for anything out of place. He jolted a little forward when their mother bumped him with her arm. It made him to let out a sigh, thinking that he must had imagine it all.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett." Ben mumbled before he was dragged away from her bedroom by the back of his pajama top by Arlene who was muttering about no sugary snacks before bed anymore and sleepwalking.

The door was left open that Scarlett made the attempt to get out of bed, but did not have to as the door creaked shut by Pennywise standing there. There was a extra hop to Pennywise step as he bounded over to her bed, hopping up onto it and then dropped down beside her, raising up on its elbow and gave her a wide smile.

"Feeling a little pain?"

She made a face and turned her back to Pennywise, wrapping the blanket around her and curling up a little.

"Aww, my poor little crimson birdie." Pennywise cooed into her ear.

Scarlett shut her eyes, feeling Pennywise's body wrap around her curled up form. She felt her right hand be brushed aside and a large hand was pressed there. Warm, semi-moist lips pressed against the right shell of her ear. Scarlett eyes opened a little when she felt a warmth emitting from Pennywise's hand. There was a small electrifying feeling that spread like a spiderweb across her lower half that made a small hiss to escape her.

"You are mine, little birdie, I have to take care of you." Pennywise said with happiness and a hint of excitement

She had a feeling that Pennywise was nothing but happy due to having her finally. With the completion of fully having her, Scarlett wonder what else she gained from Pennywise (other than the glowing eyes) to be able to stand by the entity without any conflicts. She was to accommodate, to be molded into something to be able to withstand anything thrown her way, and she was to have abilities that would keep her alive and powerful.

After a minute of going through what felt like a hot electricity shock, it was gone. The lower region felt cooler and than there was no pain. Scarlett unconsciously brought her hand to her lower belly, not caring that her hand was halfway on top of Pennywise's hand. She was in shock that the pain was gone.

"Whoa." That was the only reaction that came out of her and a small snicker from Pennywise.

"You will learn to welcome pain and to extinguish it." Pennywise whispered into her ear before nuzzling its face against the side of her head.

Scarlett continued to keep her hand there, not believing how much her life was changing in a supernatural aspect that many would never believe unless they witnessed first hand.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The next morning, Scarlett had gotten up and had ripped her bed sheets off the bed. She had thrown the ones that had a familiar dark red stain from it being her first time, into the wash machine. She was thankful that those sheets were white as she poured bleach all over them and shut the machine top, hitting the button for it to start.

Scarlett went into the living room and sat down where her mother came walking out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate. Scarlett took one and sipped it, almost moaning at the hot taste of pure chocolate.

When Ben appeared, he took a cup of hot chocolate, but at the same time, he glanced at Scarlett with that mix look of curiosity and suspicion. She had a feeling that Ben would not give up on trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

The stockings were first to be ripped open and then the presents. Scarlett sat back with her mother when Ben was going back and forth from the living room to his bedroom to drop his unwrapped gifts into his bedroom.

"Scarlett."

"Yes, mom?"

"Please be honest, do you have a boyfriend?"

Scarlett almost inhaled the last bit of her hot chocolate. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her mother who innocently stared back at her. Scarlett was thankful that Pennywise healed up her body last night because Scarlett knew that if she walked out her this morning, wincing and limping, her mother would know that something was different and would question Scarlett none stop.

"I won't get mad."

"I know, it just…" Scarlett looked down at the hot chocolate mug, clenching it. She had a feeling that if she clenched any harder, she might be able to crack it.

Scarlett thought about it for a few moments on how she should answer this. This did not know what would happen if she said that she did have a boyfriend—actually an evil ancient entity from another realm that was a cannibal that terrorized Derry and she was its mate due to her being the reincarnation of its past mates.

There was a tickle in her mind that caused her to look up at the window that was half-hidden behind the overly bright lit Christmas tree. Scarlett eyes widen a little at the familiar cherry red balloon going up and down before vanishing. She had a feeling that she had her answer from Pennywise.

With all the courage muster up inside her, Scarlett set the hot chocolate mug down and her hands rested on her knees flexing before she let out a loud exhale with the answer.

"Yes."

Scarlett did not expect the excited squeal from her mother, who then tackle Scarlett into a sideways hug. Scarlett did not say anything, only stared with wide eyes at the front window where she saw from the lower half familiar orangish red hair and then yellowish gold eyes that was watching the whole exchange.

"Oh, oh, that is so exciting. My little girl has a boyfriend."

"Mmmmoooom!" Scarlett whined and dropped back on the couch as Arlene was literally bouncing in her spot, showcasing her excitement.

"I'm sorry, dear, I am so happy. This is your first boyfriend. Oh, what is he like? Hmm?" Arlene asked, clapping her hands together and staring at Scarlett with a wide smile.

Scarlett let her eyes flicker to the window again to see Pennywise widely smiling with razor sharp teeth. Her eyes looked away to glance at her mother, forcing a small grin on her lips while feeling the piercing eyes of Pennywise on her.

"Let's just say that he is, well, um, captivating in many ways."

"Ooo, I can't wait to meet him…." Arlene began to ramble. The excited mother through the roof about her daughter having a boyfriend for the first time.

Scarlett pretended to listen to her mother, but her eyes kept flickering to the window where Pennywise stood and then vanished from the window, but not without leaving a mark to taunt her. A heart was drawn on the thin ice that shrouded over the window outside with a smiley face that had a big smile.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and all the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter:** Follow Me

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The school year appeared to be going by quicker once everyone was back from winter break. Scarlett, like many other seniors, were counting down the days that it was their last day. Seniors got out much earlier than the rest of the other grade level students.

Scarlett walked through the hallway to head to her last class of the day, which was music today. She ignored those that walked by her, some glancing at her, others talking to their friends, or some staring straight ahead like she was doing and aiming to get to class before the bell.

With permission from the teacher, Scarlett was in an empty classroom with her violin. She did not play it, only flipped through her own personal binder that contained many music sheets of various concerto or sheets that contained pieces that she created herself. She paused in staring at a sheet and looked up, thinking about the past couple of weeks.

Since the nice her innocence got taken away, she felt different. She knew that she was not pregnant, Pennywise confirmed that with her. She made a point to Pennywise that she wish not to be pregnant during school. She was a bit shock when the entity agreed with her request.

Lately, there were moments where her senses appeared to intensify that she could hear someone whispering across the room and she would hear it clear as day. Then there were the moments that she feared that she was becoming like Pennywise. There were the urges to do something mischief, to do something not good, to see what would happen. Every time those urges happened, Scarlett fought tooth and nail to resist such a feeling.

Scarlett let out a huff as she could not concentrate anymore today. She kept the binder open and her violin case open to show off her polished violin. The chair made a scrap sound across the floor as she slumped a little in the seat and thinking how she wanted the final bell to ring to signal the end of the day.

Across the empty room that she sat in, Scarlett stared at a spongey looking apple on the desk at the front of the classroom. She did not know what made her do it, but she made a flickering motion with her left hand toward the apple.

The apple gave a small shake and then rolled across the desk, dropping onto the ground. Scarlett sat upright in her seat, not believing what had happened. Her eyes went to her hand and then back at the apple on the ground, wondering if she had caused that or was their a random air draft that swept through the classroom.

The need for answer burned in her and she looked at the desk again, left hand brought up in front of her slowly and she made the same motion again, concentration on a couple pencils in a cup on the desk. The pencils lifted out of the cup and then were flung with small smacks against the chalk board before dropping to the ground.

"No way." Scarlett whispered to herself in disbelief, not believing that this was actually happening. That she was controlling objects with some sort of telekinesis ability.

"Fun, isn't it?"

The hair on her body raised as she felt the familiar presence of Pennywise leaning over her body, arms coming to land on the desk in front of her. Scarlett felt the front of Pennywise jumpsuit bumped up against her back, showing her how close they were with one another.

"I won't be the only one that many will began to fear." Pennywise hissed into her ear.

There was a brush of a cold draft that circle her body. At first, she had thought that Pennywise was moving around her, but when she did not sense Pennywise presence anymore, her eyes shot to the classroom door where it opened up and the music teacher poked his head in.

"Is everything alright in here, Scarlett?"

"Yes, just thinking about writing a new piece."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you from getting any ideas." The music teacher smiled with a wink before disappearing and the door shut by itself with a soft click.

Scarlett turned around in her seat to stare around the empty classroom to see no signs of Pennywise anywhere. She faced forward again, wondering if she sometimes imagines Pennywise was presence instead of Pennywise actually being there. Scarlett shook her head and ran her right hand through her crimson red hair, knowing that if she began to think too much about the abilities of Pennywise and what Pennywise could do to the mind, she would sure as hell go insane.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Hours Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

There was a good amount of snow that was throughout the town. The roads and sidewalks were mostly cleared now. There were many citizens that were concerned about the snow melting, since the amount of snow that had fallen would surely overflow the many rivers and streams that went through the town of Derry, which would result in a flood.

Scarlett paid no mind to any of this since she accepted the fact that Derry would continue to have floods unless the town figured out how to direct and control the water away from the town. Or create a new sewer system.

The thought of workers going into the sewers made her curious if Pennywise would go after them or not, especially disturbing its home.

There was a small clearing nearby the Barrens where Scarlett sat on an old stump where a large tree once stood tall. She had wiped the snow off the stump to sit herself down on it without her snow soaking through her jeans. The violin case was leaned up against the stump, sealed shut, but missing the violin that it supposed to protect inside.

The violin was in her hands with the bow. The area was covered in snow, left untouched by any human—except her since she walked into this area to get here. Any other prints in the snow was from small ice pieces coming off branches that surrounded the small clearing or natures animals that trek through the snow. But overall, there was stillness. The snow acted as a soundproof wall for nature, to absorb any sounds that echoed across it.

There was no direction to what notes she played. She simply played a soft tune that made an image in her head of what sound the small snow cover clearing would create if it could sing. The tune was gentle and calming, nothing negative creeping in. She enjoyed simply playing, playing random notes that would soon turn into a new piece created by her that she had to write down quickly.

When the bow was brought off the strings, her eyes opened up to stare down at the snowy ground. Her eyes scanned the snow where she tilted her head at tiny spots that were there before. She stood up from the tree stump and saw that the spots were tiny holes, but at the bottom of the holes was red.

Eyes kept following the trail until the holes got bigger and it became clear that it was blood dripping across the ground. Her eyes came to stare across the small clearing where Pennywise stood with blood dripping from the lower part of the face. The wide smile with razor sharp teeth were covered with a film of blood that was fading away making a light orangish red to cover the teeth.

Scarlett would not question how there was blood spots that were near her when she did not even sense Pennywise presence right in front of her. Her eyes stared at Pennywise still standing there with that haunting, bloody smile before and even creepier laugh escaped from Pennywise.

There was something off by that laugh that was evil yet amused. It was an evil amusing laugh that clearly stated that something was done, something not morally right.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw something so tiny move downwards. Her eyes flickered to see nothing, but she looked down at an area that was about ten feet from her. She witnessed enough dark teardrop drop onto the snow. The direction of the dark teardrop that she knew was blood had Scarlett to cast her eyes upwards to find the reason why tiny blood droplets were in front of her.

There was a half of a body from the hips down to the feet that was strung up by the left ankle, swaying a little and hanging there. It was not a pleasant sight to see, especially when she was playing such a peaceful piece on her violin. Her eyes lowered away from the scene to stare at Pennywise who was much closer than before.

"Why?"

"I was hungry."

"I was having a peaceful time." Scarlett said, picking up her violin case to set across her lap for her to be able to place her violin and bow in.

"So was I." Pennywise hopped onto the stump and stood behind her before crouching down, knees on either side of her form that sat on the edge of the tree stump.

Scarlett did not want to look up at the half body, but she was curious about the other pieces.

"In a snowbank somewhere and would probably be found by a plower or when the snowmelt." Pennywise answered her with a shrug of the shoulders as it had read the curious question in her mind with ease.

She would still not look up at the body to which Pennywise let out a loud, dramatic sign. There was an electrifying feeling, a feeling that made the hairs on her body to raise and it made her to wonder if her hair was going up like static electricity. Then, it was gone. Such a feeling made Scarlett to look up now, wondering if Pennywise done something to cause a change in atmosphere around them.

Eyes up, Scarlett saw no more body. Her eyes went to the ground to see that the spots on the ground, but then there was a breeze. The breeze blew snow over the spots.

"Where did the body go?"

"Do you want to go find it?" Pennywise cooed into her ear.

A shake of the head and another dramatic sigh escaped from Pennywise. Scarlett stood up from the stump to move away from Pennywise, to move along the area where the spots of blood was. She would brush her winter boat over the spot, but had a feeling she was pushing it aside with her boot.

There was a humming to her side making her to look to her left where Pennywise was walking with long, slow strides through the snow. Whenever Pennywise brought a foot up to step again, snow was flung with a kick of the feet. Hands were clasped behind its back and there was a smirk on Pennywise lips. The way that Pennywise walked through the snow, kicking it up, was almost like Pennywise tried to find entertainment in anything. Whether it was kicking snow, or being an evil ancient entity, Pennywise looked for entertainment to satisfy itself.

Scarlett stood in the small clearing with her hands in her winter coat, staring around the peaceful nature that surrounded her, not thinking about what occurred with Pennywise and the half torn body.

Hands wrapped around her shoulders, fingertips pressing into the shoulders before relaxing. The familiar plump lips pressed against her left ear.

"Want to play in the snow?"

"Your definition of _play_ would mean many things that does not have to do with what I have in mind of what play means." Scarlett replied lowly.

"What about a snowman?" Pennywise hands disappeared from her shoulders.

Pennywise hopped in front of her, arms outstretched as if presenting something. She stared at Pennywise with a simple look causing the evil clown to drop its arms against its side with a loud slap and got slump shoulders. A twist of the lips with a twitch below the left eye. But then, Pennywise perked up as if an idea appeared. Pennywise was before her very closely in a blink of an eye. Glove covered hands wrapped around her hands and brought it up.

"What about you make a snow angel?"

"You want me to make a snow angel?"

Pennywise did not answer, only nodded ferociously causing her to stare at Pennywise, feeling that this was going to go as planned. She pulled her hands away out of the gloved covered hands and she walked to a part of the small clearing where she knew for sure that there was no blood covered by the snow.

She could not believe she was doing this due to a request from an evil clown. An evil clown that asked for a snow angel.

Slowly, Scarlett lowered herself down onto the ground before dropping back onto her back with her arms and legs spread out. She began to swipe her arms up and down and her legs swiped in and out. A hand appeared in front of her to which she grabbed and almost let out a small scream as she was ripped upwards against Pennywise.

Her whole body was squashed against Pennywise, her face tucked against the chest. She had to press her hands against Pennywise chest to push away, but realize they weren't in the clearing anymore.

There was a small running sound that made her to look to her right to see a river, a familiar one that made her to look up and down the rocky shoreline until her eyes came to rest on large cement tunnel that led to the sewers. She pushed away from Pennywise to stare at it before looking back at Pennywise wondering two things.

"Why did you bring us here and where is my vio—" Scarlett did not finish her second question as Pennywise tossed the violin case and her backpack at her.

Out of reaction, Scarlett manage to kick the backpack away, but made sure to catch the violin case, holding it close to her chest. Pennywise let out a snort at her actions and walked by her, or should she say skipped a little in a couple of steps. It was a bit weird seeing Pennywise skip. As months gone by, Scarlett was finding Pennywise weird and creepy more than being absolutely horrifying to her. Of course there was actions that Pennywise did that were horrifying and messed up, but she wonder if her thought process of Pennywise was beginning to change since she was connected to Pennywise by the pieces of itself that it fed to her and also, being together in an intimate way.

Scarlett noted that Pennywise was getting ahead of her causing her to pick up her backpack and chase after. She thought of why she would follow Pennywise through the tunnels that led into the sewers, but she felt like there was an invisible string attached to each other. It made Scarlett to believe it was the connection that was as strong as ever.

The smell made her nose to twitch, not one to enjoy strong smells. Her eyes would glance down to make sure that she did not trip on anything for she really did not need a bath in the sewage. A few times when she gazed down, she thought that she saw faces of the missing children and teenagers, but shook her head, hoping that it was her mind playing tricks.

The area that Pennywise took her in had caused her to stop and almost let her violin case and backpack to fall out of her hands. It was a huge area in the sewer system, an area that Scarlett believe this was the main area of Pennywise lair. What made her to stare with wide eyes was the large, crammed packed tower that had all sorts of various objects that were worn down and aged over time. Her eyes caught sight of many circus items that appeared to be from centuries ago. Items that were from all centuries were added to the collection pile. Though what really made her to stare almost in a trance was the missing children and teens that floated around the tower top, floating around the tower that had a bright light shining down from above from the tower.

"Holy shit." Scarlett blurted out.

She was ripped away from staring any longer at the light up above the top of the tower, a light that the floating children and teens were staring up at. She had a feeling that this light was apart of another realm, some sort of realm that Pennywise came from or controlled. It made her think of the small balls of light that Pennywise fed her to consume into her body.

The thought of the those energy balls of light made her to get a warm feeling to spread through her body. A hand was wrapped around her wrist and tugged her closer to the tower to an area where there were circus objects. Her violin case and backpack was taken from her before she could argue and set down on top of a cracked table with paint marks splashed across the surface top.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Pennywise told her with a spread of the arms to showcase its home and work.

Scarlett stepped away from Pennywise, stepped away from the tower to look around some more. There were items laid about, away from the tower. Her eyes scanned the many tunnels that led to this large room in the sewer system. It made her to see how Pennywise could travel to all areas of the town with ease because of the many tunnels. There were a few new sewer tunnels that were added over the course of the years, but some connected to the old sewer tunnels, thus, everything still was connected.

There was a curiosity that spread through her about if she could find her way through the tunnels and to the drain that was on her home street. She found herself walking into a random direction until she stood before an opening that led down a dark tunnel. Only small beams of light from manholes glinted down to give a little light.

"Ten seconds."

"Ten seconds? Ten seconds for what?" Scarlett looked at Pennywise with confusion.

"A head start from me…nine…"

Realizing what Pennywise meant, Scarlett took off down the tunnel. Some reason she had a funny feeling that Pennywise wanted to hunt her. To chase her, to enjoy the hunt and try to capture her a gripping hold. That funny feeling that she had of being hunted must had been true because when the ten-seconds ran out, Scarlett heard a chilling laughter bounce off the tunnel walls and then there was a splashing sound into the sewage water.

In her head, she thought of a sentence that would fit in this scenario. A sentence that made goosebumps appeared on her skin. A sentence she whispered to herself, picturing Pennywise saying it with a wide razor teeth smile before going into the sewage water to come after her.

"Ready or not, here comes Pennywise."

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter that was more of a filler to lead into the next chapter.**

 **As a heads up, or rather, a preview to what is to come in the next chapter, well, the next chapter will have a warning on top at the beginning because the next chapter will have a section that will have some intimate content.**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting this story, and following this story also.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review. Follow. Favorite.**

 **Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Author Note:** **Toward the end of this chapter, there is some explicit content. Therefore, this is a warning that this chapter does contain a tiny portion of explicit content. *****

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** Craving

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She stayed out of the water for various reason. One, it was sewage water. Two, it was winter season and the water would most likely be frigid. And three, with her running through the water, it would create loud splashing sound, which would draw Pennywise attention to her.

Scarlett ran along the cement walkway alongside the stream of sewage water, jumping over the water to land on the other side of the tunnel. The small ledges ran all along the sewage water, ledges that were used for the workers to walk throughout the sewer tunnels.

There was some sort of sludge across the walkway on a corner that she was running on. Scarlett hands shot out to grab the wall corner to keep herself from sliding into the sewage water. She made a face when she looked down at her hands to see slime like mineral on her hands.

There was a short giggle from somewhere in the tunnels that manage to reach her ears. She did not know what direction the sound came from, but she continue to run. A few times, she managed to catch herself from going down a tunnel that was a dead end.

Hopping over the water to land on the other side of the tunnel, Scarlett rounded another corner and then she came to a stop. She pressed her back against the wall to pant lowly It took a couple of seconds for her to gather herself before she was trying to figure out how to not be capture so quickly by Pennywise. No doubt she would be captured by Pennywise, but she wanted to at least give a chase.

The thought of her supernatural abilities hit her front and center, reminding her that she could use her abilities to help her out in this chasing situation. It made Scarlett to shut her eyes, calming her body down. It was then she sensed Pennywise heading to her location. Eyes snapping open, she was running again in the opposite direction with a smile beginning to form on her lips.

Every time that she sensed Pennywise come close in her direction, she would change her direction as quick as possible. She continued to run until she found herself coming to a stop at the sight of a couple cherry red balloons gliding down various tunnels until one came to stop in front of her. Scarlett stared at the balloon, watching as it turned in its spot until she saw familiar golden yellowish eyes in the reflection of the balloon.

Scarlett did not sense Pennywise behind her, and she even looked behind her to see no one there. It was then she realized that Pennywise was using the balloons as its eyes.

"That's cheating!" Scarlett shouted through the tunnel, listening to her voice echo throughout the tunnels.

A laughter was Pennywise reply to her and the balloon popped in front of her. Scarlett began to run again, not slowing up as she sprinted down a long tunnel. When she went around another corner, Scarlett came to a stop as she saw an opening that led out to the Kenduskeag River. If she managed to get out, it was clear that she won this round of cat and mouse.

Scarlett sprinted toward the opening, though in the back of her head, she knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that Pennywise would let her escape. There was no way that Pennywise would chase her without using some sort of powers.

The sewage water ran along her side, but it was coming to an end as she got closer to the opening that slanted upward causing the water to stay drawn back. The water began to vibrate, began to move and that drew her attention downward for a brief second. It was a distraction for her before she looked up in front of her where there was a group of cherry red balloons bunched up. She let out a small screech as she ran into balloons, smacking them out of her way.

When one of the balloons smacked her in the face, she slapped it away to come face to face with a smiling Pennywise. Reflexes kicked in and she slammed her hands against Pennywise torso, shoving Pennywise backwards. Balloons continued to smack against her until the balloons began to pop one by one. With the balloons popping so close to her, she slapped her hands over her ears to block out the sharp cracking sound of the balloons popping. Her eyes shut as the balloons popped close to her face.

There was a high-pitch laughter over the balloons popping until everything became silent. Cracking open her eyes, Scarlett found herself staring at the opening of the tunnel again, but then arms came around her from behind. She felt something hard land on top of her head, which she had assumed was Pennywise's chin.

"You couldn't play fair."

"Nope, plus, there were no rules." Pennywise sung to her and rocked their bodies back and forth.

Scarlett did not answer anymore as she let Pennywise control their bodies until Pennywise went ramrod straight. It made her to become alert, wondering what Pennywise was sensing. Before Scarlett could question what caught its attention, a hand clamped over her mouth and she found herself floating backwards.

Her small startle scream was contained by the gloved hand over her mouth. She could not believe how Pennywise dragged her backwards until they were not in the tunnel. Instead, Scarlett found herself staring into the tunnel. It was as if she was a video camera that was hidden on the ceiling of the tunnel, looking back and forth through the tunnel to make sure no one was inside the tunnel. Scarlett realized that Pennywise dragged her into some sort of portal, some other dimension where intangibility was possible. To be able to phase through solid objects, which made the two of them to literally be like ghost that were able to phase through the cement tunnel walls.

"What is going on?" Scarlett asked.

Even her voice appeared to be different as she laid in this other dimension with Pennywise still gripping her. Her voice sound wavy, fluctuating in a soft sound wave length. Her eyes snapped to the opening of the tunnel where she sensed more than one presence standing in the opening. She saw it was three individuals that appeared to be doing something illegal.

It was clear that the three individuals looked to be in their teenage years. They were pushing and joking around with each other, shoving each other further into the tunnel. Out of the three teenagers, there appeared to be one that looked like they had just entered their teens or just had a babyface. That was the one that was the smallest and the one that was being shoved into the tunnel more.

"Go on, Marko, be a big boy." One of the taller and older teenager said toward the youngest one.

"No way, it looks creepy as shit down these tunnel and the smell makes it worst." The youngest and shortest one known as Marko replied.

Scarlett watched the three joke around, but were becoming sluggish in their movements. It made her to see that they were not smoking a cigarette, but rather, they were smoking weed.

"Hey, look, I got another bag." One of the older teens pulled out another bag.

There was an adjustment around her body which caused Scarlett to stare up at Pennywise, seeing Pennywise eyes color changing to a darker orangish red. It made her to figure that Pennywise was not in the mood for any of this.

When Pennywise hold was gone on her, Scarlett felt herself floating alone in the spot. She turned her head to stare around in the dimension she was in, but it appeared as if she was in a confined box that had zero gravity. When she felt herself being lifted up upon her movements, she made a swimming motion to bring herself back down to the open window that looked into the tunnel.

With her attention back on the opening that looked into the present world, Scarlett knew she was getting a taste of what the evil entity could control and where it came from. To be able to enter another dimension to hide and to teleport, Scarlett was sure that Pennywise was not from this world. If she said that to anyone, and mentioned about another realm out there where an evil ancient entity came from, her sanity would definitely be questioned.

Scarlett watched as the teenagers were trying out the drugs when Pennywise appeared, or should she say, Robert had made his appearance.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Robert asked them with his hands in his pockets as he stepped out of the darkness of the tunnel.

The three teens shot up from their seated spots on the ground to stare at Robert with surprise, clearly not expecting someone else to be in their presence.

"Um, nothing, nothing."

"Where the hell did he come from?"

Scarlett could only watch as Robert put on a charming smile that almost had her to scoff, but she held herself back due to it not being the right time to do so. She watched as Robert began to joke with them, to lighten them up to trust him. She could only shake her head as she knew this was Robert's way of fishing. He casted the bait out, lure them in with a charming personality and any common interest they might share, before he was sinking the hook into them. Once hooked, Robert did not carefully reel the fish in. No, that was not the evil entity style. Robert ripped them out of the water with viciousness and made sure that they would not escape his clutches.

Her attention was drawn forward when Robert mentioned about having some more weed in the sewer and that the area he kept it in was where he hid. That it was an area that was a perfect spot that he could show them so that they wouldn't get caught.

Scarlett could only shake her head as the teens agreed, falling for Robert's proposition. She noted that the four of them were walking into the tunnel, entering deeper into the sewer system. It caused her to push in that direction, almost smiling as her body began to float in the direction that she wanted to go in. She held back a giddy laugh at being able to control this ability that she knew that Pennywise controlled and to make sure that she was invisible to the naked eye.

There was a twisting feeling that soon hit her when she was following after the four. She opened her mouth, feeling the need to let out a gasp as there was a twisting feeling that became stronger, but before she could let a gasp escape, she was being ripped forward. It felt like she was in a rollercoaster cart that was going up the big hill, creeping up, up, up before coming to a halt on top to stare down at the drop before being shot down. This was the feeling she was experiencing. She felt as if her body was being forced with great pressure forward, being shot forward like a wooden rollercoasters.

Scarlett did not realize that she was shot out of the wall until she was flying in midair and bellyflopped onto a mattress that was in front of an old circus cart. She was back in the area that was considered Pennywise's main lair. She groan at the feel of her stomach turning that she had to lean her head over the edge of the mattress, waiting to throw up her school lunch, but it never came.

The voices coming closer to the main lair which caused her to push her upper body up to turn her head toward the left where she heard the voices becoming louder. She did not know what to do, but to slide down the end of the mattress and stand up and walked over to one of the many tunnels where the voices appeared to be coming down. She couldn't help, but to be surprise that those teens were still alive with Pennywise disguised as Robert Gray.

There was a tug of wanting her presence to which she began to walk into the tunnel. It was not curiosity to find out what was going on, but it was a sense of wanting to be close. In her mind, she had a feeling it was the pieces of the evil entity inside of her that wanted her to be closer to its creator—her mate.

There was another open area in the sewage system, but this one was a dead end and smaller open area. There was only one way to enter and exit out of it. Scarlett took in the new area, seeing it was round with a bubble shape ceiling. It made her to wonder if this area was for when the sewage ever flooded, that this area was an extra room for the overflow of water to access instead of flooding above ground.

When Scarlett stepped in, her eyes flickered down to the sewage water that stopped from entering the new room. She saw there was a small ledge that she had to step up onto, to which she did. Her eyes stared at the murky sewage water that had leaves and twigs floating on the surface, but she could still see her reflection in the murky sewage water.

Her eyes were glowing and this made her mouth to drop, not believing what she was seeing. The night that Pennywise and her coupled, she almost did not believe it when Pennywise had mentioned about her eyes glowing, but with all the weird abilities that she was surfacing lately, becoming familiarize with them, she was becoming a strong believer in the supernatural realm now.

She tried to stay hidden from view, but one of the teenagers caught sight of her and pointed right at her.

"Whoa, am I imaging this or is there a crimson hair chick in front of me."

"No, no, dude, I am seeing her too."

"Me too, and I am not complaining."

Scarlett stood there, eyes flickering to Pennywise, or should she say, Robert, who had a scowl on his face due to the teens eyeing her with lustful eyes. She stood still in her spot, not knowing what Robert wanted her to do or what she should even be doing. She was drawn to this location for the odd reason of needing to be closer to the entity.

A hand was held out to her that caused her to feel her feet moving toward Robert. She reached out to drop her right hand into his and let herself be tugged against his side, his other arm coming to wrap around her waist in a tight, possessive manner. The other hand let go of her hand, but came up to brush his fingertips underneath her eyes.

"Such pretty eyes." Robert purred with a smirk.

"Lucky bastard." One of the teens said lowly, not expecting both Scarlett and Robert to hear, but they did.

"Oh, what was that?" Robert played it off as if he did not hear.

"Nothing, nothing, dude, just impressed you have her as your woman."

"Yes, yes, isn't she a pretty little crimson birdie." Robert said, staring at Scarlett the whole time with an eerie smile and his eyes changed from the pale blue color to the familiar orangish gold color with a brush of maroon red around the pupils.

Robert lips were against her own, hands holding her waist tightly, and pressing against her body to the point that she was being to arch up against him. Her hands had come up to grab the front of his top, wanting to stay balance in case Robert let her go. It did not matter that those three teens stood there as Robert consumed her lips because that was the point. Robert was marking his territory and showing that she was off limits.

Robert pulled away and bumped his nose against her nose before glancing at the three teenagers that stood there, smoking, and watching the whole exchange between Robert and Scarlett with raised eyebrows and smirks. She felt Robert pull away from her and he turned to face the three teens. She noticed that Robert appeared to be transforming, transforming into Pennywise. The transformation caused her to take a few steps back, giving room to what was happening. She knew that Pennywise would take out one or two and let one run off to have a chase since Pennywise appeared to enjoy a chase due to the fear that one emitted when running away from the evil entity.

Scarlett stood at the mouth of the entrance of this dead end round room. She watched the change in emotions of the three teenagers when Robert transformed into Pennywise. At first, the three teenagers thought it was what they were smoking that made them to see Pennywise because they mumbled to each other about seeing a creepy clown. When the three became aware that Pennywise was very real, immediate fear was on their faces.

"What's the matter, you don't want to hang out anymore?" Pennywise asked and then smiled that wide smile where rows of sharp teeth lengthen.

The fight or flight mode sunk into these three teenagers because the next moment, one of them broke apart from his friends to run, but tripped over his own friends feet and fell face first onto the ground. The other two tried to run, pushing each other aside to be able to get out first, but their panic state were holding the two up. The one on the ground was getting up, but Pennywise pounced. Pennywise grabbed the teen's arms and began to pull out and upwards.

There was a loud scream coming from the teen that Pennywise pounced on. Pennywise began the process on ripping the arms off that teen. The two friends of the teen stared in horror before shoving one another again, managing to collect themselves and run by Scarlett.

Scarlett eyed Pennywise, cringing a bit as she began to hear the popping of the joints coming out of place.

"Why did you not stop them?"

"I don't do what you do." Scarlett replied, turning away as Pennywise ripped the arms off the body and the screaming died down. She assumed the teenager passed out from the pain.

"You are going to give me a hard time with this, little birdie." Pennywise voice was against her ear.

"Okay, but you do what you do, I'm not the evil cannibalistic entity."

"Ooo, someone is getting a bite." Pennywise purred as he came to stand in front of her and reached out, gripping her chin to push her head back in order to stare down at her.

There were no more words that came from Scarlett. Pennywise let go of her face before walking away from her, but was sinking into the sewage water until it disappeared. Scarlett did not look behind her at the bloody scene, knowing that it was gruesome.

There had been no anger from Pennywise for her backtalk, no frustration or annoyance when she did not assist, even though she had the abilities to had stopped those other two teens for Pennywise. If she was to participate, she would really be becoming similar to Pennywise, or rather, become Pennywise partner in crime.

Scarlett walked away and began to head back to the main lair, though, just her luck, one of the teenagers appeared out of a tunnel. It was the other older one making her to believe that Pennywise either got the one known as Marko or Marko was split away from this other teenager.

She simply stared as the teenager came running up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a little shake.

"Why are you standing there? Did you not see that—that thing?"

"I did." Scarlett replied blankly.

She did not want to show emotion, and did not want to show sympathy. If she showed any sort of emotions every time this happen, she would loose her mind. Pennywise survived off the fear and survived off flesh and blood of those soaked in pure fear. Fear would continue to happen when Pennywise was around. She would not lie and say she didn't hate the fact that she would hide her emotions, but she did. She hated the fact that she chose to be emotionless for the sake of her sanity, but also, to not piss off Pennywise in any way. She did not know how Pennywise would react every time that she got emotional or try to reason with the entity to stop doing what it was doing. She knew that would not hold up. Pennywise would continue doing what it was doing for the past centuries. There was nothing, not even her, that would stop Pennywise actions.

Scarlett thought of her family, especially her little brother, Ben. She did not need anything to happen to him if she ever went up against Pennywise. She knew Pennywise would not hesitate to threaten her by using her little brother, and threaten to go after Ben. Thus, Scarlett would not take the risk of that happening, even though she was not a hundred percent guarantee that Pennywise would keep to its words.

"Why aren't you running?"

"Because if I run, no matter what, I will always end up with Pennywise."

"Pennywise? That thing has a name?"

"Yes, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and I'm sorry." Scarlett whispered.

The hands left her shoulders as the teenager began to take stagger steps back and away from her, staring at her with a horrified look, realizing that she was not going to help and that she knew a lot about the evil clown.

"Are you with that thing?"

There was a change in the air, almost like the air was twisting in a circle behind her. She felt cold hands brushing up the back of her calves and continue to brush up the back of her legs until long arms came to wrap around her lower hips.

"Of course she is. She's my mate." Pennywise said happily with a little bounce in its spot.

Scarlett continued to stare at the teenager that could not believe that this was happening to them, that Pennywise clenched her tightly to its body and confirmed to the teenager that she was its mate. Scarlett could imagine the smile that was stretched wide and long across Pennywise face, an inhuman smile that freaked many out. A smile and those abnormal eyes that would be the last thing anyone saw before Pennywise attacked them.

The teenager turned away, to run away again, but decayed hands burst out of the sewage water to grab hold of the teenager that began to scream. Scarlett felt the vibration against her back before the sound of a low giggle emitted from Pennywise. She watched with slight wide eyes as these decayed hands covered with film of sewage water drag the teenager halfway into the water.

The arms that were around her waist let her go. She did not want to stay for this anymore, especially as Pennywise skipped over to the teenager that was halfway in the water. The mouth of Pennywise becoming larger and the rows of razor teeth began to come out of its mouth to clamp down on the teenager's neck.

With quick feet, she dashed off down the tunnel until she came to the main lair. She dropped herself on the mattress that she had landed on earlier with her eyes aimed forward, staring at a wall across the lair. She did not know how long she would stay in this lair with Pennywise, but at this moment, she wanted to go home, wrap herself in her bed blankets and hide away from the world for today.

Hearing a set of feet had caused Scarlett to turn her head toward one of the many tunnels to see that Marko was alive. He was limping though. There was a set of bloody teeth marks evident through his khaki pant leg. What she did not expect was the angry look on Marko's face as he caught sight of her and now, he was coming toward her with a snarl.

"I—I heard you. I heard what you said to Jim. You—you're with that thing!" Marko shouted the last part before lunging at her with hands outstretch before him, clearly intended to strangle her.

The hands brushed her throat before she shoved Marko off of her. When the two got close again, the two began to wrestle with one another. Marko managed to grip her hair and tugged her head down to then swipe at the side of her neck, which caused her to gasp out more in shock than in pain. She elbowed Marko into the stomach causing Marko's grip on her hair to loosen. As she went to elbow Marko again, Scarlett started to feel this well of energy spreading throughout her body and then collecting in her hands. When she slammed her right palm against Marko's chest, he was shot backwards a couple of feet and slammed onto his back.

Scarlett eyed her hand that the energy came out of before looking at Marko getting back up, not an ounce of anger left him. He began to come at her again, but this time, he had managed to pick up some sort of metal pipe off the ground. He went to whack her with it, swinging it like a baseball bat, and she was ready to defend herself. She held her hands up to use her ability to shoot him off again, but she did not have to.

A very pissed off Pennywise caught the metal pipe with one hand and squeeze it so tightly it bent within a second. Pennywise ripped the pipe away from Marko and tossed it somewhere. Scarlett took a step back, watching as Marko began to take steps away from Pennywise and her, fear etched throughout his whole posture now.

"You—you touched her." Pennywise seethed, eyes flickering down to Marko's hands where strands of her crimson red hair got tangle up in his fingers when he grabbed her head moments ago.

"Shit." Marko whispered before turning to run, but Pennywise grabbed him by the back of the jacket and lifted him up into the air.

Scarlett mouth dropped as Pennywise held Marko up in the air as if he weighed less than a feather. She then watched as Pennywise threw Marko across the large room. Marko slammed into the wall and then onto the ground, barely moving anymore. Though, a couple seconds passed before Marko attempted to crawl away, but Pennywise was there, waiting for Marko to look up.

When those long claws sunk into Marko's back, the blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the tunnel had Scarlett to look away. She moved to the mattress and sat herself back down, rubbing the back of her head where strands of hair were ripped out. It was not much, thus, she did not worry about a tiny bald spot or anything.

The screaming stopped, and she still did not look up.

The rage that Pennywise was in when he noted that she was attacked was something that Scarlett hoped that she would never witness again. She knew that Pennywise was going to be extra cautious with her, making sure she was safe. She was its first priority to protect since it could not save _Scarletta_ or _Scarlett Rose_ during their eras. Pennywise was going to make sure that she was going to be the one to birth a child, to be the one to be its mate for as long as possible. There would be no more chances to get it right, Pennywise would make sure of that. This was it, she was to be the one.

A hand brushed her hand away from touching the back of her head. Her eyes casted upward to stare up at Pennywise. She saw the clown was checking her head, checking her over to see if she was hurt anywhere else. The hint of concern aimed toward her had thrown her a curveball, especially receiving concern from the ancient evil entity, but then again, she was its mate.

The way that Pennywise acted toward her was either playful, mischievous or childish when in a good mood, but when Pennywise wanted to check on her, wanted more out of her, Pennywise reminder her of being something feral. Pennywise sometimes acted like a feral mate that checked over her to guarantee that everything was okay, but if not, then Pennywise would go after what had caused her harm. For example at what happened to those that messed with her, such as, Marko, who was now torn apart in pieces.

A hand brushed down her front side causing her eyes to shoot up to see the familiar glint in those yellowish gold eyes. She tried to not think about what Pennywise wanted, but she felt the zipper of her winter coat go down and her jacket to open.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why ask when you know the answer, little birdie?"

"I don't know." She replied.

When she felt a zing of excitement go through her body toward an area that pulse for more, she could not believe that she would feel that for the evil entity. She wonder if it was the pieces of Pennywise inside of her that drawn her to Pennywise, to want its touches, to want the need to be satisfied. She did not know if that was the pieces inside of her, or if it was actually her.

She did not want it to stop. There was the warm sensation going through her body as each layer of clothing came off of her quicker than she put them on this morning. Her own hands reached out to touch the off color white renaissance clown jumpsuit, but it vanished from underneath her fingertips. She could not help the comment that slipped out of her mouth.

"You couldn't do that with my clothes?"

A small snickered was the reply to her comment that made her to roll her eyes. When her eyes connected with Pennywise's eyes, she did not know what happened. One-second she was staring into Pennywise eyes, watching them glow and the next she was falling backwards and a shroud of light wrapped around their bodies.

 **…** **..**

Eyes fluttering open, Scarlett found herself staring at a bright ceiling, or maybe, as she stared more, it was a bright lit sky. Everything around her felt warm. Warmth caressed her like someone brushing hundreds of soft paint brushes in all motions across her bare skin. There was pressure across her legs causing her to lift her upper half up with her shoulders lifting off the ground with her head.

She took in the fact that she was nude now, that she laid on a mattress still, and that Pennywise was the one rubbing her legs. But she noted that Pennywise appeared a little different in height and width wise. It was as if Pennywise shrunk, to be a little more human looking, but still a tall one. The appearance of the face was still the same, but the forehead had shrunk too.

"You changed?" Scarlett pointed out.

"I adjusted. I had to for certain reason." Pennywise wagged its eyebrows and a tongue slithering out to lick its lips.

She felt her face become hotter than it already was. She looked around their surroundings to find them in a bright area, as if the whole area was bright lights.

"Where are we?"

"A place where no disturbance would come to us."

"It's warm." She whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she felt lips brush against her thighs. Her eyes opened back up to glance down at Pennywise, feeling cool temperature hands grab her thighs and push them open.

"Yes, yes, it is." Pennywise said, not responding to what she said, only looking at what was before its eyes.

Scarlett eyes snapped open as she looked down to see that Pennywise was not answering about the fact that the surrounding was warm, but rather staring at an area before its eyes. If she could stared into a mirror right now, her face would probably be bright red due to all the blushing.

Once she calmed herself down, stopping from blushing, Scarlett shut her eyes and the occasional gasp would escape her when she felt a brush of lips across her bare skin. Her eyes cracked open as she felt eyes on her. Her eyes came in connection with bright gold eyes staring down at her.

"You will continue to become stronger." Pennywise purred down to her while it got hold of her hands and slammed her wrists on either side of her head.

"Why do you keep making me stronger?"

"Because…" Pennywise paused.

Scarlett opened her mouth, wanting to know what Pennywise had to say, but she took in a sharp intake of air and her head moved around in her spot, feeling the familiar sensation pulsing through her lower half. A growl escaped Pennywise who continued to sink slow and deep within her.

It did not hurt for Scarlett anymore, but it did send such an intense sensation through her that made her toes to curl, her muscles to hum with excitement at the adrenaline and pleasure pulsing through her body. With the connection between Pennywise and Scarlett, whenever the two touched or did this sort of action, everything was powerful. To Scarlett, the connection that they had intensified each other senses.

Pennywise took a bite of her neck before a low hiss escaped from between the cherry red plumped lips, a hiss of air that stroke the skin up her jawline and all the way up to the shell of her left ear. Her nails felt longer and sharper, and sinking into Pennywise back at every movement that one another made against each other.

"…you will be with me forever." Pennywise finished with a sharp thrust that made her to exclaimed the evil entity name to the bright lit sky with her eyes glowing brilliantly.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The time that Scarlett got back home, Ben had been home for the past hour. He stared at her as she moved around the kitchen, making them grilled cheese with some tomato soup.

"Scar?"

"Yes, Ben?" Scarlett set the platter of grilled cheese on the table before going back to the stove to fill up two bowls with tomato soup.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why ask that?" Scarlett asked as she set a spoon in each of the bowl.

Scarlett brought the bowls over to the table, setting one in front of Ben and the other in front of the seat that she soon sat in. Her eyes flickered to Ben, waiting for him to tell her his concern for today. She was used to Ben questioning her now, questioning about her wellbeing to which she would lie to him. She did not know when Ben would stop questioning her, but she could not be a little happy that Ben cared so much for her wellbeing and to be so concern for her. But she was the same way when it came to Ben. She would question him continuously if he appeared different to her than his normal self.

"You had a small limp."

The familiar warmth began to appear to her cheeks. The blush was about to come in full effect, but she collected herself and began to busy herself with the soup. Her eyes flickered to Ben with a small grin, trying to hide the fact that she was beginning to blush.

The blush was because of what she had been doing an hour ago with an evil ancient clown entity. Blushing because she was doing a very intimate act with the entity. Mating was what Pennywise repeatedly told her. She could still feel the warmth from the other dimension that Pennywise brought them in, the warmth that pleasure brought to her body, and the warmth of being in a good mood afterwards. She thought that she would be guilty of being with Pennywise in such a way, but she could not help but crave for the intimacy now. It made her think that it was the pieces of the entity inside of her that drawn her to Pennywise, and it might be that, but she also had a feeling it was her curiosity. It might be her ambitious to know more about this ancient entity just like the same way her past selves wanted to know more about the entity too.

"I went into the woods to play the violin and stepped on a tree root that was hidden underneath the snow. I slipped and almost did a full out split, but caught myself. You would have been impressed at my dance moves."

The small snort and then a snicker from Ben caused Scarlett to smile, but she realized how routine it was to lie to Ben. She did not know how long she could continue to lie about Pennywise, but if she lied to keep those she cared about safe from Pennywise, she would continue to do so, especially in order to keep anyone from discovering about Pennywise. For if someone was to discover Pennywise, it would be their last.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I am going to keep saying how much I am appreciating all the favorites, followings, and reviews for this story. So, thank you and much appreciated for the favorites, followings, and reviews.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter:** Music

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She felt like she was going to explode with craziness. She was running around the house that she felt as if she was flying with how fast she moved. Arms above her head, waving around and in her left hand clenched a couple of papers stapled together.

Ben sat in the living room, booming with laughter at Scarlett screaming and running around their house, looking like a crazy woman.

"I can't believe this." Scarlett ran across the couch, jumping over the laughing Ben and landing on the ground, running around the couch.

Round and round she went causing Ben to shut his eyes, feeling his eyes hurting and his head become dizzy from the amount of times that she ran around the couch. She jumped on top of the armchair cushion, bouncing on it and hugging the packet of paper to her chest.

The sun was beaming in the living room, giving the room a bright whitish gold glow. A ray was splashed across Scarlett's face, lighting it up more than it already was with her wide smile. Her pale blue eyes appeared brighter than they usually do, due to the sunlight. She was radiating pure happiness and excitement.

There was a reason behind why Scarlett was running around the house like a crazy woman on a sugar high.

For a couple of years, Scarlett had been creating pieces with her violin and piano, recording the pieces that were perfection. Many sheets of pieces that she created with a lot of time. She had sent her pieces to music companies, studios, publisher and so forth, anything musical related. When the mail was brought into the house, Scarlett saw a manilla folder that had her name on it. She got a letter about her talent and wanting more of her talent and that she could be looking at a future in producing music in a huge spotlight sense.

Scarlett let out another small scream and ran off to her bedroom, leaving a laughing Ben behind. She ran across her bed and jumped off the bed to land on the other side, skipping up to her desk and set the papers down on her desk.

She was about to do a happy dance, spinning around in a circle, but stopped as she came to stare at a tall, evil clown that sat at the end of her bed with hands clasped between its legs. Its golden yellow eyes were bright, the smile wide, but closed and there was amusement dancing in Pennywise eyes.

"Oh, please do continue. I enjoy how crazy you are right now." Pennywise waved hands about before dropping them with a soft slap against its legs.

Her arms crossed over her chest, a single eyebrow raised as she let her hyper self fade away from her body. There was a roll of the eyes of Pennywise because she was not going to be freaking out anymore in pure happiness. Instead, Scarlett stayed quiet and continued to stare at Pennywise, waiting for something to happen or to be said.

"I'm surprised that you are around this time."

"Oh?" Pennywise's head tilted to the side.

"You usually don't show in the mornings." She said while slipping the papers into the manilla envelope and then into her desk for safekeeping.

There was a couple of seconds in silence before there was an off tune humming behind her. Scarlett glanced over her shoulder at Pennywise, eyeing Pennywise at the end of her bed. She looked away to glance at her bedroom door, walking over to it and shutting it, just in case Ben decided to come find her.

The hyper energy that she had earlier was dying down. She ignored Pennywise as she laid down on her bed, on her side, and stared at the wall that had sketches across of it. It was weird with how at ease she was now with Pennywise, especially as she was closing her eyes as she was feeling a little tire.

Scarlett felt a hand land on her foot as she drifted off into a nap, but she felt the hand move in a slow and gentle up and down manner across her calves. She paid no mind as her body shut down into a light sleep.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The next time that she opened her eyes, Scarlett realized her bedroom was dark. When her eyes cleared up, she stared at the bedroom door to see that it was still shut. As she tried to move, and tried to unravel herself from her curled up position, she found herself unable to. It was the long arms that were wrapped around her torso, holding her in place. A body was spooning around her whole curled up position, keeping her in that position since the body kept her there.

Scarlett could not believe that Pennywise was curled around her, spooning around her body. Then again, the two had already coupled with one another a couple of times, thus, this should not be shocking to her.

"Can I get up?"

"But you are my personal teddy bear." Pennywise whined lowly and clenched her tighter.

"Your personal teddy bear is going to pee on you."

"Eck!" Pennywise pushed her away causing her to almost fall off the bed, but she caught herself. She held back a snicker as she slid out of the bed and stood up, stretching her arms over her head.

"How long was I asleep?" Scarlett asked Pennywise before she left her bedroom.

Her right hand rested on the door knob as she was turned halfway around to stare at Pennywise on her bed, sitting up against the headboard and looking so casual sitting there that the entity appeared that this was routine and nothing new.

"About three hours." Pennywise shrugged.

"Three hours? Shit." Scarlett left the bedroom to go to the bathroom and then she went through the house to search for Ben.

The whole house checked except the bedrooms. Scarlett went through all the bedrooms, saving Ben's for last. She gave a small knock and then pushed it up, to peek inside. There was a small startle cry and something plastic clacking across the ground. It caused Scarlett to swing open the door to see Ben standing there with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Ben replied quickly.

"Uh huh."

"I thought that you were taking a nap."

"Yeah, well my nap turned into a slumber. Now, what are you doing and why do you got tape." Scarlett asked as she watched him pick up a roll of tape from the ground and hold it to his chest.

Scarlett noted that Ben stood up straighter, eyes a little wider than usual and was tense. She knew he was hiding something, especially when it looked like he was holding his breath. Her eyes began to flicker around the bedroom until she caught sight of Ben's eyes flicker to the bedroom door. It caused her to smirk and grab the doorknob to shut it.

"No, Scar, wait." Ben began, one of his hands' shooting out to stop her.

A pull of the bedroom door and release of the doorknob, the door swung shut by itself. Scarlett heard Ben let out a small groan that sounded like he was embarrassed. She stared at the back of her little brother's door, a grin began to appear on her lips. Now, she knew the reason why Ben had that roll of tape.

"Nice poster, Ben…I didn't know that you were a fan." Scarlett arms crossed over her chest, staring at the poster before her attention was on Ben.

"I—I—"

"You don't have to explain, Ben. Everyone has their own taste in music, but I didn't think you liked them."

"Yeah." Ben sighed, shoulders dropping a little.

The poster was a boy band—New Kids on the Block. It was large and took up most of the back door. Scarlett stared at Ben and then at the poster.

"Well, now I know something new about you."

"Please don't tell anyone." Ben pleaded, hands clasped in front of his chest in a praying way.

"Who will I tell, Ben?" Scarlett told him as she opened up the bedroom door.

"I don't know."

"Exactly." She gave him a smile and then left his bedroom to head back toward her own.

Scarlett entered her bedroom and walked over to the dresser, pulling out pajamas to bring into the bathroom. She could not believe that she napped that long because it would be a hard time trying to go to sleep. She was thankful that it was a Friday, so there was no worries for school tomorrow.

"Interesting poster your brother has."

Feet paused from carrying her to the door, Scarlett whirled around to stare at Pennywise. Pennywise stood from the bed and took one long step forward to be directly in front of her. Her head tilted back a little to stare up at Pennywise's face that loomed over her.

"You better not be going around him."

"And if I do?" Pennywise asked lowly, reaching out to play with a strand of her hair.

"I will fight you." Scarlett said bravely as she got that warm ball of energy feeling igniting in her lower belly.

A small snicker slipped out of Pennywise and the hand playing with her hand paused, but then began to wrap that strand around the long fingers. It caused her head to lean toward the hand until the hand sunk into her dark crimson red hair.

"Your past selves had that sudden bite in your personality." Pennywise said in a low tone.

Scarlett stared at Pennywise with a small raise of the eyebrows, seeing how Pennywise eyes appeared to get glossy as if remembering the centuries it had lived. The glossy stayed while Pennywise hands pulled out from her hair, but came back up to let a few strands loop around the long fingers.

"This color hair was always the same. It was always alluring. It stuck out since no one else had this color hair."

"Was it the hair that attracted you to _Scarletta_ , _Scarlett Rose_ and now me?" Scarlett asked.

With Pennywise in this state of mind, in a state where the evil entity was remembering and thinking about its past, Scarlett wanted to know more. Whenever Pennywise talked about its history, its past, its life, Scarlett listened closely. She wanted to understand what this entity was.

"Yes, and amongst other things that capture my attention."

"What were the other things?" Scarlett asked immediately, seeing the gloss leaving Pennywise eyes. She knew that she had a few seconds to get answers out of Pennywise before Pennywise closes off and does not talk about the past anymore.

"Energy. The energy inside of you was compatible to handle me."

"And no one else had that?"

Pennywise eyes were back to normal, eyes refocused. The reminiscence state of mind was gone from Pennywise now. Now, the evil entity was back to focus all its attention onto her. Pennywise hand flexed in her hand and then pulled her head backward. Pennywise body pressed against her own, curving around her body and leaning over her. Their faces were inches away from each other and their eyes stayed in connection, no one blinking.

"No." Pennywise whispered and leaned closer.

Scarlett did not move, did not struggle against Pennywise because she felt that familiar electrifying of pleasure shoot across her body, going straight down to the southern region of her body. There was a touch of a tongue, sliding across her neck and up to her ear before lips were pressed against the shell of her right ear. There was a small snicker before Pennywise spoke.

"See how bonded we are now."

There was only a small nod from her. The feeling that she was feeling made her to know that Pennywise was absolutely right. Being together a couple of times in an intimate way would intensify their bond, their connection, their need to mate again. It was a connection that looped around them both to feel each others energy and presence. The pieces of Pennywise that Pennywise fed to her, lived and thrived inside of her. Those pieces ignited whenever in the presence of Pennywise or the touches from Pennywise. The feeling made her toes curl with delight. It made her to think how she changed from a teenage girl that was uneasy about the evil entity to the teenage girl that wanted to stand by the evil entity as its companion.

The hand in her hair let her go causing her eyes to snap open and stare up at Pennywise, who began to snicker again.

"Go take your shower."

"But—"

"Your brother is coming close." Pennywise said and faded away, disappearing in thin air.

Scarlett took in a deep inhale to calm her body down before she turned around to leave her bedroom, almost running into Ben.

"Are you going to the bathroom?" Ben asked.

Scarlett noticed that he had his pajama in his hands too. Ben eyes flickered to the pajamas in her hands too before they two looked at each other. It caused the two to stare at one another for a good couple of seconds before they both raced to the bathroom door, shoving each other out of the way to not let the other inside the bathroom.

"I'm older!" Scarlett shouted as she grabbed the bathroom doorknob to push it open.

"I'm the youngest and I should go." Ben arms came around her waist, trying to pull her away from the door.

"No, because you take ten years and now I know why. It's because you are singing your new favorite boy band songs!" Scarlett turned to put her left hand on Ben's forehead and pushed him off of her.

"Hey! You said you won't say anything." Ben exclaimed and tried to push her away from the door.

"I said that I won't tell anybody." Scarlett shouted and then she hip bumped Ben away from the door.

With Ben slightly away from her, she pushed opened the door and then slammed it shut, locking it before Ben could make a lunge at the door. She snickered as Ben let out a yell and kicked the door.

"I'm first next time!" Ben shouted through the door.

"Whatever!" Scarlett replied, grinning as she heard Ben huff outside the door and made sure for her to hear him stomping his way back to his bedroom.

Scarlett turn on the shower to let it run a little to heat up. While the shower was heating up, she was stripping out of her clothes and lowly humming a tune underneath her breath. It made her to think that the tune was nice and she would need to write notes down because it might be a new piece that she could work on. Now, that she got offer a deal, she was another step closer to becoming known.

Knowing that she had to prove to Ben that she would not take a long shower, it was short. She almost laughed when she walked out of the bathroom and Ben stood there with a mad facial expression, but he was having a hard time keeping it on his face since Ben wasn't known to be an angry individual. She walked by him with the new piece humming throughout her body and she entered her bedroom, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Scarlett picked up one of her notebooks that had her own original pieces in them. She pulled out the pencil that was stuck in the rings of the notebook and flipped open to a new page to begin writing down the keys to the sound of her humming.

"Sounds like a happy tune."

The pencil had almost whipped across the paper from the sudden voice that spoke from behind her. She did not take her eyes off the notebook, but she did see the long legs in the corner of eyes stretch out on either side of her since she sat cross legged in the center of her bed.

"A piece that reminds me of spring coming in."

"How visual." Pennywise said dryly that it caused her to pause in the last couple of notes, but then resumed to finish.

"I will be adding more to it to make it longer, but for now, the main parts are out of my mind." Scarlett said as she shut the notebook to signal that she was finished.

Scarlett went to slide off the bed to go set the notebook on her desk, but arms came around her waist and held her back. She turned her head a little to stare up at Pennywise, wondering what the entity wanted from her.

"I need to get up."

"No, no, you do not. You are a part of me now, start acting like it. Use it."

"Use what?"

Pennywise did not answer her, only gave her a dull look and eyes that said, 'would you think harder, dummy.' She stared at Pennywise for a few moments and then looked away to stare at her desk. She was not stupid to what Pennywise wanted her to do. She knew that Pennywise wanted her to keep using her newfound abilities to be stronger, but whenever she used them, she felt herself becoming less normal, or rather, less human, and she did not know how to feel about that.

"Come on now." Pennywise shook her body a little.

Scarlett slid the pencil in the rings of the notebook before she held it up a little in front of her. Her eyes focused in on the notebook, picturing the shape of it and imagining how much it weighed. She began to focus hard, but a small whispered in her ear from Pennywise to tell her to not think too hard or else she would have a major headache. So, she listened. She did not let her body to become tense, she thought how telekinesis was smooth and fluid.

When the notebook hovered up, Scarlett ignored Pennywise making dramatic 'ooo' and 'ahh' sound effects as if watching something spectacular that it had never seen before. If she was not focusing on this notebook, she would had rolled her eyes.

The notebook floated and wavered a little in the air, but she kept focus on what she wanted the notebook to do. It was in her control. Her focus was all on the notebook, nothing else around her to distract her—except the evil clown entity that was oozing with excitement at what she was performing. It was a showcase of her ability, the ability that Pennywise provided her and continued to feed her.

"That is it, yes, yes." Pennywise hissed with delight, arms around her hips were tightening.

The notebook was getting closer to the desk. Scarlett kept focus even though she wanted to scream out in excitement at how well she was doing.

"Land it softly. Softly." Pennywise cooed into her ear.

She tried to think about lowering the notebook, but some reason, it was not working. Her focus began to lessen as she began to take in her surroundings again, noticing what she was doing and who sat behind her. The notebook wavered in the air and then shot forward, slamming into the wall with a loud smack and then dropped onto the desk.

The two sat there on the bed, not saying a word for a couple of seconds at what happened. Of course, Scarlett knew that Pennywise would make a comment that made her to roll her eyes this time.

"Hmp, that could have gone a little smoother. Need a little touch up on the landing, my little birdie, but overall, I will give you an eight and a half out of ten."

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **I sort of had a writer's block on what to write before I jump into getting into the movie parts itself. So this chapter was sort of a filler to get closer to the actual movie itself. In addition, the chapter was a filler and a chapter to have more interaction between Scarlett and Pennywise.**

 **Therefore, thank you for all the positive feedbacks thus far—the favorites, followers and the reviews. As always, I appreciate whenever I see favorites, followers, and reviews for this story.**

 **I'm just going to do a disclaimer on the boy band part. I do not own anything about the boy band that was mentioned in this chapter. If anyone say the new 2017 movie, you would understand that reference between Ben and Scarlett and the poster.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**

 **Thank You!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter:** Down the Well You Go

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There were votes going around the high school that was for the yearbook. Votes that focused mainly on the seniors, but sometimes a vote could apply to other high school grade levels. Questions for these votes for example were, 'which female and male students have the best vehicle,' or 'which male and female athletes is the most athletic,' or 'which male and female will be successful after high school.'

When the yearbook announcement was said over the speakers, the teachers handed out the sheets that had the questions on it to vote. Of course, students that really cared about the yearbook questions were running around, telling their friends and anyone close around them to vote for them for one of the questions.

Scarlett had managed to dodge a few that came up to persuade her to vote for them for something before they ran off to find someone else. She shook her head at those that were frantic and continued to walk to gym class, where she got changed into her gym clothes and walked out of the locker room and into the gym where the gym teacher took attendance.

The gym teacher announced that they were going outside to play some soccer. Those that did not want to play had to walk, jog, or run the track for the rest of class. There were groans from a few students, not wanting to go outside due to it not being that warm outside. It was spring time and the temperatures during the spring were either warm or very cold.

The temperature appeared to be around mid to high sixties, which Scarlett did not complain the moment she stepped outside like some of her classmates did. The hairs on her arms raised for a couple of seconds before going back down. Her body temperature adjusting the lukewarm air.

During the time of gym,—which was her last period for today—Scarlett listened to a particular group of girls that were seen as the 'popular' girls. They were some of the few that were considered to be 'popular' by the rest of the school population. Scarlett was running with the soccer ball and kicked it across the field to another student that was on her team. The teacher praised her for her strong and accurate kick before the teacher turned to the small group of popular girls that stood around, conversing and not paying attention to the game.

"Hey, if you three are going to stand there and not play, get off the field and go walk the track. Now!" The gym teacher shouted, pointing right at the track that circled around the football field that they were playing soccer on.

The group of girls grumble as they were walking by Scarlett, who was near them again as she passed the ball off to another teammate. She did not expect to hear her name in those girls interaction since Scarlett was not someone that stuck out, except her rare dark crimson red hair.

"She's getting votes for the category on being the most successful after high school." Veronica said. She was one of the three girls that acted as the ring leader of this small group and the one that Scarlett knew was not as bad as most of the 'popular' girls, but she could become mean when she was around the whole crowd of popular people.

"Well, yeah Veronica, have you ever seen Scarlett play. She's amazing." Rachel said. She was another popular girl, but one of the nice ones that talked to anyone that came around her. Anyone that came around her, she began talking to them out of nowhere.

"If you are such a fan, Rachel, why don't you get an autograph." Veronica muttered.

"She should. Might be worth something in the future. Scarlett is talented in the arts. So, you might as well get an autograph." Bethany said with a small snarl.

Now, everyone around the school knew that Bethany was known to hang around with the popular crowd, but sometimes she did not. Like Rachel, she talked to anyone that was in her range, but only if she wanted to talk. She wasn't talkative like Rachel, but when she did talk, all eyes came to rest on her since she was quiet most of the time unless spoken too.

The reply from Bethany had caused Veronica's face to scrunch a little, not replying anymore. It was clear that Veronica was not happy that someone else was being voted for something other than her.

Scarlett couldn't care less about who gets voted for what in the categories in the yearbook. She was annoyed already about others coming up to her to vote for them. She was waiting for a fight of some sorts to break out and the lost of friends due to everyone going against each other to gain votes for themselves. She did not want to get involved in any of this, especially since it would put spotlight on her and she did not want to be that noticeable in the school. She wanted to finish up her senior year and go on her way with her career in producing music.

The soccer ball coming toward her gained her attention back to focus on gym class. She jogged a bit with the soccer ball in front of her before she passed it off to another student who was becoming intense in the game due to wanting to out do their buddies.

Scarlett stood there, waiting for the ball to come in her direction again. Her eyes scanned the field until her eyes came to set on the tall bleachers that were considered the away teams side whenever there was a game on the field. Behind her were the home team bleachers for the school. Her eyes stared at the bleachers, going a bit wide eyes at the sight of Pennywise sitting in a section, leaning back against the bleacher seats behind and giving her a wave. She could not believe that Pennywise was out in the open, casually chilling there.

Her eyes were going around, scanning everyones face to see if they could see Pennywise. Yet as she glanced at everyone faces, she saw not horrified or surprised expression. Everyone was continued to play the soccer game, students that did not play continued around the track. Scarlett began to come to realization that Pennywise must be using abilities to be invisible and only visible to her eyes. Or Pennywise was only seen to those that had fear in them. Obviously, she could see Pennywise due to their connection, but everyone could not.

"Scarlett, heads up!"

Snapping back to attention for the soccer game, she paid attention just in time as the ball was sailing toward her. She managed to bounce it off her upper stomach to stop it from bouncing away and she began to bring the ball down the field once again. But for the rest of gym class, she could feel the eyes of Pennywise on her.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The walk home became short cuts to not go home just yet.

Scarlett found herself on Neibolt Street where a particular abandoned two-story house was. She looked up and down the street before she pushed opened the creaking, rusty gate to enter the yard.

A familiar cherry red balloon appeared in front of her and would not move until she grabbed it, to which she did. She felt the balloon tugging her in the direction of the front door of the abandoned house on 29 Neibolt Street.

The balloon reminded Scarlett of a dog as it was tugging her forward, wanting her to get to the location quicker, but Scarlett did not quicken up her pace. Why would she quicken her pace when she knew that she was going to come here anyway? When she had left school, Pennywise shown itself before heading off, but not without leaving her a twinge feeling in the pit of her stomach to follow.

A creak made her eyes to snap to the front door as it began to open on its own. She held back a shiver as familiar yellowish gold eyes peeked out from behind the door and then that wide smile. It was a bit eerie scene with the abandoned house, the creaking door leading into a dark home, and then Pennywise poking out with that mischief facial expression like the entity had done something evil yet again.

"Welcome home, little birdie." Pennywise said in a high pitch voice.

Scarlett did not turn to Pennywise until the door shut behind her. She faced the evil entity that literally took one big hop to plop down in front of her, crouched in front of her and this time looking up at her with the wide smile still stretched across the face. Something was telling her that she was in for something that she would not either like, enjoy, or believe.

"My little birdie will fly with me."

"What?" Scarlett eyebrows rose.

The balloon tugged out of her hand and floated away up to the ceiling until it vanished into the darkness of the ceiling. Her eyes stared up at the dark ceiling, but looked back down to stare back at Pennywise. She opened her mouth to question more about the comment that was made, but she did not have to because the next moment, Pennywise long arms wrapped around her body and lifted her right up.

"What are you doing!" Scarlett exclaimed as Pennywise placed her over its shoulder and bounced down a hallway.

Down a hallway and down a set of stairs until both were in a basement. Scarlett felt her nose twitch, the dust was tickling her nose. She pushed herself up a little to turn her head, wondering where Pennywise was taking her.

"Down we go."

"What do you mean do—" Scarlett did not get to finish her sentence as she found herself being thrown off of Pennywise shoulder and into an old stoned wall well.

A scream erupted from her as she felt herself free falling. She could not believe that Pennywise had thrown her down a well that felt never ending. What light from above was gone now as she continued to fall until there as a familiar air wrapping around her. As if she was being consumed into a hole in midair.

She did not know what happen or when the scene changed, but she found herself falling in another area. It was clear that she teleported in a warp manner into another section of wherever she was.

This time as she was falling, she was teleported into a familiar lair in the sewers. She fell onto the mattress that was before the old worn down circus train cart. Bouncing a little on the mattress, but immediately, she had pushed herself up into an upright position and looking around the area.

"You need to fly a bit better, birdie."

There was complete rage in her when she heard and then caught sight of Pennywise. She could not believe that the evil entity would toss her into a well without a warning or even toss her into one. She was beyond pissed off and upset at how nonchalant Pennywise action were.

"You jerk!"

"Ooo, little birdie is mad." Pennywise smiled, finding the whole thing amusing.

Seeing Pennywise amused, bouncing a little on the feet had only made Scarlett angrier. She was not happy. Not happy that Pennywise would do that to her, even though she knew that Pennywise would not harm her in any way because she was the entity mate, but that didn't mean that Pennywise would do anything else to her.

"Get mad, birdie, come on." Pennywise purred with yellowing gold eyes glowing with anticipation for what she would do.

There was a well of energy that erupted from her. Energy that ignited when she had been free falling, and now bursting out upon her rage. There was an angry yell from her as she shot her hands out, objects from the tower that was in the center of the lair began to shoot at a laughing Pennywise.

"Oh!" Pennywise dodged in all ways, a snicker occasionally escaped.

Pure rage was in Scarlett and she kept moving her hands around, watching as the objects moved through the air faster and smoother. Surprisedly, her accuracy was under control in her fit of rage. An empty crate managed to hit Pennywise in the back causing Pennywise to stop laughing. She should have stopped, should have become doused in fear when Pennywise stopped laughing and the yellowish gold eyes began to bleed red, but she did not. She would stand her ground, even if she got an evil ancient entity charging at her.

Scarlett thought about water and the next moment a stream of sewer water circle around her in a long stream before shooting out at Pennywise in a whip motion. The water engulfed Pennywise causing Scarlett to have a small smirk on her lips, getting the clown. The water dropped to the cement ground, splashing and sinking in the cracks. The small smirk slid off her lips upon no visibility of Pennywise in her range of sight.

"Shit." Scarlett whispered, knowing better to not assume that she got the ancient entity that had been around for centuries. She knew that Pennywise would have the advantage when it came to using powers.

"You guessed right." Pennywise voice hissed from behind her.

Instead of using the supernatural abilities that had burst out of her during this whole time, Scarlett whirled around and used physical actions. A swift kick straight to the groin area had not only caught Pennywise off guard, but a look of surprise to for her being physical to itself. She could not help but winced as Pennywise let out a small hiss and crouched down, mumbling about being in a body that had male anatomies.

"Hmp, that worked." Pennywise hissed up at her and stood up, once recovered.

"You had thrown me down the well."

"You were fine."

"A warning would have been nice."

"That would be one hell of a warning."

"At least you would had warned me about what to expect and that I would be fine!" Scarlett shouted with a mixture of anger and sadness in her tone.

There was a small snarl on Pennywise face, but it vanished upon catching the tone of voice in Scarlett. It was clear that she was becoming upset now instead of being angry. Comforting in a soft manner was not something that Pennywise did, but since she was its mate, Pennywise stop laughing at her.

"Calm down, little birdie."

"Fuck off."

There was a small snicker that escaped Pennywise who appeared to enjoy how angry she could get. When Scarlett became upset or angry, she did not have a filter. Whatever came out of her mouth, it just came out.

"Calm down."

Scarlett looked away from Pennywise since Pennywise was looking around at their surroundings. She noted that objects were beginning to float in the air, but were hovering around them as if waiting for a command to rain down on Pennywise. Scarlett knew that it was her energy that controlled the objects that were aimed to hit Pennywise if she wished it to happen. With a bit of focus, the objects were placed back in the tall tower filled with junk from throughout the centuries.

The energy began to diminish inside of her. The storm rage becoming calm again. She felt herself become less tense, her muscles relaxing and her face not scrunch up in an angry fit. Scarlett stared at the objects that were placed back in the tower of random junk, thinking how much control she had using the telekinesis ability in her angry state. Her eyes flickered to Pennywise, staring at the entity that was studying her.

Scarlett stared back, wondering what Pennywise was seeing.

"You are stronger than the others." Pennywise spoke in a serious tone and narrowed eyes.

The others that Pennywise mentioned, Scarlett knew Pennywise was talking about _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_. Scarlett knew that she was different from the two of her past selves and she would make sure that she continue to be different from those two. She prayed that she would never end up like they had.

Pennywise was before her when she blinked. She almost fell backwards from the sudden appearance, but Pennywise hands came to grab her hips to keep her still. Her eyes stared up at the evil entity, not making any attempt to move away, but she could only stared. Scarlett watched as Pennywise's eyes roamed all over her face until their eyes made connection.

"The time is near."

Scarlett was beginning to not like the way that Pennywise was speaking in a serious tone. She was used to Pennywise childish, dry, or sarcastic humor. The seriousness was creeping her out more than the other personalities and moods of Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

It looked as if Pennywise's body was vibrating and eyes beginning to glow. She was pulled into Pennywise arms, her face buried against the off color white renaissance clown jumpsuit. There was the familiar warping feeling swirling around their bodies, a tug for a brief moment before nothing.

Scarlett stepped back and out of Pennywise hold to see that Pennywise teleported them into her home bathroom. Her eyes looked around the bathroom to make sure this was not an illusion before her eyes were set on Pennywise.

"I'm a little jealous of the teleporting power."

A tiny smirk came across the cherry red lips at her comment. She stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway, listening for any sounds to signal that someone was home, but there was none. Scarlett dropped her backpack in her bedroom before she walked around the house to make sure that no one was home since Pennywise began to roam around the house, observing every little thing.

Scarlett walked into the kitchen to make herself a roast beef sandwich, ignoring the fact that she had Pennywise looming over her shoulder and sniffing the scent of the food. When she stepped backwards, she bumped into Pennywise who stayed rooted in the spot. She moved around Pennywise to sit down at the table to begin eating her sandwich, satisfying her growling stomach.

Long fingers came to wrap around her wrist that was bringing a half bitten sandwich slice up to her lips. Her eyebrows raised as she watched with a bit of amusement at Pennywise sniffing the sandwich and then took a bite.

"Hey!"

Scarlett stared at the bite in the sandwich, thinking how it was not a half a sandwich anymore. The mouth of Pennywise when biting something was large. She got a small pout on her face as she eyed the half slice of a sandwich and then she looked back at Pennywise, watching Pennywise chew slowly, testing the new taste.

There was a twitch of the nose and then the mouth before Pennywise swallowed and made a face.

"Needs blood."

"And fear?" She said dryly, going back to eating the rest of her sandwich.

"Exactly." Pennywise pointed at her with a nod.

Scarlett finished that half to the sandwich before going on the next. Her eyes followed Pennywise walking around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. Sometimes taking out things and putting them back once the curiosity was gone. She could only imagine how much curiosity Pennywise had when it came to waking up after long years of slumbering, especially the change the surroundings in each century. It must be a big change in each awakening.

"Yes, it is."

"You're reading my mind again?"

"Sometimes your mind is a projector, showcasing before me." Pennywise said, opening up a jar of sour pickles, sniffing it and pulled a face that almost had her laughing.

Scarlett finished the sandwich, rubbing her hands together to get the crumbs off of them. She stood up with the paper plate and threw it away in the trash before she moved to the fridge to get herself a glass of juice. She watched Pennywise for a few more seconds before leaving the kitchen to head toward her bedroom.

When she stepped into the bedroom, she was not surprise to see that Pennywise was sitting at the end of her bed. The powers to teleport was a skill that Pennywise had down pact. The ability came at ease for the clown.

Scarlett set down the glass of juice down on her desk and turned her back to it, resting her lower back against the edge of her desk as she stood directly across from Pennywise. Her arms crossed over her chest, thinking about the seriousness Pennywise earlier. She was curious about the way that Pennywise acted and curious with what Pennywise meant about 'the time being near.' Her eyes narrowed on Pennywise, which caused the evil ancient entity eyebrows to raise, wondering why she was staring.

"What is it?"

"What did you mean the time is near?"

When that wide smile came onto Pennywise lips, the yellowish gold eyes to glow, Scarlett knew right then and there that she asked a question that Pennywise would be glad to answer. There was excitement yet possessiveness in Pennywise eyes. She could not let out the yelp escape from her when she was ripped away from the desk and slammed onto her bed with Pennywise on top of her.

"You are not the lightest."

There was a sound that had Scarlett to take a few seconds to figure out what it was, but when she figured out what it was, she realized that Pennywise was emitting this purring sound. It almost had to snicker, though she felt Pennywise's nose run up along her neck with his tongue following.

"Pennywise?" She whispered, trying to resist from shivering at the sensation.

"Soon you will be carrying." Pennywise growled into her ear with one hand sliding down to press against her lower belly.

Now, Scarlett understood what Pennywise meant. Now, she realized why Pennywise was becoming serious around her. Now, she saw what Pennywise was signaling to her. There was a short amount of time left before she would mate with Pennywise to produce. It had her body to tense up underneath Pennywise.

"You knew it would come down to this, little birdie."

"I know." She whispered.

Pennywise was above her with a head tilt, studying her again with a smile.

"This time nothing will come to harm you."

"I hope not." Scarlett replied, knowing that her past selves never got to give Pennywise an heir.

Scarlett knew that once she was carrying, Pennywise will most likely be overprotective of her. Pennywise assured her that she would be the one that will birth an heir and become the permanent mate. It made to get a flash of her future in her eyes.

To become a music writer, but thankfully she would be lucky enough to write and compose her music home, sending in her pieces to the company. To become a mother to the heir of Pennywise. It made her curious to what the heir would be like. To become the mate of Pennywise, gaining the final ability to stay alive alongside Pennywise forever, mating for pleasure and to procreate.

The swipe of the tongue against her bottom lip brought her back to refocus on Pennywise. She stared into Pennywise eyes, knowing that Pennywise saw her thoughts. The yellowish gold eyes were glowing a little and then they returned to normal.

"You are thinking about it too much."

"Of course I am. This is huge. This changes a lot of future plans. And how do you think my mother would understand upon seeing her daughter carrying an heir to an entity that is from another world?" Scarlett stated, hissing the last part out as she was becoming a little uneasy the more she thought about producing Pennywise heir.

"Leave that to me."

Scarlett could only stare at Pennywise with narrowed eyes, wondering how Pennywise could handle this sort of situation. Her eyes shot up near Pennywise head where Pennywise raised a hand up, wiggling the long fingers in a playful manner.

"Did you forget, my little crimson birdie, I can create illusions."

"No, I did not forget, but what could illusions do when it comes to this."

A loud sigh escaped Pennywise as if her questions were not good ones. It was as if Pennywise told her the obvious answer, but she could not figure it out, which she could not. She wanted to know the details of what Pennywise planned to do when she would being carrying the child and how illusions would help out.

"There are some that see me and some that do not. I can create an illusion for when someone looks at you, they do not see the condition that you are in."

"Oh, and than a random baby pops out of nowhere?" She said blankly with a matching blank expression.

There was a low growl that emitted from Pennywise at her snarky tone of voice. She bit her tongue from saying anymore. Pennywise glared down at her before his face relaxed. There was a thinking look on his face for a brief moment before a wide smile showcasing the canines appeared. Scarlett knew that Pennywise had got another idea.

"Or Robert could be coming into the picture." Pennywise suggested.

That made her eyes to widen, thinking about Pennywise transforming into Robert Gray and appearing at the front door of the house, meeting her mother and then coming into the house, being Scarlett's boyfriend. Scarlett could only picture Pennywise embarrassing her and having way too much fun being disguised as a human in order to blend in with humans.

"Maybe we can think of something else."

"Nope, nope, it is set we are going with that plan, little birdie. I will be the best boyfriend you ever had, little birdie." Pennywise eyelashes battered quickly and that wide smile still sketched out across the lips.

There was nothing to say, nothing that she could think of, and nothing to even blurt out randomly. She began to think that she should not argue about this idea since it was the best shot that the two had, especially since months from now, her belly would be round with a half-entity half-human child.

Scarlett could only let out a low hum. Though, she was hoping that this particular idea would be their best shot to show her mother, Arlene, on how much of a loving couple that Pennywise and she was. Scarlett could already picture the squealing of excitement that will be emitting out of her mother when Scarlett would bring her _'boyfriend'_ Robert Gray to the house.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **As a small preview hint for the next chapter: Scarlett and Robert Gray put their plan of meeting her mother…**

 **As always, thank you everyone for reading, but also, following, favoriting and reviewing throughout the series. Much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy the Series.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter:** Meeting

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It was the weekend, there was no school the next day, and Arlene had the day off. That was when Scarlett decided to bring Pennywise to be introduced as Robert Gray, her 'boyfriend,' but before that could happen, Scarlett was going over a few rules with Pennywise.

"My little brother will most likely be there, do not think about harming him."

"Never." Pennywise eyes rolled, clearly showing that he was not dumb to do anything, well, dumb.

"Do not bring fear. Do not do anything abnormal. Do not—" Scarlett was cut off by Pennywise putting a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Seriously? I know how to act human. I haven't been living for many centuries or anything." Pennywise said sarcastically and a roll of the eyes again.

Scarlett pushed Pennywise hand off her mouth, nodding as she knew that she was being a bit too much. She understood that Pennywise would not do anything to fuck up the interaction with her mother. There was no way that Pennywise would try to do anything in front of her mother, or do anything that could really upset her. She was a bit glad that Pennywise thought of her in its best interest.

The two stood in the woods nearby her home, waiting for the time that she would bring Pennywise to her home to meet her mother, plus, Ben, since he would most likely be there. Scarlett knew her mother was cleaning up the house, and going crazy to make sure that everything was perfect because it was the first time her daughter was bringing a boyfriend home.

A couple steps back, Scarlett watched as Pennywise began to visibly shake in the spot. The ancient evil entity began to transform into Robert Gray. She brought up a right hand to shield her eyes as the wind picked up around Pennywise transformation, leaves were blowing around the spot. Her hand lowered back down as the wind died down and Pennywise transformation into Robert Gray was complete.

"Shall we, my little birdie?" Robert walked forward, adjusting the overcoat over his white long sleeve button up shirt that was tucked in black slacks. He held out an arm to which she looped her arm slowly around his.

"Yes." Scarlett replied with a small nod.

 **…** **..**

Scarlett wanted to hide in her bed, buried in the blankets and pillows with how the meeting between Robert Gray and her mother was going.

When Scarlett had walked through the door with Robert, her mother looked to be holding back a squeal of delight. She was beaming with a smile, looking ready to burst at her excitement. After the introduction, it was Arlene trying to make sure that everything was perfect to make a perfect first impression.

The reason why Scarlett wanted to hide in her bed was because Robert was finding great joy in how much her face was turning red with blush. Her mother went into a rambling mode about Scarlett growing up and her artistic abilities. Scarlett wasn't one that enjoyed being bragged about. She kept to herself, and if someone complimented her, she accepted it and moved on. She wasn't one to brag about herself at all and she was not a fan when someone bragged about her with her standing right there.

"I have to ask you two, how long have you been going out? Scarlett told me a couple months ago, but I have a feeling that it is longer. You two are so cute."

Robert smiled, glancing at Scarlett who dropped her head into her hands, shaking her head. Scarlett lifted her head up, giving Robert a look for him to answer this one. She almost sent him a glare due to him smiling with clear amusement across his face. He was enjoying the whole exchange between her mother, enjoying the fact that he was actually an ancient evil entity from another dimension who was passing as a human being.

"You're are right, we have been going out longer." Robert said and reached out to grab hold of one of Scarlett's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

For a moment, Scarlett thought she saw her mother sigh in a way that she found Robert's action cute. It was clear across her mother's face that she found the way that Robert acted toward Scarlett adorable. Scarlett knew her mother was a fan of love stories and the sappy movies, thus, seeing her daughter's boyfriend acting like one of those prince charming, made Arlene to ooze with happiness upon the cute exchange between Robert and Scarlett.

A scoff almost escaped Scarlett at the idea of Robert being a 'prince charming.' She found him as the evil villain that tried to eat the princess, quite literally too. The thought had earn her a squeeze of the hand causing her eyes to look at Robert, seeing him glancing at her in the corner of his eyes and a small smirk. It was obvious that he had read her continuously thoughts.

"How long?" Arlene clasped her hands together, entwining her fingers and staring between the two with anticipation of needing to know the answer.

"Well, it will be a year and two months."

"What? How is that possible? We have only been since the fall." Arlene eyebrows rose.

There was a cold sinking feeling that dropped in the pit of Scarlett's belly. She could feel Robert glancing at her in the corner of his eyes again, seeing if she could come up with something. Before Robert could make up some sappy story, Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, making up a story, or rather, another lie.

"When you told Ben and I that we were moving to Derry, I did research. One day, I had happened to get in contact with the library since Ben and I always go there, and that is when Robert answered the phone. He was volunteering to work there that day. I questioned him about the history of the town, but it soon turn into a conversation. Then the conversations began to become frequent." Scarlett lied smoothly, not believing how easy that story came into her mind.

There was a grin that came onto Robert's face, but she knew it was not because of the story, but because at how well her mother was taking in the story and a smile was appearing on her lips, showing she was believing with what Scarlett was saying.

"Oh, this is like one of those movies of how two people come across and finally meet face to face."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Is that the reason why you did not come straight away home, dear?" Arlene said with a small tilt of her head, eyes on Scarlett.

"Um, yeah, I new about it because of Robert and I was usually went with him." Scarlett said, continuing to lie, but at the same time, this comment was not really a lie. She did not come straight home due to Pennywise-Robert Gray.

The front door opened causing the three to look toward it to see Ben made his presence. He paused as he saw three sets of eyes on him.

"Did I miss something?" Ben said slowly, shutting the front door behind him.

"No, no, I was just meeting your sister's boyfriend, Robert. Robert, this is Scarlett's little brother, Benjamin. Ben this is Robert Gray, Scarlett's boyfriend."

Scarlett shot Robert a glare as he stood up and gave her a wink. She stayed focus on Robert, not wanting him to do anything mischievous toward her little brother. Her eyes were intense that she thought that her eyes were glowing as she watch as Robert held his hand out to Ben.

"Hello, Benjamin." Robert smiled a close mouth smile, not wanting to showcase his teeth since he did have sharp canines.

Ben's head tilted back since Robert was very tall. Ben looked over at Scarlett before his eyes went to Arlene before his eyes were back on Robert's hand. Slowly, Ben grabbed Robert hand and gave a small shake.

Robert smirked, staring down at Ben for a few moments longer before he was walking back over to the couch to drop down beside Scarlett. Robert eyed Ben slowly walk around the couch to walk over to Arlene and to stand beside the armchair she sat in. The whole time, Ben kept sneaking glances at Robert, curiosity in Ben's eyes.

Scarlett gave a small nudge into Robert's side to make him stop staring at her little brother. She had a feeling that Robert was trying to create some sort of mystery air around him to make Ben more curious about him. Scarlett knew that when Ben was curious about something, he would look further into it to solve the mystery, which she did not want Ben doing, especially when it came to ancient entity.

"Mom, that is him." Ben whispered to Arlene.

Scarlett had to roll her eyes at the fact that Ben sucked at whispering, but she had a feeling what he was talking about. The only other time that Ben saw Robert was that night in her bedroom where she lost her virginity to the entity. She shot a glare at Ben who appeared to pale upon seeing her glaring, showing that she knew what he was talking about.

"Ben, please." Arlene voice had a warning in it, not wanting anything to mess up this meeting.

"I told you someone was in her bedroom that night." Ben tried to whisper even lower, even putting his hand over his mouth to hide it, but that did not stop from all three from hearing.

Both Robert and Scarlett had inhuman senses, thus, Scarlett heard Ben clear as day. Robert looked to be holding back from laughing out loud. Arlene looked horrified that Ben was saying such things.

"Benjamin!" Arlene gasped out and turned to face him, horrified expression across her face.

Within seconds, Ben's face was a bright pink. He was flustered up as all eyes were on him again with various expression. He excused himself and walked fast out of the living room, scowling himself as he walked off.

"I am so sorry. He is usually not like that."

"It is perfectly fine." Robert waved off.

Scarlett saw her mother glance between the two and saw the way that her mother was biting her bottom lip. She had a feeling that her mother was about to asking something that was going to be a question that will be an interesting one to say the least.

A small hum sound escaped Robert. Scarlett looked at Robert, wondering why he was humming. Yet she saw him get a small smirk on his lips, his eyes focused on her mother. Scarlett then realized that Robert was reading her mother's thoughts and whatever it was, Robert was finding humor in it.

"Mom, just ask before you explode."

"Have you two, um, well, um, you know." Arlene asked slowly, looking flustered up herself.

Now, Scarlett could understand why her mother looked uncomfortable asking this question and she now understood why Robert had a twinkle of humor in his eyes. It was because this question was a very personal one. A question that Scarlett could not believe she asked in front of Robert, instead of asking Scarlett in private.

This time, Scarlett felt her face turning a bright pink and her body went ridge. Scarlett eyes were wide, not believing that her mother asked her such a question.

"I am just curious. You know, I was young when it happen. Younger than Scarlett is and I understand what could happen—"

"Mom!" Scarlett cried out.

There was a low snicker that began to erupt from Robert, clearly not bother by this sort of conversation at all. As for Scarlett, she wanted to sink in the couch and not talk about this at all. Yet when Scarlett looked at her mother again, she saw her mother looking between the two.

"I'm sorry, I should have not asked that."

"It is fine." Robert snickered.

Scarlett peeked at her mother to see that she had that look on her face that clearly said, 'we will talk about this later.' She turned her head away to look at Robert, watching as he sat up a bit taller and crossed his legs over each other. She was a bit glad that Robert was acting 'normal' for the most part.

The rest of the time, Arlene was asking question toward Robert, getting to know him more and more. But every answer that Robert gave, Scarlett knew that it was a lie, but it had to be a lie. Lies that protected the true identity of what Robert was.

"Oh, you are twenty-two."

"Yes, I am…I hope that isn't a problem, Ms. Hanscom."

"I told you to call me Arlene, and, well, no that is not a problem. Scarlett is of age now that she is considered an adult. It is her decision of what she wants in life. Plus, Ben's father had been ten years older than me. You two are only three and a half or four." Arlene explained as her eyes stared at Scarlett the whole time before her eyes went on Robert.

When Arlene said that, Scarlett had a feeling that her mother was thinking about herself. Scarlett knew that Arlene adopted Scarlett young and had Benjamin at a young age too. Arlene was considered a young mom compared to others.

After two hours of getting to know one another, Robert mentioned about having to get back home to do some of his work. The occupation that Robert told Arlene was that he was a photographer and historian. Scarlett told her mother that she would walk with Robert back.

"If you stay at his place, call." Her mother shouted after them as the two were walking down the sidewalk.

Scarlett face palm herself while Robert snickered beside her.

"That went well. I learned a lot." Robert continued to snicker as they walked in the direction of a path that led into the woods.

"It was embarrassing."

"At least your mother does not mind us together. Even showed she did not mind you staying over." Robert purred, wrapping arms around her and tugging her close.

"Whoa."

The two stopped on the sidewalk as they heard this. The two looked to their left and Scarlett eyes widen a little at the sight of Bill, Eddie, and Richie. The three sat astride on their bikes, but had stopped when Robert and her was about to cross the road that they were about to go down. Richie let out a wolf whistle that caused Bill and Eddie to slap him across the back of his head.

"Excuse us." Robert said in almost a purr.

Scarlett caught sight of the yellowish gold beginning to appear in the pale blue eyes of Robert Gray's eyes. It was starting out in strands and soon it would be full blown glowing yellowish gold eyes of the evil entity. Scarlett could sense the hunger that Robert was feeling. The entity had been masking itself as a human for too long without eating. She had to get them out of there before Robert did something that would be questionable and surely not normal.

"Let's go, Robert, you said you were taking out for a romantic walk." Scarlett pulled out of Robert's arms to wrap her arms around his waist and began to pull him away, quite literally.

"But I haven't been introduce."

"Too bad." Scarlett hissed lowly at him, glaring as Robert gave the three middle schoolers a wave.

 **…** **..**

"Damn, she is taken." Richie snapped his fingers.

"Like you had a chance." Eddie replied before wincing as Richie punched him on the arm.

The two looked at Bill to see him staring after Scarlett walking, or rather, dragging Robert away from them. Both Richie and Eddie glanced at one another with raised eyebrows, wondering why Bill was quiet and staring after the two young adults with narrowed eyes.

"Dude, why are you glaring? Wait, I know. It's because you are mad like me because Scarlett is taken. That it, isn't it?" Richie rambled quickly, waving his hands around while he had talked.

"Bill, are you okay?" Eddie asked and stepped up closer to Bill, staring at him with a questionable look.

"Hello, earth to Billy, are you in there." Richie waved his hands in front of Bill's face, but his hands were soon smacked away.

Bill turned to face them as Scarlett and Robert had disappeared from sight. He looked between his two friends, Richie and Eddie before his eyes shot back to the area of the woods that Scarlett and Robert walked in.

"S-s-som-something is wr-wrong with t-t-th-tha-that guy." Bill told them.

"Yeah, why is he taking her in the woods? That won't be comfortable to what they will most likely be doing with each o—"

"Richie!" Both Eddie and Bill shouted causing Richie to shrug his shoulders.

The three stood together, Bill eyes went back to the area of the woods that the young adults disappeared in. He sworn that he had saw Robert's eyes turn a yellowish gold earlier, but Bill was not sure, but he could say that he got an uneasy feeling about Robert.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"Ahhhhhh! It feels good to be back!" Pennywise sighed out while stretching its arms over its head.

Scarlett eyebrows rose as Pennywise was back to the creepy clown disguise. She watched as Pennywise dropped the arms on its sides before hopping over to her. Pennywise knelt down in front of her, tilting the head side to side before leaning up close to her face.

"Be good while I got hunting."

"What else would I be doing?" Scarlett asked with a single raised eyebrow.

A raspberry was blown at her and Pennywise stood up, staring down at her. A pat on top of her head and Pennywise skipped off to one of the many tunnels that led into this lair. She sat on the mattress, looking around and not knowing what else to do but wait for Pennywise to come back.

Scarlett let herself drop back onto the mattress with her arms spread out on either side of her, her eyes staring up at the tower that loomed over her from behind, staring at the light at the very top for a couple of seconds. But soon, she shut her eyes, knowing that if she stared long enough at the energy up above, it would lure her into a trance and only Pennywise would get her out.

She did not know when, but she had fallen asleep as she laid there doing nothing. The next time that she woke up, Pennywise was laying beside her and staring down at her. Pennywise was inclined up by resting upon its elbow.

"Sleep well?" Pennywise cooed.

There was no reply from her as she stared at Pennywise, not having anything to say. Her eyes scanned Pennywise face to see that there was no sign of blood, much to her relief. An image of the three middle schoolers echoed through her mind, hoping that Pennywise did not go after any of them.

"I didn't." Pennywise replied, reading her thoughts.

Scarlett eyes narrowed for a moment and then she relaxed. She did not want Pennywise to go after those three boys since they have been polite to her since her arrival in Derry. However, she could not stop the entity from attacking whoever. Whatever Pennywise wanted, Pennywise would get one way or another.

A tongue ran up alongside her face causing her attention to be on Pennywise. There was a small snicker that escaped. Pennywise rocked a little in the spot and then laid back on its back. The two stared up at the ceiling.

"Prepare yourself, little birdie. The time is ticking down."

Scarlett shut her eyes, knowing what that time was. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head, staring at Pennywise who gazed at her with glowing yellowish gold eyes. There was a warm feeling erupting inside her belly before there was a feeling of tugging toward Pennywise. It was like a negative and positive magnets that need to be brought together.

"Tell me if the child will at least look human." She whispered, needing to know what she was preparing herself for.

"I do not know."

"How do you not know?" Scarlett said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"I never had a child. Never got the chance to." Pennywise muttered.

She felt a bit dumb that she forgot that _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ were the evil entity only mates. Now, she was the third one and Pennywise assured her a couple of times that an heir will be born this time.

"I guess this will be a surprise to the both of us."

"Indeed, little birdie, indeed."

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Also, for the next chapter, I will be skipping to get closer to the summer time because that was the time period of when the movie started.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**

 **Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

******* **Author's Note:** **I am going to give a warning that toward the end of this chapter, there is some explicit content. You have been warned.*****

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** Partner

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Seniors got out of school a couple weeks earlier than the rest of the grades.

The last day of school for seniors brought much relief to Scarlett. She was so happy to escape the crowd that were running all around the hallways and the school yard, celebrating their last day. Scarlett moved out of the way before she got ran over by a group of football players that were talking about heading down to the pizza parlor for some food before their big game tonight.

Scarlett tilted her head back to stare at the clear blue sky, not a single puffy white cloud in sight. She took in a deep inhale and exhale before she brought her head back down, staring forward, but paused upon the sight of Robert Gray. He stuck out amongst the crowd due to his height and dark burnt color orange red hair.

Slowly, Scarlett walked toward Robert and stretched her left hand out to place in Robert's hand that was held out to her. She let Robert pull her against his side and the hand let go of hers to wrap an arm around her waist.

Being that it was the last day of school, not going to see anyone until the senior dance and graduation, Scarlett did not care about the looks she got as she was walking with Robert. The stares were either curious, awing, or sneers toward her, but she could not care what the wondering eyes thought. She did not care about anyones reaction toward her. She was too thrilled that it was the last day of school.

"So about tomorrow night?" Robert purred into her ear.

Tomorrow night was the senior dance that was being held in the gymnasium. Scarlett wasn't going to go, but when her mother showed up with a dress for her to wear the other night, Scarlett knew that she had to go now. Since Robert—Pennywise—was possessive of her and she was his mate, she was to go with him.

"Think you could make yourself wear a suit and tie."

"For you, of course." Robert pressed his mouth beneath her right ear.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It was the next day, and Scarlett was not rushing herself to get ready for the senior dance. Instead, she was doing chores around the house since nobody was home. Ben was in school and her mother was at work.

Scarlett was finishing up the last bit of laundry when the basement door shut. Her eyes shot up toward the stairs, waiting for someone to walk down, but there was no one. Eyes shut, she let out a long sigh as she felt the familiar presence behind her. Scarlett put the last folded clothes in the wicker basket.

Hands came onto her hips causing her to look down and saw the long sharp claws. Her eyes shut as a hard chest pressed against her back. A brush of the lips against the shell of her ear and the lips went straight down to her neck where she felt the tip of sharp teeth brush against her skin.

As of late, Pennywise had been very touchy feely. Constantly wanting to take her at every chance that was possible, but she would not allow it to happen, especially not every time that Pennywise appeared. Scarlett knew that the clock was at its last seconds. That the time had come to mate for procreation, and Scarlett knew that Pennywise was here, at this moment, for another attempt.

Her eyes shut as the mouth moved around her shoulders, pushing the straps of her tank top to the side. There was a nip that made her to hiss. She used her body to push Pennywise back to allow her to turn around, glaring up at Pennywise.

"I do not need any marks on my shoulders and neck."

"It's mating marks."

"Its called that I am going to be wearing a dress tonight. I do not want marks all over my body during the dance."

"That means once the dance is over…" Pennywise slithered back up to her and pressed against her body, pushing her up against the washer machine behind her.

Scarlett did not give Pennywise an answer, only kept eye connection. Scarlett turn away to grab the basket with fresh clean and folded laundry and walked toward the stairs. She got out of the basement and walked to her bedroom, knowing that Pennywise would simply teleport into her bedroom. She walked into her bedroom, not looking at the clown that was tracing one of her drawings on the wall with its fingertips.

"What color is the dress?" Pennywise asked and hopped onto the bed.

Pennywise went to hop around on the bed, but stopped as its head brushed the ceiling. There was a childish pout that came on Pennywise lips due to not being able to bounce around on the bed because of having a tall stature. Pennywise hopped down to the edge of the bed, bouncing a little upon the landing.

"Green."

"Ooo, that will make your hair stick out, my little crimson birdie."

"I know. My mom did that on purpose. She said something about my hair being a true beauty that should be showcase like the rest of me."

"She wasn't lying." Pennywise said, dropping backwards to lay back on the bed.

Scarlett looked away from placing the last of her laundry in her dresser, staring at Pennywise. She gave a small grin since Pennywise complimented her. The last of the clothes were placed in the dresser and that was when she heard the front door being unlocked and then opened.

Leaving her bedroom, Scarlett walked down the hallway to come pause to stare at Ben kicking his shoes off near the front door. He turned around and jumped a little at the sight of her standing there, clearly he did not hear her enter the living room.

"I made sandwiches and put them in the fridge."

"Oh, cool, thanks." Ben gave a small grin, clenching books to his chest and he was moving unsteadily on his feet.

Scarlett eyes narrowed on Ben as he appeared to be fidgeting more than usual. There was something odd going on and she need the answer to know why Ben was like this. Her arms came to cross over her chest as she stared down Ben with a firm look.

"Okay, what happened?"

"What—what do you mean? I do not know what you are talking about, Scar." Ben said immediately, moving around her to head toward his bedroom, but she managed to get in front of him to stop him from leaving without answering her.

"Scarlett, I am fine."

"I do not believe it. Something happen." Scarlett said, not letting her little brother to pass as she kept stepping in front of him, not allowing him to pass.

There was a groan from Ben and he stomped his foot a little causing an eyebrow to raise on her with clear amusement at her little brother's childish action. She continued to stand in front of him, arms cross and a patience look upon her face. Clearly, Ben was picking up that she would not be moving any time soon until he told her what was wrong with him.

Ben looked up at her with a little hesitation before he handed over his books to her. At first, Scarlett thought it was something to do with the books since she began to look through them, but when she saw nothing suspicious, her eyes were back on Ben to question him again, but stopped upon what she saw.

The windbreaker jacket that Ben wore was unzipped now to show his shirt underneath, or rather, what was left of his shirt. It was torn up and had navy blue ink splashed all over the skin and parts of his skin. Her eyes came scanning over the damage before her eyes made connection with his own.

"What the hell happen?"

"Do I have to say his name?" Ben muttered, taking the books back from her.

"Bowers." She growled with narrowed eyes.

Rage was building up inside of her. She was sick and tire of the bullying asshole that thought that he could get away with anything.

"Scarlett, please don't do anything rash. You have a dance tonight."

Scarlett felt her rage simmer down as her little brother pointed this fact out. She stared down at him, seeing him grab her forearm and gave it a little squeeze. Scarlett saw Ben's concern for her, which almost had her to laugh as it should be her concerning over him. She rested her free hand on top of his hand that gripped her forearm, giving it a small pat.

"I will not do anything tonight to ruin my night."

"Good, because I don't want Bowers to ruin your night."

Scarlett rubbed her hand on top of Ben's head with a smile. A _'hey'_ escaped from Ben as he tried to make her stop rubbing the top of his head, but failing to do so as she was stronger than he was. Scarlett dropped her hand off his head and stepped back, allowing Ben to walk by her while he was mentioning about a shower to get the ink off his skin. The smile dropped from her lips and she felt her jaw flex, still not happy about what Bowers did toward Ben.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

A hand was wrapped around another hand that had long fingers. The hand gripped the hand with long fingers that were trying to wrap around the other hand, but was having a hard time doing so when their hand was being crushed.

"You are crushing my hand so much that my knuckles are clicking together."

Scarlett began to lighten up her grip, and she looked up at Robert who gazed down at her with a flash of glowing yellowish gold eyes that soon faded away to become a pale blue color. Her eyes came off of Robert to stare at the entrance to the gymnasium where the dance was happening.

"Little birdie is nervous?" Robert cooed into her ear.

"More like, I don't want eyes on me. This is really the first time that anyone saw me with someone else in this manner."

"Well, come on. I want to show off."

"Show off what?" Scarlett asked as Robert was almost dragging her through the gymnasium.

"You, of course. Duh, silly." Robert ripped her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she slammed up against his chest.

"I am nothing special to anyone here." Scarlett adjusted herself so that Robert and her were situated in the right position to dance together.

Robert bent his head down, lips brushing up her jawline until they came to her right ear. Robert eyes were open the whole time, catching sight of a few wandering eyes that gazed upon Scarlett and him. He knew a good amount of faces due to stalking Scarlett all the time and also, he did people watching. He knew that some of the eyes came from what many known as the 'popular' group. He knew that they were curious to who Scarlett was dancing with. Robert felt that if one came by, trying to pick on Scarlett, he might be having a few late night snacks tonight.

"Eyes wander all over you when you made your presence. You are lucky that I am not jealous right now. If I was, well something bad might happen." Robert purred into her ear before he gave the shell of her ear a nip.

A snicker escaped Robert as she gave a small slap against his side, not wanting him to show intimate affection toward her in front of everyone.

There were a few times that Scarlett had to adjust Robert's hands off her butt and onto her waist. A few times that Robert let out a low warning growl whenever someone got very close, or bumped into him. Scarlett had to keep her hands on Robert so that he did not go off to take care of somebody that might set him off.

The two came off the dance floor to stand by the table that contained appetizers and various bowls of punch. Scarlett shut her eyes, letting the smell of each plate of food and punch waft into her nostrils, but then, she smelt something off about the red fruit punch causing her to open her eyes and stare at it.

"There something off about the red fruit punch."

"Your sense of smell is improving, my little birdie…someone spiked it." Robert told her, wrapping his arm around her waist when a boy was coming up toward her.

A glare from Robert and the boy turn away, scurry back to his laughing buddies. Scarlett rolled her eyes and let her eyes roam up Robert's chest to his face, seeing him glaring across the dance floor at the boy with his friends. She brought her hand to his chest, giving it a gentle pat to draw his attention back onto her.

"Would you relax?"

"Don't these idiots see that I am with you?"

"Okay, now you are becoming jealous."

A low hiss escaped Robert and his eyes flashed a dangerous orangish red before returning to the pale cool blue. She tensed a little at the small energy wave that Robert sent off. An energy wave that caused the christmas lights wrapped around the food table to short circuit and black out. A teacher that was chaperoning at the dance came by, trying to fix the lights, but couldn't. They then mentioned to another teacher that had come walking by, finding and saying that the fuse was blown out. Scarlett dragged Robert away from the table before the teachers asked them any questions.

"You can't let your powers go like that."

Robert was muttering something incoherent underneath his breath before a loud huff escaped him. Scarlett held herself back from rolling her eyes as she stared at Robert. She let go of his wrist to grab his hand, entwining their fingers together, which that action drawn his action. He glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, we still got a long night." Scarlett told him.

There was a smirk that came onto Robert lips as she pulled him back onto the dance floor. The songs were quick and fast, but soon someone had requested a slow song. Scarlett found herself laying her head on Robert's broad chest, swaying in one spot. Her eyes fluttered shut, feeling herself being lull into a peaceful state of mind that would soon shatter as another warning growl began to emit from Robert's chest.

Scarlett lifted her head up from Robert's chest to look around at what set the entity off, only to see the familiar band of popular kids. Though Robert growled as it was Veronica that was coming toward them with a couple other girls, who stood back.

"Hi, I'm Veronica." She introduced, battering her overly done mascara eyelashes at Robert.

"Not interested." Robert snarled.

"I'm surprise Scarlett actually has someone with her. If you want, the next song will be upbeat. You can join my friends and I. I can make sure that you have fun." Veronica said, keeping her eyes on Robert.

There was a bubbling feeling inside of Scarlett. She could not believe that Veronica had the nerve to come up and say something, but then again, it was probably because Scarlett not only got voted as the student to most likely succeed after school, but also, Scarlett got voted as the student with the prettiest smile. Veronica did not get voted for any category, and everyone knew how much that irritated her. Thus, the last few days of school, Veronica would keep glaring at Scarlett and say small sarcastic comments toward Scarlett who perfectly ignored it since she had no time for Veronica's silly jealousy moments.

"Can you not see that we are together? Go away." Scarlett turned out of Robert's arms, glaring at Veronica.

The bubbling in her stomach was intensifying. Scarlett felt Robert's hands wrap around her hips, body pressed tightly against her. She could feel his chest vibrate, meaning he was either purring or groaning upon her possessiveness over him. It made sense to Scarlett that she was being territorial over her companion, or should she say, her mate.

There was a shock look that spread about Veronica's and a few of the girls faces at the way that Scarlett spoke since she was never like that. Although, in the group of girls, Bethany was snickering, since she only hung out with the popular crowd if she felt like it, and she did not care much for their drama.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Are you that desperate for someone to notice you that you would go so far to steal another person's companion? Well, let me tell you, you came to the wrong person to try ease up to. Robert is mine, so I would turn around and walk away." Scarlett said through clench teeth, not holding back her anger.

The people that were around them were watching the exchange, hearing how cold and sharp Scarlett's voice was toward Veronica. A few were watching with amazement that Scarlett was standing up against Veronica. Even though Veronica was apart of the popular group, she was one of the ones that saw themselves as the top popular girl in the school. She was a leader to a small group that followed her around and always sat with her in class or lunchtime or join in when she was bullying someone. But since the school year ended, only the dance and graduation left, Scarlett would not hold back her frustration now. She knew that others would stand with her since no one enjoy the fact that Veronica and a couple other popular students thought that they could do anything they wanted and get anything they wanted. Not all of the popular kids were bad, but as said before, there were a few that were like Veronica, which nobody likes.

There were eyes on them, watching to see what was going to happen. Veronica mouth was agape like a fish, opening and closing before closing for good. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at Scarlett. She went to say something, but stopped as Robert leaned over Scarlett's shoulder and returned the glare.

"Get lost, girl, now." Robert said in a cold voice that had almost made Scarlett to shiver.

It felt as if the temperature in the gym dropped. Scarlett did notice that the many christmas and party lights that lit the gym dimmed a little. She dropped her hands on top of Robert's hands that rested on her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze to remind him that they were in public and that he needed to calm down.

Scarlett saw the fear that went through Veronica's eyes. She felt the way that Robert began to smile, a wide eerie smile upon the fear that emitted from Veronica. Scarlett turned in Robert's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and began to walk him backwards, needing to bring him away from Veronica as she was emitting fear from her body. Scarlett knew that Robert loved to feast on fear and he would continue to give fear to Veronica if Scarlett did not get him away from there.

"Enough." Scarlett whispered to Robert.

The sight of Robert wetting his lips over and over again signaled to Scarlett that he was beginning to get hungry. The fear set off his hunger. It got her to sigh as she kept her arms around him, laying her head against his chest.

"You are hungry."

"Yes." Robert hissed lowly.

A small nod and Scarlett pulled away from him causing Robert's attention to snap away from the dance to stare at her. She gave a small grin and she step back from him, keeping eye connection with him to make sure that he could read her mind clearly.

 _'_ _Follow my lead.'_ She thought before turning away from Robert as she walked through the gym alone.

The clock up on the wall in the gym showed that it was close to midnight. Scarlett knew that a couple of seniors were having parties afterwards. She noted a few students beginning to leave, to most likely head to whoever house party. Her eyes caught sight of Veronica by the punch bowl, drinking a lot of the red punch by herself. Veronica's supposed friends were leaving the dance with a few others.

Scarlett felt the twinge of mischief in her, the sense of doing something evil. She made sure that Veronica saw her walking by, heading out of the gymnasium door that led out to the fields where the football and track field was.

Scarlett walked toward the bleachers, rolling her eyes when she heard a few intimate sounds coming from the equipment shed that was beside the beginning of the bleachers. She continued to walk to the other end of the long bleachers until she came to stand near a sewer drain beneath an old sidewalk that the school had not dug up yet. She knew the teleportation ability of Robert was easier when the sewer tunnels were nearby.

The sound of heels stomping up behind her caused Scarlett to turn around and step to the side as Veronica had tried to punch her from behind. It made Scarlett to sneer a little, thinking how that would had been a cheap shot on her if she didn't have the powers to sense that. Scarlett kept dodging Veronica punches and slaps until Veronica was becoming tire and frustrated.

"Stay still."

"No." Scarlett replied, and stepped aside as Veronica swung again, but her fist hit one of the steel poles of the bleachers.

A small cry escaped Veronica as she clenched her hands to her chest, gripping the injured one against her. Her eyes glared at Scarlett who took a step back underneath the bleachers, stepping into the dark shadows that the bleacher caused during the night. There was a familiar bump against Scarlett's arm causing her to reach to the side of her and her fingers wrapped around a familiar string.

"Do you want a balloon?" Scarlett asked, holding the bright cherry red balloon out toward Veronica, who face scrunched up in a fit of anger.

"No, I don't want a fucking balloon, you fucking red head bitch!" Veronica spat with a glare. She went to step toward Scarlett, ready to attack her again, but stop in her place.

The eyes on Veronica began to widen and her mouth dropped. Her uninjured hand came up, pointing behind Scarlett. Scarlett knew that Veronica was trying to pull a trick on her since she did sense that Robert transformed back into Pennywise, but Pennywise was not behind her. She had come to an area near a sewer drain on purpose, and one that was away from the school. She sound sense Pennywise appear near this particular sewer drain.

"Oh no, someone is behind you." Veronica said with a fake frighten voice before letting out a snort and roll of her eyes.

Scarlett kept a calm face as she held the balloon, but this time, she lifted up her other hand to point behind Veronica. Scarlett held back the knowing grin that wanted to come onto her lips. She should not be baiting people for Pennywise, but some reason, she was. She wonder if this had to do with being Pennywise mate for so long that she started to accustom to sometimes act in the evil entity manner.

"You think that you can scare me you little bitch. Please." Veronica rolled her eyes with another unladylike snort.

"No, but Pennywise can." Scarlett said, holding the balloon in front of her, and she stared through the cherry red balloon, watching as the tall figure of Pennywise slid out of the sewer drain and stood upright behind Veronica.

"Pennywise? Who the fuck is Pennywise?"

"Me." Pennywise said in a childish voice with a giggle.

When Veronica turned around, she was face to face with the chest of Pennywise. Slowly, her head tilted back to stare up at the face of Pennywise to let out the beginning of a high pitch scream, but at the same moment, Pennywise attacked.

Scarlett stared through the cherry red balloon. Her vision a red film as she watched through the balloon as Pennywise mouth enlarged, widen in length and width, and rows and rows of sharp, long teeth emerged from the mouth. The scream of Veronica was cut short as Pennywise abnormal mouth clamped down on her whole face, sinking the rows of razor sharp teeth into her face.

The sewer that was nearby was one of the older sewer drains. The drain was big enough for a small body or skinny body to fit down. Since Pennywise was a master when it came to transformation,—amongst other things—the clown managed to transform its body to become boneless to drag Veronica into the drain and down into the sewers.

Slowly, Scarlett lowered the balloon, staring at the drain where blood was splashed in brush strokes across the pavement, surrounding the sewer drain. Her eyes flickered to the sky, hearing the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. She shook her head, having a funny feeling that Pennywise could control the weather too because the weather channel had shown that there would be no rain all week.

Scarlett let go of the balloon and began to walk away from the drain with a blank expression, not paying any mind to the screaming emitting from the drain. The thunder rumbling in the clouds became louder, drowning out the fading screams that floated away deeper and deeper into the sewer tunnels.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The rain had caught her, but she did not care. She had entered the house late at night, everyone was asleep in the home. The dress was hung up to dry in the kitchen, near the back door. The water dripping off the dress and onto the mat that sat in front of the backdoor.

Scarlett took a steaming hot shower to heat up her body before she was in her bedroom, standing before the mirror near her door as she brushed her hair and then braided it back. Her expression blank the whole time, thinking how at ease she was to let Pennywise handle Veronica. She dropped her hands to her sides as she finished with braiding her hair. She simply stared at her reflection in the mirror, head tilting side to side, seeing nothing different about her. It was inside her that was changing. She was beginning to become comfortable with Pennywise ways and that fact had made her stomach to roll, to get a sickening feeling.

A shake of her head, she walked over to her bed to tug down the bed sheets to slide into her bed. She laid there, prone on her back as she stared at the white bedroom ceiling, wondering if she would turn into something like Pennywise. Would she sooner or later become so accustom to Pennywise that she would act like the evil entity all the time? It had made her to wonder, made her to think too much that she got a headache and stomachache. She was becoming scared of herself, of what she would become as the years would tick on by.

There was the familiar stabbing feeling in her head, the sign of a headache making its presence known since she was thinking too much. Her hands came up to drop on top of her face, eyes closed, and a shake of her head side to side.

"What's the matter, little birdie? Are you afraid of how you are becoming my partner in crime?"

"Please, please, do not say that."

"Oh?"

Her hands were tugged off of her face by hands around her wrists. Pennywise was straddling her to the bed, widely smiling down at her, but made a cooing face down at her upon seeing her trouble state of mind.

Pennywise bowed down to her, there noses bumped against each other and their eyes not faltering off the other. A serious look dropped over Pennywise face to show that what he will say next would sink into her mind.

"Fact is, my little birdie, you are my mate. You will be a complement beside me. You will be with me for a long time, my little birdie, so you better start getting use to this now, or you know, you might make yourself a bit insane." Pennywise explained, and then lifted up a little to give a tiny peck to the tip of her nose.

Scarlett felt as if she was going to have a mental break. She felt that she would cause herself to hyperventilate due to her thinking too much. She could not stop thinking, wondering about her changes, and would her appearance change too. Her mind continue to run, continue to think of the worst, but it soon faded away. A gentle shushing sound caused her to stop thinking, to stop her paranoia, to stop her from having a mental breakdown. Her eyes came to rest on Pennywise, because Pennywise was the one that was making the soft shushing sound causing her to begin to calm down. It was shocking at first that Pennywise was comforting her; it was shocking whenever the evil entity calm her, but she quickly reminded herself that Pennywise would comfort her because Pennywise sensed his mate in distress, and Pennywise would not let that to happen.

"Now, now, be calm my little birdie." Pennywise patted the top of her head with a smirk.

Her eyes shut, letting the feel of Pennywise petting her head calm her tense body down. Though her eyes snapped open when she felt cold air lick the skin of her thighs. She was wearing a large hockey jersey as a nightgown to bed, thus, the feel of the jersey being shoved upwards had her to stare at Pennywise with raised eyebrows.

"What are you—"

A finger was placed over her lips, stopping her from talking anymore. Remedy watched as Pennywise stood up from the bed, the familiar visible shaking of Pennywise body made her to know that the entity as transforming. In a couple of seconds, Pennywise transformed into Robert Gray who was on top of her as soon as the transformation was complete.

"Just in case your mother comes in to check up on you to see if you made it home." Robert smirked, gripping her wrists above her head and nuzzling his face against the side of her face.

"You just love the fact to make me fluster up, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do enjoy the blood rushing to your face. It smells delicious." Robert licked up her cheeks making her to hold back a sneer of disgust at his action.

Scarlett tried to roll them over, but Robert made a tsk sound and a shake of his head.

"No, no, no, my little birdie."

"Let me—"

"Not yet." Robert hissed down at her making her to send a low growl in return.

"Ooo, I like it when you growl at me." Robert purred before a snicker escaped from him.

Their lips were soon on each other, a bit rough as it appeared that the two were trying to overcome the other. A low hiss escaped Scarlett as Robert took a bite at her bottom lip, drawing some blood that was licked away by a groaning Robert.

 **…** **..**

The two were soon wrapped around each other, rocking against one another. This time Scarlett had managed to catch him off guard, flipping the entity on his back to sit astride on top.

From below, Robert clenched her hips, a wide smile gracing his lips. His eyes stayed in touch with her eyes, watching as her eyes began to glow a bright sapphire blue. He knew that she did not realize what was happening, did not know that the powers that she now had in her was awakening. He let out a pleasure groan as her nails became claws and sunk into his chest, scratching down his chest pectorals. He gripped her hips, holding her still for a brief moment to allow him to sit up causing her to let out an inhuman hiss of annoyance for the sudden change. He took a bite at her shoulder, shutting her up, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her sitting on his lap. Her legs tightly wrapped around his body where they continue to move in sync with each other.

The sight of Scarlett tossing her head back, letting out a soft groan that would not reach the rest of the houses ears due to the raging thunderstorm outside. The storm that was unexpected, a storm that he had caused to wash everything away that happened at the dance. The thunder boomed loudly every time a sound emitted from one of them.

Her head was tossed back, but he could see it. He could see her canines teeth length, became sharper than ever. He had to laugh, and he did. He laughed as he saw her gaining more and more of him, her body was indeed perfectly accommodating itself to him. His own teeth lengthen and sharpen before he lunged forward, clamping his teeth through her shoulder causing a cry to escape her.

Blood trails began to drip down her back and chest from the bite wound that he caused. It would heal, but there would be a mark there for only his eyes to be able to see. Anyone else eyes would not be able to see the teeth mark, a mark that she was claimed. Then again, there was no one else like him around these parts.

There was a moment that he almost howled out as Scarlett got back at him by sinking her newly sharp canine fangs into his shoulder, sinking deep down into his body. There would be no blood, but rather a blackish slivery liquid that would dissolve in the air.

 **…** **..**

The next moment that happen, she could not explain. Their bodies seem to visibly vibrate together. She could sense this unknown energy emerging out of his body and her own energy emerging out of hers, intensifying their bond with each other. It was electrifying their senses. The pleasure was too intense that Scarlett almost cried as everything was too great that it was beginning to get a burning sensation.

Her limbs were clamped around his body, clenching onto him as if she became his own personal blanket.

She did let out a cry of his name, not Robert's name, but she ended up screaming out Pennywise name for that was the appearance that the evil entity took up the most. Her toes curled against his lower back, her nails that turn into claws sunk into his back. The sensation in her lower region burned, burned with the most intense pleasure she had ever felt yet.

There was another rumble of thunder, crackling across the night sky outside. It was when Robert let out a cry of his own as he came to his end, a cry that had her to bow her head into his shoulder, praying that no one heard.

The cry was one of the abnormal cries that the entity did. It was a high pitch screech that shook the window glass. The screech died down when the thunder had stop crackling loudly across the sky.

 **…** **..**

Robert let go of Scarlett, but not without leaving a bloody kiss against her lips with her own blood. He stared down at her as she dropped on her back beside him, panting with her eyes shut and a low satisfy hum escaped her.

A smug smirk came too his lips, because the mating between them was really intense that it made Scarlett to begin wavering in and out of sleep. He dropped down beside her, putting his arms behind his head and continue to have a smug smirk on his lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your lips."

"Tell me, little birdie, did you not feel that."

"Oh trust me, I did." She mumbled, eyes shut.

A snicker escaped him and he turned his head to stare at her, sensing his mate had fallen asleep so quickly, showing how much energy that they had used.

During the coupling, he had sensed their connection connect toward the end. Felt her energy, her aura began to entangle more with his own. He held back another snicker, one that was pure malevolent because she was going to be trapped with him forever.

With her asleep, he was thinking about transforming back to his usual guise as Pennywise, but held back from doing so. He knew that if Scarlett's mother, Arlene, poked her head in, he was sure that the older woman would rather see her daughter in bed with her 'boyfriend' than an evil clown. That thought had Robert to smirk with amusement, wondering what the older woman's reaction would be if she saw who her daughter was really with.

His eyes stared at her and he made a flick of his hands to cause her blankets to become untwisted and drop down on top of them. His arms came around her, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck with a soft purr with delight, proud and smugness to have mated once again with Scarlett.

One of his hands drifted down her body, enjoying the sight of goosebumps appear on her skin due to his touch. His hand continue to drift down until it rested on her lower belly, against her upper pelvis area.

Yellowish gold eyes took over the pale blue eyes, glowing brightly upon gazing the location of where the hand was. Lifting the hand off the belly, the evil entity could see it. Could see the work of their fluids mixing together. His teeth showed, sharp and long, wondering if a new life would be formed, or will it take a few more times to get what was wanted.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Cliffhanger—will she become with heir or not…the next chapter or the one after that might reveal the truth…**

 **Thank you for reading the story thus far.**

 **Please review, favorite and/or follow the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	22. Chapter 22

******* **Author Note:** **Warning for this chapter. There will be explicit content, such as sexual content, wording, and swearing.*****

 **The story is now switching over to Rated M.**

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** What the…

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Sinking through a surface; sinking deep into the hard ground, and digging up the dirt from beneath the thick grass. Skin becoming coated in a layer of dirt, burying deep underneath the short fingernails, turning the white of the nails a dark brown color. The roughness of the tiny stones of the dirt beneath the nails, irritating the skin on the fingertips.

The sun was at its highest peak, signaling noontime. The sun rays peeked through the treetops that were closely together the taller the trees in the woods got. There was no brush of the wind to shake the freshly green leaves that bloomed from the tree after the winter season was done and over with.

A temperature of seventy degrees, warm and pleasant. Not too hot or too cold, a temperature that was a happy medium.

The day was pleasant and a day that everyone should be outside enjoying, but it was a weekday. Most adults were working while the kids were in school, except the high school seniors. Graduation wasn't happening on the day it supposed to be happening, due to the disappearance of Veronica. The day had been moved to a week before all the other grade levels would be finish for the summer.

The summer time was coming, and most were very excited for the season to come, especially the warm weather it brings.

Today, the weather was one of those perfect days. A day that was hopefully a preview to more warm weather to come in the future days. It was a day that Scarlett had found herself in the woods with her violin and sketchbook, playing new pieces that she created and would send in to the industry that waited for her to deliver her pieces. It was a day that the violin sound perfect with the mixture of nature that surround her. It was a day that she sat down on a grassy ground, back leaned up an old tree stump and took out her sketchbook to draw her surroundings, taking a break from the violin.

Scarlett was enjoying the pleasant day, although when Pennywise popped out of nowhere with a familiar mischief smile with a twinkle of mischief in those yellowish gold eyes, Scarlett found herself lured in.

The sketchbook had been tossed to the side, opened up to the page that she had been drawing on and sat there on the ground. The case to the violin case was open to show the violin inside where the wood on the violin shined underneath the sun rays that gleamed on it, warming the wood up.

Fingernails sunk deeper into the ground some more, breaking the ground as fingers curled into a fist to scoop up a small portion of dirt into the hands. There were soft cries that mixed in with the sounds of various birds that were throughout the woods. Soft cries that were not due to sadness, but rather the opposite.

Spread out across the ground across the frontside, belly pressed against the ground, but cushion by the thick soft grass. A dark olive green dress with a dark chocolate color belt around the top of the waistlines was now askew up to beneath plump breasts. The dress scrunched up, rolled up to rest above the hips.

White gloved hands slid slowly up the bare arms to the hands clenching the earth with great might. Hands that had long fingers that shrouded the hands covered in dirt, clenching those hands until the hands open up to entangle with the gloved ones. Longs fingers clenched, nails becoming into claws and digging into each other hands.

The sound of nature in the beautiful weather in the woods, where there had been a violin softly playing and then a peaceful time to sketch in a book was all tossed aside. It became beautiful day with no nature sounds being the only loud sounds throughout the woods, but rather, cries, growls and grunts of pleasure.

There were limbs that became entangled, there was a fight for dominance in the ancient pleasurable escapade that had been performed for many centuries. A dominance by Pennywise catching Scarlett off guard, becoming the leader and the alpha in the struggle to who would be on top—literally.

There was a loud moan that escaped from Scarlett, echoing in the area that they were in. A hiss of annoyance for the harsh and sudden hard thrust that caused her nails to become long and sharp, turning into claws to be ready to fight.

Scarlett's body began to ignite, began to have a wildfire within and spread throughout her veins. The pleasure through their mating appeared to become intense every time that they joined. She felt the pleasure in mating with Pennywise causing her to change. Her nails became sharp like claws, she felt her canines become long and sharp and wanting to bite into something, and her eyes would glow brightly.

Sharp teeth sinking into her shoulder caused her to lift her head up off the ground, letting out a shrill that sound inhuman to her. It was not her normal scream, but rather, a high pitch screech. It made her to think of when Pennywise would let out a loud screech when upset, hurt, or the emotions went into overdrive.

Pennywise body was pressing her into the ground, laying on top of her back and taking her fast and hard from behind. She mostly said, 'fuck it' to what happen to her dress, and also, to how much dirt and grass that would cover her body after this. When it came to coupling, to feel intense waves of pleasure over and over again, Scarlett did not care what happened to her clothes.

The prickly feeling happened after the razor sharp teeth eased out of her shoulder. A warm sensation was spreading throughout her body. Her eyes were shut, her mouth a little open as she was panting and she was trying to calm her body down from the pleasure and adrenaline that ran through her body.

For the next few seconds, Scarlett felt like a rag doll as Pennywise helped her up and carried her over to the tree stump, sitting on the ground with her placed on its lap. Pennywise hands brushed down her dress skirt, adjusted the belt for her and then with a wave of the hand, the dirt vanished off her skin.

"My own personal shower."

Pennywise snickered, clenching her closer with arms wrapped around her in a tight manner.

Scarlett did not say anything when Pennywise hands moved around her body, straightening out her dress, but then came to press against her lower belly. She caught Pennywise do this a few times. It was as if Pennywise hands were sonars and was able to pick up any new life being form. It had been a week since the senior dance, but through the whole week, Pennywise would be constantly with her, either bugging her, talking or mating. The few times that they were with each other, coupling, it felt animalistic to her, but it was exciting to her. Scarlett got excited on being able to let loose.

"You have such a pretty voice when you scream my name." Pennywise hissed into her ear.

Scarlett held back from rolling her eyes, but she did feel herself blush a little. She did not say anything, only shut her eyes and continue to let herself to relax. Although, she grinned a little as she thought about what it must look like with her sitting on Pennywise lap. She could imagine if anyone caught sight of them, it must look like a scene. An evil entity clown holding onto her in a manner that showed closeness.

"I need to get back home to start dinner."

"Why?"

She did not reply to Pennywise as she tugged out of the long arms to stand up. She ran her hands down the front of her dress before she knelt down to shut her violin case, clicking the clasp shut. The violin case was slid over her right shoulder while she picked up her sketchbook, flipping it shut. Scarlett stood up, wincing a little as she felt a few of her muscles still had some spasm.

"You know why." Scarlett faced Pennywise before she turned on her heels to start to walk in the direction where she would get onto a road.

When Scarlett stepped onto the road, she looked back behind her to see if Pennywise followed her, but she saw nothing. There was a slight frown that came onto her face, thinking how Pennywise seem to come and go after what they had done in the woods. She dropped the frown from her face, turning back around to step out onto the side of the road, but jumped in her spot.

"Really, little birdie? Thinking in such that manner that I am using you." Pennywise hissed, a flash of anger went through the yellowish gold eyes that got a hint of red in them.

Scarlett opened her mouth, but then shut it, realizing something. That Pennywise was upset that she thought that she was just an object to be used. She was a little surprise at Pennywise reaction, because Pennywise reaction and emotions were true, and not fake. She was surprise because Pennywise showed that the evil entity could care.

"Only for my mate." Pennywise said, reading her mind. Pennywise bowed at the waist to hover face in front of her with narrow eyes.

With nothing else to say, Scarlett walked around Pennywise to resume her walking to go home. A minute must had passed in her walking when there was a brush against the back of her neck that caused her to slow up in her walking, but not stopping as there was a brush going down the outer part of her arms until her right hand was grabbed. That made her eyes to shoot down toward her hand to see another hand wrapped around her own. Her eyes looked up to see that Pennywise had transformed into Robert Gray, signaling that he would be sticking with her in public, but in order to do that, the entity had to be seen as a human, thus, Robert Gray.

The walk appeared to become longer when it was them. It felt like there were eyes on her, but also, eyeing Robert. They were walking along the outer part of the center of town, where there were adults around, but mostly, high school seniors that were taking advantage of not many people in the town.

Scarlett caught sight of a familiar group, one that she wanted to handle, but knew to not make a scene. Plus, with Robert with her, she could only imagine what the entity would do if this particular group stepped in a threatening manner toward them, especially her. Her eyes stared at the group of teenagers, the group that everyone did not like to be in the presence of. Henry Bowers was leaned up against the front end of Belch's car, arms crossed and with a sneer on his face. The rest of the Bowers gang stood around Henry, appearing to be talking about something that Henry did not like to hear, but then again, Henry had that face that showed anger, frustration, and annoyance. It was rare to see Henry to show a positive attitude, such as, smiling and laughing. The only time he did that was when he was bullying someone for his entertainment.

"Hmm." Robert hummed, catching sight of the Bowers gang too.

"I hope they don't see us." Scarlett said lowly, the hand that clenched Robert's hand began to squeeze his.

"Ding, ding, we have a winner." Robert said jokily with a snicker.

Scarlett cursed underneath her breath, knowing by his reply, someone in the Bowers gang caught sight of them. She turned her head only a little to see Henry step forward, giving her a once over and then got a smirk on his face. By the look on his face, Scarlett knew whatever Henry was about to do would not be good.

"You still haven't answer my question about your carpet matching your drapes, Scarlett!"

The question had only made her to roll her eyes, getting tire of the repeated disgusting question from Henry, finding the question annoying more than anything now. She was annoyed that Henry would ask such a question, but then again, it was Henry Bowers, the one that did not care who he messed with as long as he took pleasure in doing the act.

There was a low grunt sound from Robert that made her to glance at him, seeing him staring down Henry Bowers with narrowed eyes. She kept a firm hold of Robert's hand and began to drag him behind her, needing to get Robert away from the situation.

"Let me take care of him." Robert hissed.

"No, no, we are not allow to do such action in public." Scarlett replied, dragging Robert away enough that she did not have to worry about Bowers.

She was thankful that Bowers did not follow after them with the rest of his gang. She really did not want to deal with getting into a verbal or physical match with the Bowers gang. Everyone avoided them as much as possible, and that was what she planned to do. Though she hoped that they did not go after her little brother due to not being able to come after her. Such an idea had Scarlett to shake her head, becoming too paranoia about the 'what if' moments.

Scarlett managed to get Robert home with her without anymore problems. She was happy that there was no one around the rest of the way home since she had a funny feeling that Robert was seething about Bowers. If anyone had got in their way on the rest of the way home, she had a feeling that Robert would had attacked them to get his anger out. She did not realize how more possessive Robert became over her, especially after mating with each other a good amount of times. The evil entity was possessive over her before, but now, the evil entity was way more possessive to the point that the entity got pissed off when someone dare to even talk to her in his presence. It was as if the evil entity wanted to keep her for itself and no one else could talk or look at her. She thought about addressing it to Robert out loud, but by the look that he gave her, she knew that he had read her thoughts already, but was still going to act out if someone talked to her in his presence.

Scarlett was immediately cooking dinner, making spaghetti. It was something should could have done and ready before Ben are home from school. She took notice that Robert was gone, and Pennywise was back in full effect.

She finished with the cooking, now walking to her bedroom to do some work on her music. She sensed that Pennywise was in the bedroom too, looking at the artwork on her wall and the music sheets that she tacked on the wall too. She ignored the entity as she got into a trance of writing her music, but broke out of it when she heard Pennywise say something about _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_.

"…the two played instruments too."

Setting down the pencil on top of the half done music sheet, Scarlett turned in her seat to stare at Pennywise staring at the wall where the musical sheets were. She continued to stare at the back of Pennywise, hoping that she would gain more information about her past centuries selves that she was the reincarnation of.

" _Scarletta_ played the flute and _Scarlett Rose_ played the fiddle. They always played soft tunes, never intense or high pitch, but simply mellow."

"Did their music lure you in?" Scarlett asked lowly, finding this interesting information.

Her past selves were musician in their own right too. It was interesting to her because not only were Scarletta and Scarletta Rose played instruments, but how alike they all appeared to be.

"Indeed." Pennywise turned away from the wall to stare at her with glowing yellowing gold eyes that were calm.

Scarlett stayed silent, wondering if Pennywise would continue to talk instead of going through questions that might make Pennywise to not answer at all. She would wait, waiting for Pennywise to think about what more it could say to her that it wanted her to know.

"The two were always alone when they played their music. It allowed me to stand in the opening, listening without anyone to disrupt. But soon, I confronted the two once I sensed their abilities to be able to accommodate me. To bare me heirs and be my mate."

"Was that shocking?" Scarlett asked curiously, wondering how those two could be able to withstand the power of the entity from another dimension.

"Of course." Pennywise nodded, dropping down to sit at the end of her bed.

"It was only them that had that ability?"

A shake of the head from Pennywise got her to stand up from her seat, curiosity eating her now. She pushed her musical sheets and pencils aside to sit herself on top of her desk, sitting parallel from Pennywise. She had to know more about this since it was a bit of information about the dimension that Pennywise came from.

"Both had relatives. Those relatives had the ability too, but not as strong as them. I could have gone after their relative too, but I wanted Scarletta and Scarlet Rose." Pennywise said lowly with a thoughtful look.

The last part of Pennywise sentence had caused Scarlett eyebrows to raise, realizing what Pennywise said. It made her to stare at Pennywise, open her mouth to ask the first question that came into her mind, but stop from doing so. She wanted to know more about Pennywise, so she blurted out something simple.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

There was a wide smile that came onto Pennywise lips. Pennywise stood up as the body began to vibrate and twist. Scarlett knew that Pennywise was transforming, but she did not expect to see Pennywise transform into a woman, and then transform again, but this time as her mother.

"Holy shit!" Scarlett mouth dropped, still trying to grasp the fact on how easy Pennywise could transform into anything.

Pennywise soon transformed back into Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Scarlett mouth was slightly agape, only staring at Pennywise with complete shock, but her mouth soon shut as she knew what Pennywise meant by the earlier comments.

"You could have turned into a woman and then you could have been with Scarletta and Scarlett Rose brothers."

"Exactly."

"Holy shit." Scarlett blurted out again, clearly shock by all this new information.

Pennywise began to snicker, amused by how shock she was at all of this.

It took Scarlett a couple of seconds to collect herself, trying to let all of this sink in. She came to realize that Pennywise could alter between a male and female, but it was clear that entity enjoy being in the Pennywise the Dancing Clown form.

"Indeed, I enjoy being a clown and in this form." Pennywise said, reading her thoughts.

"Let me guess, it depends on your mood?" She asked.

"Yes, but also, transform to what someone fears the most." Pennywise snickered.

For a couple of seconds, the two stared at one another until Scarlett took in a deep inhale and exhale a shaky breath from her mouth. Her curiosity of wanting to know more about Pennywise was being fulfilled, though she knew that she was only touching the tip of the iceberg. There was clearly a lot more about the entity than she knew.

"So, back to Scarletta and Scarlett Rose, and their siblings, how could they have whatever inside of them."

"Somewhere in their ancestry line, an entity from the Macroverse dimension either transfer life into one of the ancestors, or mated."

"Therefore, Scarletta, Scarlett Rose and now I, we have some sort of supernatural genes inside of us that helps with accommodating for you, which allows you to mate with us." Scarlett ran her hands through her dark crimson red hair, trying to grasp all of this.

"Yes, that is what is going on. Confusing, eh?" Pennywise smirked, watching as she clenched her hair in her hands.

"So, whoever my real parents were, one of them had to be descendants of Scarletta, Scarlett Rose and so forth. Those genes passed through the generation and now…"

"And then you were born, their reincarnation."

"Even if I wasn't their reincarnation, would I still be allured to you?" Scarlett asked, dropping her hands out of hair.

"The scent would be different, and it would not be as strong. Some reason those two had a presence inside of them that was strong, wanting to break out."

"This is crazy." Scarlett muttered, dropping her head in her hands.

There was a touch on top of her head that made her to lift her head out of her hands and stare up to see that Pennywise had lengthen its arm so that it did not have to get off the bed. Pennywise's hand pulled away from her head, the arm went back to normal size.

"Do you know anything about your family line?"

"I was young when I was adopted."

"The taste of your blood, showed me that most of your family line were males. It was rare for females to be born in your family."

"What the—You know, is this like let's shock Scarlett day or something. You got all of that from my blood?" Scarlett stared with shock at first, but then it turn into interest, always amazed at the entity's abilities.

Once again, Pennywise was snickering, indeed finding amusement in shocking her today. She ran her hands through her hair again for the umpteenth time, trying to grasp this information. Her eyes shot up as she saw Pennywise moving. She watched as Pennywise arms were held out, urging her to come forward, yet she was still in a state of mind where her mind was boggling around.

"Come to me, little birdie." Pennywise cooed.

Scarlett dropped from the desk, finding herself becoming lured in by Pennywise easier than before. There wasn't much hesitation in her steps anymore as she walked up to Pennywise. The long arms wrapped around her, becoming her cage to keep her close to the evil entity. She was pulled onto the entity's lap, arms held her close against the chest.

"Why can't you be the one to get pregnant?"

There was a snort that escaped Pennywise.

"I don't feel like carrying."

She pucker her lips up, glaring up at Pennywise who gave her a wide smile that was trying to be charming, but she was not falling for it. She held back a twitch as Pennywise began to pet her head, giving her mocking shushing sounds, but there was a few snickers that were mix in with the shushing sounds.

"When is your brother coming home? What about your mother?"

"He said something about the library. He talked about finding books on building dams and rivers. I don't know what he has in mind now. And mother won't be home till later on." Scarlett answered, not knowing what her little brother was up to; however, Ben was always trying to build some sort of building or replica of something.

"Goodie." Pennywise said childishly.

"Goodie for what?" Scarlett asked, but she got no verbal reply, only a physical one.

She was dropped onto the bed with Pennywise hovering about her, staring down at her with excitement.

"Again? Right now?" Scarlett asked with a slight high pitch tone, not quite used to Pennywise wanting her more than once a day now.

A hand came up to brush her hair out of her face before the fingers trailed down her jawline causing the hairs on her body to raise. The yellowish gold eyes were still glowing, but seem to becoming brighter. A poke on her nose made her to blink a little harder at the pressure on her nose. Her eyes followed the hand pull away from her nose until she was staring at Pennywise again.

"I wish to hear you sing, little birdie." Pennywise purred before lowering down onto her with that wide sharp teeth smile.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **The chapter contained a bit of information about Scarlett's past with Pennywise.**

 **(Also, I wanted to point out that whenever Pennywise transforms in other appearances, such as Robert Gray, I will change the names from Pennywise to Robert Gray since the transformation was completed. Technically it is still IT, but whenever Pennywise transforms into Robert Gray, I will change the names because I picture the change in character happening; thus the change in names). *Sorry if this is confusing***

 **And another also, I put an author's note at the top of this chapter. I usually do that to give out a warning if there is something explicit in the chapter. However, I also was thinking of changing the rating. Should I or should I not? Is the rating fine as it is?**

 **Anyway, thank you for continuing to read this story. As always, I appreciate all the positivity that each chapters give to the readers.**

 **Enjoy the series.**

 **Please Review, Follow, and/or Favor.**

 **Thank You!**


	23. Chapter 23

******* **Author's Note:** **As a warning and a heads up, there is some explicit content in this chapter—hinted sexual content, some cursing, and violent content.**

 **But also, I had changed this story rating to Rated M as a precaution for the future chapters that will be containing Rated M contents. *****

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** The Changing Begins

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

She was happy and thrilled that it was done and over with.

A high school diploma was placed on a shelf in her bedroom beside other trophies that had a thin layer of dust on them.

Scarlett was glad that graduation ran smooth, on a beautiful sunny day and there was no problems. She was thrilled to receive the diploma, smiling radiately as her mother was happily crying while trying to take get a few shots on her camera.

Now, Scarlett was once again back to working on her music, even more happy that she was doing something that she enjoyed. She almost shot through the roof when she got her first check in the mail, almost fainting at the amount that was given to her. All the money would go into her bank account for safe keeping and for any type of emergencies.

She looked away from cleaning her violin to stare out the living room front window, watching the sudden downpour of rain splash across the windows. To her, summer rain was not bad because it was at least warm out and the sometimes the raindrops weren't as cold. Sometimes the summer rainfall felt pleasant, cooling everything down.

If the rainfall continued, Scarlett prayed that Ben had his raincoat. She did warn him that the forecast shown rain, but she wasn't sure if he grabbed his raincoat when he left the house.

Scarlett reached out to the plate that was beside her that contained leftover roast beef sub that her mother brought home yesterday and told Scarlett she could have it. She lifted the sub to her lips, her teeth sinking into it when she got a sudden lunging feeling in her throat.

The sub landed halfway on and off the plate as Scarlett was up so quickly from her spot on the couch. She knew the bathroom was too far to make it, so the kitchen sink became her bowl to throw up in. Her hands clenched the edges of the sink, heaving up what she ate this morning and her lunch that she had been eating, but it appeared like there was more coming out of her than what she ate.

Scarlett coughed at the acid feeling, spitting into the sink and turning it on to let the water run, washing down the vomit in the drain. Tears and snots were running down her face causing her to grab a paper towel to wipe her face off. Dipping her head underneath the kitchen faucet to get water into her mouth to swish it around before she spat it into the sink.

"What the hell?" She whispered, not understanding what had happened.

When Scarlett went to step away from the sink, there was another lurch feeling that made her to begin throwing up in the sink again. Her stomach was turning as if water was sloshing around inside, not resting.

Scarlett felt herself slide down to the ground, feeling the need to curl up into a ball. She did not feel hot, did not have any sort of symptoms of coming down with the bug. Her face pressed against the kitchen's cold linoleum floor, eyes shut as she felt her stomach beginning to settle down.

She could hear the kitchen clock ticking as she laid there for a minute, wondering if the roast beef sub got her sick, but she shook her head since she had some last night and was fine.

It then hit her like a freight train.

Scarlett pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, taking a second to make sure that she was fine before she stood up. She moved to the calendar that hung on the refrigerator and reached out with a shaky hand, running her right pointer finger across each box that signal a day.

"Oh, fuck." She gasped as she realized the date today.

Unconsciously her left hand pressed underneath her bellybutton as she rushed out of the kitchen, needing to get the answer to guarantee what she was thinking.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Rain boots splash through muddy puddles that formed in the woods. The dark green raincoat was drenched with the heavy summer rainfall, adding more weight to the occupant that wore the coat, but that did not stop them from sprinting through the woods.

A familiar sewer tunnel came into sight.

Scarlett ran up to the tunnel, pulling herself in and began to speed walk down it, stepping into the water causing loud splashing sounds. She wanted to be heard, wanted her presence to be known. But as she walked, she realized that she only explored a little bit of the sewer system. She did not know where she was going or what she was heading to.

Scarlett's pace had slowed up. Whenever she came into an intersection, she looked around and picked a new tunnel to walk down. She did not expect to be a drop off in the sewer system.

A scream escaped her as she found herself going down a slope like a slide into darkness, and then she was suspended in mid-air for a brief moment before falling toward a pool of murky sewage water. She shut her eyes, preparing for impact into the water, but there was this feeling of rope constricting around her whole body.

Her eyes shot open, finding herself staring at her reflection in the murky sewage water. The tip of her nose almost touching the surface of the water. A sigh of relief escaped her as she felt herself being pulled upwards, away from the water. Her eyes flicker down her body to see arms wrapped around her body like a snake. By the clothing that cover the arms, she knew it was Pennywise.

"Little birdie, needs to understand her wings are clipped." Pennywise joked once she was in range to hear.

Pennywise arms returned to normal, but stayed wrapped around her. She felt the familiar warp feeling until it was gone. She had to push herself out of Pennywise arms, feeling that sudden lurch in her stomach due to the teleportation being too much for her to handle.

Scarlett noted that Pennywise brought them into the main lair. She fell to her hands and knees, throwing up into a small fissure that had some water in it.

"Birdie?" Pennywise blinked similar to an owl, wonderment in the tone of voice.

Scarlett eyed the vomit, noting it looked darker. It did not look like normal vomit as much as she wished not to gaze at it. She tried to stand up, but her legs were shaky and she ended up falling back down.

There was a low screech that escaped Pennywise, clearly showing some sort of concern for her, its mate.

Scarlett went to stand again, but this time, her whole body felt weak. She swayed in her spot that Pennywise appeared beside her, wrapping arms around her and held her close. Her eyes were shutting, but she needed to get it out. She needed to get the truth out.

"I think…" She said weakly.

"You think what, Birdie?" Pennywise shook her a little, trying to keep her awake.

"Baby." She managed to get out just before she blacked out.

 **…** **..**

For a brief moment, Pennywise stood there with a fainted Scarlett in arms. Then Pennywise snapped out of daze to carry Scarlett over to ancient circus car, bringing her inside and out of view.

There was not just one circus train cart, but there were a couple that were connected together. There was one circus train cart that stuck out of the junk tower that had Pennywise the Dancing Clown painted across the worn down doors, but there were actually a couple more circus train carts against this one, but were buried inside the junk tower. The cart that was connected to the circus clown cart that had its name on it, was the one that Pennywise entered and made a wave of the hand. A mattress popped out of the ground like a flower breaking out of hard surface of the ground.

Scarlett was set down across the mattress, limply. Pennywise did not like seeing its mate unresponsive, and it was not able to do anything for her since she had to wake up on her own.

With Scarlett unconscious, Pennywise knelt down over her and scanned over her body, eyes coming to rest upon her lower belly. Pennywise stayed over her, bending down to focus on the pelvis area, trying to see what it desperately wanted.

A push of the hands and Scarlett shirt was pushed up to just beneath her breasts. Her jeans were unbutton, unzipped and pushed down only a tiny bit. Yellowish gold eyes stared until they began to glow with excitement, a wide smile appearing too.

There, in the pelvis area, was a familiar orange flicker of light, pulsing with life. An animal type purr began to emit from Pennywise who began to nuzzle its face against the area where the tiny life was growing. There was a small zap of energy that caressed Pennywise. The entity knew that the heir had its powers too.

Pennywise sat up to stare up at Scarlett's peaceful face, reaching out to caress her cheek before hovering over her face.

"You are mine, little birdie. Our heir and you are mine." Pennywise nuzzled against her face, purring with excitement for the two creating an heir.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Now, that she knew, she did feel different.

She felt more protective, more alert and more hungry for not just food, but to be with the evil entity that had got her pregnant.

Scarlett pressed her hands against her lower belly, picturing her belly becoming enlarge with a child that would be apart of her and an ancient evil entity from a dimension known as the Macroverse. Her eyes lifted off her stomach to stare at Pennywise sitting at the end of her bed with a permanent smile. Since she woke up and Pennywise informed her with much delight that she was carrying, Pennywise was through the roof with excitement.

Her eyes looked to her bedroom door, thinking how her mother had come home early. Ben was in his bedroom, making some sort of bridge out of toothpicks and other items that he stole out of the kitchen cabinets. Her eyes came back to rest on Pennywise, but saw that Robert Gray was in the place where Pennywise once sat.

"I have to tell her."

"Do you think she will react badly, birdie?"

"Yes, and no, but I think she will be upset at first, and then she will be supportive." Scarlett whispered, hoping her mother would not be upset.

Robert stared at her with intense pale blue eyes before he stood up from her bed with a slap against his knees. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it up causing her to shoot up from the desk seat that she had sat in.

"What are you doing? Robert!" She hissed, chasing entity out of her bedroom.

"Oh, Robert, you are here." Arlene voice echoed into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Hello, Ms—I mean, Arlene, how are you?" Robert put on his charming effect with a smile.

"Good, good, have you heard about Scarlett getting more deals for her music. She might even get ask to perform."

"I did, I couldn't be prouder."

Scarlett stood rigid in the doorway, staring at Robert as if he grew two heads. She could not help but wonder what Robert was going to do, what Robert was up to. She could only stare at Robert stood before her mother who sat at the kitchen table, doing a crossword puzzle in her crossword puzzle book.

"And um there is something else." Robert said with a nervous tone.

Now, Scarlett went wide eyes. She did have to admit that the evil entity was very good when it came to acting. Her eyes shot to her mother, seeing the concern immediately come into her eyes.

"Please do not be mad at us, but we, um, she—"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Arlene finished Robert, her eyes on Scarlett who stood frozen in the kitchen doorway.

The unshed tears began to build up and Scarlett right hand came over her mouth, finding a sob began to well up. The emotions came out of nowhere, hit her so powerfully that she was concern for herself. She did not expect her mother to wrap her arms around her, shushing her gently and assuring her that everything was alright.

Scarlett was brought to the living room where Arlene sat them both on the couch where she continue to keep Scarlett into her arms. A gentle rocking motion and one hand was going up and down her back in a comforting gesture. Scarlett saw Robert through her tears, sitting down in the armchair, watching with a blank emotion, but began to grin. She had a feeling that Robert read whatever was going on through Arlene's mind.

"I am upset, Scarlett. I did not expect this from you." Arlene said in a sad tone.

"I am sorry. We were careful, but…" Scarlett voice died down, not able to say anymore and hoping her mother picked up what she was saying.

"Yes, trust me, I understand first hand too." Arlene spoken softly, brushing away the tear tracks that went down Scarlett's cheeks.

"I hope that you will be helping." Arlene shot Robert a sharp glare.

"Of course, I will. I did help create the baby." Robert sat up straight, eyes narrowing a little bit.

Scarlett gave a small shake of the head at Robert, wanting the entity to calm down. She had a feeling that the entity did not like to be spoken down upon, but also, the entity was not happy that someone thought it would not take care of its own. Robert did calm down, sensing that Arlene was being an overprotective mother bear.

"Good, but for now, I am still in shock that this is happening, but know that I will support you. My parents were not that happy when I not only adopted you at a young age, but also, in their eyes, I had become pregnant with Ben at a young age. I will not be like them toward you because I had experienced that firsthand on what it was like." Arlene explained, pulling Scarlett back into a tight hug to which Scarlett hugged her back.

Scarlett eyes were on Robert, seeing him smiling widely, glad to get her worries were out of the way. Scarlett shot him a glare to which he winked back, not fazed one-second by her angry glares. There was no way that she was going to let the entity get away with what it did, but then again, it was a relief to get the news off her chest.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The anger was short-lived.

One minute Scarlett was about to freak out at the evil entity for jumping the gun and telling her mother about the pregnancy, and the next, the two were acting like ferocious animals seeking to dominate the other in the bed.

Scarlett noted that she wanted the touch of the entity more ever. Wanting to be close and eloped by the feel of pure pleasure. The feel of their connection sending electrifying caresses through her body, that it shocked her senses to become intenser than ever. It was as if the entity was feeding her more of its energy, its powers for her to consume and be satisfy.

There was no doubt that there would be teeth and scratch marks across their bodies. Their nails were lengthen into claws, their teeth long and sharp, and their eyes were glowing brightly. A long, warm moist feeling trailed up alongside her throat until there was a nip beneath her left ear at the same time of a sharp thrust into her. A low hiss escaped from Scarlett, taking a nip at Robert's jawline.

There were a few more rock of the hips before their mouths were on each other, swallowing the loud moans and screech of pleasure that wanted to erupt from their mouths.

 **…** **..**

The ancient evil entity purred as Scarlett nuzzle her face against its neck. The entity had slid off of her and dropped to the side, continuing to let out a low purring sound as Scarlett wrapped her body around its own. A smirk was on its lips, because Scarlett was usually not like this after mating. Usually the entity was the one that cuddle with her, not the other way around. It knew that her being pregnant was changing her even more. And when the heir was born, her transformation would be complete. She would be able to stand beside it with similar traits.

It also helped that the entity was still feeding her its energy that would change her even more to be like itself since she deep in her genetic genes, somewhere down her ancestry line, there had been another entity from the macroverse that mated with one of her ancestors. Therefore, by feeding her its energy, being pregnant with their baby, she would be transforming into something more.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. Couple Days Later: ….**

 **…** **..**

She had no clue why she was acting the way she was, but she found herself not complaining since she felt satisfy afterwards. It appeared that her ancient evil entity mate enjoyed her sudden change in hormones, wanting to be glue to its side and mate whenever the opportunity came before them.

She ignored the fact that she was laying on top of Pennywise, cuddling up to the entity as if it was a stuff animal, but whenever she was close, there was a warm igniting flame in her body. It was as if whatever Pennywise fed her from itself was intenser, and so, whenever she was close by the entity, she felt reenergized.

"I might call you cuddle bug instead of birdie." Pennywise cooed before a small snicker soon follow after.

"I am blaming the hormones." She muttered, burying her face into its neck.

The chest of Pennywise rumble, a low giggle escaped the clown entity due to her excuse. Pennywise arms wrapped around her, holding her close and smiling at the feel of the tiny life pulsing within her. Whenever she was satisfy and happy, the baby was too.

A lick to her ear got her to groan and turned her head, keeping her ears away from Pennywise who began to snicker again.

There was this alert feeling that erupted in her. The feeling caused Scarlett to push herself up on Pennywise, staring around with narrow eyes. The snickering below her had caused her eyes to be on Pennywise, wondering the reason behind its snickering.

"You are sensing trespassers in the Neibolt house."

"That's far from here, is it not?" Scarlett questioned, crawling off Pennywise and across the mattress.

Scarlett pulled on her converse sneakers, doing a double knotted tied with the laces. Her eyes came to rest on Pennywise, seeing the clown was standing near the opening to leave this cart to walk into the next cart that front open to allow them to step out.

A hand was held out to her causing her eyebrows to raise.

"Come, little birdie, let's go hunting."

Scarlett stood there, staring at him, not sure if she should go. She did not have a good feeling about this 'hunting,' but she felt her feet unconsciously moving forward and toward the eerie smiling Pennywise. Her hand soon dropped into the white gloved covered hand, and soon, the long fingers wrapped around her hand, squeezing her hand in a tight hold.

There was a giggle that escaped Pennywise with drips of drool that began to soak the cherry red lips. Scarlett knew that Pennywise was becoming very excited for this event that it had her to question if Pennywise was more excited about the fact that she was going with it to go hunting.

Though there was only one way to find out and Scarlett would be finding out soon enough.

 **…** **..**

There was the familiar urge welling up in her stomach and heading up her throat, but she managed to swallow it down. She would not throw up, she would not show how light headed she felt from the teleporting that Pennywise performed.

Her free hand settle on her stomach while her other was being held by Pennywise. The clown was humming a random tune and was swinging their hands between them with a small skip in its step. She would not express the same enthusiastic emotion like Pennywise since she was still trying to calm her stomach down with deep inhales and exhales.

They were in the basement of the abandoned house on Neibolt Street. She was being led out of the basement up the creaking stairs and out into an old fashion kitchen. The walls were worn down, once white and now a rotting yellowish brown color. The appliances that were left behind in the kitchen was covered in cobwebs and grime.

"Come, come." Pennywise told her with the excitement.

Scarlett let herself be led by Pennywise, moving around in the 29 Neibolt house with ease. Pennywise made sure to dodge certain sections on the floors making Scarlett to know that those sections must not be stable. She was practically skipping over steps as Pennywise walked up the stairs, but stomped loudly. It got her to stare at the back of Pennywise's head, wondering why it would make such a loud sound.

Pennywise paused at the top of the stairs with her standing aside. Scarlett glanced at Pennywise, wondering why the entity would alert whoever it was hunting for. Pennywise free hand came up, putting a finger over its cherry red lips to signal for her to be quiet. Her eyes flickered down the hallway where she heard one then two voices whispering back and forth.

"Focus, birdie."

Scarlett eyes shut, focusing as she felt this was training for her for her enhance, abnormal abilities. Soon, the whispering became louder until she was hearing the voices as clear as day.

"What was that, Todd?"

"I don't know. Hurry up, put your shirt back on."

"You ripped it apart."

"Just put it on."

Scarlett eyes opened up to realize that it was a male and female, most likely coming into the abandoned house to get some alone time, expecting nothing bad would happen. She felt Pennywise let go of her hand and skipped down the hallway, causing the floors to creak underneath the weight.

"What the hell was that?" The male voice that the female called Todd, shouted.

There was another door nearby Scarlett causing her to open it, wincing a little at the loud screech sound it made due to the old door hinges. She stepped in, but peeked a bit out of the room, watching at the end of the hallway as Pennywise jumped upwards to the ceiling. Her mouth dropped as she watched Pennywise plastered itself against the ceiling with arms and legs holding itself up in that position. From this distance, Scarlett could see the abnormally wide smile on Pennywise lips, the drool dripping for anticipation for what was to come.

A door to the left of Pennywise opened up, and Todd poked his head out, looking up and down the hallway, seeing nothing. Todd looked back into the room, whispering for the female that it was clear and for them to go quickly.

"Shit I drop my lighter." The female said as Todd dragged her out of the room.

"Who gives a shit about the lighter, Paige, come on." Todd told her, tugging her away from the door as she went to go back into the room.

When Todd paused in his steps, Scarlett ducked a little in the room, thinking he had saw her, but that was not the case.

"Argh, what is this?"

Peeking around the doorframe, Scarlett saw Todd let go of his female companion, Paige's hand to reach up to his forehead and touched whatever landed on him. He pulled his hand away from his forehead to stare at his hand, rubbing his fingers together with a disgust look at whatever was on his fingers.

"What is it?" Paige peeked over his shoulder.

"I think its some sort of gooey shit." Todd muttered, wiping his hand on his jeans before he looked up toward the ceiling.

"Hiya!" Pennywise said with that wide smile.

It did not help that Pennywise did an action that even had Scarlett to cringe. The clown was not only smiling, but managed to twist its head all the way around while letting out high pitch laughter. The actions of Pennywise caused Todd to swear his head off and Paige to scream. The two began to sprint toward the stairs, but the wood floorboards seem to come to life. The floors bounced up and down causing the two adults to lose their balances and collapse to the floor.

"Welcome to my funhouse!" Pennywise dropped down from the ceiling, arms spread out.

Scarlett watched as Pennywise lunged forward, grabbing Todd's leg and dragging him back toward a room where a door swung open on its own. Paige screamed, and tried to get up, trying to escape to the stairs,—clearly not going after Todd—but the stairs split down the middle causing Paige to stop in her steps from going down.

It was an illusion; Scarlett could sense the glam over the staircase. She stepped out of the room she hid in, staring at a sobbing Paige stagger away from the stairs and look around for another exit. Though her eyes came to settle on Scarlett.

Scarlett's nose twitched, smelling the familiar skunk smell of weed wafting off of Paige. Scarlett felt her stomach turn, causing her to swallow hard and hoping that she did not throw up.

"Oh my god, you have to help me. There is some creepy clown and—"

"I can't." Scarlett cut Paige off.

"Why not?" Paige said in a high pitch voice with fearful, bloodshot eyes.

"Because I am apart of that clown now." Scarlett found herself saying, knowing it was the truth.

She was carrying the heir to the ancient evil entity that was from the macroverse; she had energy transfer inside of her from out of the ancient evil entity body; she had an ancestor that had been from the macroverse centuries and centuries ago; she was the reincarnation of past mates. Scarlett was apart of the macroverse entity now, finding her appearances change when her emotions went into overdrive. She was not normal anymore, but turning into the supernatural, and what frighten her was the fact that she was accepting that fact.

"Wh—what do you mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Scarlett tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing as Paige began to stagger backwards.

All the doors in the hallway slammed open causing Paige to let out a scream. Scarlett continued to stare, not faze by anything happening around her. Paige turned away from Scarlett to run down the hallway, but one of the doors swung open the other way and smacked Paige straight on. Scarlett watched Paige collapse on the ground, unmoving.

Scarlett heard a snort behind her causing her to turn around, seeing Pennywise was standing there and munching on a finger. Pennywise head shook back and forth rapidly, staring at the prone form of Paige on the ground.

"She did not have fun in my funhouse." Pennywise whined with a fake frown.

"Who would?" Scarlett muttered dryly.

She got a glare for that comment, but she pushed it off as she looked at Paige to see that Pennywise was standing over her. Scarlett blinked rapidly, not remembering that Pennywise teleportation powers was that quick. She found herself watching as Pennywise drag the unconscious Paige into the same room that it had dragged Todd into.

In a couple of steps, Scarlett found herself standing in the doorway of the room. She saw it was empty, but when her eyes looked to the ground, she saw a light brush of a blood trail leading toward a door. It made her to step over the trail of blood to walk up to the door that was popped open a tiny bit.

Her hand reached out to the worn down bronze doorknob that had a couple dents in it. Her fingers wrapped round the knob and she pulled the door back to see that inside was a small bathroom. Though her eyes came to solely focus on the scene in front of her.

Both Todd and Paige were not moving anymore. Todd was slouched over, sitting inside a claw footed bathtub with a missing arm and a huge chuck of skin missing from the side of his head. As for Paige, her form was collapsed against the side of the bathtub with her left foot missing and most of her right leg was chewed away.

Pennywise sat on the sink counter, swaying its long legs around and the bells on the pant legs gave a soft chiming sound. There was crunching sounds coming from Pennywise mouth making Scarlett to have a funny feeling that it was bones.

The iron smell hit her senses, and she expected to feel that familiar lurch in her stomach, but surprisedly there was none. Even as she gazed at the bloody scene in front of her, she did not throw up. Instead, of fear at the sight in front of her, there was fear for herself—her psyche.

She feared at the fact that she was not turning or running away like she would had done in the past. She would have thrown up or let out some sort of horrible sound at the sight, but she didn't. That fact frightened her, but soon something else about her frightened her even more.

The fingernails became sharp and so did the teeth, eyes began to glow a brilliant pale blue. There was a twist in her stomach, but not because she was becoming sick, but rather the opposite. The smell was inhale deeply, taking in the scent, triggering a twist of hunger deep within her.

There was a low hum sound of approval that came from Pennywise, eyeing her closely, waiting for what she would do at the newfound craving. It was clear that the heir that was growing inside of her was dramatically changing her to the supernatural; changing her to accept the fate that she would become a cannibal like the evil entity that made her like this in the first place.

Scarlett did not know how she did it, but she fought against the urge to run her tongue across the fresh blood that was dripping out of the two adults on the floor. Her right hand came up to her mouth and nose, cupping the two to try blocking out the smell. She still had enough willpower to resist the urge to commit something that was unmoral, something that would make her be like the clown entity that was now perched on the sink, looking like a creepy realistic gargoyle. Those yellowish gold eyes were narrowed upon her.

"Just let yourself go, little birdie."

She shook her head, not wanting to answer orally for the fear of getting a taste of the blood on her tongue. Her eyes were wide due to the fear of herself, for what she was thinking about doing, what she was craving, or rather, what the heir that was growing inside of her was craving. She did not know how long she would be able to keep herself from not acting out on what she was suddenly craving, but she would try as long as she could.

It appeared that Pennywise was not amused by her actions to not let her urges take over. Though the serious expression on Pennywise's face disappeared. It hopped off the sink and landed behind her, tilting the head back and forth, eyeing her closely.

"The heir is apart of me, little birdie, it will happen soon enough." Pennywise cooed, reaching up to twist a strand of her crimson red hair around its pointer finger.

The hand dropped away from her head after a couple of seconds in silence. A small 'tsk' sound came from Pennywise, seeing her not answering. She was keeping her eyes off the scene, having a lot of willpower to not act out like it would. A step away from her and Pennywise twirled around on its toes to take a big step over toward Todd and Paige, but glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Last chance or else this is all for me?" Pennywise gave a malice smile.

A shake of the head caused Pennywise to snarl, but turned away.

Scarlett took a couple steps back until she was out of the room, back into the empty room that the bathroom was connected on to. She dropped her hands from her face now, finding that the smell was barely noticeable if she did not focus on it. Instead, the musky stale air smell welcome her nose.

Her eyes looked away as Pennywise began to go back to popping limbs off. She heard what sound like a spat sound and a low growl of frustration. Scarlett did not look, but she had a feeling that Pennywise was not happy about something.

"What's wrong?"

"There is that grassy drug in their system. Have to stick to the limbs."

"It's called weed." Scarlett corrected, not looking as Pennywise let out another growl, clearly not happy.

Not wanting to stick around, the sound made her gag no matter if she was pregnant or not, she walked out of the room to stand in the hallway.

Scarlett walked toward the end of the hallway to the room that she had been in once before with Pennywise. The stained yellow wall bedroom with a mattress and dresser to the side. Scarlett did not sit on the mattress, instead, she pressed her back against the wall in between the windows that looked out front. Her hands were pressed against the wall and she slowly, slid down the wall until she sat on her behind.

Her legs came up toward her chest, but she did not wrap her arms around her legs, instead, her arms wrapped around her lower belly where she could feel the flicker of life pulsing in her. A new life that was a creation between an ancient evil entity from the macroverse and her.

To say that she wasn't afraid about this heir was an understatement. She was terrified on what the heir was going to make her do. Those cravings that surface in her when she caught sight of the blood, the fear that lingered on Todd and Paige skins. Scarlett could not believe that she had the urge to act out like Pennywise. She hoped that it was the heir that made her to crave that and not herself. For Scarlett knew that she was evolving to have similar traits like Pennywise. Whether it was physical appearances or to have powers, Scarlett was not normal anymore. She knew she wasn't normal the moment that she began to stay nearby the ancient evil entity that was from another dimension, somewhere that must have other entities as evil as itself.

Her hands came up to her head where she sunk her hands into her dark crimson hair, clenching her hair roots for a couple of seconds and then letting go, but keeping her hands in her hair. Scarlett eyes were clamped shut upon feeling a sudden clench inside of her to eat. She prayed it was not a craving for what the entity was eating in the other room, but rather, she hoped it was a hunger craving for regular food. After a couple of seconds, the hunger knot went away, much to her relief.

Scarlett let go of her hair, dropping her hands on top of her knees and she bowed her head, bumping her forehead against the top of her knees and part of her thighs. She was scared that Pennywise would be right about her acting out soon enough, that the craving would take over whatever she had left of being normal. The heir was as much apart of the entity than her.

This time, Scarlett was the one letting out the frustrating growl due to her fearing what this heir would do to her, but also, what this heir would turn out to be like. Scarlett could only lift her head up and drop her body back, leaning up against the wall with her legs dropping out in front of her in straight lines. If someone was to walk into this bedroom now, they would stare at a defeated looking Scarlett, sitting on the floor and staring blankly ahead of her at the peeling stain wallpaper.

Scarlett continued to keep a blank facial expression, staring at the wall and trying to stop herself from thinking too much because she would soon give herself a blazing headache. Unconsciously, without her coming to realize, her hands had come up to press gently against the area where the heir grew.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **If anyone had noticed, I had changed the rating of this story to Rated M due to the contents.**

 **The chapter will be soon leading into parts of the movie. It might be the next chapter, or the one after that. But as of now, Scarlett is now in the stages of carrying, therefore, chapters will be showing her development and her struggles.**

 **Thank You!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter:** Concerns and Apologies

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The next day, Ben would be out of school and it would signal the beginning of summer vacation. Though that was in Scarlett's head, thinking how this was their first summer in Derry. Yet, summertime was not what was front and center in Scarlett's head. It was heading toward a doctor's office in the local hospital that clouded her mind.

Scarlett was with her mother and Pennywise, who had transformed into Robert Gray. She was trying not to look completely nervous or anything as she sat in the waiting room with them. There was no nervousness about the fact that an entity sat with her mother and her in a waiting room, in the public with other people. She was nervous about the fact that this was real. That she was pregnant with a baby that was half human and half supernatural. When her name was called, she felt herself hesitant for a couple of seconds to take a step into the hallway that would lead down to the exam room.

Both Robert and her mother had to hold onto her arms to usher her down the hallway and into the exam room where the doctor was already waiting. The doctor was a middle age woman with a polite aura around her with a smile plastered onto her lips. Scarlett was a little glad that the doctor was polite and was understanding of the nervousness that Scarlett was feeling.

When the ultrasound was about to start, Scarlett eyes shot to Robert. While her mother was distracted with talking with the doctor, Scarlett began to think about certain questions in her head that she knew that Robert would mind read. The two kept eye contact as she began to question about the baby showing different on the screen, or would it mess up the screen, or would it not appear right on the screen. So many worrisome thoughts were swirling around in her head that had made Robert to pat the top of her left hand before he dropped the hand on top of her own.

The doctor announced that she was beginning, and she began to press the wand onto Scarlett's belly.

A wink from Robert made Scarlett to get the feeling that Robert would protect the secret of their heir someway, somehow. She looked away from Robert to stare at the screen where the doctor made a low hum sound and then a 'ah ha.'

"Here we go." The doctor pointed out a tiny peanut size shape on the black, grey and white screen.

"The baby is so tiny." Scarlett whispered.

"Oh, I am going to be a grandmother." Arlene squealed lowly, but it was loud enough for Scarlett to shake her head with a sigh, and the doctor let out a small chuckle.

The doctor mentioned about everything being healthy and looking good. Scarlett was happy at the news, but her eyes shot to Robert who had been smirking throughout the whole examination. She had an odd feeling that he done something that alter the machine to not see that their heir was actually a half-human and half-supernatural being who father was from another dimension.

When they walked out of the office, Arlene was rambling on and on about baby things, but Scarlett was barely paying her any mind. She was focus on the fact that this was real, that she was going to be having a baby in the next eight months. Unless, Robert was not telling her that the baby grew quicker than humans. So far, he said nothing. She would have to question the entity about the times that _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ were pregnant, and how was their process, more so _Scarletta_ , since Scarlett Rose told Robert she was carrying before she got an axe in her back.

Scarlett literally dragged Robert into the house and into her bedroom, slamming the bedroom door shut to bring them privacy. Scarlett let go of Robert's hand, dropping herself onto her bed and laying back, staring up at the ceiling. Soon, Robert had transformed back to Pennywise the Dancing Clown and sat in a pretzel position on top of the bed near her.

"You have a thinking look upon your face, little birdie." Pennywise stared down at her.

"I have more of curiosity about _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ than anything."

"Oh? And what is that?" Pennywise head tilted to the side, a curious twinkle in the yellowish gold eyes, wondering what she would say.

Scarlett shut her eyes for a few moments, her hands resting on the lower part of her belly. Slowly, her eyes opened back up to stare at the bedroom ceiling before she turned her head to the right, staring up at Pennywise with a calm expression, yet curiosity in her pale blue eyes.

"What were they like pregnant?"

There was a dark look that passed over Pennywise face that had Scarlett to begin thinking that she should not had asked such a question that was clearly a sore spot for Pennywise. Her eyes stayed on Pennywise, watching as the white painted face became firm and serious. It made her to realize that Pennywise was not staring at her anymore, but staring off in a trance as if remembering what had happened to _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_.

" _Scarlett Rose_ never had the chance to be with me. She had just found out herself and told me." Pennywise replied in a low tone, and then a small growl rumble deep from within the chest.

Scarlett could not pull her eyes away from Pennywise, knowing that she opened up a can of worms with the question. She wanted to know, she needed to know what she was going to be going through.

" _Scarletta_ , however, experienced months of being pregnant until she was capture and…" Pennywise stop speaking, another growl escaped at the thought of what happened to _Scarletta_.

"What did Scarletta experienced?" Scarlett whispered, trying not to do anything to trigger Pennywise into closing up and not speaking about this topic anymore.

"Change. She did not have much change, such as yourself, but she submitted to the change."

"Submitted to which part of the change?" Scarlett asked slowly, almost afraid to know the answer.

There was a wide smile that appeared on Pennywise cherry red lips, the teeth showing, but for once, not sharp. The facial expression was serious still, but the smile was there. It made Scarlett to hold back a visible shiver, finding Pennywise creepy when serious.

"There were cravings that she got, cravings that overpowered her."

Scarlett knew what Pennywise was talking about. She knew the cravings that _Scarletta_ must had gone through, but in the end, she gave into the cravings due to it becoming too powerful. Scarlett eyed Pennywise, seeing the smile was still there and eyes on her due to knowing that she was thinking about her cravings.

"She did have the physical traits like yourself. The nails, the fangs, the glowing eyes, but she did not have the powers that you have been showcasing."

"Like the telekinesis?"

"Yes." Pennywise hissed.

Scarlett looked away from Pennywise, her eyes were back on the ceiling and her hands stayed on her lower belly.

"Was it a normal pregnancy like humans?"

"Yes, except the cravings part. Though she seemed to get a baby bump early in stage. If that was the cause, maybe it is only seven to eight months before the child is born. Then again, how would I know when the baby is fully develop, both _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ never had the opportunity to have the baby." Pennywise explained, shoulders shrugging.

"So, my pregnancy could be different. I could become like a whale in another month."

"I don't know about becoming a whale…" Pennywise said with the most innocence it could muster to be across its face.

Scarlett rolled her eyes away from Pennywise, shutting her eyes now as she let out a deep exhale from her nose. She thought about the pregnancy, not knowing what would happen if there was a change in it. How would she explain to her mother if one day she had a small baby bump and the next she was bigger over night? There was no way that she could explain to her mother that the baby was developing fast and she could have it soon. At the thoughts, she was hit with an idea.

Her eyes snapped open and shot to Pennywise causing the entity to lean in close to her, wondering what she had to say.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm surprise you did not read my mind already."

Pennywise stared at her, not replying, but waiting for her to say what she had to say. She licked her lips, moistening them before opening her mouth to speak what she had in mind.

"Your ability to create illusions. If I am to have an unusual pregnancy where if I am a month pregnant but look like I'm four, can you—" Scarlett did not have to finish her idea as she Pennywise cut in with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Make an illusion to make you look like you are at the correct stage."

"Correct. And when the baby comes, I will make some excuse like I always do."

"Or I can alter the mind." Pennywise told her in a tone as if it was no big deal.

Her mouth dropped a little, finding this a new fact about the entity.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Scarlett whispered, staring at the entity.

With a dry sense of humor, Pennywise tapped its chin as if thinking long and hard about her question. Once again, Scarlett found herself rolling her eyes, not saying anything to the entity at its antics.

"Hmm, such a hard question."

Scarlett shook her head, turning her head away from facing Pennywise. She adjusted her head on her bed pillow, feeling the pillow accustom around her head. Her eyes shut, feeling a nap was over due. Even though Pennywise began to ramble about what it doesn't see itself good at, Scarlett was already sleeping.

 **…** **..**

Pennywise stared down at Scarlett because her breathing changed. She had fallen asleep when Pennywise was trying to think of something it wasn't good at. Pennywise reached out with its right hand to run a finger down the bridge of her nose and down her lips.

"Music, little birdie. I cannot play music the way that you do." Pennywise purred as its hand continue to do down until the fingertips brushed down between her hands that were placed on her lower belly.

There was a tickle feeling of the aftermath of being shocked that touched Pennywise fingertips. A low inhuman purr escaped the entity, sensing that the heir inside of Scarlett was healthy and was becoming stronger by the second.

Pennywise eyes flicker to Scarlett's face, knowing that she could sense the heir inside her growing strong too. With her already having certain cravings, the heir was growing faster than normal. Pennywise would not be surprise if Scarlett had the heir early. The heir would be fully developed, but what worried Scarlett was the fact of trying to explain about the heir. That was where Pennywise would step in, altering the mind of those that know how far along she was in the pregnancy. The entity would not only create illusions for Scarlett, but alter the mind of others, in order to protect Scarlett; its mate. The entity did not want to go through losing another mate with an heir. The entity would see this pregnancy through, see the birth of the heir.

A low growl emitted from Pennywise. Pennywise laid down beside Scarlett, wrapping arms and legs around her, curling around her in a possessive manner. Pennywise did not want to lose another mate and heir again. Even though Pennywise could sense that Scarlett was different from _Scarletta_ and _Scarlett Rose_ , Pennywise would still be cautious.

"Mine, mine, mine." Pennywise purred, bumping its nose against the side of her head.

The right hand of Pennywise drifted down to Scarlett's belly, resting against the top of her hands that cup the beginning of a small bump where their heir was growing. Pennywise smile widely upon the feel of a tiny bump forming, knowing that the heir was growing fast already.

"So, it begins." A small snicker escaped Pennywise who yellowish gold eyes began to glow brightly.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. The Next Day: ….**

 **…** **..**

The temperature was hot for the last day of school.

Scarlett was thinking about going to the middle school to walk home with Ben, but she found herself losing time in creating a new piece on the violin and the piano. She remembered that Ben mentioned about going to the library after school to research more on the town.

When Ben told her about how he was restarting his research about the town, Scarlett wanted to tell him to not do so. Her little brother was smart, and she knew that he would pick up the many tragic events that had happened in this small town. He would pick up on the patterns that everything happened every twenty-seven years. But what Scarlett wanted to tell him, wanted to warn him about was the fact that if he got to deep into the horrid history of the town of Derry, she had a feeling that Pennywise would make itself known.

Scarlett knew that Pennywise could pick up someone's fear very quickly, and then could transfer itself to the location of where the fear was coming from in a heartbeat. She knew that the information that Ben wanted to research would put fear in him, horrifying him as he dug deeper about the historical past of Derry. She had told Pennywise over and over again to not go after Ben, but the evil entity told her that it was lured in by fear. If it sensed a good amount of fear, the evil entity would react. Thus, the reason why Scarlett wanted to tell Ben to not do anything that would bring pure fear to himself, that would scare him out of his wits.

Scarlett sat at the piano, continuing to write and fix the new piece that she was working on. She finished up with the piece, now sitting there and trying to think of a title for the new composed piece. The tip of the pencil touched the top of the music sheet when she saw something move in the corner of her eyes, and sensed a familiar presence pop out of nowhere.

"What'cha doing?" Pennywise head appeared close beside her face, warm breath fanning across her cheeks.

"I am about to write a title for my new composed piece that I had done on the violin and piano." Scarlett said, staring at the music sheet and not even glancing toward Pennywise.

Her cursive was neat as she wrote across the top. She could feel Pennywise staring at her, but there was a hum sound coming from Pennywise that was making her to wonder if Pennywise was humming in approval to the title that she wrote, or was Pennywise humming to something else.

"Your brother dug too far in Derry's history."

This time, she was staring at Pennywise with narrow eyes.

"What did you do to Ben?"

Pennywise stood up straight and held up his hands, trying to muster up an innocent face, but Scarlett could see the itch of a smile appearing on those cherry red lips. She knew that Ben was researching Derry; she knew that some of those books were very graphic; she knew that Ben does get frighten with certain things. Whatever Ben was researching, it must had attracted Pennywise somehow.

"What happened?" Scarlett glared at Pennywise.

Her eyes followed Pennywise who skipped over to the couch in the living room and dropped down onto the cushions with a small bounce. She had to turn around on the piano bench to have her body fully facing Pennywise.

"Well, let's see. He got one of the oldest history book of Derry, read through the tragic events that happened throughout this town, started to become freaked out; thus, immediate fear was pouring out of him, and then he followed my bait to the archives in the basement level of the library where I became a headless mummy and chased after him." Pennywise explained in all one big breath.

Scarlett simply stared at Pennywise with her mouth slightly agape.

"But do not worry, he is fine." Pennywise nodded, smiling as if proud of itself.

Scarlett continued to stare at Pennywise, not believing that Pennywise scared Ben. She was a little relieved that Pennywise did not attack Ben, did not harm Ben,—in a physical sense—but that doesn't mean she wasn't upset and angry. She could only imagine how scared Ben became, how traumatizing it was to learn about this town. She knew Ben would be having nightmares for a while now, but there was one thing about her little brother when it came to fear. Sometimes, Ben would stand up against fear, even if he was completely terrified, he would try to the best of his ability to stand against it. She wonder if he would do that against Pennywise.

"Little birdie?" Pennywise hopped off the couch and took one big step to be in front of him, leaning over to be face to face with her.

"I'm a bit upset and pissed at you."

There was a cluck of the tongue from Pennywise. Pennywise stood up tall, but those yellowish gold eyes stayed on her. Slowly, Scarlett stood up from the piano bench to stand before Pennywise, staring up at the entity with a firm facial expression.

"Be thoughtful of the little one inside of you, birdie."

"Oh, trust me, I am. The little one is pissed off at you too." Scarlett eyes narrowed.

Pennywise snorted and gave a shrug of the shoulders, not faze by anything. Pennywise wasn't one to worry about what people thought about it. As long as Pennywise got what it wanted, it did not care what people said about it.

"At least I didn't hurt him." Pennywise mumbled.

"Yeah, I give you credit on that, and let's keep it that way. There is to be no harm to Ben." Scarlett growled at Pennywise, turning away from the entity to walk to the kitchen due to a sudden hungry rumble in her stomach.

"Of course, dear." Pennywise drawled with a mocking tone, following her into the kitchen.

Scarlett shot Pennywise a look over her shoulder before her attention was on the refrigerator, where she pulled out last night's leftovers, which was pastrami. She heated up the pastrami before she made herself a sandwich.

While sitting at the table, eating, Scarlett noted that Pennywise was sitting in the chair across from her, but Pennywise's eyes were closed.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Nope." Pennywise popped the p.

She paused in lifting the glass of ice tea to her lips, wondering what Pennywise was doing then. She knew that Pennywise was not resting, not relaxing, and definitely not trying to be good. Scarlett could feel the energy waves that came off Pennywise, making her to know that the evil entity was doing something to create and cause fear.

"Then what?"

"Birdie, Pennywise is working." Pennywise said to her, mouth barely moved.

"Did you just talk in my head?" Scarlett eyebrows rose.

"Yes, now let me work."

Scarlett glared at Pennywise before she resumed in drinking her ice tea and to finish the rest of the sandwich, which was gone in a few more bites. She threw out the paper plate that the sandwich had been on and put the empty glass cup in the dishwasher. She turned around to see that Pennywise eyes were still close, but a small snicker was erupting from between Pennywise lips. Now, Scarlett was curious to what the evil entity was doing.

With her arms crossed over her chest, she stared at Pennywise and waited for Pennywise to give her an explanation on what it was doing. Her eyes narrowed on Pennywise, wanting to make sure that the clown felt her hard stare. When Pennywise yellowish gold eyes appeared, and were turned to stare at her, seeing her staring.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume that I did something?" Pennywise stood up from the kitchen seat, stretching out its long arms before dropping on its sides.

"Because I know you did something."

There was a loud, dramatic sigh that escaped from Pennywise with a slump of the body. Pennywise came to stand by her, reaching out to play with a few strands of her long dark crimson hair. She stared up at Pennywise through her eyelashes, seeing Pennywise was twirling strands of her hair around and around those long fingers. Her head turned to Pennywise when the hand dropped away from her hair.

"If you must know, I was making fun illusions."

"You mean, instilling fear and terrorizing some poor soul to the point that they become scare of every little thing." Scarlett pointed out with a dry tone.

"Exactly." Pennywise replied with a snap of the fingers and pointed at her.

Scarlett shook her head and moved away from Pennywise to head back to the piano to clean up the music sheets. There were a few crumble balls that laid around on the floor that she picked up, bringing to the kitchen to toss into the trash. She went back into the living room, grabbing her binder that contained her composed work and she made way down the hallway and she gone into her bedroom.

Pennywise was already in her bedroom, laid out across her bed. Pennywise was leaning up on an arm, staring at her as she set her binder in a small bookshelf beside her desk. The yellowish gold eyes watched every move that she made. She turned to face the bed, eyeing Pennywise who sat up with arms held out and a wide smile.

"Come to me, little birdie. I can warm you up."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes on Pennywise, still a little peeved about the fact that Pennywise, most likely, traumatized her little brother in the library. She knew that Pennywise could tell what her problem was as the arms dropped with a slap on the lap and a childish pout appeared on Pennywise cherry red lips.

"Do I have to apologize to you, little birdie?" Pennywise battered its eyelashes at her and clasped the gloved hands together, bottom lip jutting out with a quiver.

She knew that Pennywise could be mocking, but seeing the way that Pennywise was being childishly dramatic toward her, she knew Pennywise did not mean it. It was all theatricals to Pennywise, to be sarcastic with the flare of dramatics to add to Pennywise getup as a terrifying clown. She continued to stare at Pennywise until Pennywise dropped the act, letting out a loud huff and a roll of the eyes.

"Look, birdie, you need to relax."

Wanting to get a point across, which she assumed that Pennywise was really ever scowled, Scarlett walked toward the bed. With her approaching the bed, Pennywise sat up with a grin, arms stretched out as if she was being forgiving, but that was not what she was planning to do at this second.

Her hands pressed against the bed, she leaned heavily on her hands and stared at Pennywise with narrowed eyes. Once again, Pennywise arms dropped to the sides, a slump of the shoulders again and a flicker of annoyance went through those golden eyes with a brush of red.

"Birdie."

"Apologize."

Pennywise moved around on the bed until it sat in front of her, leaning forward. The tips of their noses bumped against one another, pale blue eyes clashed with yellowish gold eyes.

"I'm not one to apologize with truth."

"Well, you are going to today."

"Or else what, birdie? You'll get mad at me?" Pennywise taunted.

With a huff, Scarlett pushed herself up to stand straight up again. This time she was angry for the fact that Pennywise found her demands a joke. She was supposed to be strong, supposed to be strong in Pennywise eyes; thus, Pennywise taunting her irritated her. She would not be seen as weaker than the entity. Not in her eyes.

Pennywise sat up, smirking as if it won the round, but Scarlett had another thing coming for this entity.

Before Pennywise could sense what she was doing; before the entity could sense the power that welled up inside of her, Scarlett had Pennywise up in the air within seconds. There was a small roar sound that escaped Pennywise, not expecting Scarlett to take such action. Her right hand stayed in front of her, hovering the entity about four feet above the bed.

"Apologize!" Scarlett glared, watching the long limbs of Pennywise waved around.

"Birdie, when I get down from—"

Scarlett managed to concentrate more and brought her hand up higher, causing Pennywise to face plant into the ceiling. There was a growl emitting from Pennywise, which Scarlett knew that she would be in big trouble after this, but she wanted to prove to herself that she was strong enough to do this.

"I am waiting." She sung, this time she was doing the mocking.

There was a mumble from Pennywise, which caused her to lower the clown away from the ceiling and tilted her head to the side.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you?"

"Sorry." Pennywise hissed.

With the apology, she dropped the telekinesis act, and then she prepared herself. Once Pennywise landed on the bed, Pennywise sprang back up and lunged at her with sharp teeth showing. She shut her eyes and arms crossed over her belly in a protective manner.

Arms came around her and held her tightly, a low growl rumble against her right cheek that was pressed against, what she assumed was Pennywise's chest. The growl soon turn into a purr, which made her to crack open her eyes, a little confused by the sudden change. She could sense that the irritation from Pennywise was gone, and was replaced by a calming state.

"You reacted good." Pennywise purred.

Her head tilted back and her eyes shot up to see that Pennywise stared down at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You reacted by protecting the heir." Pennywise nodded down to her belly where her arms were still crossed over her belly.

Scarlett looked down at her arms, knowing that it must be a motherly instinct to protect a child. Slowly, she loosened up her arms that were around her belly and let her arms hang on her sides. She felt one of Pennywise's hands smoothen down her

"Birdie."

Looking up at Pennywise, she saw a malicious grin on Pennywise face.

"Even though I enjoy the fierceness. Next time, you do that to me, you better hope you learn teleportation. Okay?" Pennywise patted the top of her head.

She gave a small nod.

"Good, and now, that I have you in my arms." Pennywise arms stayed constricted around her as she was lifted off her feet and deposited on the bed.

Before Scarlet could open her mouth to say something, Pennywise was on top of her, trapping her hands on either side of her head and leaning in close enough that she could smell a familiar iron smell from Pennywise breath. She held herself back from arching upwards, to press herself against the entity that was on top of her. Her eyes stared at Pennywise, feeling the familiar bubble of energy welling up inside of her at their bodies touching.

"Pennywise."

There as a visible shiver that ran through Pennywise that caused the bells on itself to jingle a little. Pennywise leaned down, tongue slithering out to slide up alongside her right jawline. A shaky breath escaped from between her lips, and this time, her body arched a little to brush against Pennywise's body.

"Time for you punishment, birdie."

Her eyes shot open with surprise. Her expression brought amusement to Pennywise as Pennywise began to snicker.

"You didn't think that I would let that stunt of yours go now, did you? Oh, no, no, no, my little crimson birdie, Pennywise has to give you a punishment. But do not worry, my birdie." Pennywise explained excitedly, rubbing their noses together.

"We will both enjoy this punishment throughly." Pennywise said with a deeper voice and eyes glowing brightly with lust.

Scarlett did not reply, sensing the lust that rolled off Pennywise. She could feel their bond entwining right now, wanting to a physical entwining more than anything. She did not feel it, she did sense it, and she did not even realize her transformation. Her nails had sharpen, her canines got longer and sharper and her pale blue eyes began to glow an electric blue.

The only way that Scarlett knew that parts of her appearance transformed was due to Pennywise eyes getting a delightful glint in them, in addition to her claws sinking deep into Pennywise skin.

"How beautiful you are turning out to be, my little crimson birdie."

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **The chapter is entering the 2017 movie. As a precaution—** **Disclaimer for this chapters, the past chapters and the future chapters to come:** **I do not own anything about the** ** _IT series by Mr. King_** **. However, Scarlett, my OC, is mine.**

 **Also, I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews. Much appreciated. Plus, thank you for the reviews, follows and/or favoriting this story. So, thank you very much.**

 **Please continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Please Review/Favorite/Follow.**

 **Thank You!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter:** Big Sister's Rage

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

When the front door opened, Scarlett was happening to get out of the shower. She shut off the ceiling fan, cracked open the door and listen to hear who was coming in the house. When the front door did not shut quick, Scarlett knew it was not her mother.

"It's your brother."

Scarlett looked at Pennywise who had transformed into Robert Gray. Robert sat on the toilet with the lid down with a towel around his waist.

"I smell blood." Robert eyes turned from pale blue to a reddish orange color.

With that fact said, Scarlett rushed to put on her pajamas and ran out of the bathroom, almost slipping across the wood floor. Her right hand pressed against the wall and her left hand went to her lower belly. Her hands would automatically go to her belly now, in a motherly protective manner. Her eyes were set on Ben, who was frozen near the front door, staring at her like a deer caught up in headlights.

Scarlett took in a few things about Ben. He was home late, he looked like he had rolled in dirt, he had a look of pain on his face and his hands clenched his stomach. It made her to not say anything, only walked toward Ben with a firm face. She had a feeling that something happen to him on his way home.

"Ben."

"I'm fine." Ben said immediately, his voice high pitch.

There were different signs that Ben showed when he was lying, and one of his main traits when lying was high pitch tone of voice. Scarlett stared at him with the firm facial expression still, her arms crossing over her chest. She continued to stare at Ben, watching him fidget in his spot in an uncomfortable manner. She would not move until he told her what was wrong because she sure as hell knew something was wrong with him.

"Benjamin, you look like you went rolling in a pile of leaves and mud." Scarlett pointed out.

"You have blood on your shirt too."

The two Hanscom turned to see Robert in only sweatpants, walking into the kitchen. Scarlett eyes narrowed, glad that the entity was in 'human' form, but she was getting used to Robert showing himself around the house more than usual. Although, Scarlett also knew that the entity was showing itself around the house to make her mother and Ben to see that the entity was committed to Scarlett.

Scarlett eyes were back on Ben, but her eyes flickered down to where Ben's hands rested against his shirt. Beneath Ben's hands, Scarlett could see spots of red. She stepped closer to Ben, waving at him to lift his hands off his shirt. From there, Scarlett waved for him to lift his shirt up.

With shaky hands, Ben lifted the front of his shirt up to show his stomach. Scarlett saw a poorly down taped gauze on Ben's stomach, where she saw blood spotting through. Her eyes shot up to Ben, who was looking away, not wanting to tell her what had happened.

"Benjamin, what happened?"

"I got, um, caught up in some, um, branches." Ben stuttered out, clearly making it obvious that the reply was not true.

"Gotta lie better than that." Robert voice spoke out from the kitchen doorway.

Once again the Hanscom siblings eyes were on Robert. Robert was leaning against the kitchen doorway, loud crunching coming from him due to the apple that he was taking vicious bite out of. He gave the two a grin, pushing himself off the doorway and walking back down the hallway, disappearing back into Starlet's bedroom.

"Ben, the truth, right now." Scarlett faced Ben.

"Bowers." Ben mumbled that she almost missed what he said.

"What did he do to you to cause this much damage?"

Ben did not say anything to her, only walked to the kitchen where she followed after him. She watched him pull the bandages off his stomach, eyes widening upon the sight of slices in her skin. Slices that formed letters. The skin was a palette of red colors, showing the irritations that formed around each slice that marked Ben's skin.

"Are you kidding me!? He is a fucking psycho! A absolutely mullet prick!" Scarlett screamed causing Ben to take a couple steps back from her and Robert to appear back in the kitchen.

"Whoa, that looks infected." Robert pointed out.

"No shit!" Scarlett faced Robert with a glare.

Robert was before Scarlett within a couple of seconds, grabbing her by the shoulders and leaning his face in close to hers.

"Calm down. Your eyes are beginning to glow." Robert told her lowly, making sure that Ben did not hear.

Thinking about her little brother, thinking how he needed medical attention, Scarlett took in a couple deep inhales and exhales to calm herself down. She gave Robert a nod before he let her go to allow her to turn around to face Ben. Ben was peeling the rest of the bandages off of his body.

"Who helped you?"

"Bill, Richie, Eddie and Beverly."

"Beverly? Beverly Marsh, the girl that you have a cru—"

"Yes!" Ben shouted before she could finish the sentence, his face turning red with blush.

Scarlett tried not to laugh, especially in this situation where Ben was injured. She knew that Ben had a crush on the Beverly Marsh girl since she caught him writing her name many times on a page in his notebook with hearts all over it. Of course, being the older sister, she had to tease him about it.

"Go to the bathroom. I'll help you with that. You do know that we have to explain this to mom."

"Can we wait until she notices?" Ben said quickly, not wanting their mother to freak out over him.

Scarlett stared at Ben for a couple of seconds, seeing the pleading look on his face. A sigh escaped her, giving Ben a small nod, which had him to get a thankful look upon his face. Ben left the kitchen, leaving Scarlett and Robert alone in the kitchen.

"That Bowers kid appears to be an _interesting_ fellow." Robert snorted, tossing the core of the apple into the trash can.

Even though Robert told her to calm down, she felt the anger well right back in her once Ben was not presence in the same room as her. Scarlett hands turned into fists on her sides, angry for the fact that Bowers picked on Ben. Angry that Bowers thought that he could get away with anything. She was tired of Bowers bullying.

"What do you want to do about the one that done this?" Robert appeared beside her with a twinkle in the pale blue eyes, wanting to do something malicious.

"For now, nothing because I have to take care of Ben." Scarlett told Robert, walking toward the doorway to go to the bathroom where Ben was waiting for her.

"But later on?" Robert asked, following after her.

"Nothing is my answer for now." Scarlett replied, glancing at Robert over her shoulder.

There was a huff from Robert with a pout, wanting to do something malice, especially since she was angry and would want to get payback on the one that hurt her little brother. Robert stood near the bathroom, seeing Scarlett digging through the first aid kit to begin to help Ben. Robert turned away, walking back to the bedroom to wait for her.

"I can't believe that he would go this far." Scarlett whispered, using antiseptic onto a cotton ball to begin cleaning the cuts on Ben's stomach.

"He jumped me with Vic, Belch and Patrick, but it looked like they wanted him to stop once they saw the pocket knife, especially Vic and Belch. I could see how uncomfortable they were, their hands had loosen enough on my arms to allow me to get away into the Barrens. That's where I came across Bill and his friends." Ben explained to her, wincing as she swiped down one of the deeper cuts with the rubbing antiseptic liquid.

"It doesn't mean that he cuts you." Scarlett muttered, tossing the pink color cotton balls away in the trashcan near the toilet.

Scarlett grabbed ointment to pour onto a bandage before she placed it on Ben's stomach. She mumbled for him to hold it as she picked up the medical tape to tape the bandage to him.

"Thanks, Scarlett." Ben whispered, head bowed a little.

"You're welcome." She said, cleaning up the mess before grabbing painkillers to give him one.

"Go rest. Later on, I'll have to change the bandages again." Scarlett told him.

Ben gave her a quick hug and then he walked out of the bathroom, leaving her behind. Scarlett gripped the sink countertop, bowing her head as she tried to keep herself calm. The images in her head kept popping up of what the marks on Ben's belly that were trying to spell Henry's name. She was getting ideas on how to confront Bowers and get revenge, but she shook her head, knowing that Bowers would continue to be a bully even after somebody confronted him. He was crazy, plain and simple.

Scarlett cleaned up the bathroom and threw everything away in the trash. She pulled out the small trash bag from the trashcan and tied it off. If Ben wanted to keep it a secret from their mother then there had to be no evidence left behind. Therefore, Scarlett brought the small trash bag outside where she thrown it straight into the trash can that was dragged to the end of their driveway every morning for the trash men to pick it up.

When Scarlett got back in the house, she went to her bedroom where Robert had transformed back into Pennywise. She eyed Pennywise, seeing Pennywise right hand fingers wiggling toward the air making her to look up. For a brief moment, her eyebrows shot up and then relax. There were different trinkets floating close to the ceiling, moving in various directions, but no once hitting one another. It was smooth control that Scarlett needed to work on with her telekinesis.

"I could sense your anger from here, birdie."

"I don't know who Bowers get away with half of the things he does." Scarlett said, sitting herself at the end of the bed with her clasp hands between her legs.

Her eyes flicker away from her clasped hands to watch the items that Pennywise floated, go around her and then spread apart to be put back to the places that they once were. There was a brush up along her back until the bed sunk down beside him.

"Do you want to do something about it, Birdie?"

"Not right now. I'm feeling off."

A large hand pressed against her forehead, pushing her back a bit in her stomach. Her eyes stared at Pennywise as a loud hum erupted from the clown. She resisted from pulling away or rolling her eyes as Pennywise kept humming and rubbing its chin with the other hand, having a calculating look.

"You are looking peaky." Pennywise said, hand dropping off her forehead.

"Thanks, doc." Scarlett mumbled, standing up from the bed.

"You are very welcome. Now, I think that—"

Scarlett was sliding off her shoes when Pennywise had been speaking. To hear Pennywise stop speaking, her eyes went to the bedroom door first, wondering if someone stood in the doorway, but there was no one there. Slowly, she turned in her spot to see that Pennywise stood rigid and eyes were glowing brightly, similar to the lights that the tower had in Pennywise's main lair. It was lights that Pennywise told her to not stare into for long, but Pennywise did not give her that warning that much anymore, making her to think it was because she had pieces of Pennywise abilities in her.

To her, it was as if someone stuck a flashing in the back of Pennywise held and turned it on. The eyes were glowing, but now turn into beams. She found herself move toward Pennywise, wondering if something was wrong as she never witnessed Pennywise in this type of state. A little closer, Scarlett saw that Pennywise was also levitating off the group, but only a little bit. Without knowing, Scarlett was reaching out toward Pennywise, wanting to see what was happening as curiosity was seeking for an answer.

A hand shot up, grasping her own causing her to let out a gasp. Her eyes snapped up to see the familiar yellowish gold eyes staring down at her. Pennywise lowered their hands down and let go of hers.

"What was that?"

"There had been a trespasser in the sewer, I capture him and now I have to handle him." Pennywise explained.

"Who is it?" Scarlett asked, getting this odd feeling that she would know who it was.

"One of Bowers friend, that was chasing after your little brother."

"Which one?" Her eyebrow raised.

"The one that you called Patty boy."

"Patrick Hockstetter." Scarlett whispered in a bit of shock.

"Yep, that is the one." Pennywise pointed at her.

Scarlett finished pulling the last shoe off until she sat down on the bed again, thinking that Pennywise had captured Patrick, who had been chasing after Ben. Her eyes looked up at Pennywise, knowing that the entity was going to teleporting off to go finish Patrick.

"Only him?"

"Yep. He was the only one to enter the sewers. Anyway, gotta' go birdie." Pennywise rested a hand on top of her head and then began to fade away in the spot.

With Pennywise gone, Scarlett moved her body to lay down in bed. She grabbed her throw blanket, pulling it over her instead of getting underneath the bedcovers. The blanket was thick and heavy, wrapped around her curled up body. Her eyes shut as she felt comfortable in her position, warm and compacted.

 **…** **..**

She did not know how long she had been curled up, unknowingly falling asleep, but her eyes snap open when she felt this tingling, warming sensation in her body. It was then she felt the presence of a hand pressed against her lower belly. Her hand came on top of the hand, her head turned enough to allow her to see over her shoulder to see it was Pennywise.

"You are back?"

"Yes."

"Is Patrick…" Scarlet did not finish the question.

"Yes." Pennywise said with a low hiss and a smirk.

Scarlett gave a small nod, turning her head back around to stare across her bedroom at the wall that had her artwork all over. The area around her belly was becoming warmer.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure everything is healthy." Pennywise purred, pressing the hand against her stomach a little harder.

"And?"

"The baby is growing at a quicker rate than human baby."

"Is the baby developing though?"

"Yes." Pennywise answered with a bit of excitement leaking in the tone of voice.

Scarlett pushed away the blanket from her belly, staring down at the hand that pressed against her lower belly, seeing her belly glowing with Pennywise hand. She stared in awe, always amazed by what Pennywise could do. Her hand that rested on top of Pennywise hand began to get consumed by the glowing light too.

A sudden gasp escaped her as she felt a rapid thudding against the palm of her hand.

"Is that…"

"The feel of the baby's heartbeat, yes, it is little birdie." Pennywise cooed into her ear, body curling around her body to be press close.

The feel of the heartbeat amazed Scarlett and made her happy. To feel the heartbeat, to sense that the baby was perfectly fine, a small smile began to erupt on her face. Scarlett could not believe that she could have the opportunity to feel all of this. She shut her eyes, feeling the heartbeat and that particular warm sensation that began to spread throughout the rest of her body.

"The baby will be strong."

Scarlett could feel the wide smile against her ear when Pennywise made this comment. She wonder who the baby would take after the most. There was no doubt that the baby would show traits similar to the ancient evil entity, due to her previous cravings at the sight of blood. Scarlett hoped that the baby would look human and pass as a human more than anything. She could raise the baby as a normal human being, but she wonder how she would be able to control the child when the evil entity traits began to show.

"You are thinking too much, birdie."

"I am concern for the future of this baby."

"With you as the mother, you will teach the baby to be human." Pennywise muttered with a huff.

"What about the baby having traits like you?"

"Then I will handle that, but do not worry, the baby would still pass as a human."

The way that Pennywise was replying almost said like it was dreading the fact that the baby would have to be human more than itself. Every day, Scarlett felt the motherly sense of wanting to raise this baby to be as human as possible. When the day comes that the baby might show supernatural traits, that was when the ancient entity would step in, but she would make sure that she was present when that happen.

"Now, stop thinking, birdie, you are giving me a headache."

This time, she rolled her eyes, but her eyes did come to settle down on her belly where the glow began to fade away. She sighed with a little displeasure as the warm sensation went away, and the ability to scan the process of the little one.

"Go back to sleep."

"I will when I want to." Scarlett mumbled childishly, eyes shutting.

There was a knock not eh bedroom door that had Scarlett's eyes to snap back open. She opened her mouth to say, 'wait one-second' but the door already opened up. She went to scream, to stop whoever was entering, but it was too late.

Arlene stepped into the room with a gentle smile, but it disappeared for a brief moment.

"Oh, for a second I thought I saw something else in your place, Robert."

Scarlett head snapped to the left where Pennywise had once laid. She almost let out a loud sigh of relief to see that Pennywise managed to transform into Robert before her mother could comprehend who it was. The darkness in the bedroom most likely helped too.

"Sorry, if I frighten you." Robert apologized with a fake concern voice.

"Oh, you are good, Robert. I think my mind is playing tricks on me. For a second I thought I saw a—never mind. Anyway, Scarlett, how are you feeling today?"

"A bit tired than usual."

"Do you want me to bring dinner in here?"

Scarlett was thankful with how caring and kind her mother was. She could not help but smile at her mother, seeing how much her mother wanted to help throughout the pregnancy process.

"It's all right, mom, I can get up."

"Well, if you say so." Arlene smiled and turned to leave the bedroom, but paused to turn halfway around with a questionable expression.

"Is something wrong with Ben?"

"I don't know, is something wrong with him?"

"He said he wanted to eat dinner in his bedroom and he did not appear to be himself."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he is sadden that it was the last day of school or something."

"Maybe, but anyway, I'll put leftovers in the oven." Arlene smiled and then left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Scarlett turned on the entity, letting out a loud relief groan and dropped herself back onto the pillows. Her eyes stayed on the entity, who stayed in the Robert Gray disguise.

"That was a close one."

"Indeed."

"How did she even see the Pennywise form?"

"I was in the middle of transformation, making myself presentable to her eyes. She caught some of the transformation."

Scarlett rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head as she did so. She peeked through her fingers, staring at Robert.

"Imagine what her reaction would be if she did see the fact that you were transforming."

There was a small snicker that came from the entity.

"Oh, I wish to see that reaction." Robert threw his hands up and dropped them onto his sides.

"Let's say we did, and not do it." Scarlett dropped her hands from her face, giving the entity a sharp glare.

A pout came onto Robert's lips, but then a smile broke out as he continued to snicker, finding the whole thing amusing, but also, thinking about the 'what if' Arlene caught the entity transforming from a clown to Robert.

Scarlett shook her head, pushing herself out of bed and left the bedroom, not waiting for the snickering ancient evil entity still laid about in her bed.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews. In addition, thanks for the favorites and follows.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please Review. Follow. Favorite.**

 **Thank You!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** **Just a heads up, there is a part in the chapter that is a little graphic in a violent way. It's not too graphic, but I just want to give a heads up. A hint of what it is, well, let's just say it is Scarlett's cravings. So, here is a heads up. Thank You!**

 **…** **..**

 **Chapter:** Growing Cravings

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The temperature was becoming warmer, and it was a factor in the reason that Scarlett wanted to fill the bathtub with ice and lay in it.

Scarlett did not mind the summer, but she was more the type that enjoyed the temperature in the low seventies where it was not too hot and not too cold, a happy medium. The temperature today was in the high eighties, the air had no moister to it, but it was completely dry.

Scarlett felt that her body was hotter than usual, although she had a feeling on why. Her hands came to rest on the beginning of a round bulge that was getting bigger in the location of her lower abdomen, below her bellybutton, but above her pelvis area.

Pennywise had to start create illusion that she was around almost two months pregnant, especially when it came to going to the doctor's office. She knew that the baby was developing quickly, and she took notice that her body was changing. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she could tell that the baby would be born early. Pennywise would keep informing her that the baby was developing in a healthy state, but growing fast due to being part of the entity. Pennywise appeared to be thrilled that the baby had a part of the entity, to be able to grow fast and to be brought into the world quicker.

"Looking at yourself again, birdie?"

Scarlett eyes moved off her belly to Pennywise, who stood behind her in a bit of a slouch of the shoulders and head a little bowed. The evil entity clown was tall, and the bathroom ceiling was low, thus resulting in Pennywise to slouch a bit.

"I look like I am entering four months." Scarlett said, looking away from Pennywise to turn sideways as she stood in front of the bathroom sink with a mirror over it.

Hands came to brush hers away from her pregnant belly to run over the developing roundness.

"I have been altering anyone that would come in contact with you." Pennywise said, hands running across her pregnant belly.

"Altering with what memory?"

"To make them believe that they had known that you were this many months along. Every time that the baby gets bigger, your body accommodating the size of the baby, I alter everyone's minds to believe they knew that you were this far along." Pennywise explained, hand dropping away.

"Oh, well, thank you." Scarlett whispered, head bowing a little as she stare down at her belly region.

Hands slid over her shoulders from behind, grabbing her shoulders to hold her in place. She felt Pennywise's chin rest on top of her head, the feel of vibration coming from Pennywise who was humming a random upbeat tune.

"It looks like your mother is preparing more than you are, birdie."

"She is overly excited about having a baby in the house." Scarlett mumbled, pulling out of Pennywise hold to walk out of the bathroom.

Scarlett had stepped into her bedroom where there were boxes piled up in a corner. The boxes contained baby items that her mother was buying zealously. She was excited about the fact that she was going to be a grandmother and another baby would be in their lives. Scarlett prayed that the baby looked human because she could not imagine or explain to her mother about the baby if the baby had come out to have supernatural appearances.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"Where do you think you are going?"

Ben froze at the front door that was cracked open, his hand on the door knob. He turned back around slowly to stare at her, standing there with a raise eyebrow.

"I am going to the quarry with Bill and his friends."

Scarlett face soften up as Ben told her this new information. Her eyes flickered to Ben's stomach, where the injury had scabbed over. Every time she helped Ben change the bandages, she became angry over what happened. Yet, at this moment, she was happy at the fact that Ben was hanging out with others kids. He wasn't someone that wanted friends, or care about having friends. For him to want to hang out with others, she was happy.

"Um, okay, just be careful with your injury. Probably have to clean it afterwards." She said softly, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning a bit heavily on her right foot.

Ben gave her a nod before he opened the door to step outside. He turned to look at her as he stood in the doorway.

"I'll be okay, Scar."

"I know, Ben, just being the annoying older sister."

"No, you are just being a concern older sister." Ben smiled before he shut the front door behind him.

Scarlett bowed her head a little as she stood there, thinking about her little brother. She got a smile on her lips at the fact that Ben had friends. Though her smile faltered a little as she realize that Ben's friends were Bill Denbrough and his group of friends. She, of course, thought about what had happened to Bill's little brother, Georgie.

Pennywise was connected with her, and she knew what Pennywise had done. She was curious if Pennywise was going to go after Bill and his group. With Ben included in the Losers' club, she had a feeling that Pennywise would target him too.

"Your mind runs very fast when you are thinking."

Scarlett turned around to see Pennywise, standing in the hallway with a hunch over form. The yellowish gold eyes stared at her, narrowing eyes for a split second and relaxing. Slowly, the ancient entity was walking toward her, reaching out with long fingers to brush against her cheeks.

"Ben is apart of Bill's Losers' club…"

"Ooo, that is what you are worry about." Pennywise smiled widely, cupping her cheeks in its hands.

"You haunt them all, don't you?"

There was no response from Pennywise. The wide smile on Pennywise cherry red lips stayed, but sharp teeth were beginning to extend from between the lips. Scarlett could only stare as she knew that this was her answer. There was no doubt in her mind that Pennywise would haunt the Losers' club.

"You should taste the fear that rolls off of them."

"I do not want to know." Scarlett hissed, pulling her face out of Pennywise hold to walk around the entity.

"Aw, come on, my dear little birdie, take a joke."

"Joke? Are you kidding me?" She turned around to stare at Pennywise in the kitchen doorway.

Scarlett stared at the ancient entity that was slumped in the doorway of the kitchen. There was a fake frown on Pennywise lips which made her to roll her eyes and turned away, walking over to the fridge to pull out a pre-made roast beef sub. She opened the container to pull out the sub, picking up one of the halves.

"I am lured by fear, little birdie." Pennywise said.

Scarlett held a half of the sub in her hands and bit into the sub a bit too aggressively. She did not realize how she was eating the sub, not paying attention to anything but food. Her eyes stared out at the backyard as she finished off one half of the sub and she grabbed the other half, biting into it with a large bite.

"Birdie, birdie, slowly." Pennywise snickered from behind her.

Scarlett paused in chewing, feeling herself come back from wherever her mind wander off to. She realized that she had been in some sort of trance, some sort of daydream as she was eating. She felt her teeth had extended into the sharp canines. The way that she was eating was aggressive, ripping through the sub with vicious bites.

Her left hand came to rest on her pregnant stomach, thinking about the need to eat to stay satisfied. Yet, the style of eating to become satisfy was vicious. Slowly, she began to eat the rest of the sub until she was done. The container was dropped into the sink before she turned around to stare at Pennywise, who stood there.

"Still hungry?" Pennywise cooed.

There was a twinge in her that was still hungry. She turned to the fridge to eat more, but a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes flickered down to see the gloved hand around her wrist causing her to see that Pennywise extended an arm to stretch out to her and grab her. She did not say anything as she felt herself being tug over to Pennywise until Pennywise arms were wrapped around her.

A warm mouth was pressed against her ear and she felt her body being rocked in a gentle sway. She shut her eyes as Pennywise gave off a low growl against her ear, rubbing lips against the shell of her ear.

"You are hungry for more than regular human food."

"No, I will not."

"You can continue to eat and eat, little birdie. You can eat out the whole house and I guarantee you that it will barely touch the hunger that you are feeling." Pennywise said quickly into her ear, turning her around until her back was pressed up against Pennywise chest.

Hands rested against her pregnant belly, both hands were rubbing in a slow circular motion on her belly. She kept her eyes shut as Pennywise continued to talk closely into her ear, making sure that she understood what was being said. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Pennywise, cleaning up the area she ate in before she left the kitchen.

"You can't ignore the urges, Scarlett." Pennywise said as she stepped into her bedroom.

"I will try as long as I can."

There was a loud sigh of annoyance that came from Pennywise. Pennywise dropped backward onto her bed and laid there, not staring at her as she was pacing around her bedroom.

Scarlett was running her right hand through her dark crimson red hair, trying not to think about what Pennywise suggested, or rather, what she might have to do to satisfy the baby that was growing inside of her. She bumped into Pennywise feet that hung off at the end of the bed causing Pennywise to sit right up to stare at her.

When she was turning around from going straight into the bedroom wall during her pacing, she came to a halt as Pennywise was in front of her, staring down at her. The yellowish gold eyes appear to glow brightly for a split second before going back to the abnormal color.

"I will please you by hunting for you."

"I don't want you to hunt for me because that means that you will be bring me…" Scarlett could not even finish the sentence.

She pushed by Pennywise to continue going around her room, trying to think of an alternative to all of this. She turned around to face Pennywise, who was tilting its head back and forth while making a 'tick-tock' sound effect. A glare came onto her face upon Pennywise smartass ways. Her arms crossed over underneath her chest, huffing a little as the underside of her forearms brushed the growing pregnancy bump. Her body was transforming very quickly.

"What about animals? Can that be an alternate?"

Those yellowish gold eyes rolled and that action by Pennywise only made her to glare harder at the entity. She took a couple steps toward Pennywise, wanting an answer as Pennywise did not reply to her question.

"Answer." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of Pennywise face.

"Yes." Pennywise hissed with an unhappy tone.

Scarlett got a small grin on her lips as she found an alternative. She stepped back from Pennywise, staring at the entity that look like it was angry that she would not be more like itself. She sat herself down on the edge of the bed, continuing to stare at Pennywise pout. Pennywise attention soon came onto her as she sat there with a patience expression.

"Stop acting like a child that was told no that they couldn't have candy before dinner."

Pennywise stuck its tongue at her causing her to roll her eyes this time, shaking her head. She stared at Pennywise, walking up to her, but came to a stop to leave about two feet between them. She had to tilt her head back to stare up at Pennywise, who was staring down at her with a smiling beginning to bloom.

"I hope you enjoy raw meat, my little crimson birdie." Pennywise smiled with sharp teeth.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Deep into the woods, away from any trails and any area where someone might wander out. There was a small rustle sound as Scarlett pushed aside a small branch of the shrub she was hiding in. Her eyes set on a deer that was alone, nibbling on acorns that had fallen to the ground.

"Are you going to get it?" Pennywise mumbled behind her.

"I feel bad."

A small tsk escaped Pennywise. She felt the presence of Pennywise vanish in an instant behind her causing her to glance behind her to see Pennywise gone. There was a short cry and then nothing from the spot the deer was in causing Scarlett to whirl back around to see that Pennywise took care of the deer.

"Come, come." Pennywise cooed, waving a hand toward her.

Scarlett stood up from the bushes and took a step forward, but stopped as a breeze brush through the woods. Her eyes shut as she was hit with the scent of fresh blood that was coming from the deer. There was the familiar twist in her stomach, the warm sensation that spread throughout her body and up to her mouth that began to salivate too much.

There was a giggle from Pennywise, who was ripping the meat up for her.

Her eyes snapped open, her canines were extending. She felt her other teeth beginning to move and transform into sharper angles. Her nails extended out into sharp claws. The twist happened again in her pregnant belly, the craving to sink her teeth into the meat was overcoming her senses.

Pennywise was knelt down beside the deer that was torn apart. Pennywise made a low humming sound that turn into a purr to lure her in closer. Scarlett felt her feet move forward, coming closer and closer to the fresh meat.

"Satisfy the cravings of the little one, birdie." Pennywise purred with a wide grin.

Scarlett was on her knees, staring down at the fresh bloody meat. The warm sensation through her body began to turn into hot pins throughout her body. Her mouth was filling with saliva, about to drip out of her mouth at how much was building up.

Hands reached out to grab a piece to bring up to her, but her left hand clamped on the arm and she let out an inhuman growl. Her glowing eyes looked up toward Pennywise, who appeared surprise at her action, but then began to laugh. Pennywise continued to laugh, but collected itself to let out that low tone purr that calm her nerves down.

Scarlett noted how inhuman she felt. She felt her nerves settle down, her mind reminding herself that the ancient entity was her companion that caught this food for her. The cravings were powerful that she was becoming territorial of what was in her possession at the present moment.

"Let yourself go. Accept the urges. Take a bite. Go on, take a bite." Pennywise encouraged, leaning closely to her to press those plump cherry lips against her ear.

"Eat, my little crimson birdie, eat, eat." Pennywise continued with high enthusiasm.

All senses ran wild in that moment. The senses over conquered her mind and she blanked out on what she did next. She could hear Pennywise let out a dramatic cheer and clap of the hands, but then began to laugh in a high pitch tone.

Everything felt hot as she sunk her sharp teeth into the fresh meat, blood smudged all over the lower part of her face. Her hands and parts of her forearm covered in soft brush strokes of blood. The twisting sensation in her stomach began to become less and less the more that she shovel into her mouth.

When the twisting sensation, the craving was gone, Scarlett shut her eyes and tilt her head back, eyes closed and mouth agape as she took in a deep inhale and a loud exhale from her nose. She felt satisfied now, and a pleasantly warm stir was flowing through her body now. She bowed her head, chin rested against her chest as her eyes slid open.

The sight of what she did, what she had to do to stop the craving urges for fresh blood, she almost threw everything back up, but she manage to keep everything down. She turned her head away from the extra pieces of deer meat across the ground that she did not eat. Her eyes would not meet Pennywise as Pennywise knelt down in the spot on the ground that she was staring at.

Dried blood was hardening across the lower part of her face, on her hands and underneath her fingernails. She shut her eyes again, not wanting to move from the spot. The baby that grew in her was not craving anything at the moment, satisfied with the fresh, blood meat that was consumed by Scarlett. As for Scarlett, she could not digest what she had done. Although, she had to assure herself that it was animal meat, and not human; thus, she wasn't that disgusted at what she did. She was glad that the animal meat was an alternative, much to Pennywise displeasure.

Scarlett opened her eyes and let her eyes roam up the squatted form of Pennywise beside her, staring down at her. Her eyes made connection with the glowing gold eyes that brighten up at the sight of her staring up at it.

She could not help the small snarl that came onto her lips. She turned her head away, hearing Pennywise let out a 'tsk' sound.

Long arms came around her, encasing her against a hard chest. She kept her eyes shut, but felt the familiar tug of being warp to another area. When the feel was gone, Scarlett opened her eyes to see that Pennywise teleported them to the Kenduskeag Stream that was near the opening to the tunnel that led into the sewers.

Pennywise set her down on a large boulder that was halfway in the stream and half out of it. She sat on the boulder, staring at the rush of water in the stream that enter into the Barrens area. The reason Pennywise brought her to the stream was to clean herself up, but she sat froze not the boulder as she could see half her reflection in the water.

Hot air was brushing against her ear as she sat there, not moving out of the spot to wash the blood off her face. The hot breath disappeared from the side of her face. Pennywise took one of its gloves off to drip the glove into the stream and then use the glove as a cloth to wipe the blood off of her skin.

The lower part of her face and her hands were cleaned off from the blood. She was beginning to break out of the trance that she put herself in when she thought deeply about the baby's cravings for fresh meat. The baby's craving was due to the fact that the baby was apart of the ancient evil entity that was hovering around Scarlett now.

Scarlett could feel the presence of Pennywise behind her now, hands rested on her shoulders and slid down her arm to wrap long fingers around her biceps. She felt herself being pushed a little forward causing her to look down at the stream, staring at not just her reflection, but Pennywise, who began to transform into Robert Gray.

"Don't we make a lovely couple?" Pennywise over excited voice turned into Robert's smooth and charming voice.

Scarlett continued to stare at their reflection, not replying to his question that he was finding funny. She watched as Robert pressed his lips against the side of her head and then slid down to take a nip at the shell of her ear. She held back a wince, feeling the sharp teeth that almost pierce her skin.

"I must say little birdie, I do love the color red on you." He snickered into her ear, licking a spot on her jawline where a droplet of blood was missed in cleaning her up. The blood droplet disappeared with a swipe of his tongue.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow!**

 **Thank You!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter:** Freaky History

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

It was a flat line moving through her head. There were no processing ideas running through. Usually there was always something jumbling around her head, such as musical notes, but there was nothing. The simple fact was making her a bit angry because she was bored out of her mind.

Scarlett sat at the piano with her arms folded across the keys, and forehead dropped down on her forearms. She was trying to focus on some sort of musical notes that would blend together, but no new ideas were being formed in her head. The action that was becoming noticeable to her was the fluttering feel in her belly.

At first the fluttering feeling in her belly made her to think that she was getting hungry, but then it would happen after she ate. It was almost like the feel of butterflies when nervous or anguish, but more pressure. With more pressure, Scarlett came to realize that she was experiencing the baby's first movement. To her it was exciting yet frightening. Frightening because the baby was growing at a fast rate than a normal baby would. It made Scarlett to think of the due date coming faster for her.

Scarlett lifted her head up when she heard humming behind her. She turned her body halfway around to see Pennywise on the couch, sitting there and rocking side to side and humming a happy random song. Her left eyebrow raised at Pennywise, and she continued to stare until Pennywise attention was on her.

"What? Is my beautiful humming not giving you any ideas?" Pennywise eyebrow rose.

Scarlett looked away to face the piano again, and listening to Pennywise began to hum the happy tone again. She focused on Penny's humming before she began to play her own random notes, but with upbeat musical notes. To her it made her think of happy thoughts. There was a happy, light tune about the musical notes that echo around the living room.

When the playing came to an end, immediately Scarlett grabbed her notebook to write down the musical notes she had played. She was in a trance of writing everything down, jumping in her spot when the front door burst open.

Scarlett whirled around to stare at the couch first to see that Pennywise was gone. Her wide eyes shot to the front door where Ben strolled in with Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, Stan Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Beverly Marsh. She glanced at each of them with curious eyes before her eyes settle on Ben, who came to a stop at the sight of her presence.

"I brought some friends home."

"I see that." Scarlett replied, keeping her body halfway turn toward the group of kids.

The fluttering in her belly began to intensify, making her to think that it was her being nervous and not the baby that was moving. She had six set of eyes on her, and she did not know what to do or react.

"I can't get over the fact that your sister is Scarlett. She is so hot and…" Richie blurted out, breaking the awkward silence, but his voice died off as he stared down at the hallway.

Scarlett turned her head to see why Richie stop talking, and she found her answer. Pennywise had transformed into Robert Gray. Robert emerged from the hallway in sweat pants and a wife beater tank top, eyeing each of the kids with a smirk.

"So, your brought your friends here."

"Who is he?" Eddie mumbled.

"That is Robert, and he is Scarlett's boyfriend." Ben whispered over his shoulder to his new friends.

"Damn, she is still with him." Richie snapped his fingers.

"Richie, really?" Stan muttered, shaking his head.

"What are you six thinking about doing? I hope that you are not here to destruct the house." Scarlett said as she stared directly at Ben.

"No, no, I am just going to, um, show them my room." Ben answered.

"Okay." Scarlett nodded and turned her head to stare at Robert, seeing Robert still smirking at the group.

"Robert." Scarlett whispered.

Robert turned away from the group and stepped out of the hallway to allow the group to rush on by. He let out a small snicker as he saw how wide eyes Eddie went when passing Robert and taking in how tall Robert was. Robert grinned as he walked over and sat down beside her on the piano bench. He had to angle his long legs to fit underneath the piano.

"You have to act normal. Can you do that?"

"What do you mean, little birdie? I can be a normal human."

Her eyebrows rose and she crosse her arms over her chest, giving him a challenging look. Robert flashed her a smirk and dropped his head against her own, letting out a long sigh from his mouth.

"Do not worry, little birdie. I am not going to act inhuman in other humans presence, even though I can taste the fear that each of them are emitting." Robert voice appeared to become deeper toward the end with a mixture of excitement.

Scarlett gave a small slap to Robert's chest making Robert to whine dramatically. Long arms wrapped around her, and Robert nuzzle his face against the side of her head. One of Robert's hands slid down to rest upon her pregnant belly, and what sound like a purr emitted deep from within Robert.

 **…** **..**

Scarlett sat at her piano again, but she was not playing anything. Her eyes would keep moving toward the hallway where her little brother and his new friends were at. Her eyes also gone to Robert, who tried to sit down but he was always antsy. He always had to move; thus, he paced around the living room.

"You are wondering what they are doing, aren't you?" Robert pointed out.

"Yes."

"I would tell you to use your powers, but just our luck you would shake the whole house."

Scarlett shot Robert a look and stuck her tongue out. He snickered at her childish response. Robert walked over to her and sat down on the piano bench beside her, resting his head on her shoulder and letting out a long sigh.

"Then you tell me what they are doing? I hope not anything dangerous."

"Your little brother Benjamin is showing them his history research about Derry, and the statistics of the town every twenty-seven years."

"They are on to you."

"Indeed. That might be consider dangerous, little birdie. They are talking about the numbers of Derry every twenty-seven years, and what could had caused the high rates of deaths in those years." Robert tilted his head off her shoulder to press his mouth against her ear.

The thought about her little brother talking to his new friends about the history of Derry, and the comment from Robert, she shot up from the piano bench. In a way, her little brother and his friends were putting themselves in danger by digging deeper into the town of Derry past. By digging into the past, it might uncover the source of evil entity.

Scarlett ignored the whine from Robert as she moved down the hallway to 'check up' on her little brother, but in reality it was to break up the little historical talk party.

The bedroom door to Benjamin's room was halfway open. She gave a knock on the door before she stepped in to see them standing around Ben, who was pointing out one of Derry's past events. She eyed the event her little brother talked about to see it was the lumberjack story. The one where Scarlett Rose had been killed and Robert/Pennywise gone on a rampage and ripped apart the lumberjacks, who were later found near the Kenduskeag Steam.

"What are you—"

Scarlett eyebrows rose as a couple of the boys in the group reacted by small squeak type screams escaped them. The others in the group jumped in their spots. Ben with his new friends stared at her with wide eyes. She stared back at them with her eyebrows raised still, wondering how deep they got into the history of Derry to freak them out so much.

"Are you alright?" Scarlett asked.

"You should have knocked." Ben pointed out.

"I did, and no one replied. Plus, your door is halfway open." Scarlett jabbed her thumb behind her to the halfway open bedroom door.

"Oh."

Scarlett eyed each of them, using her inhuman ability to sense the fear that emitted from them. It was clear the horrific past of Derry freaked them group out. She could see the group was interested in what Ben had to say since weird events were happening around Derry,

"Well, I was checking in on all of you. You guys have been quiet."

"Um, w-w-we are in-in-interested in what B-B-Be-Ben found about Derry." Bill said with a shaky smile.

"Uh huh. Right. Don't freak each other too much. I can literally see the freaked out expressions on all your faces." Scarlett pointed at all the boys and the one girl in the group.

Scarlett stared at them a few seconds before she left the bedroom. She walked back in the living room where Robert laid across the couch with his legs hanging off the end and an arm off the couch, hand touching the floor. The couch was a good size couch, but Robert was very tall.

"You tasted the fear from them, did you not? Your little brother is causing not only himself, but mostly the others fear with his unveiling truth about Derry." Robert turned his head lazily to stare at her with his light blue eyes.

The sound of a door creaking open down the hallway, the sets of feet walking down the wood floor hallways made Scarlett to glance over her left shoulder.

"I know, but I might had broken up their little freaky history session." Scarlett mumbled as she eyed the boys and the girl emerge from the hallway.

"We are going to head out." Stan said for everyone in the group.

"Oh, okay."

"It's getting late, and we don't want to ride during the night." Eddie said quickly, his concern eyes flickering to the windows to see the sun going down.

"Well, all of you be careful." Scarlett said.

In the corner of her eyes, Scarlett saw Robert stand up. Her eyes stayed on the middle schoolers, who gone a little wide eyes and uneasy at the sigh of Robert. She had a feeling it was because of his height, but also, this mysterious yet dark vibe that rolled off of him. She felt the baby inside her move around, especially when Scarlett felt a wave of energy emit from Robert and then disappear. Plus, the wide smile that came on his face did not help either. Scarlett held herself back from elbowing Robert in the side to cut it out.

The group nodded before they waved to Ben and her before they exit out of the house quickly.

"They seem like a good group of friends to have." Scarlett turned to Ben with a small grin.

"Yeah, they are cool." Ben smiled and then walked back to his bedroom.

Scarlett whirled on Robert and shoved him backwards.

"I could sense you."

"What? I did nothing but smile." Robert said, mustering up an innocent look.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned from Robert. She made her way to the kitchen to get something to snack on. She heard Robert walk in behind her.

"You were trying to put fear in them."

"I was simply standing behind you, birdie." Robert leaned against a section of the kitchen counters.

"You did something else though. I felt a slight energy spike from you."

"Hmm, I do enjoy how strong your abilities are becoming." Robert slid over to stand behind her and rest his hands on her pregnant belly.

The baby inside began to move around a lot, sensing the touch of their entity parent. Scarlett shut her eyes as she felt Robert run his lips down the side of her neck and then back up to press his lips against her left ear.

"I might have made them think they saw my glowing yellowish orange eyes." Robert whispered.

The slight intimate moment was shattered when the evil entity admitted this. She knew by the small spike of energy from Robert that he did something to freak out the Losers' Club and Ben's new friends.

"Dammit, Robert." Scarlett turned in his hold to try to shove him backwards, but his long fingers wrapped around her wrists.

"Now, now, little birdie, it was only a small action. They most likely think it is all in their heads after your little brother gave them a freaky history session on the town of Derry's horrid past. They were already freaked out."

"So, you decide to freak them out more? Where is the logic in that?" Scarlett glared.

For a couple of seconds, Robert made a thinking face before his eyes settle on her.

"I don't know, but it was funny to see how freaked out they were." Robert snickered.

With her hands tied up, Scarlett tired to use her telekinesis ability to mess with Robert, but the entity sensed what she planned to do. Plus, the fact the entity could read minds too, especially hers due to their powerful bond.

"Oh no you don't." Robert let go of her wrists to wrap long arms around her body to press themselves together to leave no room between them.

"You make me annoyed and frustrated at times, do you know that?"

"Yes, yes, I do know that, and I will continue to do so."

"Why?" Scarlett said through clenched teeth.

"Because I love it when you get fiery, such energy and life, birdie." Robert purred.

Before Scarlett could come up with another sharp reply back, lips pressed against her own. She tried to use her telekinesis to shoot Robert across the kitchen, but she could not help but let out a small moan escape her as she kissed back. The bond between them was pulsing with great energy, and the little one continue to move around inside of Scarlett.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter!**

 **I know it has been a couple of months, but I had a slight writers block on where to take the story. But do not worry, I sort of over come it.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter:** There's Something More

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was more to research, more to uncover.

Even though the history of Derry freaked him out the more and more he continue to dig into the town past, he could not pull his eyes away. There was something more about the horrific incidents that happened in Derry. He knew each of the major events happened twenty-seven years apart from each other. He had told his new friends about it too. His new friends and he concluded it was something abnormal, but what was the main motive for its actions.

Ben sat in the sunniest part of the library, staying away from any dark areas, such as the basement archives.

When his new friends left the house, he told Scarlett he wanted to go to the library and then he left. He sort of wanted to be out of the house more. He felt different now he had new friends. Something woke inside of him to be braver, but also, he wanted to get out of the house because of Robert Gray.

Ben loved his sister dearly, and he would do anything for her as she would do anything for him. Yet since Robert Gray appeared, something was different about Scarlett. There was a change in her that Ben could not figure out. Ben felt something was off about Robert Gray, and Ben sworn he saw Robert's pale blue eyes flicker to a familiar yellowish gold the other day.

Ben shivered in his spot in the wood seat. He did not want to think about why those yellowish gold eyes looked familiar. He did not want to think about what happened to him in the library basement, and what chased him out of the said basement. Many time he tried to reassure himself it was his mind playing tricks on him because of all the creepy historical events he has been reading up on Derry.

Papers were laid out across the dark wood table with a couple of open books. Ben was trying to figure out the well house location since Bill was curious about it. But as Ben gone through more information about Derry, and Ms. Davies was kind enough to dig up more information on Derry from the archives for Ben, Ben found new images.

There was an old book opened up in front of Ben, and it contained a lot of images. The images were dated back in the 1876, around the year of where the lumberjacks disappeared and then pieces of them were found near the Kenduskeag River.

These were sketches more than anything, in black and white, and the sketches creeped Ben out a bit since the sketches of people had a gothic look to them. He flipped through each page, seeing how the sketches took up both pages as one big portrait sketch. As he was going to turn another page, he stopped and his eyebrows scrunch downward between his eyes.

Closer Ben leaned over and eyed the sketch.

The sketch was of lumberjacks perched on top of stumps and they appeared to be on a lunch break. There were piles of fresh cut trees behind them. But what caught Ben's eyes was the woman that stood nearby with a basket in her hands.

The sketch of the woman was detailed, and it appeared whoever the artist was wanted her to be perfection. It showed how the artists saw this woman as some sort of enigma. Her hair was not colored in making Ben to believe she did not have black or brown hair like most of the lumberjacks in the sketch had. There were a few lines through her long wavy hair. There were some lumberjacks who did not have their hairs color in making him to believe they were blonde, grey or maybe red.

The idea of red hair made Ben to picture it on the woman, and it was then he was hit with a spark. It was a sketch, but liked he pointed out before to himself, whoever sketch this made sure to detail the young woman. It was almost as if the artist wanted this woman to be known. Ben mouth dropped into an 'o' shape as he continued to study the sketch more and more.

"Hey! That looks like your hot sister." A hand slapped against Ben's upper back.

Ben let out a startled scream which drew attention onto him and now, Richie Tozier.

"Shit. Sorry, did not know you were that deep into the book."

"Ri-Richie what are you doing here?"

"Saw you through the window, and poked in before I head home. Wondering what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have enough of this shit in your bedroom?" Richie waved his hands over the table where papers and books were laid out.

Ben did not answer, but looked back at the sketch.

"You said this looks like Scarlett?"

"Hell yeah!" Richie nodded, ignoring the scowls he got from people throughout the library.

Ben thoughts were confirmed. The woman in the sketch looked like Scarlett. The more and more he stared, he saw the resemblance. Ben glanced at Richie, seeing Richie fix his glasses while he was eyeing the sketch too. Ben knew how Richie was infatuation with Scarlett, and would always tell everyone how Scarlett was the hottest red head in Derry. So, even though he did not want to think about it, Ben knew how much Richie studied Scarlett, and so he had asked Richie about this sketch to reassure that he was not going crazy. That this sketch looked like Scarlett but back in 1876.

"Dude, I can tell you that is your hot sister but in colonial clothes. Shit, she still looks fine in those clothes too."

"Richie you are not all there in the head, are you?"

"Oh come on it, Ben. Everyone knows your sister is hot."

Ben shook his head, not wanting to think about what others think about his older sister. He flipped through the book some more until one of Richie's hand came down on top of a page.

"Careful, Richie." Ben scowled him, but he looked around to make sure Ms. Davies did not see how disruptive Richie was.

"Look, that is totally her again. I recognize those eyes and lips anywhere." Richie pointed at the young woman in another sketch during the year of 1877.

The sketch was of Derry during the lumberjacks time again. There were some built log cabins, and it appeared everyone gathered in the center for some sort of celebration of log burning. Richie had once again pointed at a woman, who stood with a few other women and a few men, looking on at the fire burning.

"What the heck is going on?" Ben whispered as Richie was right.

"I don't know, but isn't there some sort of scientific shit about us having some sort twin out there in the world." Richie waved his hands about.

"Yeah, but this is weird. This is a century ago…doesn't this look like Robert?" Ben pointed at the man that stood behind the sketched woman, who resembled Scarlett.

"Your sister supposedly boyfriend…" Richie muttered with a glare as he was not happy about the fact Scarlett was taken.

"Just look at it."

"Okay, okay, so demanding. Jeesh!" Richie threw his hands up before he placed them on the table and leaned over to stare at the sketch of a man behind the sketched woman.

There was silence, and Ben looked at Richie to watch Richie pull off his glasses and wipe them on his shirt before he put them back on. Richie leaned closer to the photo, and then slowly he turned his head toward Ben with mouth agape and wide eyes fill with disbelief.

"Holy shit! It does look like him. Benny, this is fucking freaky as shit!"

"Richard Tozier!"

Richie and Ben flinched in this spots. Slowly, the two slowly turned around in this spots and looked up where Mrs. Starrett.

"Um, ah, hi Mrs. Starrett." Richie smiled sheepishly with a small wave.

 **…** **..**

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Richie was lead out of the library by his ear while Ben followed. Mrs. Starrett scowled Richie one more time before she shut the door behind Ben. Ben stared at Richie, who turned around on the library steps and flipped the door off.

"Damn that hurt." Richie muttered, rubbing his left ear.

Ben walked down the steps and turned into the direction to head back home. But Richie jumped in front of him and held his hands out in front of him, stopping Ben from walking any further.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell your sister she looks like one of the colonials back then?"

Ben bowed his head as he thought about it. It was weird that the sketch had a woman during that time, who looked exactly like his sister. The fact the artist made sure to detail her well had made Ben to think the artist saw her as an important figure during that time. But Ben wondered why. He wished he could had gotten a copy, but Mrs. Starrett did not give Ben enough time to do so.

"No, no."

"Hmp, well, okay. I'm heading home. See ya later alligator." Richie waved and walked toward the bike rack to get his bike.

Ben watched Richie ride off before he walked down the sidewalk and across the street to get onto the other side. His mind was deep in the clouds, thinking how he did not accomplish with figuring out where the location of the well house was, but he did find sketches where there was a figure that looked like his sister, which was a bit of a freaky discovery.

He could not help but shiver, feeling like he discover something he should not have.

 **…** **..**

 **Next Morning**

 **…** **..**

The cravings were becoming stronger.

A few days ago, she felt fine and today, she was hit out of nowhere of being ravenous for fresh meat. Eating regular food appeared to become less and less, although eating meat was becoming more and more. The little one moved a lot inside of her, poking against her hands whenever she place her hands upon her protruding belly. Or whatever Pennywise was near or touched her belly the little one moved around a lot.

"Ow!"

"Hmm?" Pennywise looked away from the deer in the woods.

"That felt like a rib." Scarlett muttered as she glared down at her belly.

"Are you glaring at our little one, birdie?"

Scarlett shot Pennywise the glare now making Pennywise to hold his hands up in a mocking surrender gesture. She looked back down at her round pregnant belly and rubbed her hands along the sides, feeling the baby continuously move.

There was no doubt the baby would be due earlier than a normal human baby. Pennywise checked the process of the baby last night, and cooed over her belly and told her how the baby was around the developing stage of seven months. It made Scarlett nervous as she did not know if she was prepared for a baby, especially one that was not a normal baby. She hoped the baby would come out normal and not come out of her in an entity form or some short of shapeshifter like Pennywise.

"No. Shouldn't you be focusing?" Scarlett waved toward the area where the deer ate in a small clearing.

Pennywise made a low growl at her before he looked toward where the deer was.

"Very demanding."

"Try being kicked by a tiny being inside of you that isn't exactly a human." She hissed.

Pennywise glanced at her with eyebrows raised, seeing her eyes were darken then normal. He smiled with fangs, showing how thrill he was when she got into these moods.

She knew her hormones were all over, and at times, she was a bundle of emotions. It would come out at random times, and afterwards she would feel guilty as she did not mean it, such as now.

"Sorry."

Claws gently ran down her jawline, and drew her attention upwards. There was the usual wide fanged smile upon Pennywise's lips.

"You're so cute when you are mad." Pennywise cooed with a small snicker at the end.

Scarlett opened her mouth to come up with whatever smartass comment would come out of her mouth when Pennywise and her attention snapped off toward the side.

The deer had come closer to where they sat, and froze upon their eyes on it. As if sensing how dangerous they were, the deer began to lunge in mid-air to dash off, but an arrow shot through its head.

Pennywise let out a low growl and stood up tall, sniffing the air before he was staring at a bundle of bushes. Pennywise got a wide smile and started to transform.

Scarlett stood up from the fallen tree she sat on and she put herself behind a large pine tree. She poked her head around and watched a hunter appeared with an expensive bow in one hand and another arrow in the other hand. Although her eyes settle on Pennywise, watching the transformation of a clown turn into an abnormally large snake.

"A snake? Oh, wait, taking form of someone's fear." She whispered as she clenched the tree trunk and watched the large snake slithered around the deer.

The hunter walked toward the deer, but let out a yell as the large snake sat up and let out a loud spitting hiss. The hunter loaded the other arrow and fired at the snake, the arrow going through the snake.

A gasp escaped Scarlett, but she clamped her hands over her mouth. Yet the hunter heard her and whirled around, catching sight of her. She sworn at herself in her head as she knew Pennywise would be fine, yet she could not help the natural reaction of Pennywise being hit and blackish grey blood was drawn.

Slowly, Scarlett stepped out from behind the tree with her right hand upon her belly and her left on her side. She calmed herself down as she walked forward, pretending she was curiously eyeing the abnormally large snake. A hand wrapped around her left wrist causing her to snap her attention onto the hunter.

"I don't know why you are out here, young lady, but do not go near that snake. I never saw such a snake, especially that large…argh, I fucking hate snakes." The hunter said with a disgusted look set on his face as he stared at the snake.

"I was watching the deer, and you shot it." Scarlett said emotionlessly.

"Oh, well, shit, sorry. I'm a hunter, and I tracked this bitch for a while, so, yeah." The hunter shrugged.

"You call yourself a hunter now." Scarlett said softly.

The hunter looked at her with an odd look, not quite understanding what she meant. She simply stared at him with a blank expression, and she lowered her head down.

"What are you trying to say lady? I just shot this deer with ease. And—" The hunter stop talking when the snake was hissing again and slowly rising.

"Shit, shit, shit. It's alive still! Come on, we have to go!" The hunter exclaimed.

The hold on her left wrist tighten, and the hunter started to tug her, but Scarlett used her inhuman strength to stay rooted in her spot. She would not be taken away from Pennywise. She would not let this hunter think he was stronger than she was. The well of emotions in her made her feel feistier and mischievous than usual. She had a feeling it was the hormones. The little one was kicking up a storm, and Scarlett felt a wave of energy vibrate through her body that made the hairs on her body to rise.

"What the fuck? Come on." The hunter tried to tug her, but she barely moved a centimeter out of her spot.

Slowly, Scarlett lifted her head back up and stared at the hunter with glowing blue eyes. A smirk came onto her lips, and she did not blink as she felt the snake began to slither up her body and wrap around her. The hunter mouth open and close like a fish out of water, and he was about to let go of her wrist, but she reacted.

Scarlett's nails turn into claws and she ripped her hand out of the hunter's hold. This time, she clamped her hand onto his forearm and sunk her claws into his arm. A yell escaped from the hunter, and he tried to tug away, but her claws dug deeper.

"You call yourself a hunter…but now, you have become the hunted." Scarlett purred.

Scarlett felt the little one move energetically inside of her as if feeling the energy being use by her and also, Pennywise, who was slithering all over her body.

"You—what the fuck are you!"

"We are the hunters now." The snake hissed before lunging off of Scarlett's shoulder with mouth wide open and mouth wrapping around the hunter's head.

Scarlett felt the large scaly body of the snake come off her body and constrict around the hunter body. She turned away as Pennywise, now the large snake with glowing red eyes was consuming the hunter. She walked toward the deer and knelt down.

Feeling the energy still pulsing through her, and the cravings to eat was beginning to take over, Scarlett used her claws and sharpen teeth to rip into the deer. While Pennywise feasted on the hunter, Scarlett torn into the deer and let out a small hum as she felt the little one calm down, the cravings becoming satisfy.

A tongue ran up the side of her throat where blood dribble down in streaks. Scarlett pulled her attention off of the deer meat in her claws to glance to her right and saw not a snake, but Pennywise again. She finished up her fill and stood up, feeling a hand rub her belly.

"Satisfy, little birdie?"

"Are you asking me or the baby?"

"The little one of course." Pennywise purred as he bent at the waist and stared at her belly.

Scarlett felt the baby give a good kick against the side of her belly where Pennywise face hovered. She saw Pennywise smiled widely and then stood up tall.

"Come, let us go home. I sense fear coming from your home."

"Ben." Scarlett whispered with concern.

 **…** **..**

 **Minutes Later**

 **…** **..**

When Scarlett swung open the front door, she was met with a startled gasp and Ben's wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Scarlett walked in.

Pennywise transformed into Robert before he walked in behind her, staring at Ben with curious eyes too.

When Pennywise informed Scarlett of fear coming from her home, it made Pennywise just as curious as she. Both were not home, and they knew Ben had gone to the library yesterday evening for a bit. Pennywise was with Scarlett the whole time, so Scarlett knew it was not Pennywise's doing. She did not sense Pennywise do anything to create fear. All Pennywise focus had been on her for most of the morning.

Scarlett gave Robert a simple look, and he made a small scoff sound and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She took the time to walk toward the couch, eyebrows rising as she notice the more she was getting closer to Ben, the wider his eyes got.

"What is your problem? Why are you staring at me as if you saw a ghost?"

That comment earned her another startled gasp and Ben turned away from her, looking down at a robot he has been trying to build out of random metal pieces.

"Ben, what is wrong?"

"Do—do you—nevermind." Ben shook his head and stood up from the couch.

"Ben."

"It's nothing, Scarlett, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it when you won't even look me in the eyes without fear? Have I done something wrong?"

"No!" Ben shouted and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Then what?" Scarlett rested her hands on her hips.

"I was, um, well." Ben looked everywhere but her, which made her to narrow her eyes on him.

Scarlett had a feeling he was about to lie to her. She knew there was something bugging him. Her eyes flicker toward the table where he had small tools laid out to help him build his personal robot, but her eyes landed on a checked out library book on the history of Derry. It made her eyes to settle back on Ben, seeing him staring off to the side.

"Just wondering um, what's to happen after you had the um, the—the baby? Yeah, the baby? Are Robert and you going to stay here? That's what I wanted to ask, um, yeah."

Scarlett eyes narrowed on Ben causing him to gulp. She knew he was lying, and she knew that was not what he wanted to ask her. Ben could even tell she knew he was lying to her. Scarlett dropped her hands on her sides and walked toward the coffee table, and picked up the checked out book from the library. She held it up and stared at Ben.

"This is making you not yourself, Ben."

"I'm just learning the history of the town, Scar."

"Your room is cover in all the history! To top it off the map of Derry and the copies of the missing people! Ben, you are scaring yourself and those friends of yours. Mom has even been questioning what you are thinking lately. We thought you were doing simple look ups on the town, not full out detective work."

"No, no, I am doing research. Something isn't right about this place, Scarlett."

She placed the book back on the coffee table and shook her head.

"Scarlett, there is something out there."

Scarlett stood with her back to Ben. Her hands flexed on her sides. She did not want Ben to dig this far into Derry. For him to meet the Losers Club, and they were showing their interest in what Ben discover, it only made Ben to dig deeper for more information. She did not want her brother or his friends to step across a line where there was no turning back, but it appears they already have.

Her eyes caught eyes with Robert, who poked his head out enough to only show from his eyes up to his forehead. Those pale blue eyes flashed a glowing yellowish orange gold before they returned back to normal.

Slowly, Scarlett turned halfway around and stared at Ben.

"Ben, if there is something out there, should you really be doing this?" Scarlett asked.

Scarlett watched Ben eyebrows raise then fall. He looked off to the side with a thinking look, showing he was thinking over her comment. Slowly, Ben lifted his head up and stared at her.

"I'm with my friends."

Scarlett threw her hands up in the air and turned away, walking down the hallway.

"Scar, I'll be careful!" Ben called after her.

"I'm sure you will Ben…" Scarlett waved her hand over her head before she entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Scarlett leaned herself against the bedroom door and shut her eyes, not paying attention to Robert sitting at the end of her bed and staring at her.

"…but I'm not too sure it will be enough." Scarlett opened her eyes and stared directly at a smirking Robert.

Scarlett pushed off the door and grabbed Robert by the shoulders.

"You can't harm them. You can't bring harm to my little brother or his friends."

"That is asking quite a lot, my birdie." Robert growled lowly through clenched teeth.

She hated to beg, but for the life of her little brother, she would beg on her knees if she has to.

"Please." Scarlett whispered.

There was a snarl forming on Robert's face.

"I'll think about it."

"But—"

"It's not a no." Robert pointed out.

Scarlett let out a small huff and she stomped around Robert and the bed. He watched with amusement as she dropped herself on the bed and hugged a pillow to her. She curled up against the pillow and shut her eyes, trying to keep a blank face even when Robert appeared behind her.

"Scarlett." Robert sung her name softly into her ear.

Ignoring him was her move to show she was not happy with his answer. She knew it was not wise to ignore the entity, but she wanted what she requested. She wanted her little brother and his new friends to be safe.

"Birdie, I do not like being ignored, and you know that."

Scarlett opened her eyes as it was Pennywise voice instead of Robert. Arms and legs wrapped around her body. One of Pennywise hands rested on top of her belly, feeling the small movements of the baby.

"Listen, I will _try_ for your sake. _Try_ is the key word in this sentence, understand me, birdie?" Pennywise growled into her ear, not happy she was ignoring him.

Scarlett wiggled around until Pennywise loosen up enough for her to turn around. She faced Pennywise and she gave a firm nod. She shut her eyes and bowed her head, finding herself becoming tire after the filling meal.

Pennywise stared down at Scarlett for a good while until Pennywise shut its own eyes. Its teeth slightly grind against each other due to the sort of promise it had made with Scarlett. Pennywise had to _try_ to do what Scarlett requested. Pennywise had a feeling that one wrong move on its part, and it would meet the wrath of a very livid crimson birdie.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone!**

 **I have to admit, I keep hitting those writer's blocks left and right, but I am pushing myself through the blocks and figuring out how to go in each chapter.**

 **So, the plot in the movie of taking down IT happens all in a couple of days, but I want to spread out the days of planning and such because I want Scarlett to continue to develop with the baby. Also, sort of a spoiler alert of what is to come…I am going to switch up the end results instead of basing off straight off what happened in the 2017 remake.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter:** Rage within Her

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

There was a frown set on Scarlett's lips and her arms crossed over her chest. There was a firm glare set on her face, glaring across the room at the wall. Her violin laid across the middle of the bed, careful not to be near the edge of the bed.

Scarlett was not happy, and was slightly annoyed and angry. The reason was because of a familiar abnormal entity, who mostly goes by the name of Pennywise. But at the moment, Pennywise transformed into Robert Gray, and sat in the chair at her desk. A hand would wave in front of her, but Scarlett would pay no mind.

"You can't be this mad at me, birdie."

"You said you would try not to go after Ben and his friends. Try! You didn't even try!" Scarlett snapped her attention onto Robert with the glare hard and strong.

"It was too good of an opportunity to pass."

"You had gone after Eddie. The poor kid has enough problems to deal with, you didn't have to add more."

"He is fine. I didn't chase him." Robert waved his hand and afterwards he shrugged his shoulders.

Scarlett let out a groan and she dropped her hands onto her lap. She brought a hand up, running a hand through her dark crimson color hair. Her green eyes flicker off the wall to stare at Robert, still showing a frown set on her lips.

"That is not the point. The point was to try not to go after my little brother's friends, but it appears you forgot the try part."

"Explain _try_ to me, Scarlett?" Robert held his arms out and gave her raised eyebrows.

"Try not to go after them, but rather try to dodge them. Try to keep out of view, not show your face and make them even more suspicious that there is something unnatural in the town. Seriously, if you think about it, I am not only protecting them, I am protecting you too." Scarlett pointed at him.

There was a small twitch of Robert's lips, and he stood up from the chair. Slowly, he walked around the bed and then placed a hand on the bed to lean over her and be face to face with her.

"You honestly think a bunch of children could bring me down?"

"Ever heard of karma?"

A low growl emitted from Robert and he pushed away from her. He began to pace back and forth in front of the bed while mumbling underneath his breath. Scarlett eyes followed him, eyes moving back and forth as Robert was pacing.

"Do you think so?" Robert asked as he came to a sudden halt.

Scarlett tilted her head a little, wondering if the entity was seeing her point of review or simply wondering her opinion.

"I think you are becoming too confident, and it will be your downfall."

There was another growl from Robert, and this time it was lower. Scarlett felt the little one move around a lot inside of her, sensing the change in the air. She watched as Robert's skin shifted, but the entity stayed in Robert Gray form. Although Robert Gray now had glowing yellowish green eyes and not the grayish blue color.

Something told Scarlett the entity did not want to hear what she stated.

"You wanted the truth and I gave it."

Within a blink of the eye, Robert was before her with a hand against the side of her cheek. She stared straight into the yellowish green eyes, and feeling the hand against her cheek began to stroke her skin.

"Are you really concern for those losers and me?"

"Yes, and I can't raise this baby alone." Scarlett whispered.

She knew Robert knew she would try her best to prevent him from going after her little brother and his friends, but at the same time, she did not want anything to happen to the entity. They were mates, and she did care. She also did not want to raise a baby alone, especially a baby which was half of the entity and half-human.

The yellowish green eyes faded away, and they were back to Robert's grayish blue eyes. He let out a sigh and dropped his forehead against her own, still staring her straight in the eyes.

"I will try." Robert mumbled, dropping his hand from her face to rest against her belly and feeling the little moving around.

 **…** **..**

 **Few Days Later**

 **…** **..**

Scarlett let out a groan as she struggle to stand up from the couch, but managed to do so. A hand rested against her lower back, and she rubbed the area.

"Argh, you are making me ache, little one." Scarlett other hand rested against her stomach and she rubbed her belly while her other hand stayed on her lower back.

There was a basket with folded up newborn clothes. She reached out wth both hands to pick up the basket, and carry it to the bedroom where the baby will be staying. There was a crib set up in one corner with a changing table beside it. Scarlett had to move her bookshelf out of the bedroom and put it into the hallway to have more room.

A draw was cleared from her dresser, and she began to put the folded baby clothes into the empty drawer. Her right hand would brush against her belly, feeling how the little one was constantly moving.

"Why do I feel like you are going to come earlier than we all expect?" Scarlett mumbled, and smiled a little as the little one gave a hard kick.

"Agreeing with me? Great, I should prepare myself then." Scarlett let out a small dry snort and made her way out of the bedroom to find some food to snack on.

As Scarlett walked into the living room, the door was slammed open causing her to jump and stared with a bit of wide eyes as Ben came in but paused at the sight of her.

"Sorry…" He said lowly, seeing he startled her.

"It is al—oh my god what happened!"

Scarlett rushed over to Ben and grabbed him by the shoulders, staring down at the slash marks across his stomach. Immediately, he backed up and shook his head, mumbling 'nothing' over and over again.

"This isn't nothing, Benjamin. Come on." Scarlett led him off down the hallway and to the bathroom.

Scarlett pulled out the first aid kit and made Ben sit on the toilet. She stared at the marks across his stomach and swallowed hard. Concern for her brother and anger for she knew who done this.

"How did you get this, Ben?" Scarlett started and began to wash away the blood from the area.

A few apologies from her upon seeing her little brother wince when she cleaned the area and began to apply hydrogen peroxide to the area. Her eyes flickered up, waiting for him to come up with some sort of story where she knew he would lie.

"Got in a fight with Bowers again."

Scarlett stared at him for a few more moments and made a low hum sound, turning her attention back on the slash marks across his stomach. She felt Ben bow his head and a frown on his lips. He knew she knew he was lying, but did not question it further.

Scarlett patched Ben up and began to clean the bathroom. She lifted her head up to see him leave the bathroom and head toward his bedroom.

"You should rest." Scarlett poked her head out of the bathroom to stare after him.

"I will. I'll probably go to the library later on."

"Library? What about your friends?" Scarlett questioned, praying in her head they were okay.

"Umm, well, Richie and Bill go into a fight and um, no one is really talking with each other at the moment after everyone took sides."

"Oh, I see…well hopefully it blows over. Your friends are pretty cool."

A small grin came onto Ben's lips.

"Yeah, they are." Ben nodded before he entered his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

The smile on Scarlett's lips dropped and a frown took over. Her eyes flashed a glowing blue before they returned to normal. Rage began to flow through her body and she found herself cleaning up the rest of the mess before she left the house to go find a certain entity.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Water dripped from the pipes and echoed throughout the sewage tunnels.

The sensation to move in certain directions and tunnels soon allowed Scarlett to enter the room Pennywise stayed in. Her eyes scanned over the tower of junk and then settle on the train cart where she could sense her mate. Although something felt off and the energy from Pennywise was not as strong as ever.

A flicker of concern came over but it vanished underneath the rage burning within her.

"You are mad, I can sense it."

The train cart door open and Pennywise sat crosslegged within the cart.

For once Scarlett saw an actual tire look upon the entity's face. It made her to pause in her steps toward the train cart, but she quickly collected herself to continue to walk forward until she pulled herself up into the train cart.

"I know why you are here."

"Damn right. What the fuck?" Scarlett snapped with a harsh glare.

"Bir—"

"You told me you would not harm Ben, and what do you do, you hurt Ben!" Scarlett shouted.

Her nails began to extend and she could feel a hot sensation flow through her body. Her teeth clenched, but her canines extended and poked at the bottom of her lips. The little one kicked and moved around in her belly, sensing the rage from its mother.

Pennywise stood up and took a long step toward her to stand before her. Scarlett could see there was small spider web cracks along the forehead. Her eyes narrowed a bit and saw an indent.

"Your brother and his friends seek me out. They came into the Neibolt Street house. They entered my domain, and continue to seek me out. What do you want me to do, little birdie, ignore them?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do." Scarlett threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, how about your tell your little brother who can relay to his friends to stop searching around areas of my domain." Pennywise growled, eyes becoming redder than usual.

Scarlett let out a huff and turned her head away from Pennywise, knowing this argument will have a no win situation. She knew they would go back and forth and not solve anything. Pennywise had been around for centuries, and it would be hard to change the entity's ways. Her eyes shut as she thought about the dangers her brother and his friends are getting into.

A hand brushed against the side of her face and slowly she opened her eyes, lifted her head and stared up into Pennywise's yellowish orange color eyes.

"Please…"

"I told you I would try whenever they come into the picture. I will continue to do so. But I will defend myself if I need to." Pennywise told her with a serious tone.

"Do not make me be the one who will have to step up."

This did not make Pennywise happy. A huffed came out of the cherry red lips and a glare was set on Pennywise's face.

"I will protect my family." Scarlett began.

"What about this?" Pennywise waved a hand between them and stared down at her round pregnant belly carrying their little one.

"Ben is my family. So are you and this little. I will stop you both if I have to." Scarlett clarified what she meant earlier.

If she had to, she would find a way to stop Ben and his friends but at the same time stop Pennywise too. She would become the liaison or the peacemaker between the two, but would need to try to hide the fact she was the evil entity's mate.

A small snarl came from Pennywise, but then it slid off. Pennywise moved away from her and dropped on a worn down armchair and pouted. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Pennywise, coming to stand in front of it.

"As long as the little one does not get hurt or you." Pennywise said lowly, eyes flickering to her round belly and then upwards to meet her eyes.

Scarlett eyebrows raised a little, seeing the concern side of the entity for her. It made her to let out a sigh and moved closer to Pennywise, sitting herself down on the arm of the chair. Although she was soon in Pennywise's lap and long arms were wrapped around her, hands were rubbing her round beach ball pregnant belly. The little one gave a few small kicks against Pennywise's hands before settling down.

"I do not like being mad." Scarlett admitted.

"I know." Pennywise said lowly, leaning back in the armchair.

Scarlett turned her head and stared at the entity with a calm expression. She reached out and touched Pennywise's forehead and gold yellowish orange eyes snapped open. No words came from Pennywise while she ran her fingers down the side of its face.

"You were stabbed through the head."

"Indeed, and it was not a pleasant feeling. I am recovering from it." Pennywise muttered, and Pennywise eyes got a dark red tinge to them at the thought of the past injury and how it happened.

Scarlett studied the area where the injury was inflicted and felt this weird sensation come over her. Her eyes fluttered and she felt this hot feeling move through her until it slithered down to the end of her fingertips against Pennywise's face.

The tips of her fingers glowed a whitish gold causing Pennywise to go wide eyes, but groan and eyes snapped shut. The moment it happened, it was soon over and Scarlett let out a shaky exhale. Her body was slightly shaking and her eyes were wide. When she lifted her eyes up, her eyes came into contact with Pennywise's eyes.

"What did I do?"

"You healed me."

"But how?"

"Mates, or did you forget." Pennywise pointed out.

Scarlett looked at her hands and watched the glowing from her fingertips disappear. She turned her attention back onto Pennywise and curiosity overcame her.

"Can I heal others or is it just a mate thing?"

"If you heal others, I think it would cause a panic." Pennywise said dryly.

"True." Scarlett muttered and lowered her hands onto the top of her belly.

Hands appeared on top of her hands upon her pregnant belly causing her to lift her eyes up to meet Pennywise's eyes.

"We heal each other." Pennywise purred.

She said nothing, only looked back down at their joined hands on top of her pregnant belly and feeling the little one bounce around inside and becoming more and more active with each passing day.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hello Everyone,**

 **It has been a while, but here is a new chapter.**

 **I do have in mind how I want to end this story, and hopefully it will make sense. We shall see as I began to type it out.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Please Review, Favorite and/or Follow!**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
